Dilemme
by Bernie Calling
Summary: /sequelle les chasseurs sont lâchés/1XH, 3x2, 1X2. Heero et Trowa ont tout fait pour construire un bonheur avec l'être aimé. Seulement il y a toujours un moment où le destin vient s'en mêler et que tout peut basculer. MODIFIEE 02/02/2013
1. Vie à quatre

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre** : Yaoi. Hétéro, Séquelle de **« Les chasseurs sont lâchés »**

**Rating** : M

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Trowa, Hilde

**Bêta auditrice** Tenshimizu

**Note de l'auteur : **Séquelle, mais c'est plus parce que la situation finale de cette histoire est ce que j'ai besoin pour cette autre fiction, que par envie d'en faire une suite. Je me la joue paresseuse, parce que je n'ai pas envie d'expliquer la situation de départ du texte. ^_^

* * *

**Dilemme**

**Vie à quatre.**

* * *

Depuis qu'elle est arrivée sur Terre pour aider Heero pendant une de ses missions, Hilde a gardé la place de garde du corps auprès de Relena, l'ambassadrice de la paix. Heero assure quant à lui la surveillance de tout ce qui touche à la sécurité de Relena et de l'ambassade.

Duo est arrivé sur Terre, il y a une semaine. Il a une place que Heero lui a trouvée au sein des Preventers après la faillite de son commerce sur L2. Suivant les aspirations du natté, ce n'est pas une place à la protection de la paix comme pour Wufei ou Barton. Non, c'est une place qui lui convient bien mieux. Il va être le mécanicien en chef de tous les appareils de Sank.

Maxwell s'y attendait vu qu'il est passé pour l'obtention du poste devant des personnes en place depuis bien plus longtemps que lui. Néanmoins, il arrive rapidement à montrer les raisons qui lui ont valu la place. Il ne tient pas à seulement diriger, il tient à mettre la main à la pâte et c'est cette caractéristique qui calme les dernières réfractaires à sa nomination.

Trowa a quitté le cirque depuis trois mois afin de se faire engager dans les Preventers. S'il s'est engagé c'est surtout parce qu'il désirait se mettre en ménage avec Duo. Il a six mois, il a monté un plan avec l'aide de Quatre afin que le natté perde sa société et soit obligé de venir sur Terre afin de retrouver sa meilleure amie, Hilde. Pour ne pas envahir de trop l'homme qu'il convoite, Barton a accepté de réaliser énormément de missions en plus cela calme sa soif de mouvements qu'il n'a plus en ayant quitté le cirque.

µµµ

Si chacun est bien dans sa profession, la mise en ménage n'est pas encore effective pour aucun des quatre jeunes gens.

Hilde et Heero, même s'ils se sont avoués leur amour et qu'ils passent énormément de soirée ensemble dans le duplex, ils n'ont pas encore décidé de vivre ensemble et de concrétiser leur relation physiquement. C'est ainsi que le soir venu, la jeune femme retourne dans son appartement. Il faut dire qu'elle reste méfiante vis-à-vis du métis surtout à cause de la méthode qu'il a utilisée avec l'aide de Barton pour construire leur bonheur actuel. Et surtout parce qu'elle n'est pas encore vraiment sûre que tout est pour un mieux pour Duo.

Au fond d'elle, elle a pardonné au brun ce qu'il a fait parce qu'elle ne peut rien lui reprocher personnelle toutefois leur méthode pour son ami lui reste en travers de la gorge.

Elle se demande encore pourquoi ils n'ont pas joué carte sur table ? Elle sait très bien qu'elle pourra passer à une autre étape de sa relation avec Heero, une fois qu'elle aura réussi à avoir une vraie discussion avec Duo, seulement elle n'a pas encore réussi à le voir seul. Chaque fois qu'elle croit l'avoir, soit Heero revient du travail, soit Trowa rentre de mission et son ami disparait avec lui. Parfois ils passent une très bonne soirée tous les quatre ensemble. Elle commence à apprécier Trowa également. Seulement, elle veut être certaine d'avoir au moins une demi-heure devant elle et être sure de ne pas être interrompue.

De ce que la jeune femme peut constater en observant Duo, c'est qu'il semble heureux et bien dans sa peau, mieux qu'il ne l'a jamais été à vrai dire.

µµµ

Il y a trois mois que Duo est arrivé sur Terre quand enfin Hilde se retrouve seule avec son ami. Elle sait qu'elle ne sera pas interrompue car Heero lui a dit qu'il a une réunion qui va se terminer certainement après 21 heures. Trowa est parti en mission sur L3 depuis cinq jours, ses missions durant toujours plus ou moins une semaine, il ne va pas rentrer aujourd'hui elle en est presque certaine.

Si Hilde se trouve dans l'appartement, c'est pour préparer un bon repas pour le métis quand celui-ci sera de retour. Elle est debout devant le fourneau, alors que Duo est assis sur le plan de travail et la regarde faire comme à l'époque où ils vivaient ensemble.

-« Pourquoi ne donnes-tu pas sa chance à Heero ? »

La brune ne s'y attendait pas. A croire que lui aussi a un oignon à peler avec elle.

-« Tu passes ton temps à jouer à la bonne amie, un petit baiser et rien de plus. C'est un homme tu sais ! » Continue le natté

-« Alors pour toi pour garder son homme, on doit coucher ? Il n'y a pas que ça dans la vie. » S'indigne Hilde

-« Je sais bien mais c'est important, Baby. Un homme n'a pas les mêmes besoins physiques qu'une femme. » Rappelle le châtain.

-« Duo, tu me déçois. J'ai enfin trouvé la perle rare. Je veux vivre avec lui, pas rien qu'une partie de jambe en l'air comme avant. »

-« Tu n'es pas une pucelle effarouchée, il y a autre chose. Tu ne lui as pas pardonné de ne pas m'avoir prévenu de ce que faisaient Quatre et Trowa dans mon dos. » Réalise Maxwell.

-« Toi, tu as l'air d'avoir pardonné en tout cas ! » Soupire la jeune femme en se tournant vers lui pour le regarder.

-« Avec Trowa, j'ai le mystère. Je ne sais jamais ce qu'il me prépare et j'aime ça. C'est excitant, je ne sais jamais quand on va se revoir. Je ne sais jamais quand il va repartir. On vit intensément le moment présent car il est éphémère. » Explique le châtain, une étincelle dans les yeux.

-« N'empêche que lui sait que tu l'attends bien sagement à Sank ! » Soupire Hilde.

-« Je suis libre, s'il rentre de mission et que j'ai prévu quelque chose, j'annule parce que j'ai envie d'être avec lui. Rien ne m'empêche de lui demander de venir avec moi. » Rassure le natté.

-« Tu n'as jamais vécu comme ça Duo. C'était toujours toi, le maître du jeu. » Rappelle la jeune femme.

-« Peut-être parce que je n'avais pas trouvé mon maître, celui qui me donnerait envie d'être docile. » Sourit Duo.

-« Tu es vraiment heureux, mon cœur ? Tu ne joues pas la comédie pour me laisser une chance d'être heureuse ? » Insiste-t-elle.

Maxwell sourit à Hilde, il y a un moment, qu'elle n'a plus utilisé ce surnom, preuve que la jeune femme a vraiment eu des problèmes de conscience vis à vis de lui.

-« Baby, ton bonheur est certainement très important pour moi. Tu as un métier qui te plaît, un homme qui t'aime au point de patienter sagement que tu arrives à faire le bilan de ta vie et mettre au placard tes démons. Qui veut être sûr de tes sentiments pour lui alors il ne te brusque pas, même s'il doute parfois de l'amour que tu lui portes. »

-« Je l'aime, mon cœur, comme je n'ai jamais aimé ! » S'indigne-t-elle.

-« Je le sais, Baby, mais lui ne te connaît pas comme moi. Tu vois, il a peur aussi qu'entre lui et moi, tu ne choisisses toujours moi. »

-« Tu es un point fixe dans ma vie, tu as toujours veillé sur moi, à ton détriment, si un jour tu me dis que tu as besoin de moi, oui je laisse tout tomber pour t'aider comme je pourrais. »

-« Moi aussi Baby, mais maintenant que je sais que tu es dans de très bonnes mains, je vais penser plus à moi, tu pourras toujours compter sur moi. » Affirme Maxwell.

-« Il te comble Trowa ? »

-« Tu ne peux pas savoir, je découvre des choses que mon corps ne savait même pas qu'il pouvait ressentir, il est doué. »

Hilde regarde au plafond, soupire, puis éclate de rire en secouant la tête.

-« Non, je suis heureux comme je ne l'ai jamais été. Ca ne va sûrement pas durer, mais je profite du moment présent. » Complète le natté en haussant les épaules.

-« Comme tu as toujours fait ! » Réalise-t-elle.

C'est vrai qu'il n'a pas tellement changé que ça. Elle avait eu peur un moment.

-« Fais-moi un plaisir, Baby, dors avec Ro' cette nuit. » Supplie presque le châtain.

-« Duo ! Je ne suis pas toi. » S'indigne-t-elle.

-« J'ai dormi une semaine avec Trowa avant de passer à autre chose. »

-« Ce n'est pas vrai, mon cœur, tu as su dormir une semaine avec un homme sans sauter dessus, là tu m'en bouches un coin. » Taquine-t-elle.

-« J'ai déjà dormi plus longtemps avec un homme sans en faire mon encas ! »

-« Je ne te crois pas ! Je veux un nom. » Sourit Hilde en finissant sa préparation.

Quand Heero rentrera, elle n'aura plus qu'à allumer le gaz et réchauffer tout ce qu'elle a préparé.

-« Tu le connais bien pourtant. » Affirme Duo en lui faisant un grand sourire.

-« Mon homme ? » S'étonne-t-elle.

Maxwell sourit encore plus avant de lancer.

-« Bingo Baby ! »

-« Avec tout ce qu'il éveillait en toi ? » S'exclame la brune en regardant tendrement son ami.

-« Il reste un fantasme. » Précise Maxwell les yeux pétillants.

-« Pas touche. » Lâche la jeune femme le regard noir et en secouant son doigt devant le nez du natté.

-« Pas sans ton consentement. »

-« Pauvre Trowa. » Eclat de rire Hilde.

Maxwell descend du plan de travail, lui donne un baiser sur la joue et s'en va.

µµµ

Une heure passe avant qu'on ne frappe à la porte de la chambre du natté.

-« Oui ? »

La porte s'ouvre sur Heero.

-« Tu viens manger ? »

-« Non, ça va, j'ai pris du poids, je vais sauter ce repas. » Affirme le châtain en relevant son livre.

-« Hilde m'a dit : "dis-lui que s'il ne vient pas, pas de plaisir". Je n'ai rien compris, mais toi tu dois comprendre. » Lâche le brun.

-« Ok Ro', je me sers et je mange dans ma chambre. » Répond Duo en déposant son livre dans le lit.

-« Arrange-toi avec elle. » Rétorque le métis platement.

-« Si j'avais su qu'un jour ! » Sourit Maxwell

-« Quoi un jour ? N'insinue rien ! » Lâche Heero de suite moins bien disposé.

-« Je n'insinue rien, je constate. » Taquine le natté.

-« Si ce n'était pas elle et toi, je chercherai à comprendre. Je peux juste constater que toi ici, elle est encore plus heureuse. Alors je sais que j'ai fait le bon choix. »

-« Je n'ai pourtant pas fait le quart de ce que tu as fait pour construire tout ça. » Affirme le châtain en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

Heero sourit et s'avance vers Duo. Il s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

-« Et moi, je ne t'ai jamais remercié pour ne pas avoir accepté la mission. »

-« Entre ami, il n'y a pas de merci qui tienne, ton bonheur est mon merci, le sien aussi. »

-« Viens manger, elle a l'air de bonne humeur. » Lâche Yuy en se redressant.

-« Tu as déjà vu Hilde de mauvaise humeur ? » Demande Duo en lui emboîtant le pas.

-« En colère, oui, triste aussi, mais là, il y a encore un petit plus. »

-« Je suis heureux. »

-« C'est peut-être dû à ça. » Réalise le métis.

-« C'est l'inverse, mais ce n'est pas grave Ro'. »

Duo est déjà dans la salle à manger en train de se servir son assiette, il prend ses couverts.

-« Tu poses ton cul sur cette chaise. » Ordonne Hilde les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

-« Je ne veux pas vous gêner. » Argumente Maxwell sans s'asseoir.

-« Tu ne nous gênes jamais. » Affirme Heero en s'asseyant à sa place.

-« Tu ne manges pas comme un puni tout seul dans ta chambre. » S'indigne la brune.

-« Oui, maman ! » Rigole Duo en s'asseyant à côté de Yuy.

Le repas se passe dans la bonne humeur, Duo et Hilde alimentent la conversation. Heero finit par s'y laisser entraîner pour le bonheur des deux autres.

La dernière bouchée avalée, Duo embrasse Hilde et Heero sur la joue pour remercier la première du repas et le deuxième de sa compagnie agréable. Puis Maxwell se retire dans sa chambre avec un sourire à Yuy qui regarde éberlué le natté partir sans comprendre la raison de son attitude.

µµµ

Au matin quand Duo se rend à la cuisine pour se préparer son déjeuner, il tombe sur Hilde qui sort de la chambre du métis avec un tee-shirt de ce dernier sur elle.

Le natté lui fait un sourire éclatant, la jeune femme lui tire la langue dans un geste élégant.

-« Tu n'es même pas allé cherche une nuisette ? » Taquine le châtain.

-« Il m'a prêté un tee-shirt, tu ne le vois pas ! » Dit-elle ne tirant sur les bords.

-« Avant ou après avoir joué au docteur ? »

-« Ca ça ne te regarde pas. » Entendent-ils de la chambre.

-« Allez va t'occuper de ton homme, je vous prépare le déjeuner. » Propose Duo sur un ton de confidence à la jeune femme sans vraiment diminuer le ton de sa voix.

Le bruit d'une clef dans la serrure paralyse Duo, les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent, ça ne peut être que lui.

-« Tu es déjà debout, je voulais te faire le surprise au lit. » Soupire Barton de le voir dans le couloir.

-« Je peux y retourner. » Répond-il sans lâcher Trowa des yeux.

Sa respiration est saccadée, comment juste une présence peut le chambouler comme ça.

-« Et notre déjeuner promis, Maxwell, tu n'as aucune parole ! » Lâche Yuy de la chambre.

-« Va au lit, mon cœur. Je m'occupe du faux râleur. » Répond Hilde en lui déposant un baiser sur le joue.

Le natté ne se fait pas prier pour disparaître dans sa chambre. Barton sourit à la jeune femme avant d'aller déposer son sac dans la buanderie. Il en sort le déjeuner, des croissants tièdes, deux cafés au lait dans des gobelets thermiques. En allant vers la chambre de son amant, il croise le métis en boxer qui se rend à la cuisine.

Voir Duo si heureux de le revoir lui enlève un poids sur le cœur. Ce n'est pas évident pour le brun-roux de laisser son amant seul alors que Yuy est dans les parages. De voir la jeune femme dans l'appartement de si bonne heure est de bonne augure. Leur couple avancerait à grand pas. A mieux connaître Hilde, il lui trouve d'énormes points communs avec son Duo. Toutefois, maintenant il a d'autres choses à penser. Il a envie de pouvoir profiter de son petit ami. Dieu sait quand il va devoir repartir en mission et le laisser.

µµµ

Au bout de six mois, Hilde emménage dans le duplex, elle trouve idiot de continuer à payer son loyer alors qu'elle n'y est plus jamais. Depuis tout est pour un mieux, la vie est belle pour les quatre jeunes gens. Ils vivent ensemble en ayant chacun leur vie bien séparée. Ils sont simplement deux couples dans un même espace.

La vie de Duo est rythmée par les missions de Trowa aux quatre coins de l'univers. Le brun-roux ne reste jamais plus de dix jours par mois à la caserne. Il sait bien qu'il avait demandé à Wufei qu'il voulait des missions de manière à ne pas être trop présent dans la vie de Duo et garder cette part de mystère qui semblait tellement importante pour le natté. Seulement, il ne s'était pas attendu à être si souvent absent. Il est certain que Duo y trouve un avantage, il n'y a pas moyen de s'habituer à une routine qui est pour lui un tue l'amour. Néanmoins, les absences de Trowa finissent par perturber la routine de sa vie avec l'autre couple. Ce qui est parfois moins bien toléré.

Parce qu'il fait dire que la vie d'Hilde est rythmée par les déplacements de Relena. Heero restant à Sank pour régler le reste de la sécurité de l'ambassade et du Royaume. Une petite accalmie dans les déplacements se fait cette année là, quand l'ambassadrice accouche d'un petit garçon, Angel. Le nourrisson est aussi blond que sa maman, il a les yeux bleus de la même couleur. Après plusieurs réunions, Heero finit par se retrouver avec la garde rapprochée de la nounou du bébé pendant les déplacements de Mademoiselle Peacecraft-Darlian. Ce qui permet au couple de partir ensemble.

Hilde a toujours rêvé de pouvoir être mère et de porter un enfant, de pouvoir ressentir son corps changer avec une grossesse. Elle aimerait être mère pour pouvoir donner à un enfant tout ce qu'elle n'a jamais eu puisqu'elle n'a pas connu la sienne, c'est un rêve secret que seul Duo connaît.

Et en voyant Heero avec Angel, la jeune femme se dit qu'en plus de l'homme idéal, elle a trouvé le père pour son ou ses enfants.

De retour de mission, la brune aborde le sujet avec son amant. Ce dernier n'a jamais envisagé d'être père. Il faut dire qu'il n'a même pas imaginé pouvoir survivre à la guerre, il n'avait même jamais envisagé de devenir heureux et libre. Alors pourquoi envisager d'être père. Il vit sa vie au jour le jour depuis tellement longtemps qu'il ne fait jamais de projet à long terme autre que pour le travail.

Mais pourquoi pas, il aime s'occuper d'Angel quand la nounou est occupée à autre chose. Hilde arrête de prendre la pilule. Ils discutent de ce qu'ils veulent pour leur futur enfant, réaménagement de l'appartement pour quand ce grand bonheur arrivera.

µµµ

Rapidement, ce bébé à venir devient pratiquement le seul sujet de discussion de la jeune femme. Hilde raconte tout ce qu'elle désire faire avec l'enfant, ce qui sera sûrement modifié dans sa vie à ce moment là. Et quand elle part dans ses longs monologues, les trois ex-pilotes se regardent en se souriant. Ils sont heureux de voir le bonheur la rendre encore plus rayonnante.

Seulement autant désiré qu'il soit des deux côtés, au bout de six mois pas la moindre grossesse à l'horizon. A chaque mois, Hilde devient moins sereine et se renferme.

Un soir, en rentrant du travail, Heero surprend la jeune femme en pleure sur l'épaule du natté dans leur chambre. Il n'ose pas faire de bruits et écoute la conversation des deux autres.

-« Non, je le sens, je ne serais jamais mère. Je ne veux pas subir ce qu'a enduré Samira. » Pleure la brune.

-« Va déjà voir le médecin, tu décideras après avec Heero, il a son mot à dire Baby. » Lui conseille le natté.

-« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, s'il te plaît ! » Supplie Hilde, les yeux toujours remplis de larmes.

-« Je ne vais pas t'appeler mon chou. » Plaisante Duo dans l'espoir de lui remonter le moral.

Hilde lui fait un faible sourire.

-« Et puis, il vient naturellement mais je vais faire gaffe. » Affirme Maxwell en caressant la joue de la jeune femme.

-« Le chou, c'est toi. »

-« Allez va te rafraîchir, ton homme va bientôt rentrer. Tu vas le faire paniquer, s'il voit tes yeux rougis. »

Duo l'embrasse sur le front et se lève. Il commence à sortir de la chambre, il tombe sur Heero qui attend debout à côté de la porte. Tout en partant, il l'entraîne avec lui en lui faisant signe de se taire, il le reconduit à la porte.

-« Viens dans cinq minutes, il n'y a rien de grave, je te le promets. » Murmure Maxwell.

-« Mais… »

-« Elle te l'expliquera ce soir. » Coupe le natté en refermant la porte.

Il entend la jeune femme renifler, et d'après le bruit, elle va bientôt sortir de sa chambre.

Le repas n'est pas des plus joyeux. Une fois de plus Trowa n'est pas là, il est parti en mission il y a cinq jours. Depuis que le moral de Hilde descend, c'est Duo qui met l'ambiance dans l'appartement. Seulement, aujourd'hui le secret que portent les deux G-boys n'est pas pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Maxwell s'en veut d'avoir réagi aussi vite et aussi mal. Néanmoins, au fond de son cœur, il sait également que Hilde n'aurait pas été capable d'affronter son amant et il sait que le métis est capable d'attendre pour avoir des explications.

Tout en mangeant, Heero se pose énormément de questions. La première et la primordiale à ses yeux, qui est cette Samira ? La deuxième c'est l'importance d'avoir un enfant pour la jeune femme. Pour lui ce n'est pas indispensable, il les aime, il sait que s'il en a un, il l'aimera, le choiera comme il fait avec le fils de Relena. Seulement ne pas en avoir n'est pas aussi important que pour la jeune femme apparemment. Est-ce que Hilde lui parlera au soir ? Il ne peut que l'espérer surtout que Maxwell connaît son amie sur le bout des doigts. Et que les deux jeunes gens n'ont aucun secret l'un pour l'autre.

Le natté lance des regards régulièrement au métis pour s'assurer qu'il gère convenablement la situation. Ca rappelle au brun une situation qu'il a déjà vécue ? Toutefois, c'était Hilde qui surveillait Duo et Trowa à l'époque.

Il se souvient d'avoir entendu les murs de l'appartement trembler sous la colère de Duo parce que Barton n'avait même pas réagi quand il lui avait annoncé qu'il avait déclassé sa moto alors qu'il l'avait utilisée pour frimer devant une bande à la sortie d'un dancing.

Pendant plus d'une semaine, Heero s'était demandé ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre Duo et Trowa. Il avait espéré que Hilde lui explique la situation mais elle n'en a jamais rien fait. C'est Maxwell qui lui a raconté l'histoire, un soir que les deux ex-pilotes étaient seuls à l'appartement.

Mais là, Heero essaye de faire revenir son esprit sur la conversation qui parle de leurs prochaines vacances, Hilde aimerait voir l'Allemagne, patrie de son père. Et Duo se réjouit d'avoir l'appartement pour lui seul, surtout si Trowa est en mission.

-« Je vais pouvoir organiser une méga soirée sur la plate-forme du toit. » Lance tout sourire le natté.

-« Non pas une soirée, je te l'interdis. Je ne veux pas mettre une semaine à tout ranger en rentrant de vacances. » Rétorque Hilde.

Cela étonne un rien le métis qu'elle ne le laisse pas faire. Ce n'est plus un enfant qu'on doit surveiller. A moins qu'elle n'ait déjà assisté à ce genre de soirée.

-« Hilde, préviens Trowa, il prendra congé, la fête n'aura pas lieu. » Lâche tout d'un coup Heero.

-« Faux frère ! » Peste Duo.

-« Je tiens à mon appartement. » Explique posément le métis.

-« Je n'ai pas encore intégré l'option Barton, dans le programme Maxwell. » Rit de bon cœur Hilde.

Cela fait plaisir aux deux garçons de l'entendre rire de cette façon. Il y a des semaines qu'elle n'a pas esquissé le moindre sourire. Après le repas, ils débarrassent la table et font la vaisselle. En suite, ils s'installent tous les trois dans le fauteuil afin de regarder un film. Hilde est entre les deux, sa tête sur l'épaule de son amant, le bras de ce dernier sur sa hanche.

Patiemment Heero a attendu la conversation durant toute la soirée. Ils ont parlé de leur journée au moment du couché, mais pas de Samira, ni du bébé cette fois. Quand Hilde s'endort sur la poitrine du métis, Yuy soupire. Il ne lui reste plus qu'à aller voir Duo pour qu'il lui explique. Il donne un baiser dans les cheveux bruns de sa compagne.

-« Je reviens. » dit doucement le métis en se dégageant.

Il se rend en tenue de nuit, simple boxer, vers la chambre du natté. Il entre sans frapper, s'assied sur le coin du lit, Maxwell glisse vers lui, passe ses bras autour de sa taille.

-« Tu es déjà rentré, Minou ! » Baragouine le natté dans un demi-sommeil.

-« C'est Heero. » Précise ce dernier.

De suite Duo se redresse dans son lit, allume la lampe de chevet, puis se frotte les yeux.

-« Elle ne t'a pas parlé ? » Demande le châtain un peu mieux réveillé

-« Hn »

-« Et tu voudrais que je le fasse ? » Interroge Duo devant l'air angoissé de son ami.

-« Hn »

Maxwell se gratte la tête.

-« Pas ici, je vais avoir plus facile que toi à faire ça dans le dos de mon conjoint. »

-« Dans mon bureau, demain à 17 heures, Hilde est en mission extérieure. »

La porte s'ouvre en grand. Le natté ouvre des yeux exorbités et sort du lit comme une bombe pour rattraper son amant qui se dirige vers sa chambre.

Yuy lui se rend vers la sienne pour se recouche. Hilde vient se coller tout contre lui afin de lui demander dans un murmure.

-« C'était quoi ça ? »

-« Trowa qui est de retour. »

Le métis ne peut s'empêcher de sourire quand il entend à travers le mur fin, Duo et Trowa discuter.

-« Enfin, qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer, Minou ? »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais faire dans mon dos dans le bureau de Yuy alors ? » S'indigne Barton.

_« C'est vrai que sorti du contexte ça peut prêter à confusion. »_ Pense le métis.

-« Discuter avec Heero d'un problème personnel. » Répond calmement le natté.

-« Tu devais discuter avec Duo ? » Demande Hilde à Heero en se redressant pour le regarder.

-« Hn ! » Rétorque-t-il un peu mal à l'aise.

-« Je peux te demander de quoi ? » Insiste la brune.

-« De toi, je suis rentré quand tu étais dans notre chambre avec Duo. J'ai entendu une partie de votre conversation. » Avoue le brun.

-«Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me parler ? » Demande Hilde en fronçant les sourcils.

-« Duo m'a mis à la porte. » Réplique le métis.

-« Enfin Trowa, c'est juste un ami, le mec de ma meilleure amie. » Commence à s'énerver Duo.

Heero ne sait pas ce qu'a bien pu dire juste avant Trowa pour le mettre dans cet état là.

-« Et ton fantasme sur pattes, d'après ton expression » Persiffle Barton appuyer sur le mur.

Il est dans cette position depuis le début et il regarde Maxwell faire les cents pas dans la pièce en se demandant s'il peut vraiment lui faire confiance. Heero est surpris par ce que vient de dire le brun-roux.

-« Oui mais comme tout rêve, c'est beau tant qu'on peut l'imaginer. Une fois réalisé, il est mort. Heero restera un fantasme pour moi, un doux rêve. » Se justifie le natté de la détresse dans la voix.

Le métis se tourne afin de regarder son amie qui s'est remise dans ses bras pour écouter également la fin de la dispute.

-« Tu étais au courant ? » Demande le brun estomaqué.

-« Il a renoncé à toi quand il a su que tu étais hétéro. Oui, je le savais. » Rassure la jeune femme.

-« J'ai besoin de plus Duo, je suis tout le temps parti. C'est dur pour moi. » Avoue Trowa en attirant le natté à lui quand il passe à proximité.

Il ne supporte plus de le voir circuler et de ne pas pouvoir le toucher. Ca ne sert à rien de le bouder. Ils n'en sortiront pas de cette façon, en s'ignorant.

-« De me laisser ici ? » Demande Maxwell.

-« Hm »

-« C'est toi qui l'as voulu Minou ! » Rappelle le natté.

-« Pour toi, pour te laisser le mystère, que la monotonie ne s'installe pas. C'est près de toi que je voudrais rester. » Avoue Barton, sa voix est presque une supplique.

-« Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? » Demande Duo en levant son visage vers le brun-roux qui l'a gardé dans ses bras.

-« Si, mais on est si peu ensemble, je vois les gens te tourner autour. Je voulais construire quelque chose avec toi, pas devenir seulement ton amant. J'ai l'impression que c'est ce que je suis devenu. Tu as plus de vie commune avec Hilde et Heero qu'avec moi. J'ai l'impression que tu vis avec eux et que moi je suis là pour te baiser, c'est tout. Je veux plus que ce qu'on vit pour l'instant. » Affirme le brun-roux.

-« Demande ta mutation de service. » Dit Maxwell en mettant sa tête sur le torse de Barton.

Trowa relève le visage du natté pour l'embrasser, puis il le traîne vers le lit.

-« Trowa est jaloux de moi ? » Demande dans un murmure Heero.

-« Je n'en sais rien, celui que je connais par cœur c'est Duo. Si tu avais la discussion que tu voulais avoir avec mon pote ! » Sourit le brune en caressant les pectoraux de son homme.

-« C'est qui Samira ? » Dit-il de but en blanc.

-« Une amie qui ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfants. Elle a fait des inséminations artificielles avec ses ovocytes, elle a eu plusieurs grossesses multiples, tous les embryons prenaient. A chaque fois qu'on réduisait le nombre, elle les perdait tous. A chaque implantation, elle hurlait de mal. A chaque fausse couche, elle a fait des tentatives de suicide, c'était ma meilleure amie, j'ai été à côté d'elle tout le temps. A la dernière implantation, elle n'a pas voulu faire de réduction, un médecin foireux, lui à ligaturer le bas du col pour pas qu'elle accouche prématurément. Son utérus n'a pas résisté, il s'est déchiré, elle est morte d'hémorragie interne. » Explique en soupirant souvent la jeune femme.

Pour elle s'est encore si pénible de devoir parler de son amie. Elle revit à chaque fois toutes les horreurs qu'elle a vécues.

-« Et tu ne veux pas subir ça, mais tu veux un enfant ? » Demande tendrement Heero en lui donnant un baiser sur le front pour la rassurer.

-« Et j'ai peur d'être stérile, de devoir subir tout ça pour l'avoir. »Avoue-t-elle avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure.

Elle sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

-« Reste l'adoption, si tu veux un enfant. » Propose Heero en haussant les épaules.

-« Si j'en veux un ? Tu n'as pas envie d'un enfant, toi personnellement ? » S'étonne Hilde.

-« Je ne suis pas attaché à quelqu'un que je ne connais pas encore. Il est supposition pour moi cet enfant. Quand il sera là, je m'y attacherai. Le plaisir et le bonheur de ce qui existe me rend heureux et stable c'est bien plus important pour moi. »

-« Tu veux un enfant pour moi ! » S'émerveille la jeune femme.

-« Tu veux un enfant, si ça te rend heureuse, je suis d'accord. »

-« Heero ! »

-« Je ne sais pas apprécier ce que je ne connais pas. » Avoue le métis, un rien mal à l'aise de se dévoiler de la sorte.

-« Si tu n'en as pas, ça ne va pas te manquer ? » Questionne-t-elle surprise de se rendre compte qu'elle ne connait pas aussi bien qu'elle croyait son homme.

-« Non, je sais ce que j'ai, j'en suis heureux, je me contente de ce que j'ai, surtout quand ça m'apporte de la joie. »

-« Je voudrais tellement porter un enfant. Le sentir bouger en moi. Samira était resplendissante la première fois qu'un des cinq a bougé, mais je ne sais pas si je serai capable d'endurer ce qu'elle a enduré. Même si j'ai été soldat Oz, je n'ai jamais subi de torture, j'ai juste eu l'entraînement, on dit que la douleur s'oublie vite ! »

-« Ce n'est pas faux, tu crois mourir sur le moment, mais ça devient un souvenir. » Explique le métis en se plongeant dans ses souvenirs.

-« tu me conseilles d'essayer quand même ? »

-« D'aller déjà chez le médecin comme te l'a dit Duo, qu'il t'explique pourquoi tu n'es pas encore enceinte. »

-« Tu sais faire comme Relena et Samira, élever un enfant seule, je n'aurai pas eu le courage, s'il m'arrive quelque chose, il aurait été seul au monde, comme moi trop tôt. » Affirme la jeune femme le cœur gros.

-« Tu crois vraiment que Duo ne l'aurait pas assumé ? Vous êtes pareils, si proche, qu'il l'aurait fait ! » Rétorque le métis.

-« Il a veillé sur moi au détriment de son bonheur depuis tellement d'années que je ne pouvais pas lui imposer ça. » Explique Hilde en secouant la tête.

-« Quand vous êtes ensemble, j'ai parfois l'impression que vous vous êtes dédoublés, que vous ne faites qu'un en réalité. »

-« Il m'a dit un jour qu'on avait dû être siamois dans une vie antérieure. »

Heero lui sourit, lui murmure à l'oreille.

-« C'est peut-être vrai ! »

Puis il l'embrasse dans les cheveux pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit.

A suivre…..


	2. Début des problèmes

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre** : Yaoi. Hétéro, Séquelle de **« Les chasseurs sont lâchés »**

**Rating** : M

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Trowa, Hilde

**Bêta auditrice** Tenshimizu

**Note de l'auteur : **Séquelle, mais c'est plus parce que la situation finale de cette histoire est ce que j'ai besoin pour cette autre fiction, que par envie d'en faire une suite. Je me la joue paresseuse, parce que je n'ai pas envie d'expliquer la situation de départ du texte. ^_^

* * *

**Dilemme**

**Début des problèmes**

* * *

Le lendemain, la jeune femme téléphone à son gynécologue. Elle obtient un rendez-vous dans les quinze jours.

Durant la nuit, Trowa et Duo ont beaucoup discuté sur l'oreiller et ils ont décidé de commun accord que Barton doit réduire son temps de mission, surtout les longs termes. Il ne reste plus au brun-roux que de prévenir ses supérieurs et que ceux-ci intègrent la donnée. Wufei a prévu Trowa que cela peut prendre des mois. Les dirigeants vont garder le réflexe qu'ils ont depuis deux ans déjà, Barton n'ayant jamais refusé une mission depuis qu'il est caserné à Sank.

-« Commence par refuser des missions, je te couvre de toute façon. » Précise amicalement le Chinois.

Et c'est ce qu'il fait, tout l'entourage de Trowa comprenant son râle bol, il n'est parfois chez lui que deux jours par quinzaine. Pour finir ses jours de congés deviennent synonyme de dormir parce qu'il faut le faire et récupérer pour rester vivant dans la prochaine mission. Au final, il ne reste pas beaucoup de vie à deux. Encore une chance pour Barton que Maxwell ne lui en a jamais fait le reproche.

-« Je vais au travail. » Murmure Duo en se levant.

Trowa le retient.

-« Dors Minou que ce soir on puisse sortir, j'ai envie de faire quelque chose avec toi. » Argumente Maxwell en lui caressant le visage.

-« Faire quoi ? » Demande Trowa

-« Un cinéma, un restau. » Propose le natté son regard dans les yeux émeraude.

-« Un restaurant qu'on puisse se parler. »

-« Ok, laisse-moi sortir, je vais être en retard. »

-« Tu es le chef. » Rappelle Barton en lui donnant un baiser dans le cou.

-« Justement, je dois montrer l'exemple. »

-« Choisis le restaurant, à ce soir mon ange. »

Duo se retourne pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-« Je t'aime » lui dit-il avant de se lever.

Trowa ferme les yeux et se laisse glisser vers le sommeil. S'il laisse le choix du restaurant à son amant, c'est surtout parce qu'il ne connaît presque rien à Sank. Il soupire, encore une chance qu'il est en congé quand Duo travaille, il ne sait pas comment il tiendrait physiquement.

µµµ

Le médecin d'Hilde prescrit toute une série d'examens et prises de sang pour vérifier le bon fonctionnement de son corps, si les trompes de Fallope ne sont pas bouchées, si elle ovule convenablement, il prescrit également une prise de sang pour Heero et un spermogramme (1).

-« Pourquoi dois-je faire des examens aussi ? » S'étonne Yuy quand Hilde lui donne les papiers pour faire les analyses.

-« Un tiers des stérilités dans le couple sont dues à l'homme alors, il préfère avoir toutes les données en main. Tu m'accompagnes pour mon hystérographie(2) ? C'est douloureux, je suis allé faire la sienne avec Samira. » Demande-t-elle un peu de panique dans le regard.

-« Hn » Affirme-t-il.

µµµ

Les examens sont réalisés dans la semaine. Il ne reste plus que l'attende des résultats, la partie la plus stressante.

-« C'est aujourd'hui que tu as les résultats ? » Demande Relena, alors qu'elles sont en train de faire des courses dans un magasin d'enfants.

-« Oui cette après-midi. »

-« J'espère que tu pourras, qu'il n'y a rien de grave. Dis entre nous, tu ne trouves pas qu'Angel ressemble à quelqu'un que tu connais ? » Interroge la blonde en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Hilde regarde le petit bonhomme de presque deux ans qui court dans le magasin, ses cheveux ont viré au brun, ses yeux toujours aussi bleus.

-« Non, pourquoi ? » Finit-elle par dire.

-« Comme le père n'est pas libre, ça me fait parfois peur. » Murmure Relena.

La brune regarde un peu mieux l'enfant. C'est vrai qu'il a le teint plus bronzé que sa mère. Elle regarde suspicieusement la princesse avant de secouer la tête, non, elle doit faire confiance en son homme. Surtout qu'il y a une tension entre eux pour l'instant.

Heero a fini son service, il rentre chez lui, Hilde lui a bien dit de ne pas l'attendre quand Relena fait les magasins, cela peut durer des heures.

En arrivant à l'appartement, il ouvre la porte en disant.

-« Duo ! »

-« Dans la cuisine. »

-« Dis-moi, tu te rappelles… »

Yuy s'arrête en voyant Maxwell goûter en tête-à-tête avec Barton. Il regarde le calendrier où Duo à l'habitude de faire une croix quand son amant est avec lui. Quatre jours qu'il est là.

-« Je me rappelle de quoi ? » Insiste le natté.

-« Ce n'est pas urgent. » Avoue le brun.

Barton sonde le métis pendant qu'il se sert une tasse de café. On dirait que sa présence le dérange.

-« Je suis sur le toit. » Précise Heero en partant.

Le châtain continue de manger son merveilleux qu'il s'est acheté en revenant du travail. C'est une habitude qu'il a prise en arrivant sur Terre. Là, il en profite pour donner la becquetée à son amant. Quand il a fini, il se lève et embrasse Trowa.

-« J'arrive, je vais voir ce qu'il voulait. » Lui murmure-t-il à l'oreille.

Barton n'a pas le temps de réagir que la natte disparaît de l'encadrement de la porte.

Duo monte sur la terrasse et voit son ami accoudé à la balustrade, le regard perdu sur la ville qui s'ouvre à eux. Il a toujours sa tasse de café à la main. Maxwell vient s'appuyer à côté de lui, dos à la rambarde pour pouvoir l'observer à son aise.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ? » Interroge le natté.

-« On va avoir les résultats. Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir supporter de voir Hilde souffrir comme pour son hystérographie. Elle a souffert durant deux jours, rien ne la calmait. Tout ça pour un truc hypothétique. » Soupire le métis.

-« Elle serait ravie de t'entendre. » Sourit Duo.

-« Je ne comprends pas ses motivations, souffrir pour quelque chose d'inconnu. » Soupire à nouveau le brun.

-« On a fait pareil Ro' »

-« Hn ? »

-« On a souffert pour une hypothétique paix, sans savoir ce que c'était. » Précise en souriant le natté.

-« Ce n'est pas la même chose. » S'indigne Heero.

-« C'est son rêve ! »

-« Je ne supporte pas de la voir souffrir. » Avoue-t-il.

-« Tu n'as jamais supporté la souffrance, que ce soit de tes proches ou autres. Ne l'empêche pas de vivre son rêve. J'ai toujours su que ça n'avait pas la même importance pour toi, ne l'abandonne pas maintenant. Si tu n'en peux plus, je prendrais le relais. Tu sais bien que je ferai toujours mon maximum pour qu'elle ne souffre pas. Mais c'est de toi qu'elle a besoin. » Supplie presque le châtain.

-« Trowa reste jusqu'à quand ? » Demande Yuy.

-« Je ne sais pas. Ca me rend heureux de le retrouver à la maison en rentrant ou de savoir qu'il est tout près de moi, qu'il me suffit de faire le crochet par la base pour l'apercevoir. »

-« Hn »

-« Je vais le retrouver. » Dit-il en donnant un coup de rein sur la rambarde pour se redresser.

µµµ

Pendant ce temps le portable de Hilde sonne.

-« Oui, …, Bien docteur nous y serons. »

Et elle raccroche.

-« Alors ? » Demande Relena.

-« Il veut nous voir tous les deux à 15 heures demain à son cabinet. » Dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure d'angoisse.

-« J'espère que c'est des bonnes nouvelles et que tu auras bientôt un enfant aussi magnifique que le mien. »

-« J'espère, dit la jeune femme brune. Si tu as fini tes achats, je te reconduis. »

Après avoir conduit la princesse chez elle, l'avoir confiée à la garde du château, Hilde rentre chez elle.

-« Mon cœur ! » Appelle Hilde

-« Dans la cuisine ! » Répond Duo.

Trowa soupire, Maxwell lui sourit, il n'y a pas cinq minutes qu'il est redescendu de la terrasse. La brune arrive à la porte, s'arrête en voyant Barton. Elle a le même réflexe que Yuy et regarde le calendrier.

Barton reste impassible. Le regard améthyste se fait plus froid, alors que le natté gronde.

-« Je peux prendre un appartement ! »

-« Ce n'est pas la question. C'est rare quatre jours d'affilée, mais ça me fait plaisir pour toi. » Sourit la brune en étant mal à l'aise.

-« Tu as les résultats ? » Questionne radouci le châtain.

-« Demain. »

-« Il est sur la terrasse. » Précise Duo.

-« Merci, mon cœur. »

La jeune femme partie.

-« Tu sais que j'ai l'impression d'être un intrus dans ta vie. » Soupire Trowa.

-« N'exagère pas Minou ! »

-« Tu as l'air au courant de tous les secrets. » Ajoute Barton.

-« Je suis désolé, mais c'est mes meilleurs amis. Je sers de confident aux deux. »

-« Ta loyauté va à qui ? » Questionne Trowa le regard posé sur le jeune homme.

-« Hilde ! » Dit le natté sans hésiter.

µµµ

Le lendemain à 15 heures dans le bureau du gynécologue.

-« Voilà, j'ai eu tous vos résultats. L'hystérographie (2) que vous avez faite, tout est en ordre. Vous ovulez normalement. Il n'y a aucun problème de votre côté mademoiselle, vous allez pouvoir avoir un enfant dès qu'on aura réglé un petit problème. »

Hilde sourit, respire, son rêve va se réaliser.

-« Il faut seulement que vous passiez par l'insémination artificielle ou in vitro. » Continue le médecin.

-« Mais pourquoi ? » S'estomaque la brune.

-« Monsieur Yuy produit du sperme, mais aucun spermatozoïde, il est stérile. C'est pour ça que je lui ai demandé de nous refaire un prélèvement et d'aller voir mon collègue l'autre jour. Je devais faire un bilan complet avant de vous voir tous les deux. Ca n'a aucune incidence sur votre sexualité mais les conclusions des deux examens fait à quinze jours d'intervalles est sans appel, il n'y a pas de traitement, suite à la radio et les autres analyses, nous savons que les testicules sont là mais ils ne produisent pas de spermatozoïdes, monsieur Yuy souffre d'azoospermie (3). »

La jeune femme regarde son homme sans vraiment réaliser.

-« Il y a des donneurs, nous inséminerons vos ovules et nous pouvons réimplanter des embryons. » Explique le médecin.

-« Mais je ne veux pas, dit Hilde. Un donneur anonyme et s'il y a des tares, des vices cachés, s'il… »

-« Vous pouvez toujours demander du sperme à une connaissance. Mais on doit le congeler à –196° avant tout traitement ou fécondation. » Coupe le gynécologue.

-« Je ne vais pas pouvoir enfanter naturellement ! » Panique la brune.

-« Si nous allons juste intervenir dans la conception. » Rassure-t-il.

-« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, je ne veux pas subir ce qu'a vécu Samira. » S'affole Hilde.

-« Tu n'es déjà pas seule. Si tu hésites, docteur, on a combien de temps pour se décider ? » Interroge Heero.

-« Autant que vous voulez, il faut juste que mademoiselle suive un traitement pour qu'on puisse lui prélever des ovules si elle choisit la fécondation in vitro. » Expose l'homme posément.

C'est fort abattue que Hilde revient chez elle avec Heero.

-« Demande à Duo pour avoir du sperme, ce n'est pas un inconnu. » Tente Yuy pour lui remonter le moral.

-« C'est un enfant de toi que je voulais, pas de Duo. » S'indigne la brune.

-« Je croyais que c'était un enfant que tu voulais ! » S'étonne le brun en clignant plusieurs fois des paupières.

Hilde ouvre la bouche étonnée, sa réplique meurt avant d'avoir passé ses lèvres à cause de l'ouverture de la porte d'entrée sur un natté morose. Ce dernier s'arrête en voyant le visage gonflé de la jeune femme et ses yeux rougis. Il cherche une explication dans les yeux du métis assis à côté d'elle dans le divan.

-« Je suis stérile, dit Yuy. On aura peut-être besoin de ton sperme. »

-« Heero ! » Crie Hilde.

-« Tu veux un enfant, mais pas d'un inconnu, je ne vois que lui. » Justifie un peu sèchement le métis.

La brune regarde son ami, même s'il y a de la gêne dans ses yeux, il y a aussi de l'espoir.

-« Il n'a jamais été doué pour la délicatesse. Ca ne me pose pas de problème, si tu peux avoir votre enfant, que tu réalises ton rêve. » Rassure le natté. « Enfin si je ne le suis pas non plus ! » Réalise-t-il.

-« Malformation, pas dû à notre adolescence particulière. » Précise le brun.

Une étincelle de malice passe dans les yeux améthyste, Heero se lève pour lui faire face.

-« Vas-y dit-le, tu en meurs d'envie. » Gronde Yuy même si ses yeux démentent la colère.

-« Pas si parfait que ça le soldat. » Lâche Maxwell.

-« Le soldat l'était, je n'ai jamais dit que l'homme était sans défaut. » Affirme le brun.

Les deux ex-soldats se toisent du regard, un plaisir dans les quatre yeux. Yuy met sa main dans sa poche sort un pot à prélèvement et un papier d'analyse.

-« On va voir si toi non plus tu ne tires pas à blanc. »

Duo éclate de rire.

-« Ro', si tu fais mes blagues, on n'en sortira plus. »

-« Tu ne dois pas demander à Trowa ? » Demande Hilde.

-« Je ne le trompe pas. C'est pour vous rendre service. »

-« Tiens, il n'est plus là ! » Remarque Heero.

-« Non, je viens de le conduire à l'aéroport, il ne vous gênera plus. » Murmure le natté perdant toute la bonne humeur qu'il avait il y a deux minutes.

Hilde se lève d'un bond.

-« Mais il ne nous gêne pas, ça fait plaisir de te voir encore plus heureux quand il est là. » Affirme-t-elle en venant le prendre dans ses bras.

-« Lui a l'impression qu'il est de trop, de vous encombrer. On va finir par prendre notre appartement, je crois. Ca va m'être pénible tout seul, mais il va être de moins en moins en déplacements. » Se rappelle le natté.

-« Ne pars pas, on va s'habituer, surtout s'il reste de plus en plus. » Interjette le métis.

Duo le regarde tristement.

-« Dommage que tu doives t'habituer à lui. Je croyais que c'était ton ami, après ce que vous avez traversé ! » Soupire le châtain.

-« Il n'a jamais été mon ami, juste celui qui m'a vu faible. Qui me narguait avec sa suprématie, à être infaillible. Il me surveillait comme un gosse malade, comme si j'allais m'effondrer à chaque moment. » Attaque le brun en redressant le nez.

-« C'est lui qui veut partir ou toi ? » Demande Hilde plus pragmatique.

-« Lui, moi, je suis bien avec vous, je ne suis pas un solitaire. » Répond Duo en lui souriant.

-« Attends qu'il soit caserné ici alors, mon cœur. »

-« C'est ce qui est convenu. Je dois faire ça quand ? » Demande Duo en secouant son petit pot à prélèvement.

-« Le mieux c'est de porter le pot rapidement après l'avoir rempli, explique Heero. C'est ce qu'on m'a dit. »

-« Je doute de pouvoir le remplir en une fois ! » Lâche Maxwell en regardant le récipient d'une contenance de 25 millilitres.

-« Baka ! »

-« Tu sais bien qu'il faut utiliser les mots justes Heero, sinon je cherche toujours la faille. » Taquine le natté.

-« Tu fais ton affaire dans le pot à prélèvement, tu vas le porter au laboratoire ou tu peux le faire là-bas aussi. » Intervient Hilde

-« Bien mademoiselle, c'est clair, net et précis. » Rétorque le châtain en claquant ses talons et en la saluant.

µµµ

Relena se précipite le lendemain matin afin d'avoir les dernières nouvelles. Elle a un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

-« Alors tu vas bientôt avoir un gamin magnifique comme le mien ? » Demande-t-elle excitée.

-« Arrête ! Arrête de l'insinuer ! Heero est stérile, il l'a toujours été, il n'est pas le père d'Angel. » Lâche Hilde en retenant ses larmes.

-« Je n'ai jamais voulu dire ça ! » S'exclame Relena avant de continuer sur un ton de confidence. « C'est Eric, le mari de Sylvia Noventa. »

Mademoiselle Peacecraft finit par prendre son garde du corps dans ses bras pour la bercer un peu jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme.

-« Et vous allez faire comment ? » Demande la blonde quand Hilde s'essuie les yeux.

-« Duo va donner son sperme, s'il n'est pas stérile. » Soupire la brune.

-« Oh ! Ce serait dû aux Gundam ! »

-« Non, malformation congénitale a dit le médecin. »

-« Ca ne va pas te faire bizarre et à Heero d'élever l'enfant de Duo ? » Questionne Relena en plissant le front.

-« Je ne crois pas, Changeons de sujet. » Exige Hilde en tendant le dossier à sa patronne.

µµµ

Après les analyses qui se sont montrées concluantes, Maxwell est un donneur acceptable. Hilde opte pour l'insémination artificielle, on lui injectera le sperme de Duo à la bonne période, après l'avoir congelé. Cette méthode donne un cinquième de réussite

Seulement au bout de six mois, il n'y a toujours pas de résultat. Le médecin finit par conseiller la fécondation in vitro, au moins ce dernier pourra lui réimplanter des embryons.

La tension dans le couple commence à se faire sentir. Hilde ne pense plus qu'à son traitement. Les comptes bancaires s'effondrent aussi, même si Heero avait pas mal d'argent de côté, une bonne partie est déjà dans l'appartement. Et quand Yuy voit la note pour l'insémination in vitro, il ouvre de grands yeux et soupire. Il n'a pas d'autres choix s'il veut permettre à Hilde de vivre son rêve c'est de recommencer à faire des heures supplémentaires pour couvrir les frais.

-« Duo ! »

-« Oui Heero ? »

-« Je peux te demander un service, entre nous. » Demande le brun en refermant la porte derrière lui.

-« Si je peux. »

-« Payer la totalité du loyer ce mois-ci. Je te rembourserais. » Affirme le métis.

-« Je crois que je peux en restreignant mes loisirs. » Rassure le natté en lui souriant.

-« Tu rembourses encore beaucoup de ta faillite ? » Réalise tout d'un coup Heero.

-« La moitié de mon salaire y passe. Vous ne faites pourtant pas de folies ? »

-« Frais médicaux. » dit Yuy en partant.

Il vient d'entendre Hilde rentrer, il ne tient pas à ce qu'elle se doute de quelque chose.

µµµ

Le mois suivant, Hilde marche en se tenant le ventre quand elle rentre de la ponction d'ovules. Elle essaye de ne pas trop montrer ses douleurs, elle sait bien que son homme n'aime pas la voir souffrir, que ce soit moralement ou physiquement.

-« Tu aurais dû me prévenir. » Lâche le métis en la voyant venir.

-« Relena est venu avec moi… son garde du corps du château… vient de me déposer. » Dit-elle en soupirant fréquemment. « Tu m'as dit que… tu allais avoir dur… de te libérer, qu'il …fallait que tu travailles. Je ne sais déjà pas… pourquoi tu travailles… autant pour l'instant. On ne se voit presque plus. »

Heero reste impassible devant les accusations sous-entendue de sa copine. Puis il s'avance vers elle pour la soutenir et la mettre au lit. Il lui amène une bouillotte d'eau chaude pour soulager son ventre, sachant bien qu'elle ne peut pas prendre de médicament en plein traitement.

Il se couche dans le lit à côté d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras, la bercer, l'embrasser sur les cheveux.

-« Coucou c'est moi ! Il n'y a personne ? » S'étonne Maxwell.

Il était de sortie, un bowling avec des connaissances, à cette heure, Hilde et Heero auraient dû être rentrés tous les deux.

-« Dans la chambre. » Répond doucement Yuy.

Le natté s'y rend, Hilde a fini par s'endormir.

-« Je viens de faire une fois de plus le paiement, ne te tracasse plus avec ça. » Murmure Maxwell en entrant dans la pièce pour arriver près du lit.

-« Merci ! »

-« Tu veux manger quelques choses ? » Insiste le natté.

-« On fera livrer quand elle se réveillera. » Continue sur le même ton le brun.

-« Ro', si tu en es à ce point, il faut vivre autrement. Finis les restaurants, finis les livraisons. »

-« Je peux toujours… »

Maxwell met son doigt sur les lèvres du métis.

-« On en a déjà parlé, avec ce système là, j'aurai pu sauver ma société mais ce n'est pas valorisant, on est moins fier. Je nous fais à manger. » Dit le châtain en se redressant.

Le métis sourit en voyant partir le natté, il n'y a pas à dire, il apprécie de plus en plus le jeune homme.

µµµ

Hilde a moins mal quand on réimplante pour la cinquième fois trois embryons. La jeune femme ne sait pas si elle pourra subir ça encore plusieurs fois. A chaque fois elle se sent encore plus seule dans l'épreuve, quoi qu'Heero soit adorable avec elle.

Duo reporte du sperme chaque fois qu'elle lui demande, elle a parfois l'impression d'être seule à vouloir cet enfant.

Maxwell semble plus concerné que son homme, comme si Heero avait d'autres soucis que sa future grossesse. Le fossé s'est creusé entre eux. Il fallait que ce soit la bonne cette fois.

Quinze jours d'angoisse, elle ne voulait pas devoir abandonner son rêve, mais elle sent bien qu'elle détruit tout autour d'elle et qu'elle va devoir prendre une décision.

A Suivre…

* * *

(1)Un **spermogramme** est un examen médical au cours duquel on analyse le sperme d'un homme, dans le cadre d'un bilan de stérilité d'un couple.

Cet examen permet de quantifier les spermatozoïdes d'étudier leur mobilité et leur morphologie, ainsi que de doser différentes substances que le sperme doit normalement contenir.

(2) L**'hystérographie** est un des examens essentiels en gynécologie, en particulier dans les cas d'infertilité, car elle apporte des informations indispensables sur la perméabilité des trompes, c'est à dire la possibilité pour l'ovule de passer de l'ovaire vers la cavité de l'utérus et également sur cette cavité elle même.  
Elle consiste dans l'introduction dans le col de l'utérus, d'un liquide iodé opaque aux rayons X, qui remontera dans la cavité utérine puis dans les trompes, pour parvenir à l'intérieur du ventre autour des ovaires. Il doit être réalisé avant l'ovulation et après les règles, c'est à dire en pratique entre le 7ème et le 12ème jour du cycle.

(3) l'**azoospermie** est une absence totale de spermatozoïdes dans le sperme


	3. Il n'y a que cette solution là

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre** : Yaoi. Hétéro, Séquelle de **« Les chasseurs sont lâchés »**

**Rating** : M

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Trowa, Hilde

**Bêta auditrice** Tenshimizu

**Note de l'auteur : **Séquelle, mais c'est plus parce que la situation finale de cette histoire est ce que j'ai besoin pour cette autre fiction, que par envie d'en faire une suite. Je me la joue paresseuse, parce que je n'ai pas envie d'expliquer la situation de départ du texte. ^_^

* * *

**Dilemme**

**Il n'y a que cette solution là**

* * *

Assise sur le lit de sa chambre, Hilde laisse libre cours à ses larmes, se croyant seule à la maison.

-« Hé ! Baby pourquoi pleures-tu ainsi. » Dit Duo en s'asseyant à côté d'elle pour la prendre par les épaules qu'elle puisse pleurer sur son torse.

-« Je ne serai jamais maman. »

-« Mais si, on va recommencer, ce n'est pas un problème. Je sais que c'est douloureux, mais rappelle-toi comme Samira resplendissait quand elle a été enceinte, elle avait oublié ses batailles. » Rassure le natté en la berçant.

-« Heero s'éloigne de moi…Il s'en fout de ce bébé ! » dit-elle en ravalant des sanglots.

-« Ce n'est pas vrai Baby. Il ne s'éloigne pas de toi, il travaille comme un forcené pour justement que tu puisses l'avoir ton enfant. S'il était si indifférent, il ne travaillerait pas douze heures par jour, six jours sur sept. Ca coûte chers tes traitements, bien plus chers ici que sur L2 où l'Etat les donnait presque pour rien pour repeupler la colonie après l'épidémie de grippe. » Explique posément le châtain.

-« Il ne m'a rien dit. » S'estomaque la brune.

-« Oui, parce qu'il t'aime et ne voulait pas que tu ne puisses pas réaliser ton rêve. Ce n'est pas un expressif, tu le sais bien. Il devait vraiment être dans la dèche pour me demander de l'aide. »

-« Il n'a pas fait ça ! » Recommence à pleurer Hilde.

Elle se rend compte qu'elle a vraiment été injuste avec son homme.

-« Si Baby, tu vois la force de son amour, il veut que tu aies un enfant. C'est vrai que c'est pour toi, pas vraiment pour lui, mais ça il le veut aussi fort que toi. »

-« Duo, il ne t'a pas demandé de l'argent, ne me dis pas que si tu ne prends plus ta pâtisserie après le travail, c'est parce que tu n'as plus les moyens. » S'indigne la brune.

Elle a oublié tous ses soucis depuis qu'elle le sait. Elle se mord la lèvre inférieure en voyant Duo rougir.

-« Mon cœur tu assumes quoi ? » Questionne Hilde une boule d'angoisse dans l'estomac.

-« La totalité du loyer depuis trois mois. Mais je le fais de bon cœur, il voulait pirater des comptes, je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire. » Expose fébrilement le châtain.

-« Tu ne dois pas avoir deux cents crédits pour finir le mois ! » Dit-elle horrifiée.

-« Cent vingt crédits, mais ça va, tu sais, Trowa m'entretient quand il est là. » Sourit Duo.

-« Quand il est là, ce n'est pas souvent. » Rappelle-t-elle.

-« Plus qu'avant, il part cinq jours, il en reste quatre. Ne le dis pas à Ro', je ne veux pas qu'il bosse encore plus. » Supplie Maxwell.

-« Je ne ferai plus les traitements, je n'en peux plus de tous ses sacrifices. »

Hilde éclate une fois de plus en sanglots. C'est à ce moment-là qu'Heero rentre dans l'appartement, il entend.

-« Non, je n'en peux plus de toutes ses souffrances physiques, de tous ses sacrifices. J'aimerai un enfant, mais là c'est trop, je ne le veux pas à ce prix là. »

-« Reste l'insémination naturelle. » Lâche Heero debout dans l'entrée de la chambre.

-« Je ne vais pas te tromper pour avoir un enfant. » S'exclame la jeune femme.

-« Tu ne me trompes pas, si je suis d'accord, et je ne considère pas Duo comme un rival. »

Les deux autres restent bouche bée, avant que le métis n'ajoute.

-« Je ne vois pas de différence entre ça et tous les actes médicaux que tu as déjà faits, si j'avais dû être jaloux de tous les médecins qui t'ont touché ces derniers temps. »

-« Il y en a une, et énorme. Excuse-moi Hilde, mais ta copine n'est pas bandante pour moi, je n'ai jamais su et je ne saurais jamais. Mets-moi devant un film porno avec des lesbiennes et je débande. » Explique Maxwell.

-« Un pot à prélèvement est bandant peut-être ? » Demande le métis.

Un éclat de rire fait se retourner Heero.

-« Je ne sais pas où est le problème, mais j'aime ta réflexion. »

-« Le problème, Trowa, c'est que Heero veut que je remplace le pot à prélèvement par Hilde que physiquement je ne peux pas. » Répond Duo.

-« N'empêche que tu n'es pas contre le principe, insiste Yuy. Tu as un problème technique pas de conscience. Donc si on règle ton problème technique, c'est faisable. »

-« Tu le ferais ? » S'étonne Hilde.

-« Tu as dit que tu prendrais le relai pour qu'elle ne souffre pas, que tu ferais ton maximum pour elle. » Rappelle le métis.

-« Je n'ai jamais envisagé cette solution ! » S'exclame le natté.

-« Je crois qu'il a déjà fait beaucoup, Heero. » Dit Hilde en mettant sa main sur l'avant-bras de son homme.

-« Il n'a pas fait le maximum. » Affirme le brun.

Le regard bleu acier se pose sur Maxwell qui se sent pris au piège de ses propres paroles.

-« Reste le problème technique. » Lâche Trowa voulant venir en aide à son amant.

-« Ca ne devrait pas te poser de problème à toi de l'exciter. » Rétorque froidement Yuy.

Hilde secoue la tête avant de lui dire en soupirant.

-« Heero ! »

-« Il s'est fait une promesse vis à vis de toi, il n'a pas fait le maximum. » Insiste le métis.

-« Il en a déjà fait beaucoup, Heero. Beaucoup plus que tu ne crois. » Souligne la brune.

Duo regarde son amie qu'il tient toujours par les épaules, il pense à ce qu'a dit le métis.

-« C'est vrai que je me suis fait une promesse et que le faite de ne pas te voir heureuse me fait mal. Si j'avais la possibilité, dans les conditions actuelles, je le ferai. Mais Ro', ça je ne peux pas ! Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas. Et ça me fait encore plus mal que ça limiterait les souffrances physiques, morales, que ça permettrait de retrouver la paix dans nos murs. Mais je ne peux pas. Ce n'est pas la peine d'insister Ro' avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, je ne peux pas. »

Le natté se lève pour se rendre dans sa chambre. Yuy veut le rattraper, Hilde lui prend le poignet pour retenir son compagnon. Tout ça ne convient pas au métis, il ne peut plus se permettre des frais médicaux supplémentaires, ça le rend encore plus déterminé à faire céder Maxwell.

Trowa par contre suit son amant. Quand il le voit assis sur son lit, les genoux repliés sous le menton, se balançant d'avant en arrière pour se calmer. Il irait bien casser la gueule de l'ex-01. Est-ce qu'il se rend compte du mal qu'il lui fait ? De tous les sacrifices qu'il a déjà endurés pour le bonheur de Hilde ?

D'ailleurs, il se demande s'il n'y a pas une anguille sous roche, il trouve que Duo maigrit à vue d'œil. Chaque fois qu'il revient de mission, il a l'impression qu'il a encore perdu du poids. Son amant ne lui raconte plus ses sorties, comme s'il n'en faisait pas à vrai dire.

Barton s'assied sur le lit, lui caresse doucement la joue pour le faire revenir dans le monde réel.

-« Tu veux que je t'aide ? » Demande gentiment Trowa.

-« A quoi faire ? Ca va, je gère ! » Essaye de rassurer le natté.

-« Je n'ai pas l'impression mon ange. » Murmure Barton.

Le brun-roux enlève ses chaussures, déplace un peu le châtain pour se glisser derrière lui et le prendre dans ses bras. Il suit les mouvements de balancier de son amant jusqu'à ce qu'il l'arrête de lui-même.

-« Je voudrais pouvoir, je le voudrais vraiment, mais même penser à toi, ça ne sera pas suffisant, je le sais. » Murmure Duo du désespoir dans la voix.

Trowa ne dit rien, il dégage la lourde tresse pour découvrir la peau tendre derrière, il donne un léger baiser à cet endroit. Maxwell gémit, se renverse pour ne plus laisser d'accès à son point faible.

-« Je n'ai pas le cœur à ça. Tu me pardonnes. »

Les yeux émeraude lui sourient, alors que la main descend vers la virilité du natté.

-« Tu n'as pas le cœur, mais ton corps réagit à une vitesse fulgurante. » Susurre le brun-roux.

-« Il peut réagir, je n'ai pas envie. »

-« Mais tu as envie de faire plaisir à Hilde. Si tu en as vraiment envie, bien que ça ne m'emballe pas beaucoup, je veux bien t'aider. Je ne veux plus voir de la tristesse dans ton regard. Tu dépéris tellement tu voudrais qu'elle y arrive à l'avoir son gosse. » Affirme Trowa en lui caressant la joue.

Duo se mord la lèvre. Si Barton savait pourquoi il dépérit. Qu'il ne mange plus à sa faim depuis qu'il paie la totalité du loyer. Maxwell est sûr que Trowa ne serait pas aussi conciliant. Il est certain qu'il aurait déjà traversé l'appartement pour écraser son poing sur la figure d'Heero. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il a l'impression d'être la seule raison de leur tolérance, l'un vis à vis de l'autre.

-« Je ne veux pas t'obliger ! » Dit le châtain.

-« Tu ne m'obliges à rien. Tu as même raison, plus vite elle sera enceinte mieux ce sera pour tout le monde. »

Maxwell lui sourit tendrement, passe sa main derrière la nuque de Barton afin de l'embrasser. Trowa caresse la peau tendre sous la tresse, la réaction ne se fait pas attendre, Duo gémit et approfondit le baiser, ce qui fait sourire le brun-roux. Seulement, ce n'est pas pour ça qu'ils s'interrompent.

Le natté finit par s'extraire des bras musclés.

-« Je vais les prévenir, ça diminuera déjà la tension. » Lui dit-il avant de se lever précipitamment.

µµµ

Hilde n'a pas lâché le poignet d'Heero.

-« Laisse-lui du temps. Tu lui en reparleras, quoi que je ne suis pas très chaude pour avoir une relation sexuelle avec mon meilleur ami. »

-« Tu n'allais pas de gaieté de cœur faire tes inséminations artificielles, mais tu le faisais pour la bonne cause. L'idée ne m'enchante pas plus que ça. Mais je n'en peux plus de te voir revenir en te tenant le ventre. Ton visage crispé, ta nervosité. Je t'aime suffisamment pour l'accepter, sachant que de toute façon Duo n'est pas intéressé. » Avoue le métis en regardant tendrement la jeune femme.

-« Tu essaies de convaincre qui ? Toi ou moi ? » Sourit le brune.

-« Tu veux la vérité Hilde ? »

-« Oui ! »

-« C'est moi que j'essaie de convaincre que ça ne me fera rien, mais Hilde ça commence à devenir inabordable ses frais médicaux, intolérable moralement. » Avoue enfin le brun.

-« Tu en es venu à quelle conclusion ? » Demande la jeune femme en sentant une pointe se faire dans son cœur.

-« Entre, que tu ne réalises pas ton rêve pour l'instant et un sacré moment et cette solution. J'opte pour cette solution avec Duo, je me suis fait à l'idée qu'il sera le père. »

-« Le géniteur, il l'admet lui-même. Le père c'est celui qui l'élève, il veut juste être un tonton gâteau. » Assure Hilde en se levant.

Elle commence à l'embrasser. Dire qu'elle a presque douté de l'amour qu'il a pour elle. Duo a raison, il vient de lui en faire la preuve qu'il l'aime, il veut cet enfant autant qu'elle mais comme une preuve de leur amour. Comme il ne sait pas lui donner lui-même, il a choisi une autre solution.

Elle va commencer à penser à l'adoption, elle sera maman mais autrement c'est tout.

On frappe à la porte, elle cesse leur baiser pour répondre.

-« Oui ? »

Duo entre.

-« Trowa veut bien m'aider. Je veux bien essayer. Je ne garantis pas que je saurais seulement, mais je veux bien faire un essai. » Murmure le natté en se tordant les mains.

Heero lui sourit, bien que Hilde le sente se crisper dans ses bras. Maxwell n'en mène pas large, il ressemble plus à un gosse puni qu'autre chose. Le métis le sait aussi déterminé que lui quand il a pris une décision. Il faut espérer que ça marche la première fois, il n'a pas envie que Trowa tourne trop près de sa femme.

-« Tu me préviens quand il faut ! » Ajoute le châtain sans les regarder.

-« Oui, mon cœur, merci. » Remercie Hilde.

-« Bon, on va souper en ville, on vous laisse l'appartement. » Lâche Duo en se retournant.

De toute façon, il a envie de partir de mettre de la distance entre les deux jeunes gens et lui. Il ne croit pas qu'il va se sentir bien dans sa peau tant que cette histoire n'est pas passée.

Le châtain parti, Hilde soupire.

-« Quand il faut, aucun n'a l'air ravi par la solution. » Réalise-t-elle.

Heero l'embrasse pour qu'elle oublie cette histoire et qu'il l'oublie également. C'est certain que c'est plus de l'ordre de la mission que de la partie de plaisir pour tout le monde.

µµµ

Quinze jours passent encore. Il y a une tension dans l'appartement. Les jeunes gens essayent de ne pas trop se croiser comme pour ne pas devoir remettre en question ce qui a été décidé. Un jour après le travail, Hilde vient frapper à la porte de la chambre de Duo, puis elle entre.

-« C'est le grand jour. » Dit-elle avec un sourire crispé sur les lèvres.

-« Tu ne pouvais pas prévenir un peu à l'avance ! » S'estomaque Maxwell.

Il a l'impression de recevoir une douche froide là.

-« Depuis le temps que tu me fournis en sperme, j'ai cru que tu savais plus ou moins la période. »

-« Je n'ai jamais fait le compte Hilde ! »

-« Où est le problème ? » Demande-t-elle doucement.

Ce n'est pas dans les habitudes du jeune homme d'avoir l'air tellement paniqué quand elle lui fait une demande sur un sujet longuement discuté.

-« Je viens de conduire Trowa à l'aéroport. » Avoue-t-il.

La jeune femme se décompose.

-« Tu as déjà prévenu Heero ? » Demande le natté.

Hilde affirme de la tête avant d'ajouter.

-« Si on poste pose ? »

-« Il va croire que je reprends ma parole. »

La brune vient s'asseoir à côté de lui. Elle sait que son ami a raison. Il ne reste plus beaucoup de solution, alors elle lui passe la main derrière la nuque.

-« Il n'y a pas que lui qui s'est préparé mentalement, tu sais ! » Susurre-t-elle.

La main se fait caresse, étrangement Duo commence à se sentir en forme. Il se savait sensible, que c'était sa zone érogène, mais pas à ce point là.

-« Hilde enlève ta main. » Lâche Maxwell vraiment très mal à l'aise.

-« Pourquoi ? Les murs sont fins mon cœur ! Combien de fois, je ne t'ai pas entendu dire à Trowa « pas la nuque, espèce de traître » pour avoir compris, surtout avec tes gémissements un peu après. »

Le châtain rougit légèrement.

-« Tu veux vraiment essayer ? »

-« Duo, je me suis préparée à ça et si ça ne marche pas, je me tourne vers l'adoption. »

-« Tu ne veux pas attendre que les conditions soient meilleures ? » Insiste le natté.

-« J'ai confiance Duo, on s'y est tous préparé inconsciemment, je crois. Ferme les yeux, ne pense pas que c'est moi. »

Hilde l'entraîne sur le lit, Maxwell y met du sien. Essaye de penser que ce n'est pas son amie. Essaye de renifler l'odeur qu'a laissée Trowa dans la pièce. Seulement au bout d'un moment, il s'assied au milieu du lit. Il ramasse son coussin pour cacher sa nudité. Il regarde son amie qui a gardé son tee-shirt pour ne pas le dégoûter comme elle l'a dit en blaguant quand ils se sont déshabillés.

-« Je suis désolé, j'ai beau me concentrer, me laisser imprégner par les odeurs que Trowa a laissées sur le lit. Je ne peux pas. » Se justifie le natté.

Heero s'étonne de les réentendre parler, surtout de ne pas encore avoir entendu Trowa. Le métis a décidé d'aller prendre une douche pour se calmer quand Hilde s'est rendue dans la chambre de Duo.

Maintenant, Yuy est en short dans le salon, pour passer le temps il est en train de lire le journal, en cette soirée de juin, il fait encore torride.

Pris d'un doute, le brun se lève et ouvre lentement la porte de la chambre du châtain. Il s'étonne de la situation, Hilde en tee-shirt assise derrière Duo, un coussin sur le devant du corps. Le plus étrange reste de l'absence de Barton dans la pièce, même si ça le rassure.

-« Il est en mission, je l'ai conduit, il y a trois heures. » Lâche Maxwell en voyant le regard du métis chercher quelque chose.

-« Quand rentre-t-il ? » Demande Heero.

-« Je n'en sais rien, il ne le savait pas lui-même. » Soupire le natté.

Il se mord la lèvre inférieure quand il constate que le métis analyse la situation. Seulement, il ne tient pas trop à le laisser trouver une solution qui ne lui convient pas alors il se lance.

-« J'ai essayé mais j'ai besoin de Trowa. »

Yuy scrute toujours les deux autres, puis s'avance vers le lit. Il s'assied à côté du natté. Du bout des doigts, il caresse les pectoraux imberbes de son vis-à-vis, en le regardant dans les yeux.

Hilde n'en revient pas de voir son compagnon allumer Duo, parce que c'est ça qu'il fait, les gestes du métis sont lents et sensuels.

-« Tu as besoin de Trowa ou d'un homme ? » Finit par demander Yuy, la voix légèrement rauque.

Il s'étonne lui-même d'arriver à faire ses gestes. Il se demande s'il pourra aller plus loin, s'il n'a pas choisi une mission au-delà de ses capacités. Pourtant, il continue ses mouvements, Maxwell restant sans voix et réaction.

-« Tu as besoin de Trowa ou d'un homme ? » Redemande Yuy.

-« De Trowa. » Dit enfin le natté après avoir avalé péniblement sa salive.

Pourtant l'attitude du châtain prouve que le métis y arrive. Afin de le mettre devant le fait accompli, Heero soulève le coussin.

-« Moi, je crois qu'un homme est suffisant. »

-« Non, Trowa. » Répète Maxwell plus fermement.

-« Il était d'accord sur le principe, où est le problème ? » Insiste le brun.

Maxwell se maudit intérieurement, Yuy a fini par lui aussi jouer sur les mots.

-« Techniquement tu es prêt. » Affirme le brun.

-« Heero ! Ca ne sera pas suffisant, crois-moi sur paroles. » Plaide le natté.

-« Et moi, je veux des preuves. Je ne t'ai jamais vu baisser les bras devant une difficulté. » Rappelle Heero en prenant la main de Duo pour qu'il le caresse. « Tu vas voir, tu vas y arriver, tu vas réaliser deux rêves aujourd'hui ! »

-« Deux rêves ? » S'étonne le châtain.

-« Le tien et celui de Hilde. Je vais t'y aider. » Susurre Heero en lui caressant la joue.

Maxwell se sent de plus en plus excité, il en oublie presque Trowa. Yuy recouche sa copine en l'embrassant tendrement. Hilde peut y lire tout son amour et sa détermination à mener à bien cette mission qu'il vient de se fixer.

Duo ne bouge pas, il n'est plus aussi excité qu'il y a deux secondes. De voir agir Heero avec Hilde l'a refroidi. Le métis se redresse un peu et se tourne vers le natté, il lui sourit avant de se coucher près de la jeune femme, il tend la main vers le châtain.

-« Viens. » Lâche de façon suave Heero.

Duo secoue la tête, en disant.

-« Je ne peux pas. »

-« Si tu es en forme. »

-« Trowa ! » Rappelle le natté.

-« Il est d'accord. » Répète Heero en se redressant.

Lui aussi commence à perdre un peu patience, il n'est pas plus chaud que les deux autres pour réaliser cet acte. Pourtant, il veut que Hilde tombe enceinte pour qu'elle retrouve le sourire. Alors il tire Maxwell vers sa copine, quand la main de Yuy touche la virilité du châtain pour le guider. Le cœur de Duo manque un battement. La deuxième main d'Heero vient flatter la nuque du natté.

-« Putain de mur fin ! » Lâche Duo en gémissant.

Il sent son plaisir remonter. Le métis lui sourit et lui caresse le dos. Il descend jusqu'au fessier avant de remonter lentement, tout en gardant un contact visuel avec le châtain. Heero finit par se recoucher près de sa copine afin de l'embrasser. En même temps, il prend la main du natté qu'il dépose sur son torse.

Maxwell ne se prive pas pour découvrir des doigts ce corps qui lui a fait envie pendant tellement d'années. Seulement malgré ses tentatives, il se sent de moins en moins en forme, même si ses mains sont occupées, si les mains d'Heero le flattent, le caressent.

-« Ce ne sera pas suffisant. » Soupire Duo en cherchant à se redresser.

D'une main puissante, Yuy le maintient sur le corps de Hilde.

-« Il te manque quoi ? » Demande le métis.

-« Ce que Trowa m'aurait donné. » Murmure Maxwell mal à l'aise par la situation.

-« Des baisers ? » Insiste Heero.

Il ne s'est pas laissé tripoter, exciter pour que Duo se rétracte si près du but. Il est prêt à donner encore un peu de lui pour que Hilde obtienne son bébé.

-« Qu'est-ce qui te manque ? » Questionne Yuy ne voyant pas son ami répondre.

-« Trowa me l'aurait donné. »

C'est tout ce que le natté est capable de dire.

Heero regarde sa copine pour qu'elle lui décode son meilleur ami. Elle se mord la lèvre, il ne va pas aller jusque là. Encore une chance que son amant l'embrasse de temps en temps pour lui rappeler son amour et pourquoi ils sont dans cette situation qu'elle trouve de plus en plus grotesque et qui la gêne énormément également, car les doigts experts de Maxwell ont réussi à gonfler de désir son compagnon.

-« La totale » finit par lâcher Hilde.

Elle espère que le métis va réaliser que c'est impossible et qu'ils vont pouvoir retourner à leur occupation. Si Duo est toujours d'accord, ils essayeront quand Trowa reviendra. En espérant qu'ils ne viennent pas de gâcher sa dernière chance de pouvoir porter un enfant.

Il faut quand même quelques secondes pour que Yuy assimile l'information.

Le brun embrasse sa copine le plus tendrement qu'il peut, sans avoir lâché le dos de Maxwell pour le maintenir en place. Quand la jeune femme voit son copain se mettre à genoux et derrière Duo, elle ne sait plus si elle ne ferait pas mieux de l'arrêter. Elle veut un bébé, seulement toute cette histoire commence à aller trop loin. Néanmoins, c'est en une caresse rassurante sur ses cuisses qui lui les rejoints, alors que presque dans le même mouvement, il écarte les jambes du natté.

Le châtain n'est pas sûr de réaliser ce qui est en train de se passer qu'il sent la virilité d'Heero s'insinuer lentement en lui. Il retient un cri de douleur, seulement le visage crispé de son ami n'échappe pas à la jeune femme.

-« Duo ! Ca ne va pas ? » S'inquiète Hilde.

Les mains du natté se crispent sur les draps, il cache son visage dans le cou de son amie qu'elle ne voit pas sa douleur. Quand Heero passe le sphincter, Duo hurle. Sentant les muscles anaux pulser autour de sa virilité le brun se sent plus excité que jamais, néanmoins le cri du natté l'intrigue et l'inquiète un peu. Il doit avoir l'habitude de ce genre de chose lui.

-« Tu veux que je me retire ? » Demande Yuy sans vraiment comprendre.

-« Bouge plus, laisse-moi le temps de m'habituer. Purée, tu es fou sans préparation. » Gémit le châtain.

Hilde caresse le dos de Duo pour le calmer, le métis se couche complètement sur le natté pour embrasser rapidement la jeune femme. Puis il s'excuse dans l'oreille du natté, avant de donner un long baiser à sa copine. Les muscles qui se contractent toujours autour de sa virilité lui donnent envie de plus, se laissant aller à son excitation, il commence à s'activer lentement en Maxwell.

Le premier gémissement qu'il obtient n'est pas un de plaisir. Néanmoins, les mouvements du métis se font plus amples et sans le savoir, il vient frapper à chaque fois la prostate du natté. De sa position qui n'a pas vraiment changée, toujours dans le cou de Hilde, Maxwell gémit de plus en plus, excitant aussi la jeune femme qui préfère garder un contact visuel avec Heero. Elle voit l'expression de son amant, son envie se lit dans son regard, et ça l'aide aussi à oublier où elle est et qu'il y a quelqu'un entre elle et lui. Hilde est la première à jouir, donnant ainsi d'autres sensations à Duo autour de sa virilité.

Heero se redresse un peu, il vient embrasser la nuque du natté. Il a entendu sa compagne, il sait qu'elle vient d'avoir un orgasme et les sensations qu'il ressent, beaucoup plus intenses font qu'il sait qu'il ne tiendra pas longtemps à ce rythme. Il faut qu'il amène l'ex-02 à l'extase avant lui. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne se sent pas capable de recommencer, il vient même de découvrir une nouvelle façon de faire l'amour qui lui plait énormément. Seulement Duo ne se laissera pas si facilement convaincre de recommencer. Il va devoir se justifier auprès de Trowa, il le sait qu'il a joué sur les mots pour obtenir que la promesse du natté soit respectée.

Le métis change un peu de position, il sent Maxwell se cabrer.

-« Tu as mal ? » S'inquiète Yuy.

-« Recommence. »

C'est tout ce que le natté arrive à dire. Une dizaine de mouvements plus tard. Heero s'effondre sur Duo, il embrasse passionnément Hilde, quand il se redresse un peu, il voit un suçon dans le cou de sa copine.

Maxwell envie ses amis, pour la tendresse qu'ils échangent, c'est vrai qu'il en a eu, mais plus comme un moyen d'obtenir quelque chose. Il a l'impression d'avoir été utilisé plus qu'autre chose. Il devra gérer ça en plus du fait qu'il a trompé Trowa quoi qu'en dise Heero. Et si le métis lui demande s'il a joui directement, maintenant, il croit bien qu'il lui flanque son poing dans la gueule.

Hilde passe sa main sur la joue d'Heero avant de l'attirer à elle et l'embrasser une fois de plus.

-« Je t'aime. » Murmure-t-elle.

-« Pareil, je vais prendre une douche. »

Yuy donne un dernier baiser à sa copine. Il caresse la nuque de Duo et lui dit au creux de l'oreille.

-« Merci ! »

Maxwell n'en revient pas, le métis vient de l'étonner une fois de plus. Merci, mais merci pour quoi ? Quand le brun a quitté la pièce, le natté veut se relever.

-« Tu sais faire bouchon, mon cœur pour plus de chance de réussite. Et je te remercie. »

-« J'espère pour toi que ça marche au premier coup. Je ne suis pas persuadé que Tro' me laisse recommencer. »

-« Du moins pas avec Heero. » Essaye de rassurer la brune.

-« J'ai trahi sa confiance Baby. » Gémit presque Maxwell.

-« Je suis désolée. »

-« Je m'en arrangerais, ne t'inquiètes pas de ça. »

-« Tu es un ange, la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée dans ma vie. »

-« C'est gentil pour Heero ! » Réalise le natté.

-« Tu es au départ de tout ce qui me rend heureuse, c'est pour ça. Sans toi rien de bien ne me serait jamais arrivé. »

-« C'est gentil. Je vais prendre une douche. Baby, tu peux changer mes draps pendant que j'y suis ? » Demande le châtain en arrivant à la porte.

-« Il n'y a pas de problème, mon cœur. Tu es sûr que ça va aller. » S'inquiète-elle de le voir si amorphe.

Duo essaie de lui faire un sourire. Seulement, il se rend bien compte que ce n'est pas concluant, alors il ajoute.

-« Ca va aller. »

µµµ

Une semaine passe, Trowa n'est pas encore revenu pour le plus grand malheur de Duo, il aurait bien eu besoin des bras musclés de son amant pour l'aider à surmonter cet épisode de sa vie. Il voudrait pouvoir tourner la page, être certain que Barton ne lui en voudra pas et qu'il n'a pas tout cassé pour une promesse qu'il a faite à Hilde. Seulement, cette mission s'éternise. C'est sûr qu'ils ont des contacts. Toutefois, Maxwell ne veut pas lui dire ça via un sms, un mail ou durant un coup de téléphone.

Il se sent de plus en plus mal avec son énorme secret.

Heero rentre de sa journée, Hilde est de nouveau de sortie pour faire les magasins avec Relena.

-« Duo ! »

-« Dans ma chambre. »

Le métis s'y rend, il ouvre la porte pour trouver Maxwell sur son lit. Comme souvent, il a un livre dans les mains. Yuy lui tend un éclair au chocolat tout en s'asseyant près de lui.

-« En quel honneur ? » Demande le châtain en le prenant.

-« Tu aurais dû me dire que je te privais de tout en te faisant payer le loyer. »

-« J'avais dit à Hilde de ne pas te le dire. » Soupire le natté.

-« On n'a pas de secret l'un pour l'autre. De toute façon, je vais pouvoir payer la totalité d'ici le mois prochain. » Rassure le brun.

-« Pas besoin, paye ta part. »

-« Je dois te rembourser, je vais le faire comme ça si tu veux bien. »

-« Pas de problème Ro' » dit Duo en mordant de bon cœur dans sa pâtisserie.

Heero reste là à regarder le natté savourer son éclair.

-« Tu voulais autre chose ? » Demande Maxwell.

Ce n'est pas logique que son ami ne parte pas, il ne l'a jamais fait s'incruster quand il n'a plus rien à lui dire.

-« Comment il faut préparer, que je ne fasse pas la même erreur. » Précise Yuy en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Le natté redescend sa pâtisserie, alors qu'il allait mordre une nouvelle fois de plus dedans. Il sonde le métis du regard. Ce qui finit par mettre en colère le brun.

-« Duo ! »

-« Ca va Ro', Baby m'a dit que tu avais pris ton pied et que tu chercherais sûrement à renouveler l'expérience. »

-« Ce n'est pas avec toi que je veux le faire. » Précise légèrement vexé Heero.

Le natté sourit avant de mordre une fois de plus dans son éclair.

-« Ze sais, cha la panique un peu, dit-il la bouche pleine. Vu la douleur qu'elle a vue chur mon visache. »

Duo finit de manger son éclair, le regard sur son vis-à-vis. Il lèche ses doigts consciencieusement, puis ouvre le tiroir de sa table de nuit.

-« D'abord, ne jamais oublier ça ! » Dit-il en lui montrant un tube de vaseline. « Surtout pour une première fois, tu en mets sur les doigts, sur ton sexe. Commence par introduire un doigt à la fois. Vu son stress, je te dirais d'aller jusqu'à quatre et surtout de bien détendre. Excite-la un maximum pendant la préparation. La première fois de Trowa, je lui ai fait une fellation. Levrette ou ses jambes sur tes épaules, c'est les deux positions qui sont les moins douloureuses au départ. »

-« Hn »

-« De rien Ro', tu veux savoir autre chose ? » Questionne le natté ne voyant toujours pas son ami se relever.

-« Non, je vais te laisser. Quand rentre Trowa ? »

-« Je ne sais pas, il ne voit toujours pas la fin de sa mission. » Soupire le châtain.

-« Il te manque ? »

-« Bien sûr qu'il me manque ! » S'exclame Duo. « Essaie un peu d'imaginer Hilde en mission sans toi, régulièrement. Tu as la chance de partir avec elle pour Angel. »

-« Tu ne te plains jamais. » Réalise Heero.

-« A quoi bon, ça ne le fera pas revenir plus vite. »

µµµ

Une grosse semaine passe encore. Un soir, en rentrant du boulot, Duo à le sourire. Il y a du bruit qui provient de la cuisine, les deux autres l'ont prévenu qu'ils avaient une course urgente à faire, qu'ils seraient sûrement plus tard.

-« Minou ! Dis-moi que c'est bien toi ! »

Le brun-roux apparaît, Maxwell se jette dans ses bras et l'embrasse à perdre la raison.

-« On dirait que je t'ai manqué. » Sourit Barton.

-« C'est là que je me sens le plus heureux. » Avoue le natté en se boudinant dans la chaleur des bras de son amant.

Trowa relève le visage du châtain vers lui.

-« Wufei me l'a promis dans six mois, je suis caserné, ce sera fini les missions. »

-« Et entre temps ? »

-« Wufei espère pouvoir me faire faire comme avant. Cinq jours de mission, quatre jours à la maison. Le café est passé, sers-nous, j'arrive. »

Duo sert deux tasses, voit les merveilleux dans le frigo en sortant le lait et les prend également. Le natté attend son homme assis à la table. Les retrouvailles passées, il doit lui dire et là son cœur s'emballe. Vivement que ce soit terminé. Il n'en peut plus de cette attente qui a duré presque trois semaines.

Hilde rentre comme une bombe dans l'appartement, trouve Maxwell dans la cuisine.

-« Duo, je suis enceinte. On va au restaurant pour fêter ça, prépare-toi ! »

Prise dans sa joie, la jeune femme n'a même pas constaté qu'il y a deux tasses.

A Suivre…


	4. Tension quand tu nous tiens

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre** : Yaoi. Hétéro, Séquelle de **« Les chasseurs sont lâchés »**

**Rating** : M

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Trowa, Hilde

**Bêta auditrice** Tenshimizu

**Note de l'auteur : **Séquelle, mais c'est plus parce que la situation finale de cette histoire est ce que j'ai besoin pour cette autre fiction, que par envie d'en faire une suite. Je me la joue paresseuse, parce que je n'ai pas envie d'expliquer la situation de départ du texte. ^_^

* * *

**Dilemme**

**Tension quand tu nous tiens**

* * *

Trowa revient dans la cuisine, trois minutes après la tornade dénommée Hilde. Cette dernière est partie se changer dans la chambre. Barton a un sourire sur les lèvres quand il lui dit.

-« J'ai bien entendu, tu as réussi sans mon aide ! »

-« Hm »

-« Tu n'as pas l'air si fier de toi ! » Réalise le brun-roux.

Duo relève son visage vers son amant debout devant le frigo.

-« J'y suis pas arrivé seul Trowa ! »

Le brun-roux voit la détresse du natté. Seulement il a peur d'entendre la suite. Est-ce qu'il a rencontré quelqu'un d'autre à force d'être tout le temps parti. Il ne sait pas comment il survivrait à ce genre de nouvelle.

-« Viens, ne restons pas ici, on va être interrompu. » Suggère Barton en se dirigeant vers la chambre de Duo.

Maxwell se lève directement pour le suivre, il va s'installer sur son lit par habitude. Il prend son coussin qu'il met sur ses genoux avant de ramener ses derniers vers son visage. Trowa s'est installé à côté de la porte en s'appuyant contre le mur. Son regard est sans expression alors qu'il est posé sur le jeune homme. Le natté n'en mène pas large, il voulait lui dire, pas qu'il le découvre comme ça.

Barton attend, Duo aurait préféré qu'il explose, une bonne colère c'est parfois plus sain que tout ce qu'on retient au fond de soi.

Comment commencer ? Comment lui expliquer ? Comment lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y a trouvé aucun plaisir ? En lui disant aussi simplement que ça, allez Maxwell lance-toi.

-« Minou ! »

-« Duo, tu es prêt, on y va. » Lance à ce moment là Hilde à travers la porte.

-« Je n'y vais pas, fêtez ça à deux. » Répond le natté en forçant sur sa voix

-« Comment ça tu ne viens pas ! » Gronde Heero en entrant dans la chambre.

La porte ouverte lui masque la vue de Barton.

-« Habille-toi, sans toi, il n'y aurait rien à fêter. » Ordonne le métis en venant se mettre devant le lit.

Il croise les bras sur le torse. Il est magnifique de détermination, dans sa chemise bleue qui fait ressortir ses yeux. Le châtain s'horrifie mentalement de sa pensée avant de se justifier.

-« J'ai un problème à régler. Puis c'est votre enfant ! »

-« Ton problème n'est sûrement pas urgent, tu le régleras après. Habille-toi. » Exige Heero.

Trowa referme la porte lentement, ce qui fait se retourner le brun qui découvre ainsi sa présence. Il reporte son attention sur Maxwell, puis il se retourne pour sortir en soupirant avant de dire.

-« Je l'explique à Hilde. »

-« Merci Ro'. » Répond le natté quand la porte se ferme.

-« Il se prend pour qui ? » Gronde directement Trowa en fusillant Duo du regard.

-« Minou ! »

-« Mais tu as entendu comment il te parle, tu n'es pas sa chose. Depuis quand est-ce qu'il croit que tu lui dois obéissance ? »

-« Trowa ! »

-« Pas étonnant que tu n'as pas attendu que je rentre s'il a cette attitude. » S'impatiente le brun-roux.

-« Pourquoi es-tu en colère contre lui ? Je suis le fautif ! »

-« Ne prends pas sa défense en plus. Ne viens pas me dire que tu as accepté de suite ! Il t'a sûrement forcé la main. »

-« Minou ! »

-« Pourquoi prends-tu sa défense ? Tu as pris ton pied ? Tu me vires de ta vie, c'est ça le problème à régler ? »

-« Non, ça n'a pas été une partie de plaisir. J'ai plus l'impression de n'avoir été qu'un donneur de sperme, un objet. C'est avec toi que j'avais accepté de faire ça. L'humiliation de t'avoir trompé, tu crois que je le vis comment ? » Gronde le natté au bord des larmes.

-« Je t'aime Duo, il faut qu'on déménage. » Supplie Barton.

-« Dans six mois, promis, je ne veux pas rester seul. Elle est enceinte, ils n'ont plus besoin de moi pour ça. » Rappelle plus calmement le châtain.

-« Il, Duo, il. Elle ne te l'aurait jamais demandé. » Rappelle le brun-roux

Trowa sent la tension remonter dans son corps, il vient s'asseoir sur le lit près de son amant et commence à lui caresser le visage en lui disant.

-« Tu as encore maigri. »

-« Ca va aller maintenant elle est enceinte. »

Barton reprend ses caresses sur le visage du natté, avant de l'attirer à lui.

-« C'est arrivé le jour de ton départ… » Commence Duo dans le giron de son amant.

-« Je ne veux pas savoir, ne m'en dis pas plus, que je puisse encore supporter de rester ici six mois. » Coupe le brun-roux avant de l'embrasser et de le coucher sur le lit.

µµµ

Pendant les cinq jours où Trowa est resté. L'autre couple n'a pas vu beaucoup Maxwell. Ce qui met fort mal à l'aise Hilde. D'accord, elle est enfin enceinte seulement si elle doit perdre son meilleur ami, elle ne sait pas si elle se supporterait !

Heero essaie de la rassurer.

-« Rien ne pourra jamais vous éloigner l'un de l'autre. Tu sais bien qu'on le voit toujours moins quand Trowa est là. Ca ne peut être que de bon augure, Trowa doit lui avoir pardonné, même s'il n'y a rien à pardonner. Il était d'accord ! »

-« Heero, le problème ce n'est pas moi, mais toi. Duo n'estime pas qu'il l'a trompé avec moi, là dessus on est tous d'accord. Mais bien avec toi. » S'exclame une nouvelle fois le brune.

-« On savait dès le départ qu'il aurait besoin d'une aide extérieur. Je ne vois pas où est le problème ! Trowa, moi ou n'importe qui d'autres. » Rétorque le métis en haussant les épaules.

-« Tu crois vraiment que n'importe qui d'autre aurait eu la confiance de Duo, aurait pu lui faire faire ça ! Heero admet-le, Trowa est jaloux de toi, n'importe qui aurait peut-être mieux valu que toi. »

-« Hn ? »

-« Tu as toujours été possessif vis à vis de lui. Il y a une complémentarité, une complicité aussi entre vous deux, moi ça me plaît, mais sachant les sentiments qu'a eu Duo pour toi, comprend aussi Trowa. »

-« C'est son amant, je suis son ami. » Rappelle le métis.

Hilde se tait, regarde son homme assis en face d'elle à la table de la cuisine, alors qu'ils finissent de souper.

-« Je n'arrive toujours pas à savoir comment tu as su le faire ! » Lâche d'un coup la jeune femme.

-« Hilde, je ne sais pas vraiment. Il avait l'air tellement désespéré, j'ai eu un mouvement de tendresse vis à vis de lui. J'ai senti qu'il était réceptif. Le reste tu connais. Mais je suis heureux que ça se soit passé comme ça, j'ai participé à sa conception, il est là grâce à moi aussi. » Insiste le brun.

Hilde lui sourit et lui passe la main tendrement sur le visage avant de lui prendre l'autre et de déposer des baisers sur chaque doigt, elle finit par ajouter.

-« Oui, tu as aimé aussi au point de vouloir recommencer. »

-« Et toi, tu n'as pas apprécié, et je ne sais pas pourquoi j'aimais moins aussi. Est-ce parce que vous étiez deux, que Duo était excité lui et réceptif, toi pas ? Je n'en sais rien. »

La porte de l'appartement claque, Duo vient s'asseoir à sa place sans regarder aucun des deux autres. Il est complètement abattu.

-« Je l'aime Baby, si tu savais comme j'en ai marre qu'il parte tout le temps. J'ai besoin de lui, je n'ai jamais ressenti ça. »

La jeune femme met sa main sur l'avant bras du natté.

-« Il est parti pour combien de temps ? » Demande-t-elle.

-« Cinq jours. Je vais me coucher. » Soupire Duo en se levant pour quitter la pièce.

-« Mon cœur, tu as mangé ? » Questionne la brune en le retenant.

-« Je n'ai pas faim. »

-« Ce n'est pas ce qu'on t'a demandé. » Rétorque d'un ton sec Heero.

Le natté se retourne vers le métis, son regard a perdu sa tristesse.

-« Change de ton avec moi, ça ne te donne pas tous les droits. Trowa a raison, je ne suis pas à tes ordres. » Gronde le châtain.

-« Je ne t'ai obligé à rien, quand tu as une idée en tête, tu ne l'as pas ailleurs. Tu n'as jamais dit non clairement. Tu as juste mis ton petit ami dans la balance. » Rappelle Yuy les bras croisés sur son torse.

-« Tu as mangé ? » Demande Hilde calmement pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

-« Non et je n'ai pas faim, merci Baby. » Répond Duo en se retournant pour partir.

Heero prépare une assiette légère et le suit. Quand Maxwell le voit au moment de refermer la porte, il sent qu'il va exploser.

-« J'ai dit non, c'est clair Ro' » Gronde-t-il.

-« Si tu ne manges pas, tu ne seras pas en forme quand il reviendra. Force-toi un peu, il n'y a que ce que tu aimes. » Précise le brun en tendant l'assiette.

Le natté finit par la prendre en lui disant.

-« Ne me fais pas te détester. »

-« C'est lui qui le voudrait, Duo. Tu agis en fonction de lui, plus de toi. »

Yuy se retourne, laissant le châtain très perplexe. Une demi-heure plus tard, le brun voit Duo retourner à la cuisine, son assiette vide en main.

-« Merci. » Déclare le métis.

-« Ne va pas croire que je vais toujours céder à tous tes caprices. » Gronde Maxwell.

-« Si tu as cédé, c'est que tu estimes que j'avais raison. Tu serais devenu un mouton ? » S'étonne le brun.

-« Pourquoi est-ce que tu le cherches ? » Murmure Hilde.

-« Oui, Heero, tu as un problème avec moi ? » Ajoute Duo.

Il vient s'asseoir sur la table basse, devant le brun, lui masquant la télévision. De toute façon, il sait très bien que s'il regarde c'est plus pour faire plaisir à Hilde.

-« Aucun. » Rétorque le métis.

Maxwell se retourne vers le poste où un film d'amour passe, une adaptation d'un grand auteur d'avant AC, Danielle Steel, puis il reporte son attention sur son ami qui l'observe.

-« Tu ne te rends pas compte que tu changes, tu te perds. » Insiste Heero.

Un sourire apparaît chez le natté, le premier depuis qu'il est rentré.

-« Me dit la personne qui regarde un film à l'eau de rose. La vie fait qu'on change Ro', ce qui motive nos changements c'est souvent l'autre. Du moment que je sais ce que je veux, que je ne le fais pas à contrecœur. Je reste moi, comme toi devant ton film dont tu n'as rien à foutre. » Lâche le châtain.

-« Mon cœur ! » S'indigne la brune.

-« Il a raison en plus. » Sourit Yuy.

-« Nous sommes donc d'accord, je n'ai pas changé, j'ai évolué. Je t'apprécie toujours autant, mais ma vie ne tourne plus autour de Baby, mais de Trowa. Elle va y tourner de plus en plus. » Précise le natté.

-« Du moment que tu ne nous oublies pas. » Signale la jeune femme.

Elle sourit au châtain avant que son regard bleu retourne au poste, Duo finit par quitter la pièce.

µµµ

Après trois jours, Trowa rentre de mission, il est plus tôt que prévu alors il vient chercher Duo au travail. Ensemble, ils partent directement souper en ville. Barton ayant amené des vêtements de rechange à son amant qu'il puisse se changer en prenant sa douche au travail.

Quand ils passent la porte de l'appartement à passé minuit, bras dessus, bras dessous en s'embrassant, puisqu'ils ont dû être sage à l'extérieur.

La porte à peine fermée, le regard brûlant, Maxwell commence à déshabiller Barton. Tout d'un coup la lumière se fait.

Le natté lâche le brun-roux et se retourne pour tomber sur Yuy. Ce dernier pose un regard noir sur eux, avant qu'il ne secoue la tête et qu'il ne reparte vers sa chambre.

A travers le mur, Duo et Trowa entendent.

-« C'est bien Duo qui est rentré avec Barton, endors-toi, tu vois qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé. »

-« Tu n'avais pas laissé un mot pour prévenir ? » Demande le natté un peu de gêne dans la voix.

-« Tu es adulte Duo ! Tu n'as pas de compte à lui rendre. » S'indigne Trowa.

-« Oui, je suis adulte, mais c'est la moindre des politesses, je vis en colocation minou ! » Rappelle Maxwell avant de soupirer légèrement.

Trowa soulève une épaule et reprend là où le natté s'est arrêté. Duo le repousse doucement.

-« J'en ai marre de votre guerre. Trowa, il y a belle lurette qu'il ne m'intéresse plus. Alors arrête de le prendre pour un ennemi. » Explique doucement le châtain.

Barton ne répond rien, l'attire vers lui alors qu'il est toujours appuyé sur la porte d'entrée, là où Duo l'a poussé en entrant. Ses mains détachent, un à un, les boutons de la chemise. Maxwell finit par l'arrêter.

-« Tu n'es pas en danger, ni en compétition, alors pourquoi autant d'animosités ? » Interroge Duo.

Barton soupire légèrement, donne un coup de rein pour se redresser, prend la main de Maxwell dans la sienne et le tire jusqu'à sa chambre. Toujours en silence, il l'installe sur son lit, prend l'élastique au bout de la natte pour la défaire, puis il étale les cheveux du châtain tout autour de lui.

-« Quand je suis tombé amoureux, tu étais comme ça ! Tu revenais d'une mission, tu venais de sortir de la douche. Pour une fois, tu savourais un moment de repos. Tout dans ton attitude n'était que provocation et séduction, tes attentions tournées vers un type sur son portable qui vérifiait sa prochaine mission. Je suis venu te parler, tu m'as à peine lancé un regard. »

Duo rougit, il se rappelle cette journée où il avait décidé de se mettre en chasse derrière Yuy, qu'eux deux devaient évacuer le stress des combats ensemble dans un lit. Il ne se rappelle même pas de la présence de Trowa.

-« Tu voulais Yuy, je crois que le seul qui ne l'a pas vu, c'est lui justement. Alors j'ai aussi commencé à observer Heero. Je voulais lui ressembler, pour que tu me remarques. Quatre a compris ma manœuvre, il est venu me parler, nous avons beaucoup discuté… »

-« Et c'est comme ça que vous êtes sorti ensemble. » Coupe le châtain.

Trowa sourit au natté.

-« Quatre a toujours su que sa vie serait vouée à la succession de son père, il était déjà marié sur papier. La seule chose qu'il a accepté pour son bien propre, c'est cette guerre, pour être fier de lui. Tout le reste, il le fait toujours en fonction des autres et de leur bonheur. » Précise Barton.

-« Tu n'es jamais sorti avec lui ? » S'étonne Duo en s'avançant vers lui.

-« Non, il est comme un petit frère pour moi. »

-« Je vous trouvais si proche, il ne m'a jamais démenti quand je lui ai demandé. » Insiste Maxwell.

-« Parce que je voulais que tu saches que chez moi, tu avais une chance, Quatre savait le cœur d'Heero pris par quelqu'un. »

Duo éclate de rire.

-« Sa mission, Relena n'était que le porte drapeau de ses convictions, il ne l'a jamais aimée. Jamais intéressé autrement que pour avoir la paix.(1) »

-« Oui mais Hilde et toi, vous êtes tellement semblable. Vous avez la même façon de mordre dans la vie, de faire face à l'adversité, de vous relever, votre humour, votre joie de vivre. Il aime tellement sa copine. Plus je la connais, plus je l'apprécie, car je te retrouve en elle. Ca doit être pareil pour lui. Duo ! Tu es le premier à avoir réussi, vraiment, à l'ouvrir aux autres. » Plaide Trowa avant de s'arrêter.

Il soupire profondément avant de continuer. Il a tellement peur que ce qu'il va dire va faire réaliser quelque chose à son amant. Il a si peur de le perdre un jour, qu'il préfère revivre son fantasme que de continuer à se contenter de lui.

-« Maintenant qu'il y a eu rapport entre vous, ça me fait peur, je ne suis pas de taille à lutter contre lui, tu cèdes toujours quand c'est lui. » Finit-il par avouer.

Le natté le tire vers lui, l'embrasse tendrement.

-« Et moi, je t'aime, c'est avec toi que je veux vivre jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Sans toi, je suis perdu. »

-« J'ai confiance en toi, mais pas en lui, c'est plus fort que moi. » Murmure Trowa à l'oreille du natté avant de déposer un baiser sur l'oreille.

Duo soupire de plaisir. Seulement d'autres pensées viennent se percuter dans son esprit. Si Trowa sait qu'Heero est le seul à avoir trouvé énormément de plaisir dans l'insémination naturel, au point de lui demander des conseils pour recommencer, Barton l'emmènerait en mission, il ne le lâcherait plus, serait encore plus jaloux. Alors qu'il se laisse partir, pris par les gestes tendres de son amant, Duo réalise qu'il ne sait même pas si Hilde a apprécié, ça l'arrangerait mine de rien. En tout cas il va arrêter de penser et se laisser partir dans les sensations que Trowa fait naître en lui.

µµµ

Un mois est passé, Duo rentre en retard à l'appartement. Il a envoyé un sms à Heero et Hilde pour les prévenir. Il pousse donc doucement la porte du duplex, vu l'heure qu'il est, il enlève ses chaussures dans l'entrée. Quand il entend des voix en provenance de la cuisine qui disent.

-« Je ne l'aime pas, j'y peux rien Hilde, il pourrait se trouver quelqu'un de cent fois mieux. »

-« Mais il l'aime Heero ! »

-« Tu l'apprécies toi ? » S'informe Yuy.

-« Je ne le connais pas assez pour ça. Mais pourquoi mon avis t'intéresse sur lui ? »

-« Parce que vous êtes semblable, vous avez les mêmes goûts. J'ai parfois l'impression que vous êtes un dans deux corps. Vous allez réagir de la même façon dans la même situation. »

-« La seule chose que je constate c'est qu'il rend Duo heureux, il est transfiguré quand il est là. Et pour ça, je l'apprécie beaucoup. »

-« Tu ne crois pas qu'un autre le rendrait aussi heureux ? » Demande le brun.

-« Mais enfin, Heero, en quoi il te dérange ? » Dirent en même temps Duo et Hilde.

Le métis passe de l'un à l'autre, ébahie par leur réponse simultanée et si synchronisée. Aucun des deux ne semble constater qu'ils ont la même expression sur le visage et la même attitude dans l'attende de sa réponse.

-« Hn » Finit par lâcher le brun.

-« Ce n'est pas une réponse Ro' » Gronde le natté.

-« Je ne l'aime pas ! » Réplique Heero en baissant la tête.

-« Pourquoi ? » Insiste le châtain.

-« Je ne sais pas. » Avoue Yuy avant de soupirer.

-« Ok mec, ok ! Tu peux ne pas l'aimer, mais tu arrêtes ton cirque quand il est là. Dans quatre mois, il est caserné, on prend notre appartement, tu n'auras plus à le supporter. » Précise Duo avant d'expulser l'air qu'il a dans les poumons.

Heero relève la tête pour sonder le regard améthyste.

-« Où ? » S'inquiète Hilde.

-« Je ne sais pas encore, mais dans les environs. On reste travailler à Sank. » Ajoute légèrement calmé Maxwell.

Le natté se retourne pour partir, la jeune femme murmure.

-« Tu vas faire un effort, je ne veux pas que Duo parte trop loin. » Sermonne-t-elle.

-« Hn, j'espère qu'il va en faire aussi. » Râle le métis.

-« Tu crois vraiment que Duo ne lui a pas fait la remarque. » Lâche-t-elle un peu plus énervée.

-« Il le met sur un piédestal ! » Persiffle Heero.

Maxwell revient dans l'encadrement et croise ses bras sur son torse.

-« Ro', j'ai eu la même discussion avec lui, mais lui au moins à su me donner ses raisons, donc oui, je serai plus coulant, tolérant car je comprends. »

-« Et c'est quoi ? » Demande Yuy.

-« C'est entre lui et moi. » Précise le natté en se retournant pour partir.

µµµ

Le lendemain matin, Duo et Hilde se retrouvent dans la cuisine, le métis n'est pas encore debout.

-« Il m'a promis, Mon cœur. Il va faire des efforts pour nous deux. » Précise la jeune femme en lui servant une tasse de café.

-« Merci, mais je vais être de moins en moins ici. Tu sais, on commence à chercher un logement. Quand il est là, on va parfois chez un collègue à lui, qui est encore plus en mission. Il a le double des clefs de son studio. Mais quand tu veux me voir, tu envoies un sms et je viens dans la journée, promis » dit Duo en lui donnant un baiser sur le front.

Puis le natté vide sa tasse et s'en va pour sa journée.

µµµ

Fin de la semaine suivante, Hilde passe sa première visite prénatale. Elle a changé de gynécologue ne voulant pas qu'on lui pose de questions sur sa grossesse qui aurait pu être considérée comme miraculeuse par son ancien médecin.

Heero est venu avec elle, il regarde ce tout petit être humain bouger sur le monitoring de l'échographie. Il est en admiration, le médecin a tout enregistré sur un cd-rom. C'est avec bonheur que les futurs parents repassent la séquence au soir.

Hilde est impatiente de pouvoir le montrer et partager sa joie avec son meilleur ami. Seulement Trowa doit être de retour. Le natté a envoyé un sms en disant de ne pas l'attendre en soirée, pour un laps de temps indéterminé.

Au bout de cinq jours sans nouvelles du châtain, Hilde décide de lui envoyé un sms. Elle sait qu'il est à Sank, un des gardes l'a vu en portant un véhicule au garage.

_J'ai quelque chose à te montrer, tu passes ce soir ?_

_Je serai là après mon travail. A ce soir Baby._

Hilde sourit, il reste le même, elle va juste devoir apprendre à vivre sans lui, sans tout partager directement avec lui.

En fin d'après-midi, Duo vient frapper à la porte du bureau d'Heero. Il attend la réponse avant d'entrer.

-« Hilde est encore là ? » Demande directement le châtain.

-« Non, rentrée pour t'attendre. »

-« J'ai un empêchement, tu lui dis que je suis désolé, que je viens sans faute demain ! » Dit le natté en se retournant pour partir.

Arrivé à la porte il entend.

-« Maxwell ! »

Le nommé est surpris, ça fait des années qu'il ne l'a plus appelé comme ça. Il se retourne pour tomber sur un regard rempli de colère.

-« Tu lui dis toi-même parce que tu lui as fait une promesse. Je veux bien ne plus faire des remarques sur ton mec, mais là il exagère. »

-« Qui te dit que c'est à cause de lui ! » Défend directement Duo.

Heero tend le téléphone.

-« Appelle à la maison. Si tu ne veux pas tenir ta promesse, je ne te couvre pas. » Gronde le métis.

-« Quelle promesse ? » S'étonne le natté en plissant le front.

Yuy soupire sans le lâcher du regard et secoue la tête avant de dire.

-« Tu me déçois de plus en plus. « Si tu veux me voir envoie un sms, je viens dans la journée, promis » Ca ne te dit rien peut-être ! »

Duo se mord la lèvre. Il met sa main dans sa veste afin de sortir son gsm. Il compose un numéro.

-« Minou ?... Dis, je te retrouve à la soirée, j'aurai du retard. » Commence le châtain, il se tord la main en écoutant la réponse avant de reprendre. « Non, je sais, Minou, je ne sais pas me couper en deux, s'il te plaît, comprends-moi, …, merci je t'y retrouve. »

Maxwell raccroche et plante un regard meurtrier dans les yeux du métis avant de dire.

-« Tu es content ! »

-« Pour elle, oui. S'il veut que tu coupes les ponts avec moi, je le comprends, mais je ne le laisserai pas faire pour Hilde, dis-le-lui bien. » Menace le brun.

-« Tu continues à lui en vouloir. » Soupire le châtain.

-« Il ne fait rien pour que ça cesse, il te monopolise, Hilde passe en second plan. » S'insurge Heero.

-« Elle a fait pareil Heero, elle partage moins de choses qu'avant. » se défend le natté.

-« Parce que tu n'es plus jamais là ! Elle accepte la situation en souffrant et ça je ne lui pardonne pas. »

-« Mais bien à moi. »

-« Tu es totalement différent quand il est à Sank ou pas, donc le problème c'est lui. »

-« J'adore ta logique, sourit Duo. Je me sauve sinon la soirée sera finie que je n'y serai pas. »

µµµ

Quand Heero rentre à l'appartement une heure trente plus tard, il trouve Hilde et Duo devant le DVD où les images de l'échographie tournent en boucle. Ils sont en grande discussion, en descendant un paquet de chips. Ca fait sourire le métis, il y a longtemps qu'ils n'ont pas fait ça. Il admet que ça c'est de sa faute, il a presque toujours le même horaire que la jeune femme, empêchant les deux jeunes gens de se retrouver seuls. Il hésite à finir de rentrer ou partir. Il opte pour la première. Il se rend dans le salon, s'appuie sur le dossier du divan.

-« Ton minou n'est pas en train de t'attendre ? » Questionne en souriant le brun.

-« Il a téléphoné il y a une heure pour me dire que la projection allait commencer. Comme j'en avais pas plus envie que ça, je lui ai dit que me rappeler après, j'irai le retrouver. » Explique le châtain.

-« Projection de quoi ? » Demande le métis.

-« Travail Preventer sur le terrain. »

L'attitude d'Heero exprime le dégoût avant de dire.

-« S'ils espèrent recruter avec ce truc. Bon je vous laisse. »

Le métis se dirige déjà vers sa chambre.

-« Ro', tu ne gênes pas ! » Appelle Duo.

-« Je sais, j'ai du travail en retard, je mets mes écouteurs. » Précise Heero.

Maxwell sourit, c'est un moyen de lui dire qu'ils peuvent parler sans risque.

µµµ

A une heure du matin, une clef glisse dans la serrure, Duo et Hilde sont toujours en discussion, tous les deux assis en tailleur dans le divan.

Maxwell regarde sa montre au bruit et se lève directement pour se rendre à l'entrée.

-« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas appelé ? » Demande le natté les yeux écarquillés.

-« Pour te voir tirer la gueule toute la soirée ! Tu ne t'intéresses pas à mon travail ! » Rétorque le brun-roux.

-« Tu t'intéresses au mien ? » Attaque le châtain.

Hilde se lève pour se rendre près de son homme dans leur chambre. Celui-ci s'est couché et dort déjà, elle a un peu honte de l'avoir délaissé comme ça.

Dans le salon, Trowa se calme et dit.

-« On ne va pas se disputer, je pars demain à cinq heures, mission d'urgence. »

-« Je croyais que c'était fini ce genre de mission. » S'étonne Maxwell.

-« Moi aussi, viens te coucher. » Ordonne Barton.

-« J'arrive, je coupe tout. » Rétorque le natté en coupant la prise centrale.

µµµ

La vie semble avoir trouvé un équilibre, Trowa comprenant qu'à vouloir garder Duo pour lui, il risque de l'éloigner de lui. C'est avec Hilde qu'il a passé la soirée, Heero s'effaçant aussi.

Les deux mois qui s'écoulent sont très agréable pour tout le monde. Heero est fort nerveux, seulement personne n'arrive à vraiment savoir pourquoi. Comme ni Hilde, ni Duo n'arrive à le faire parler, ils estiment qu'il n'est pas encore prêt à dire ce qui le perturbe.

Le quatrième mois de grossesse de Hilde est bien entamé, elle commence à s'arrondir un peu. Néanmoins, elle n'a aucun problème de santé. Sa grossesse se passe pour le mieux du monde.

Un soir, Trowa rentre du travail pour trouver les trois assis devant les nouvelles échographies.

-« Duo ! Je dois te parler. » Dit Barton d'une voix légèrement contrariée.

-« Je viens, c'est presque fini, on sait déjà son sexe ? » Demande le natté sans quitter l'écran.

-« Non et je ne sais pas si je veux savoir et toi Heero ? » Demande Hilde

-« C'est pareil du moment qu'il soit en bonne santé, ho ! On dirait qu'il dit bonjour. » S'exclame enjoué le brun.

-« Ou elle. » Rectifie le châtain.

-« Duo ! » Insiste Trowa.

-« Oui, je viens minou. » Lâche Maxwell en se levant sans quitter l'écran des yeux.

-« Tu veux qu'on attende pour voir le reste ? » Demande Heero.

-« Non, ça va. » Réplique le natté en faisant un pas sans toutefois quitter l'écran des yeux.

Un petit sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres en regardant le bébé bouger.

-« Duo ! » Prie Barton.

-« Tu as bien cinq minutes, tu ne pars pas en mission, tu es revenu hier. » Râle le châtain en mettant la main sur le fauteuil.

-« Si dans cinq heures. » Lâche le brun-roux.

Yuy attrape la télécommande du DVD et l'arrête.

-« Merci Heero. » Dit Trowa en inclinant la tête.

Voyant que Maxwell vient vers lui, Barton se dirige vers sa chambre, il a encore son sac à préparer. La porte à peine fermée, il commence à relater le peu qu'il peut dire sur sa mission.

-« Mission à haut risque, mais la dernière. Ils ont besoin d'un spécialiste. Tiens, vide mon gsm complètement, plus rien, ni numéros compromettants, ni sms. Tu sais où sont mes singlets par balles ? »

-« A la lessive de ce matin. Hilde les singlets de Tro' » Crie le natté en ouvrant la porte.

-« Je te les amène. » Promet-elle.

-« Duo, tu veux bien me donner tes boxers, que j'aie quelque chose de toi avec moi. » demande tendrement le brun-roux en lui passant les bras autour du cou.

-« Minou ne me dit pas que… » La voix du natté se casse, il ferme les yeux.

-« Je suis désolé si, aucun contact, infiltration complète, aucune aide extérieur. Quand je rentre c'est fini, je ne pars plus. » Rassure Barton.

Des larmes arrivent aux yeux de Duo.

-« Chut ! » Dit Trowa en écrasant une larme.

-« Ce n'est pas cette image de toi que je veux qui m'accompagne. »

Duo enlève la chaîne de Sœur Hélène, il veut la passer autour du cou de son amant. Le brun-roux l'arrête d'un geste.

-« Je ne peux pas Duo, aucun signe distinctif. »

-« C'est juste une croix pour te protéger. » Supplie Maxwell.

-« Pas bien vu au Vietcong. Je ne pars pas sans rien de toi. » Sourit Barton en lui mettant une tape sur les fesses.

-« Longtemps ? » Demande Maxwell en s'éloignant pour prendre un gros stock de boxer dans son armoire.

-« Je n'en sais rien, jusqu'au moment où je trouve la taupe qui décime nos troupes et refile les informations. »

-« Sans contact ! » Soupire le natté.

-« Wufei m'a promis de te signaler ceux qu'il aura, de ne pas te laisser dans le doute. Allez fais-moi un sourire que je me rappelle de toi comme ça. »

Le châtain s'avance, l'embrasse avec passion et lui sourit. Puis il part chercher les singlets et voir où traine Hilde. Il doit s'éloigner pour un peu mieux se ressaisir. Les bras chargés, Duo revient après une dizaine de minutes.

-« Tu seras prudent. » Insiste Maxwell en le regardant finir son sac.

-« La prochaine fois que je passe cette porte, je ne te quitte plus. » Affirme Barton.

-« Je ne peux pas t'accompagner ? » Réalise le châtain.

-« Je change d'identité en passant cette porte, de look aussi. » Précise le brun-roux.

-« Minou ! »

-« Rien de définitif. » Rassure Barton.

Trowa prend son sac, embrasse Duo et se dirige vers la porte. Quand il se retourne pour un dernier sourire, il voit Hilde qui est venu le prendre dans ses bras, son homme qui essaie de donner le change, de sourire fièrement, mais ça lui fait penser au masque de Joker qu'il avait pendant la guerre.

-« Je t'aime Minou. »

-« Je t'aime mon ange. »

Et la porte se referme, Maxwell se laisser aller contre son amie.

-« Je n'aime pas ce genre de mission. » Gémit-il.

-« Mon cœur, il est toujours revenu. »

-« J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. »

-« Duo, c'est sa spécialité, ce n'est pas la première infiltration qu'il fait. » Affirme Yuy.

µµµ

Deux jours passent avant que Wufei confirme que Trowa a réussi son infiltration. Il ne reste plus que l'attente maintenant, presque invivable pour Duo. Il n'a plus aucune envie. Il se traine dès qu'il n'est plus au travail.

-« Mon cœur, on va au restaurant, tu viens avec nous ? » Demande Hilde pour lui changer les idées.

-« Non, je vais me faire une pizza. » Répond-il de sa chambre.

Yuy apparaît dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-« Tu crois qu'il aimerait te voir comme ça ? » Interroge le brun.

Le natté relève sa tête de son livre.

-« Allez viens, c'est le bon vivant qu'il aime, tu n'es plus l'ombre de toi-même. » Insiste le métis.

-« J'ai pas envie Ro' » Gémit presque le châtain.

-« Force-toi un peu, tu inquiètes Hilde, murmure Heero. Tu crois que c'est bon pour sa grossesse ! »

-« Tu es un vrai salaud ! » Gronde Maxwell. « Et je ne suis pas habillé. » Rappelle-t-il.

-« Ca peut s'arranger. » Lâche Yuy.

D'un pas décidé, Heero se rend à l'armoire du natté. Il l'ouvre et choisit un pantalon noir, puis une chemise violette et un veston noir. Pourtant Duo ne bouge pas, il n'a pas envie d'y aller non plus.

-« Tu ne veux qu'en même pas que je t'habille ? » S'exclame le brun voyant que le châtain ne prend pas ce qu'il lui tend.

-« Chiche ! » Laisse tomber Maxwell sur un ton de défi.

Yuy s'approche du lit, le natté le nargue du regard. En un mouvement, les deux mains basanées sont sur les chevilles pâles et il tire le natté au milieu du lit. Duo éclate de rire amenant Hilde dans la chambre, tellement elle est surprise de l'entendre. Heero s'attaque au bouton du Jeans de travail qui vole rapidement au milieu de la pièce. Le métis lui tend son pantalon. Duo n'arrive pas à se ravoir tellement il est surpris par ce qu'il vient d'arriver.

Pourtant au bout d'un moment, il arrive à baragouiner.

-« J'ai dit chiche ! »

-« Viens pas te plaindre après. »

En moins de cinq minutes, le natté est en slip sur son lit. Heero lui repasse la chemise qu'il commence à boutonner, le métis a un sourire énorme tellement le rire de Duo est communicatif. Hilde voyant la scène est aussi de bonne humeur, il y a longtemps qu'elle n'a pas vu les deux jeunes gens si proches, depuis sa grossesse en réalité.

Pour finir la soirée est agréable, bien que Duo a parfois le regard anxieux, il met de la bonne volonté pour ne rien laisser transparaitre. Pas rien que cette soirée, les jours suivants aussi, même si une tension, une appréhension fait qu'il n'arrive plus à se sentir pleinement heureux. Seulement pour Hilde, il a ressorti le masque du Joker, Heero n'est pas dupe, Hilde non plus mais au moins il se nourrit, rit, pas toujours aussi chaleureusement que le jour de la séance d'habillage, mais il participe à la vie du duplex.

Plus le temps passe, plus son bonheur redevient réel. Quinze jours passent encore. En rentrant du travail avec sa pâtisserie, il trouve Wufei et Heero dans la cuisine devant une tasse de café.

-« Wu, tu as des nouvelles, c'est gentil de venir me les dire en personne. » S'exclame le natté en venant s'installer à la table avec eux.

-« Oui, Maxwell, j'ai des nouvelles. » Répond Chang.

-« Son enquête avance ? Il rentre quand ? » Questionne le châtain réalisant que la suite ne vient pas naturellement.

-« Il ne rentra pas, il a été repéré. » Rétorque d'une petite voix le chinois.

-« Il a été fait prisonnier. »

La respiration de Duo devient de plus en plus rapide. Wufei cherche du soutien auprès d'Heero qui n'en peut plus de voir son ami paniquer de plus en plus faire tous les scénarios catastrophes dans sa tête.

-« Wu ! » Insiste Duo en gémissant.

-« Prisonnier et exécuté. » Répond Heero pour abréger les souffrances de son ami.

-« NON ! » Hurle Maxwell. « Ce n'est pas lui, c'est le meilleur, ce n'est pas lui. » Murmure-t-il de plus en plus rapidement pour s'en convaincre.

-« Il n'y a pas de doute possible. On nous a renvoyé un membre de Barton comme preuve. » Justifie Chang.

-« Ce n'est pas lui. » Affirme Maxwell.

-« Des tests ADN ont été faits pour confirmer que c'était bien lui. Même si on ne pouvait pas se tromper. »

Une fois de plus le Chinois s'arrête, hésitant à en dire plus.

-« On peut lui avoir coupé un membre, ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il est mort. Il est vivant, je vais aller le chercher. Je le ramènerai bande de lâche ! Il croupit quelque part, blessé, mais vivant. » Affirme à nouveau Duo avant de se lever.

Il fait volte face et s'en va vers sa chambre, Yuy le suit, ne supportant plus de voir son ami se voiler la face et s'accrocher à toutes les petites parcelles d'espoirs qu'il reste à ses yeux.

-« Tu viens avec moi Ro' ? » Questionne le natté surpris de le trouvé juste derrière lui.

-« S'il y avait de l'espoir, je serai déjà parti Duo. C'est sa tête qu'ils ont renvoyée. Je suis désolé, il est mort. »

Maxwell s'effondre sur le sol et commence à se balancer d'avant en arrière. Oui, il sait bien qu'il s'était caché toutes les vérités criantes comme Heero si tôt à l'appartement, surtout avec Wufei.

A Suivre…

* * *

(1) dans tous les sens du mot, jeux de mot involontaire.


	5. Comment survivre ?

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre** : Yaoi. Hétéro, Séquelle de **« Les chasseurs sont lâchés »**

**Rating** : M

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Trowa, Hilde

**Bêta auditrice** Tenshimizu

**Note de l'auteur : **Séquelle, mais c'est plus parce que la situation finale de cette histoire est ce que j'ai besoin pour cette autre fiction, que par envie d'en faire une suite. Je me la joue paresseuse, parce que je n'ai pas envie d'expliquer la situation de départ du texte. ^_^

* * *

**Dilemme**

**Comment survivre ?**

* * *

Quand Hilde rentre à son tour. Elle s'étonne de voir Wufei à l'entrée de la chambre du natté. Elle se précipite pour savoir ce qu'il peut s'être passé. Elle voit que Duo se balance d'avant en arrière. Il est assis sur le sol là où il s'est effondré. Heero tient le châtain dans ses bras et lui parle doucement.

Chang se sent impuissant devant la détresse du natté qui ne diminue pas depuis une heure maintenant. Le Chinois explique rapidement la situation à la jeune femme sans prendre des pincettes cette fois.

Elle se précipite pour s'accroupir devant son ami, elle passe sa main sur sa joue, Maxwell a le regard fixe, pas une trace de larmes sur son visage.

-« Mon cœur ! » appelle-t-elle en voyant aucune réaction.

-« Hilde, laisse-moi aller le retrouver. Ne me retenez pas. Je suis vide. Je n'ai plus de raison de vivre. J'en peux plus, je veux pas me relever, pas cette fois. » Supplie le châtain.

-« Mon cœur ! » Geint la jeune femme.

-« Tu n'es pas seule, il te reste Ro', Hilde s'il te plaît ! » Implore Maxwell sans arrêter de se balancer.

-« Je ne peux pas autoriser ça ! Tu vas rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre, il n'aurait pas voulu que tu le suives. Il t'attendra de l'autre côté. » Tente la brune.

Elle est désespérée par la détresse qu'elle ressent chez son ami et surtout par les mots qu'il vient de prononcer.

-« Si je rencontre quelqu'un d'autre, je ne serai plus à lui. » Réplique Maxwell.

-« J'argumente depuis une heure. Il n'a que ça en tête. » Soupire Heero.

Hilde se relève et se précipite sur Wufei en le tapant de ses poings.

-« Ca t'était tellement pénible de le voir heureux ? Tu ne pouvais pas y aller toi-même ? Non, il y a fallu que tu y envoie son homme, celui qui le faisait vivre. Il n'avait pas déjà assez subi ! Non, on va envoyer son homme au casse-pipe parce qu'il est obligé d'y aller. Nous on va rester bien au chaud, s'il crève, ce n'est jamais que l'homme de Duo, il a l'habitude du malheur, il se relèvera comme les autres fois, salaud. »

Wufei finit par attraper les poignets de la jeune femme. Elle s'effondre en larmes sur le torse du Chinois pleurant toutes les larmes que Duo n'arrive pas à sortir.

-« Baby calme-toi, pense au bébé ! » Lance Maxwell en reprenant ses balancements.

Heero qui ne l'a toujours pas lâché, recommence à suivre les mouvements du natté.

-« Voilà, il souffre et pourtant il pense encore aux autres, pourquoi lui, hein ! Wufei, pourquoi avoir envoyé Trowa ? » Pleure Hilde.

-« C'était le meilleur. » Affirme Chang.

-« Vietnam, tu serais passé plus inaperçu, tu ne crois pas Wufei ? » Demande Hilde.

-« On ne refait pas l'histoire. » Lâche le chinois très mal à l'aise.

-« Je vais aller la finir sa mission, moi. » Affirme Duo en arrêtant de se balancer.

-« Tu es mécano preventer, tu n'as pas ta place en mission, Maxwell. » S'insurge Wufei.

-« Je n'ai rien perdu de mes facultés, je retrouverai le type qui l'a buté. » Rétorque le natté en fusillant le chinois du regard.

-« On le retrouvera. Il y a déjà un autre Preventer qui est parti. » Précise le chinois.

-« Quand on te renvoie la tête pense à moi ! » Persiffle Maxwell.

-« Tu as un but ! C'est bien ! » Rétorque Heero en relâchant son étreinte. « Si ton homme n'y arrive pas, on ira Duo et moi, Chang »

-« Non, toi tu restes avec Hilde. » Réplique le natté en se tournant vers le métis.

-« Alors c'est que ton but, s'est d'aller te jeter dans la gueule du loup. Un faux suicide. » Lâche Yuy en se levant.

Le natté se taît.

-« On va ensemble ou aucun de nous deux n'y va. » Exige le brun.

-« Ton homme a intérêt à réussir Wu. » Affirme Duo en se levant.

Hilde vient se mettre dans les bras de Yuy. Même si elle renifle encore un peu, elle a un léger sourire.

-« Merci Heero. » Dit-elle à son oreille.

-« Ne me remercie pas trop vite. » Murmure le métis.

-« Tu ne vas pas y aller ? » Panique Hilde.

-« S'il y va, je suis le mouvement, je n'ai pas le choix. » Affirme Yuy.

-« Heero ! »

-« Qu'il fasse attention à moi, c'est le seul moyen qu'il fasse attention à lui. » Explique le brun.

Duo quitte la chambre sous le regard étonné de Wufei, surtout que les deux autres n'ont plus l'air inquiet outre mesure. Alors, il se tourne vers le métis et lui dit.

-« Yuy ! »

-« Tant que ce salaud n'est pas mort, il va se battre pour le voir jugé ou se faire justice. » Répond le brun.

-« Alors trouve-le mais pas trop vite qu'on ait le temps de lui trouver une autre motivation pour survivre. Et ne perds pas un autre homme, je tiens aux miens. » Prévient Hilde en serrant Heero dans ses bras.

µµµ

Même si Maxwell mange, boit, va au travail, toute trace de joie de vivre l'a quitté. Il n'y a plus un sourire sur son visage, plus une plaisanterie ne passe ses lèvres.

L'enterrement, à lieu cinq jours après que le drame ne soit connu. La mise en terre, plus fictive qu'autre chose, car le reste du corps n'a pas été rendu, est un moment pénible. Beaucoup de personnes sont présentent pour le dernier voyage de 03. C'est aussi le premier à mourir, le premier hommage a un des soldats qui a amené la paix.

Relena, Lady Une, Quatre et son épouse, Wufei, Sally, tout ceux qui ont fait partie de cette époque sont là. Ainsi que une bonne partie de la population de Sank est venue rendre hommage.

Duo est debout devant le trou où descend le cercueil presque vide, Hilde, à ses côtés est en pleurs, Heero passant un bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme.

Les regards sont tournés vers le natté, qui a le regard vide, il n'a pas encore versé une larme pour ce que Hilde le fait elle, on pourrait presque croire que c'est elle le conjoint.

Quatre vient mettre sa main sur l'épaule de Maxwell.

-« Ca va aller ? »

-« Je ne sais pas. Et toi ? » Demande le natté.

-« Ce n'est que mon grand frère. C'est certain que c'est dur, mais il n'a jamais été le moteur de ma vie. »

-« Quatre, il a eu mal ? » Interroge le châtain le regard rempli d'espoir.

-« Je n'en sais rien, je n'étais pas connecté à lui quand c'est arrivé. » Avoue le blond en effectuant une légère pression sur l'épaule.

-« Je veux penser qu'il n'a pas souffert, qu'ils ne l'ont pas torturé avant, juste exécuté. »

-« Alors pense-le, si ça t'aide à te relever. » Affirme tendrement Winner.

-« Je ne me relèverais pas Quatre, j'attends juste qu'Hilde accouche, qu'elle ait d'autres joies, et ne me surveille plus. » Avoue dans un murmure Maxwell après avoir vérifié que son amie est suffisamment loin.

-« Duo ! Il ne l'aurait pas voulu ! » S'exclame Quatre le visage complètement paniqué.

-« Je sais mais j'ai eu un trop long moment de bonheur pour tout recommencer une nouvelle fois. »

Le blond attire le natté à lui pour le serrer fort dans ses bras. Yuy les regarde faire de façon suspicieuse. Quand Winner retourne auprès de son épouse qui est en grande discussion avec Wufei, le métis lui emboîte le pas.

Maxwell reste là à regarder les fossoyeurs jeter la terre sur le cercueil, à chaque peltée, ses épaules s'affaissent. Pour finir, elles se secouent, Hilde veut se précipiter. Sally la retient.

-« Laisse-le, il pleure, il en a besoin, mais avec ses convictions, il va les retenir, si tu y vas. Laisse-le évacuer un maximum, puis tu iras l'aider. »

Duo reste là, vingt minutes avant de revenir vers ses amis.

-« Merci d'être venu. » Dit-il avant de continuer vers la sortie du cimetière.

Hilde après un moment d'étonnement, court derrière lui. Elle finit par le rattraper au moment où il va monter dans sa voiture.

-« Où vas-tu ? Il y a un repas prévu tous ensemble. » Dit-elle en se penchant par la fenêtre qu'il vient d'ouvrir.

-« Au travail, c'est magnifique tout ce que tu as choisi. » Sourit tristement le natté.

-« Au travail ? » S'estomaque la brune.

-« Oui, si je m'arrête, si je pense que je suis seul, autant prendre l'arme de service de Ro' et en finir. Il faut que je reste dans le mouvement pour ne pas avoir le temps de penser. » Avoue le châtain.

-« On se retrouve ce soir ? » Interroge la jeune femme.

-« A ce soir, explique mes motivations aux potes. » Supplie Duo avant de mettre le contact.

µµµ

Les jours passent, Maxwell se noie dans le travail. Le premier week-end, après l'enterrement est pénible pour le natté qui vide presque complètement la chambre de son amant de tout ce que les Preventers veulent récupérer.

Les deux autres décident également de réorganiser leur vie autour du châtain. Depuis l'accident, il y a toujours un des deux qui est à la maison au retour du natté. Le plus souvent Yuy qui peut plus facilement jongler avec son horaire.

Trowa est enterré depuis sept jours, Duo rentre à la maison avec une pâtisserie à la main. Hilde lui sourit et à cinq mois et demi de grossesse, elle est resplendissante.

Ils s'installent à la table de la cuisine pour pouvoir discuter, Hilde lui sert une tasse de café qu'il sirote mais sans toucher à son merveilleux qu'il a repoussé au milieu de la table.

-« Tu ne le manges pas ? » S'étonne la jeune femme.

-« Il m'a tenté en sortant du boulot, mais plus là. Tu es tôt ? » Réalise Duo de sa voix monocorde.

C'est devenu sa façon de parler comme si la vie avait quitté celle-ci en même temps que son cœur était mort avec Trowa.

-« Je fais plus de nocturnes avec les prochaines élections internationales et intergalactiques. Relena a beaucoup de meetings à faire. » Répond-elle.

-« Tu pars quand ? » Demande le natté en portant à nouveau sa tasse à la bouche.

-« Quand Heero revient du travail ! »

-« Tu sais, je suis un grand garçon. »

-« Je sais mais on n'a pas envie de te laisser seul pour l'instant. Tu n'as jamais été un solitaire. » Rappelle-t-elle en lui souriant.

-« Mange-le, je n'en ai plus envie. » Lâche Duo en se levant pour se rendre dans sa chambre.

Le natté n'y est pas de dix minutes qu'Heero rentre. Hilde picore le merveilleux de Maxwell plus par nervosité que vraiment faim.

-« Oh ! Il t'a pris une pâtisserie ? » Sourit le brun.

-« Non, c'est la sienne, il n'en voulait plus. Il ne va pas mieux ! Je me demande si je ne devrais pas appeler Kurt. Duo a toujours réglé ses problèmes dans le sexe. » Dit-elle en reprenant un morceau de meringue.

-« S'il en a besoin, tu ne crois pas qu'il aurait trouvé un coup d'une nuit ? Tu as déjà dû appeler Kurt toi-même ? » Questionne le métis en s'installant à la table.

-« Non, c'était un réflexe pour lui. Ici, il ne connaît peut-être personne. » Explique la future mère.

Heero sourit avant de dire.

-« Même s'il était fidèle à Trowa, il a sûrement le nom de types qui n'attendent qu'un signe de sa part. Hilde il y a une différence entre perdre un copain, problème de sous et ce qu'il vit pour l'instant. »

-« Je voudrais trouver une solution, le revoir sourire. » Gémit la brune en mangeant le dernier morceau du merveilleux.

-« Laisse-lui du temps. Allez file, je veille sur lui. » Rassure Heero.

Yuy s'active en cuisine. Il prépare ce que préfère le natté. Puis il se rend à la chambre de ce dernier, il frappe à la porte et l'ouvre.

-« Tu viens, on va manger. »

-« J'ai pas faim Ro.' »

Le métis entre dans la pièce et s'assied sur le lit, Duo pose son livre sur ses genoux pour le regarder.

-« Ce n'est pas en ne mangeant rien que tu vas tenir quatre mois. » Dit doucement Yuy.

-« De quoi tu parles Ro' ? »

-« D'attendre la naissance du bébé et de tirer ta révérence. » Précise-t-il.

-« Quatre a parlé. » Soupire le châtain en fermant les yeux.

-« Parce que je l'ai questionné. » Rassure le métis.

Comme il ne le voit toujours pas redresser la tête, Heero vient caresser la joue de Duo puis il passe sa main sur la nuque de celui-ci, les yeux améthyste se durcissent directement.

-« Vire ta main ! »

C'est ce que fait le brun devant la dureté du regard.

-« Hilde n'a pas apprécié ? » Finit par demander Maxwell.

-« Elle ? Pas du tout, elle a même dit que la prochaine fois elle me castrerait. »

Avant Duo aurait éclaté de rire, ici il reste impassible, Heero en perd finalement son sourire.

-« Tous les hommes t'excitent ou seulement moi ? » Demande d'un coup Duo comme le silence devient pesant.

-« J'avoue que j'ai vérifié en effleurant d'autres hommes. Tu me fais le même effet que Hilde. » Avoue le brun.

Maxwell l'observe sans rien dire. Au bout d'un moment Yuy se lève et lui dit.

-« Allez viens, on passe à table. »

Le natté se met debout et le suit. Pendant le repas, ils discutent tout en mangeant. Duo continue de picorer dans son assiette, il mange plus que quand Hilde est là. Heero le laissant faire à son rythme tandis que la jeune femme est tellement préoccupée parce que mange son ami qu'elle le stresse.

-« Tu sais qu'elle voulait appeler Kurt ? » Demande vers la fin du repas Heero.

Le châtain reste la fourchette en suspend, la bouche grande ouverte.

-« Je suis encore capable de me trouver un mec si j'en ai besoin ou je fais si négligé que ça ? »

-« Tu aurais besoin d'un bon shampoing sinon ça va. »

-« Je croyais que j'arrivais à donner le change, elle s'inquiète tellement que ça ? » Soupire le natté en secouant la tête.

-« Quand tu ramènes une pâtisserie et que tu ne la manges pas, ce n'est pas pour la rassurer. » Répond calmement le brun.

-« J'en ai vraiment eu envie, à moins que ce ne soit par habitude. » Soupire à nouveau le châtain.

Devant la tête que fait son ami, Heero lui caresse la joue en souriant, ça arrive de plus en plus souvent, seulement il fait attention de ne pas le faire en présence de Hilde et de Trowa avant. Il aime la texture de la peau du jeune homme.

-« Je vais faire des efforts, masquer plus. » Dit Maxwell en redressant légèrement la tête.

-« Tu ne leurres personne, tu sais. Alors quand tu auras envie de sourire ou de rire, il sera temps de le faire. » Rassure Yuy.

Puis il se lève pour débarrasser. Il met sa main sur l'épaule du natté en passant à côté de lui.

µµµ

Comme Hilde l'a dit, elle fait de plus en plus de soirées et de meetings. Mine de rien, ça arrange Duo, Heero acceptant de le voir complètement déprimé, bien mieux que la jeune femme. Il ne doit pas faire trop d'efforts et peut laisser sortir sa tristesse quand elle n'est pas dans les parages.

µµµ

Quinze jours passent encore, le décès de Trowa remonte à plus d'un mois maintenant.

Hilde doit partir une semaine, si pas dix jours pour une tournée de préparation d'élection. Heero a donné la garde de la nounou à une autre personne qualifiée. Relena a bien dû accepter, sinon c'est la brune qui ne venait pas.

Elles sont parties au matin. Duo est déjà plus serein durant le repas, mais ça n'étonne pas vraiment Heero. Le natté est plus à l'aise avec lui car il ne doit pas se surveiller pour la grossesse de son amie. Après le souper, le châtain s'est mis devant la télévision pour regarder une émission, Heero vient s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il tient à comprendre le comportement de son ami.

-« Ca a l'air d'aller mieux ! »

-« Trowa n'est pas mort, il est en mission. » Affirme Maxwell. « Enfin j'essaie de m'en persuader… Je sais que ce n'est pas une solution mais savoir que la taupe a été arrêtée ne me soulage pas. Sauf de savoir que l'exécution a été rapide. Mais il me manque, Ro'… ça ne passe pas… je me sens vide… je ne ressens plus rien. Ro', je ne tiendrais pas jusqu'à l'accouchement. »

La voix de Duo se casse plus d'une fois. Seulement pas une larme n'arrive pour le soulager.

Yuy, le cœur brisé, finit par le tirer pour que son ami s'appuie sur lui et qu'il sache qu'il n'est pas seul. Yuy lui caresse la joue du revers de la main, avant de passer ses bras autour de la taille de Duo, le tenant serré, le berçant un peu afin de faire passer toute sa tendresse. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce qui allait suivre, même si ça ne l'a pas empêcher de continuer de serrer Maxwell dans ses bras.

-« Ro', tu bandes à nouveau, dit le natté après dix minutes. Tu sais, je l'ai senti quand tu me consolais, le jour du décès de Tro'. »

-« Tu vois que tu ressens des choses. » Plaisante Heero sans le lâcher.

Le natté met sa tête sur l'épaule du métis. Il a besoin de ressentir tout cet amour. Il a envie de pouvoir ressentir à nouveau des choses, alors il laisse faire son ami. La main du métis finit par lâcher la taille du châtain pour la rentrer sous le pull et caresser les abdominaux de Duo.

-« Moi, je crois que tu es encore capable de ressentir des choses. Duo, on a besoin de toi, tu sais. » Murmure Heero à son oreille.

-« Ro' quand tu l'as fait avec Hilde tu as aimé ? » Demande Maxwell.

Il essaye de penser à son amie pour ne pas laisser ses sensations se développer dans son corps.

-« Moins que quand vous étiez deux. J'aurai peut-être dû la prendre en levrette, je n'aurai pas vu la douleur sur son visage. »

-« Et tu as continué ! » S'étonne Maxwell en se redressant un peu.

-« Tu as eu mal au début, puis tu as pris ton pied, sinon elle ne serait pas enceinte. J'ai cru que ce serait pareil pour elle. » Avoue-t-il.

Yuy remet la tête du natté sur son épaule et reprend des caresses qu'il accentue de plus en plus sur le ventre du jeune homme. Il finit par lui dire au creux de l'oreille.

-« Duo, j'ai envie de te montrer que tu es vivant ! »

-« Tu as envie de me baiser, dis-le »

-« Oui, j'ai envie de savoir, si j'aimerai autant ou si je serai déçu comme avec Hilde. Mais tu n'es pas obligé. » Répond Heero.

Il déplace la natte pour découvrir la nuque et que sa respiration vienne la frapper et exciter un peu plus le natté.

-« Alors tu te sentiras mieux dans ta peau ? » Interroge le châtain.

Il se sent de plus en plus excité pourtant il y a toujours quelque chose qui le retient. Il voit le visage de son amie, il ne veut pas lui faire du mal.

Yuy prend le menton de Maxwell et le tourne vers lui.

-« Je savais que tu avais remarqué. »

-« Je te connais trop, tu agissais différemment avec moi, déjà avant l'accident, un peu après que tu m'aies demandé les renseignements. Je ne suis pas un imbécile. »

-« Je ne l'ai jamais pensé. »

Sentant qu'il n'arrive plus à lutter contre l'envie qui grandit en lui, Duo finit par lâcher d'une voix morne.

-« Si tu as envie de t'assouvir avec moi, je m'en fous ! »

-« C'est fou comme cette proposition est aguichante ! » Sourit le brun.

-« Tu n'en débandes pas pour autant. Si tu en as envie, je ne t'en empêcherais pas, mais je ne vais pas faire le dernier pas, Ro' »

Heero continue de le caresser, hésitant un peu, mettant tout dans la balance, l'attitude du natté et sa voix sans vie, ses sensations, ses envies, le corps de Duo qu'il sent de plus en plus réceptif également. Il finit par oublier ce qui n'est plus eux deux.

Sa décision prise, Yuy repousse Maxwell, puis il lui tend la main. Le châtain la prend et se laisse tirer vers la chambre du natté.

Heero le caresse et l'embrasse sur chaque parcelle du corps qu'il est en train de dénuder. Le natté le laisse faire sans participer.

-« Tu as une position de préférence ? » Demande Yuy en le poussant vers le lit.

-« Comme tu as envie ! »

-« Mets-toi sur le dos que je vois ton visage reprendre vie. »

Le brun le pénètre lentement après l'avoir préparé. Après les premiers mouvements de va et vient, il a le plaisir de voir les traits de Duo changer, se mordre la lèvre, haleter.

-« Ro', retire-toi ! » Supplie-t-il après cinq bonnes minutes.

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Prends-moi dans l'autre sens que tu touches plus la prostate, j'en veux plus. »

Une caresse sur le visage et le métis s'extirpe pour laisser Duo se mettre à quatre pattes. Les sensations augmentent pour les deux hommes.

-« Branle-moi ! »

Le ton est sec mais Heero ne s'en formalise pas, il s'y plie. Maxwell gémit de plus en plus fort, s'écroule sur ses avants-bras en se rependant, permettant à Yuy de ralentir le rythme, lui qui a déjà joui bien avant le natté.

Le métis s'extrait de l'âtre chaud, lui donne un baiser dans la nuque et va sous la douche. Le natté l'y rejoint peu après, il prend la verge du brun, un peu de savon pour le laver convenablement. Yuy est surpris, mais se sent sa virilité reprendre vie.

-« Je ne voudrais pas que tu aies une infection. La dernière fois, j'avais fait l'amour avec Trowa un peu avant, j'avais fait un lavement. Penses-y »

-« Au lavement ? » Demande Heero les deux mains dans les cheveux finissant son shampoing qu'il a commencé avant l'arrivé du natté

-« Non, te laver convenablement. »

Duo veut sortir de la douche, Heero lui prend le coude.

-« Branle-toi »

-« Duo ! »

-« Heero, j'espère que tu as les réponses à tes questions. » Répond-t-il en ouvrant le rideau.

-« Tu es vivant, tu ressens. » Insiste le brun en le sondant du regard.

-« Oui et je ressens le vide de lui, de sa tendresse, de son amour. »

Yuy relâche le coude permettant à Maxwell de sortir de la douche. Quand le métis sort, l'appartement est dans le noir.

Heero se demande après coup s'il n'a pas fait plus de dégâts qu'autre chose. Il commence à s'en vouloir d'avoir été obnubilé par ses envies. Il doit savoir, il frappe à la porte du natté, ouvre sans attendre de réponse.

Duo n'est pas là. Il prend peur et si son ami avait fait une bêtise. Il se précipite à sa chambre pour s'habiller. Puis une idée l'effleure alors qu'il passe son jeans. Heero se rend à la chambre de Trowa, il ouvre la porte doucement, son ami est là dans le lit du Barton.

Quand Hilde a voulu défaire le lit, il y a quinze jours, Duo a piqué une crise. C'est la seule chose qui reste dans la pièce, ce lit. En réalité, ils attendent l'autorisation du châtain afin de récupérer la pièce pour faire la chambre du bébé.

-« Ro', tu veux bien changer les draps dans ma chambre. » Geint Maxwell.

-« Je le fais de suite. J'ai agi en égoïste, désolé. »

-« Ne sois pas désolé, j'ai oublié pendant un moment, j'aurai pu te dire non, plutôt que si tu veux, je veux bien. » Rassure d'une voix plus morne que d'habitude le natté.

Heero referme la porte doucement, il aura la discussion avec le jeune homme. Seulement pas maintenant, pas quand il est dans son sanctuaire. Quoi qu'il lui fait mal aussi ce sanctuaire ! S'ils n'avaient pas peur de lui faire encore plus de mal, ils l'auraient bien vidé sans son accord. Seulement, Yuy est certain que ça aurait achevé le natté.

µµµ

Au matin, Yuy n'entend pas le réveil. C'est bien la première fois depuis son entraînement. Et ce qui le fait encore plus enrager c'est que la maison est déjà vide. Au soir, il est bien obligé de faire les heures qu'il n'a pas faites au matin. Il ne doit pas rentrer pour rassurer Hilde.

En rentrant, il trouve le dîner à table, Duo devant la TV, un bol de pop corn en main. Il prend son assiette et vient s'installer à côté de Maxwell.

-« Merci. » Dit-il en s'installant.

-« Je ne savais pas quand tu rentrerais, j'ai fait un truc froid. »

-« Tu as mangé autre chose que ça ! » Dit Yuy en désignant le bol de pop corn.

-« La même chose que toi. »

Le natté le laisse manger calmement. Seulement le métis a à peine déposé l'assiette sur la table basse que Maxwell demande.

-« Tu voulais me parler hier ? »

Heero sourit, passe le revers de la main sur la joue de Duo.

-« C'est fou ce que tu me connais bien. »

-« Je t'écoute alors. » Insiste Maxwell.

-« J'ai agi en égoïste, sans penser à tes sentiments… » Commence le brun.

-« Ce n'est pas vrai, coupe le natté. Ce n'était pas de l'égoïsme, c'était de la curiosité, au fond tu espérais vraiment que je me sentirais mieux après. Je me suis senti mieux pendant. » Rassure-t-il.

-« Je voudrais tellement que tu ailles mieux. » Avoue Yuy en lui caressant à nouveau la joue.

-« Tu crois que je ne voudrais pas que vous arrêtiez de vous inquiéter pour moi. »

-« Il me manque tellement ton sourire. »

Duo scrute son ami qui n'arrête pas de lui caresser la joue tendrement. Ca lui fait mal de voir l'inquiétude inscrite dans les iris bleues.

-« Tu as été déçu ? » Demande Maxwell au bout de cinq minutes.

Yuy sourit, il est heureux mine de rien que son ami l'aide à analyser ce qu'il a ressenti hier.

-« Non, j'ai moins aimé que quand vous étiez deux, mais j'ai vraiment aimé, surtout de voir et entendre ton plaisir. »

-« Tu penses à ton partenaire, c'est bien. Hilde ne s'en était jamais plaint à moi. »

-« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

-« Tu es venu avant moi, j'ai déjà eu des partenaires qui s'en foutaient de savoir si j'en avais eu assez. »

Le regard d'Heero se fait plus fuyant, puis vient se greffer dans l'améthyste.

-« Tu as déjà fait les deux, tu préfères quoi ? » Finit par demander le métis.

-« Etre pris, ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas donner le plaisir, mais j'ai beaucoup plus de sensations comme ça. J'en ai deux fois plus. En plus Trowa préférait m'en donner. Ca nous convenait à tous les deux. Tu crois que tu saurais, le faire avec un autre homme ? » Questionne le châtain qui essaye également de cerner son ami.

-« Non, hurle presque Heero. Je n'ai même pas envie de recommencer avec Hilde. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu éveilles ce genre de sensations en moi. Et si tu les éveilleras encore. »

-« Tu as assouvi ta curiosité ? »

-« Peut-être. »

Maxwell tend son bol de pop corn à Yuy qui en prend un peu.

-« Duo ? »

Rien que dans le mot, le natté comprend l'attente de son ami et surtout ce qu'il désire, alors il lui répond.

-« Oui, mais il ne faut pas que ça en devienne une habitude. Pense à Hilde. »

-« J'aime Hilde, mais tu es très spécial pour moi. Quand je te vois, j'ai parfois l'impression de reconnaître Hilde en toi, la même tendresse, la même autorité. »

-« Trowa disait la même chose pour Hilde. » Soupire le natté en se levant.

Rien que de parler et de penser à Trowa son cœur se serre, il a mal. Il voudrait pouvoir aller le rejoindre.

-« Je vais au lit. » Lâche-t-il pour rassurer un peu le métis

µµµ

Durant trois jours les jeunes gens passent leur soirée ensemble, ils discutent de tout et de rien. De ce qui s'est passé durant la journée. Même si Duo ne sourit toujours pas, sa façon de parler est moins morose, plus vivante.

Comme souvent, ils se sont dit bonsoir avant de partir chacun pour leur chambre. Il y a trois quart d'heure que le natté cherche le sommeil quand il sent son lit s'affaisser sous le poids du métis. Le châtain se redresse pour savoir ce que lui veut son ami.

-« Duo prends-moi, je veux savoir ce que ça fait. »

Maxwell s'est carrément assis sur son lit pour le regarder, le sonder, il y a tellement d'attente dans la voix du brun. Est-ce qu'il peut faire ça ? Le natté finit par légèrement soupirer avant de rejeter les couvertures pour prendre un tube de lubrifiant dans sa commode, celui de sa table de nuit, ne serait pas suffisant, il le sait.

Ca stresse Heero que Duo soit si silencieux, Est-ce qu'il va accepter ? Et puis il est tellement loin de l'homme qu'il a connu, pourtant c'est avec tendresse que Maxwell le couche sur le lit, lui enlève son boxer. La virilité d'Heero est déjà bien dressée, ça va faciliter la tâche du châtain.

-« Duo ! »

Le natté lui met un doigt sur la lèvre du métis pour le faire taire. Celui-ci l'enlève et tire le menton de Maxwell à lui pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

-« Si tu n'as pas envie. »

-« Ne te tracasse pas de ça, autant qu'on profite de l'absence de Hilde pour que tu fasses tes découvertes, après tu te sentiras mieux dans ta peau. » Rassure le natté.

-« Oui, mais toi ! » Insiste le brun.

-« Pendant qu'on baise, je me sens bien. Je dors mieux après. » Apaise le châtain.

-« Je te laisse faire alors. »

Comme pour la première fois de Trowa, Duo a fait en sorte qu'Heero soit ailleurs pendant la préparation, pris dans ses sensations sur sa virilité. Le positionnant en levrette, pour atteindre plus facilement la prostate. Yuy s'étonne de le voir mettre un préservatif et de le lubrifier.

-« Je n'ai pas envie de me relaver après. » Lui dit-il à l'oreille avant d'entrer lentement en son amant.

Le métis n'a jamais autant gémi, Maxwell veut prendre la virilité en main pour l'aider à venir plus fort.

-« Non, je veux te rendre la pareille. » Supplie le brun en ôtant la main du natté.

-« Ce n'est pas une obligation ! »

-« Je veux Duo ! Tu aimes l'autre position, Mon dieu ! »

Yuy s'écroule sur ses avants-bras, pendant que le natté s'extrait du métis, sur la virilité de son amant, Duo met un préservatif. Rapidement, c'est le brun qui s'occupe du châtain et ramène la vie sur le visage sans expression du jeune homme.

Fatigués, ils finissent par s'endormir tous les deux dans le lit de Maxwell. Ce qui réveille Duo, c'est d'entendre sa porte s'ouvrir, dans la lumière du couloir se détache la silhouette de Hilde.

La porte se referme presque aussi vite. Le natté réalise que Heero n'a pas quitté son lit et que toute la pièce sent encore le sexe.

A Suivre…


	6. Revirement de situation

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre** : Yaoi. Hétéro, Séquelle de **« Les chasseurs sont lâchés »**

**Rating** : M

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Trowa, Hilde

**Bêta auditrice** Tenshimizu

**Note de l'auteur : **Séquelle, mais c'est plus parce que la situation finale de cette histoire est ce que j'ai besoin pour cette autre fiction, que par envie d'en faire une suite. Je me la joue paresseuse, parce que je n'ai pas envie d'expliquer la situation de départ du texte. ^_^

* * *

**Dilemme**

**Revirement de situation **

* * *

Duo, après avoir avalé sa salive, rejette sa couverture. Il passe précipitamment un boxer et une chemise, puis il se précipite derrière la jeune femme. Il finit par la retrouver en pleurs sur son lit. Maxwell s'assied à côté d'elle. Vraiment embarrassé, il commence.

-« Je suis désolé, Baby, j'aurai dû le repousser, mais je n'ai pas eu la force, mais j'aurai dû. Je suis désolé. »

Les sanglots de la brune s'arrêtent nets et elle relève le visage vers son ami.

-« Le repousser ? Ce n'est pas l'inverse ? »

Réalisant la portée de ses paroles et ce que ça sous-entend, il prend directement la défense du métis, il doit absolument sauver leur couple.

-« Hilde, il n'est pas comme nous. Il a besoin de savoir, il est perfectionniste, tu le sais bien. Ca fait des mois qu'il veut savoir. Trowa était un obstacle d'où sa jalousie vis à vis de lui. »

Les yeux bleus encore rougis l'observent, ne voulant pas réaliser ce qu'elle entend et qu'elle ait pu être aussi aveugle.

-« Il t'aime, Baby, il t'aime. Quand je me rappelle les trésors de tendresse qu'il t'a donnés pendant qu'on faisait bébé. Ca n'a rien à voir, on baise, Hilde. Il n'y a rien, pas d'échange, on assouvit nos corps, pas nos esprits. Il n'y a pas de communion. Je me rappelle la demande de Trowa de lui faire l'amour, c'était, … Je me suis senti transporté par l'envie. »

La voix de Duo vibre de cette émotion au souvenir, il y a un moment qu'elle n'y a pas entendu cette force, ça lui fait du bien également de se rendre compte que son meilleur ami revient un peu à la vie.

-« Et Heero ? » Demande-t-elle.

-« Prends-moi, je veux savoir ce que ça fait. Il n'y a rien de romantique là dedans. »

-« Et toi, comment le vis-tu ? » Questionne-t-elle en lui mettant la main sur la joue.

-« Tu sais, tu avais peut-être raison, je devrais appeler Kurt. Si ça se met Heero a voulu me le prouver aussi que je n'étais pas mort, que je pouvais encore ressentir autre chose que de la douleur. Que j'étais encore capable de me sentir bien ! »

La jeune femme se mord la lèvre.

-« Je l'ai poussé dans tes bras. »

-« Il y serait venu tout seul, il voulait savoir. Il n'avait pas encore fait le tour de la question. »

Le silence s'installe, Duo en profite pour essayer de passer son bras autour de l'épaule de la brune puisqu'elle avait eu un geste de tendresse tout à l'heure.

-« Duo ! Comment peux-tu aimer ça ? Ca fait un mal de chien ! » Murmure d'un coup Hilde.

-« Je ne crois pas que ton homme soit du même avis. »

-« Il pourrait avoir envie de le faire avec un autre homme. C'est un homo qui s'ignorait ? » Demande-t-elle légèrement inquiète que son monde ne s'effondre.

-« Non, Baby, je ne le crois pas. C'est parce qu'il m'apprécie, qu'on se ressemble qu'il a eu envie d'aller au bout. »

-« Il a fait le tour ? » Questionne-t-elle.

-« C'est à lui qu'il faut demander, je ne suis pas dans sa tête. J'apprécie ton homme, il n'est pas égoïste, mais mon cœur est mort avec Trowa. S'il vient, il vient. S'il ne vient pas c'est la même chose pour moi. Si n'importe qui serait venu, j'aurais eu la même réaction, je crois. »

Hilde passe une main sur la joue du natté.

-« Arrête de me surveiller, Baby, vis, je finirai peut-être par me relever. Je ne te mettrai pas une autre épreuve sur les épaules. Je vais porter ma croix jusqu'à ce que Trowa vienne me chercher. Je te fais juste une promesse, que je n'irai pas le retrouver par mes propres moyens, mais je ne ferai rien pour me raccrocher à la vie. J'ai fini de me battre Hilde. Je ne repars plus au combat pour trouver le bonheur. Je l'ai été avec Trowa, plus de quatre ans de bonheur, c'est plus que je n'en ai eu en une fois dans ma vie. Alors habitue-toi à me voir comme ça, comme ton homme le fait. Ca m'est moins pénible que de voir le malheur, votre inquiétude dans vos regards. »

-« Mon Cœur ! » Gémit-elle.

Les larmes viennent à nouveau aux yeux de la jeune femme. Alors Maxwell ajoute un argument à sa plaidoirie.

-« Il faut deux ans pour faire un deuil, Baby. Ne me demande pas l'impossible. »

-« Dans deux ans, alors, je pourrai exiger de te voir sourire ? » Demande la jeune femme.

-« Peut-être, Baby, peut-être. Pourquoi es-tu rentrée plus tôt ? » Interroge le natté.

-« Angel a fait de la fièvre, Relena n'a pas voulu voir un médecin sur place. Elle a tout annulé pour rentrer. »

-« C'est peut-être mieux comme ça, il n'y a pas de cachotterie. » Réalise le châtain.

-« Tu veux bien aller le réveiller, autant que je lui parle de suite. » Demande Hilde.

Elle a pourtant une boule dans l'estomac. Seulement elle ne tient pas à faire trainer l'histoire, ça ne sert à rien de repousser toujours plus les mauvaises choses. Mieux vaut le faire directement.

Duo lui dépose un baiser sur la joue, puis se lève, il ajoute pourtant.

-« Excuse mon égoïsme, mon manque de volonté. Je vais un peu plus penser à vous. »

-« Mon cœur, tu pensais à Heero en le faisant. Tu n'as pas été égoïste, tu ne le seras jamais. Tu as ce même côté avec Heero, l'abnégation. Vous pensez à l'autre avant vous. Je suis persuadée qu'il voulait que tu te sentes mieux dans ta peau. Il faisait d'une pierre deux coups. »

-« Je te l'envoie. »

Maxwell sort de la chambre, Heero est debout à côté de la porte. Le natté lui prend la main et le tire jusqu'à sa chambre, qu'ils puissent parler un peu sans attirer l'attention de la jeune femme.

-« Merci Duo. »

-« Je ne sais pas où on va, si ton couple va résister à ça. Hilde peut-être tendre avec moi, me pardonner n'importe quoi, sans pour autant le faire pour d'autres. Je ne te veux plus dans mon lit sans son accord. Si tu dégages de sa vie, tu dégages de la mienne. J'ai essayé de lui expliquer les faits comme je les ai compris. » Expose le châtain.

-« J'ai entendu, ton analyse est bonne. Tu m'as réveillé en rejetant la couverture. Tu étais tellement fébrile que j'ai voulu savoir ce qui te tracassait au milieu de la nuit. »

-« Va la trouver. » Ordonne Duo en montrant la porte.

-« Duo ! N'importe qui ? » Demande pourtant le brun, le regard un rien triste.

-« Je suis désolé Heero, je ne ressens plus rien au niveau des sentiments. Je laisse mon corps prendre le contrôle, n'importe qui pourrait faire l'affaire. Si je laisse parler mon cœur, c'est le calme plat. »

Le métis lui met la main sur l'épaule, puis s'en va afin de parler avec sa femme.

Duo regarde sa chambre plisse du nez, tout sent encore trop le sexe pour qu'il arrive à se rendormir. Il décide de se rendre dans celle de Trowa.

Au matin, il ne voit aucun des deux autres. Pourtant il aurait aimé savoir s'ils avaient trouvé un terrain d'entente. C'est résigné qu'il fait comme tous les jours, il boit une tasse de café avant de se rendre au travail.

Quand il revient, il n'y a toujours personne à l'appartement. Il se rend dans sa chambre afin de fermer la fenêtre qu'il a ouverte avant de partir et il se met en mouvement. Il a pris une décision durant la journée. Il commence par démonter son lit, tous les morceaux, il les met dans un angle pour ne pas qu'ils gênent. Puis il se rend dans la chambre de Trowa et démonte le lit de son amant pour le remettre dans sa chambre.

Au retour de Hilde et Heero, le natté a fini. Il est debout dans l'ex chambre de Trowa, le regard vide.

-« Mon cœur ! »

-« Il était temps, tu es à six mois, tu ne pourras bientôt plus le faire toi-même, Baby. »

-« On ne va déjà pas avoir beaucoup de temps pour le faire avec les élections. » Soupire Hilde.

-« Tu veux que je le fasse ? Ca m'occupera ! » Demande le châtain.

-« Oh, tu veux bien ? Ce serait gentil, merci mon cœur ! »

-« Tu avais déjà choisi une couleur ? » Interroge Duo en se tournant vers la jeune femme.

-« Non, rien du tout, fait à ton idée, tu as un goût très sûr. » Sourit Hilde.

Elle est vraiment heureuse de voir qu'il a des projets et qu'il ne reste plus à se morfondre dans sa chambre. Heero ouvre son portefeuille sort sa carte bancaire et la tend à Maxwell.

-« Non, je paie, ce sera mon cadeau de naissance. » Affirme le natté en la repoussant.

-« Pas les meubles ! » S'exclame Yuy.

-« Je verrai ça avec les brocanteurs. » Lâche le châtain.

Hilde rentre dans la chambre et regarde la pièce complètement vide, puis elle se tourne vers Duo pour lui demander.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait du lit ? »

-« Dans ma chambre, tout à encore son odeur. Je n'ai pas pu m'en défaire, après sûrement. Tu as encore fait une échographie ? » Demande le natté pour changer le sens de la discussion.

Dès qu'il pense à Trowa, il souffre. Il se demande parfois pourquoi il tient tellement à se raccrocher à tout ça alors que ça le fait souffrir autant.

-« Juste avant de partir en voyage avec Relena, tu veux les voir ? » Demande la future mère.

-« Ce soir, maintenant, je vais faire le souper. » Lâche le châtain en partant vers la cuisine.

-« Repose-toi un peu, dit Hilde. Je vais le faire. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas cuisiner. »

Heero lui se rend devant la porte de la chambre du natté. Son regard se porte sur le désordre qui y règne, avant de se reporter sur Duo qui vient d'arriver près de lui.

-« Je garde tout, j'aime mon lit, je le remettrai, mais là ! »

Le métis passe sa main sur la joue du natté pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il comprend.

-« Ca a l'air d'aller avec Hilde. » Continue Maxwell sans faire plus attention au geste du son ami.

-« Nous avons beaucoup discuté. Il faut un peu reconstruire. C'était toi, Duo, pas un autre, ni une autre, avec la situation actuelle. » Dit-il avant de partir rejoindre la jeune femme.

µµµ

Les transformations avancent rapidement, Duo y mettant toute son énergie. Il a choisi une couleur violette pâle, quand Hilde lui demande pourquoi, il répond.

-« Parce que bleu et rose donne violet. »

Il a mis un liseron avec des petits canards tout autour de la pièce. Chaque week-end, il disparaît à la recherche du mobilier pour les remettre en peinture.

Devant l'avancée des travaux et les traits moins moroses du natté, la jeune femme reprend espoir.

Pourtant elle est souvent partie deux ou trois jours avec Relena. Heero repart avec eux, Hilde accepte qu'elle doit arrêter de surveiller son meilleur ami et le laisser trouver sa stabilité seul maintenant.

Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'a pas confiance en son amant. C'est seulement une décision que son homme lui a fait prendre pour le bien de tous.

µµµ

En un mois, Duo a réalisé un petit bijou. En rentrant d'un déplacement, le couple regarde ce qu'il a fait le jeune homme durant leur absence. Il y a en plus maintenant des meubles peints en blanc avec des moulures soit bleues, soit roses. Un berceau, une commode, une garde robe et même un rocking chair font parties du décor.

Debout dans l'entrée de la chambre, bras dessus, bras dessous, un sourire apparaît sur leur visage en voyant la beauté de la pièce. Duo est déjà au lit, ils le remercieront demain.

Le métis se penche vers le ventre de sa compagne.

-« Tu vas avoir un tonton cadeau toi, vivement que tu sois là pour voir ce qu'il t'a préparé. » Dit-il en passant une main sur le ventre arrondi.

-« C'est bien la première fois que je t'entends parler au bébé de Duo. Lui parler de ce que tu vas faire avec lui ou elle, mais jamais de Duo. » Réalise la future mère.

-« Je n'allais pas lui parler d'un tonton qu'il n'aurait jamais connu ! » Répond Heero en se redressant.

-« Comment ça ? »

-« Il avait prévu de se suicider après la naissance. » Avoue le brun.

-« Tu aurais pu me le dire ! » S'indigne la jeune femme.

-« Pour que tu l'étouffes encore plus ! » Réprimande le métis

µµµ

Au milieu de la nuit, Yuy se lève pour se rendre aux toilettes et boire un verre d'eau. Il est attiré par un son dans la chambre du natté. Lentement, il pousse un peu la porte. Maxwell ravale un sanglot en l'entendant.

Heero s'avance vers le lit et s'assied sur le sol pour être à sa hauteur, il pose sa tête en biais tout près de son visage et d'une main lui caresse la joue inlassablement.

Par la porte qu'Heero a laissée entre-ouverte, Hilde voit la scène à l'autre bout du couloir. Elle s'est levée en ne voyant pas son amant revenir.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demande pour finir Yuy.

-« Ca ne sent plus Trowa ! Je le sens qui s'éloigne. Je ne veux pas ! » Gémit Maxwell.

-« Il a peut-être décidé que tu avais encore le droit d'être heureux, alors il te laisse pour que tu puisses vivre et non survivre. » Propose le brun.

-« Tu ne comprends pas ! »

-« Il t'aimait Duo ! Il n'aurait jamais voulu que tu sois malheureux, surtout pas toute ta vie. » Affirme le métis.

-« Je ne veux pas qu'il me quitte. » Explique le natté de la panique dans la voix.

-« Donc tu vas le bloquer entre deux mondes ! Il ne sera plus jamais avec toi, mais il ne pourra pas trouver le repos de son âme. » Se mortifie Heero.

-« Tu ne crois pas à ça ! » S'indigne le châtain en se redressant.

-« Non, mais toi bien. C'est ça que tu veux pour lui ? » Interroge Yuy en le regardant dans les blancs des yeux.

-« Non. Seulement, je vais me sentir encore plus vide. »

-« On est là, puis petit bout sera bientôt là maintenant, dans deux mois. » Rassure le brun.

Duo éclate en sanglot, alors que Heero vient l'embrasser sur la joue, avant de reprendre ses caresses.

-« Moi, je suis heureux que tu aies fait cette promesse. Ca va passer Duo, ça va passer, tu t'es relevé de Solo, du père Maxwell et Sœur Hélène et tu étais seul, on est là, ne l'oublie jamais. »

Hilde a la gorge serrée de voir la douleur de son ami et son copain si tendre. Elle vient de se rendre compte que Duo est sans masque avec Heero et surtout que ce dernier lui fait du bien, trouve mieux les mots qui le touchent.

Maxwell finit par se relever un peu et venir mettre un bras sur les épaules de Yuy pour pleurer sur l'autre. Hilde referme leur porte et se recouche. Le métis vient se remettre au lit vingt minutes après, pour se coller à la jeune femme comme toutes les nuits en déposant un bras sur le ventre arrondi de la future mère.

Au matin, Heero est parti faire un footing quand Duo se lève, la figure déconfite.

-« Duo, merci pour la chambre, c'est magnifique. » Dit-elle d'une voix enjouée.

-« De rien Baby. » Répond-il d'un ton morose. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que tu m'appelles Duo ! »

-« Tu m'avais dit qu'il n'y avait pas de tendresse entre vous ? » Avoue-t-elle sans oser le regarder.

-« Non, j'ai dit qu'il n'était pas tendre quand on l'a fait mais bien avec toi. J'ai deux Heero, un tendre quand c'est l'ami, un qui me baise. Enfin qui m'a baisé, et celui là n'a rien de tendre. Baby, je suppose que soit tu as vu, soit tu as entendu ce qui c'est passé cette nuit. » Réalise Maxwell en s'installant à la table du déjeuner.

-« Les deux. »

-« Ce soir après le travail, je sors, il y a les 25 ans de Toby qui travaille avec nous. »

-« Tu sors de sortir ? » Interroge la jeune femme.

-« Peut-être. »

C'est à ce moment là qu'Heero rentre. Il embrasse sa copine, met sa main sur son ventre pour dire bonjour au bébé. Du revers de l'autre main, il frôle la joue du natté et lui demande.

-« Ca va mieux ? »

-« Oui, Ro' »

-« Je vais prendre une douche. Et merci pour la chambre de tit bout, c'est magnifique. »

-« De rien Ro' »

Pour Maxwell c'est une journée de travail comme toutes les autres, seulement la journée se finit comme l'avait dit Duo au restaurant puis au café.

Le natté pousse la porte du duplex vers quatre heures du matin, il fait le plus doucement possible. Il commence à se déshabiller dans la salle de bain avant de repartir pour se coucher. Il va se coucher dans le lit quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvre en grand.

-« Où étais-tu ? » Questionne froidement Yuy en refermant la porte sur lui.

-« J'ai prévenu Hilde ! » S'étonne le châtain.

-« J'ai téléphoné à Toby, tout était fini à minuit. » Accuse le brun.

-« Pas pour moi, je plaisais à un type au café… » Commence Duo le drap en main.

-« Un type, tu ne le connais même pas ! » S'exclame le métis.

-« Et alors ce n'est pas la première fois. Tu n'es pas mon père. » Gronde Maxwell en laissant tomber le drap.

Le ton commence à monter entre les deux hommes. Hilde hésite à intervenir surtout parce que si le ton monte c'est parce que Duo est en train de se fâcher, d'avoir une réaction normale, une chose qu'il n'a plus eue depuis le décès de Trowa. Alors, elle les laisse s'expliquer, même si elle estime que ce n'est pas le rôle de son homme de surveiller les fréquentations du natté.

-« Tu n'as pas à faire ça, tu n'as aucun respect… »

Heero s'arrête net, ça risque de se retourner contre lui. D'ailleurs l'améthyste vire au noir.

-« Tu as raison, de toute façon, je ne me ferai plus de coup d'une nuit, j'ai rien ressenti, je suis incapable de ressentir. » Rétorque calmé le châtain.

-« Tu sais bien que c'est faux. » Dit Heero directement radouci.

-« Ce n'est pas le premier Ro', c'est chaque fois pareille. Je suis mort ! » Lâche Duo.

-« Tu n'es pas mort, tu es encore capable de ressentir, tu veux que je te le prouve ? » Questionne Yuy en venant lui caresser la joue.

Hilde ouvre la porte en grand, les yeux rougis.

-« Ne dis pas chiche Duo ! Ne dis pas chiche. Et toi de quoi te mêles-tu ? Tu es jaloux ? Ce n'est pas ton mec. »

Maxwell se précipice vers son amie, il dépasse Heero qui est toujours debout devant lui. Il vient passer un bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme pour la réconforter.

-« Heero, réponds-moi ? Pourquoi tout ça ? » Demande la jeune femme au port des larmes.

-« Parce que je l'aime autant que toi. Vous êtes tous les trois ma raison de vivre. » Affirme-t-il.

Du bleu et de l'améthyste se posent sur lui, leurs bouches s'ouvrent de concert, puis Hilde et Duo se regardent au même moment, avant de retourner vers Yuy leurs visages simultanément. Ca fait sourire Heero.

-« Comment voulez-vous que je n'aime pas tit bout, c'est vous deux qui l'avez fait. » Ajoute-t-il.

-« Heero, tu ne m'aimes pas de la même façon qu'Hilde ! » S'indigne le natté.

-« Si, un peu moins mais je m'en suis rendu compte dernièrement, tu es aussi important pour moi qu'Hilde et que je ne veux pas me passer de toi. » Se justifie Yuy.

-« Ca peut-être juste de l'amitié. Je ressens ça pour Hilde. » Propose Duo.

-« Tu as envie de faire l'amour à Hilde ? » S'étonne le brun en écarquillant les yeux.

-« Tu n'as pas eu envie de baiser avec moi, c'était juste de la découverte de toi. » Rétorque Maxwell légèrement paniqué.

-« Pourquoi j'en ai toujours envie alors ? Pourquoi j'ai envie de revoir ton visage prendre vie ? Dis-le-moi, monsieur je sais tout. » Nargue le métis en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

-« Voilà, parce que justement, tu veux juste me sortir de ma dépression et que tu crois avoir trouvé un moyen. » Soupire de soulagement Maxwell.

Il se sent rassuré, il a trouvé, il constate que son amie commence à se tendre à côté de lui. Il rage intérieurement, comment son homme peut-il être aussi cruel avec elle. Il dit l'aimer, alors pourquoi ?

Heero regarde son amie et voit dans ses yeux des larmes qu'elle retient.

-« Hilde » dit le métis en venant la prendre dans ses bras.

Duo veut s'éloigner pour les laisser seul. Yuy le retient par le coude.

-« Reste. » Supplie le brun.

-« Je crois que Duo a raison, Heero. Ton envie de lui dépend de le savoir mieux dans sa peau. Tu as une amitié très forte envers lui, c'est tout. » Tente la jeune femme.

-« Hilde je sais ce que je ressens pour lui. Ca prend de plus en plus d'ampleur en vivant avec vous. Il y a des moments où je n'arrive pas à vous différencier. Je vous regarde vivre, et j'aime ça, vivre avec vous deux, chacun de vous m'apporte quelque chose. Mais je ne me sens pas perdu, ni envahi, vous êtes trop pareils pour que je le ressente comme ça. Ce n'est pas pareil pour vous ? » Demande le métis.

-« Si ! » Dirent en même temps Duo et Hilde.

-« J'ai vraiment cru ce que je vous ai dit, mais plus le temps passe plus, je me rends compte que j'ai plus que de l'amitié pour Duo ! » Réalise le brun.

-« Et tu voudrais encore coucher avec lui ? »

Hilde est presque surprise de s'entendre dire ça.

-« Je voudrais lui faire l'amour, qu'il me laisse lui faire l'amour. » Répond Heero.

-« Non ! Hurle Duo. Jamais. »

La brune regarde étonnée son ami, avant de lui dire en plissant le front.

-« Enfin, qu'est-ce qui te prend mon cœur ! Tu me l'as présenté comme si lui ne voulait pas te donner de la tendresse durant l'acte. »

Le regard de Duo devient fuyant.

-« Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas que je t'embrasse, que je te cajole ? » Demande Heero avec un petit sourire en coin.

Maxwell le regarde droit dans les yeux, il lui a pourtant expliqué. A quoi joue Yuy ?

Hilde passe de l'un à l'autre, elle a envie de savoir, seulement ce n'est pas normal de vouloir savoir pourquoi son meilleur ami et son amant ne veulent pas faire l'amour mais bien coucher ensemble. Les savoir ensemble ne l'a pas trop blessée, ni quand elle a découvert qu'ils ont couché ensemble. Elle a subi le choc de la découverte, néanmoins cela ne l'a pas blessée outre mesure.

Quand elle a crié « ne dit pas chiche Duo ! » tout à l'heure, elle se rend compte qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'un puisse reprocher cet acte à l'autre.

-« Je ne veux pas que mes sentiments pour lui se réveillent. Je veux bien qu'il s'assouvisse avec moi, mais c'est tout. » Finit par murmurer la châtain.

-« Ils sont déjà réveillés, sinon je ne serai pas le seul avec qui tu ressens ! » Affirme Heero

-« Ca n'a jamais été comme ça. J'étais plutôt action, réaction. » Reprend de plus en plus dépité Duo.

-« Tu as été profondément blessé, mon cœur, ça doit être pour ça que ton corps ne veut pas avec quelqu'un qui te ferait du mal. » Essaye de rassurer Hilde.

-« On dirait que tu parles d'un étranger, pas de ton mec Baby ! » S'exclame le châtain avant de cligner plusieurs fois des paupières.

-« Tu sais, je crois que si Heero m'aime, c'est aussi parce qu'il pouvait t'aimer à travers moi. Je l'ai toujours su, depuis le jour sur la terrasse, avant que je ne parte en mission avec lui. L'amour qu'il a pour moi n'est pas contre nature. Amour pour toi qui s'est confirmé en te trouvant une solution de secours près de lui, comme ça il nous avait tous les deux. » Explique la future mère.

-« Tu accepterais que je couche avec ton homme ? » S'étonne Maxwell.

-« Si je ne le sais pas, pourquoi pas, murmure Hilde. Si c'est pour votre équilibre à vous deux ! »

Heero et Duo se regardent et le métis lâche une bombe.

-« Si on rentre dans ce genre de relation. Duo je n'accepte pas que tu couches avec quelqu'un d'autre. »

-« Ah bon ! Parce que tu crois que tu viens de me donner la preuve que tu acceptais avant. » S'exclame le natté en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

Hilde éclate de rire.

-« Je crois qu'il a raison en plus. » Finit-elle par dire.

La jeune femme embrasse Duo sur la joue et prend la main de son homme pour le ramener dans leur chambre.

µµµ

Le lendemain quand Hilde revient du travail, elle trouve Heero et Duo dans la cuisine, Maxwell mange un éclair au chocolat. Elle se rend de suite à la cuisinière, c'est sa semaine de cuisine.

-« Alors, vous avez pris une décision ? » Demande-t-elle.

Elle sent bien qu'elle a interrompu une discussion.

-« Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas savoir Baby. » Lâche le natté avant de mordre dans sa pâtisserie.

-« Oui, je ne veux pas savoir quand, mais bien si. » Avoue-t-elle.

-« J'ai ton accord, alors si le besoin se fait sentir, on avisera. » Répond une fois de plus Duo.

-« Le besoin se fait sentir pour qui, mon cœur ? » Insiste la brune.

-« Ton homme. Comment allez-vous vous organiser quand tit bout sera là ? » Demande le châtain pour clore la discussion sur l'autre sujet.

-« Relena vient de me proposer de le confier à la nounou de son fils, comme ça je ne dois pas trop quitter le bébé. Je n'en ai pas encore discuté avec Heero. » Avoue la jeune femme.

-« Je ne sais pas ! Je ne voudrais pas que tit bout devienne le jouet d'Angel. Il devient capricieux avec l'âge. » Répond Yuy.

-« Il n'y a pas de père pour mettre d'autorité. » Explique Hilde.

-« Il ne faut pas forcément un père pour qu'il y ait de l'autorité. » Rétorque le métis.

-« Confier la garde de tit bout à la nounou d'Angel lors des déplacements serait pratique du moins, tu pourrais le prendre avec toi. » Insiste Maxwell avant de mettre son dernier morceau d'éclair dans sa bouche.

-« On n'en est pas encore là ! » Lâche Hilde.

-« Non, c'est vrai, c'est prévu pour dans six semaines. » Rétorque Duo en léchant ses doigts.

Puis il se lève pour mettre la table.

-« Et les prénoms vous y avez pensé ? C'est quoi tit bout ? Fille ou garçon ? » Interroge Maxwell.

Hilde sourit, il y a longtemps qu'elle ne pas vu son meilleur ami si impliqué, si plein de vie aussi. Même si aucun sourire ne vient se dessiner sur ses lèvres, il parle avec entrain.

-« On ne veut pas savoir le sexe. » Dit Hilde.

-« Samira ou Duo. » Répond tout de même Heero.

-« Tu ne vas pas l'appeler comme ça ! »S'insurge Maxwell.

-« Tu n'aimes pas Samira ? » Demande Yuy en regardant le natté au-dessus de sa tasse de café qu'il sirote.

-« Si mais Duo, c'est pas un prénom ça. Appelez le Harry ou Hector, comme ça, il y a un H au début de vos trois prénoms. » Propose le natté.

-« C'est bien le tien ! » Insiste le brun.

-« Oui mais, espérons que ce soit une fille alors ! » soupire Duo

-« C'est Odin qu'on a choisi pour un garçon. » Rassure Hilde.

Elle n'aurait pas voulu que cette plaisanterie gâche le moral de Maxwell. Ce dernier regarde Yuy et voit de la malice dans ses yeux bleus. Duo s'assied sur la chaise en face d'Heero, croise ses bras sur son torse, dans une attitude bougonne.

-« J'y ai cru moi. » Finit-il par dire avant de soupirer une fois de plus.

-« Mon cœur ! »

Maxwell relève la tête pour regarder son amie.

-« Je t'aime, ça fait plaisir de te retrouver. »

Le natté reporte son attention sur le métis.

-« Toi, je te haïs. » Lâche cinglant le châtain.

-« J'en suis persuadé. » Réplique Heero avec un petit sourire en coin.

-« Mais c'est vrai qu'il faut qu'on trouve rapidement une solution. » Dit Hilde.

-« Si tu ne trouves rien, il y a toujours la nounou de Relena. » Propose Duo.

Heero éclate de rire.

-« Quoi ? » Gronde Maxwell.

-« La nounou… de Relena… c'est Hilde. » Arrive à dire Yuy avant de repartir dans un autre éclat de rire.

-« Baby, ton homme me cherche. » Soupire le natté en secouant la tête.

-« J'ai bien l'impression. » Sourit la jeune femme.

-« De toute façon, Ro' n'est jamais loin de la nounou d'Angel, insiste Duo. S'il devient méchant avec tit bout, il sera temps d'intervenir. Pourquoi tit-bout ? » Réalise-t-il.

-« C'est un tit bout de vous deux. » Répond Heero.

-« My God, perfect soldier fait dans le sentimentalisme. » Lâche Maxwell en écarquillant les yeux.

Hilde passe ses bras autour des épaules de son ami par derrière et vient mettre sa tête sur son épaule.

-« Si tu savais le plaisir que tu me fais à être comme ça. Il ne manque plus que ton sourire pour illuminer nos vies. » Lui dit-elle dans l'oreille.

-« Une chose à la fois Hilde, dit Heero. Ne lui met pas la pression. »

-« Je ne lui mets rien du tout. » S'exclame-t-elle.

-« Si quand même Baby, à te sentir si heureuse, si demain je ne me sens pas bien, je vais avoir honte et ça va encore plus me mettre mal à l'aise. » Avoue le châtain.

-« On n'a toujours pas regardé le DVD, ça t'intéresse ? » Demande Yuy en se levant pour que le jeune homme ne déprime pas trop.

-« Je veux bien. »

Ils soupent ensemble et passent la soirée à regarder les trois échographies, parler de tout et de rien.

µµµ

Cette semaine, c'est Duo qui est de corvée cuisine, il est devant les fourneaux quand Heero rentre du travail. Il vient se nicher derrière le natté, lui passer les bras autour de la taille et vient mettre sa tête sur l'épaule du châtain.

-« Ro', Hilde va rentrer ! » Peste Maxwell en essayant de se dégager.

-« Non, réunion d'urgence juste avant les élections dans une grosse semaine. »

-« Elle aurait pu me prévenir, il y a trop maintenant. » Soupire Duo en arrêtant d'essayer de le repousser.

-« On va faire de l'exercice, comme ça on aura plus faim. » Propose le brun en glissant ses mains sur la chemise.

-« Ro,' je cuisine ! »

Heero coupe le gaz sous les casseroles.

-« Maintenant plus. Ne dis pas que tu n'as pas envie ton corps réagit déjà. »

-« Chaque fois que Hilde sera de nocturne ou absente, tu vas venir ? » Demande Maxwell en tournant dans la casserole plus pour se donner contenance qu'autre chose.

-« Je ne sais pas Duo ! Ca te pose un problème ? »

-« De conscience quand même. Nous n'en avons jamais parlé avant. Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie d'une relation comme ça. Et si je rencontre quelqu'un ? » Finit par dire le natté en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Il ne croit pas vraiment à cette solution, il n'a pas envie d'oublier Trowa et se reconstruire une vie heureuse. Il est surpris quand Heero le fait se retourner pour lui faire face. Le brun sourit, il y a de la tendresse dans le regard acier.

-« Je te promets sur tit bout, que si tu veux refaire ta vie avec quelqu'un d'autre, entre nous c'est fini. Je vais même te le souhaiter, si ça peut te rendre le sourire. »

-« Tu seras frustré ! » Réalise Maxwell.

-« Ce n'est pas ton problème, ce sera le mien. »

-« Ton problème pour l'instant, c'est que tu veux ! » Insiste le châtain.

-« J'aimerai, mais ce n'est pas une obligation. Cela ne le sera jamais, tu peux être demandeur aussi Duo ! » Précise le brun en lui caressant la joue.

-« Non, je n'ai pas envie. »

Heero l'embrasse sur la joue, puis il rallume le gaz. Après un dernier regard, il sort de la cuisine. Comme souvent en revenant du travail, il va à la douche.

Dès qu'il a disparu de sa vue, Duo coupe à nouveau le gaz afin d'aller retrouver le métis sous la douche.

-« J'avais besoin de savoir si tu me respectais vraiment, si… » Commence le natté.

Le brun met son index sur la lèvre pour lui intimer le silence. Il a dans les yeux toute la tendresse qu'il a pour le châtain alors qu'il sait qu'il ne pourra pas la lui donner.

µµµ

Le lendemain soir, ils sont à nouveau seuls. Ils soupent ensemble et discutent comme souvent.

-« Vous allez pouvoir faire l'amour jusqu'à quand ? » Demande Duo.

Heero vire un peu au rouge.

-« Tu n'as pas à être gêné, je vous ai toujours entendu, mais je n'aurai pas cru vous entendre cette nuit là. » Rassure Maxwell.

-« Je vous aime, ce n'est pas parce que je te fais l'amour. » Commence Yuy.

-« Baise. » Rectifie le natté.

-« Si tu veux, mais c'est sûr que mon quota tendresse je ne l'ai pas eu avec toi, donc voilà. » Finit le brun en haussant les épaules.

-« Jusqu'à quand ? » Insiste le châtain.

-« Je n'en sais rien son gynécologue ne nous a pas dit qu'on ne pouvait plus. »

-« Ca sera plus calme après les élections ? » Questionne Duo.

Il tient à savoir si son amie n'est pas en train de jouer avec sa santé, si elle va bientôt revenir souper avec eux.

-« Tout dépend si elle est réélue. »

-« Hilde prend un repos d'accouchement de combien de temps ? »

-« On a marchandé. Elle prend quinze jours après la naissance, puis elle prend tit bout au travail, la nounou est souvent dans la salle de jeu de l'ambassade. Donc Hilde va l'allaiter sur son lieu de travail, pendant ce temps là, j'assume la protection de Relena. » Expose le brun.

-« Elle a bien changé Relena, ça me fait plaisir. Je me rappelle sa crise quand elle voulait que je vienne rechercher Hilde. On n'a jamais su qui était le père d'Angel ? » Questionne Maxwell en plissant le front.

-« Hilde le sait, donc je sais. »

-« Et ? »

-« Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance, mais non, tu ne sauras pas. » Tranche le métis en coupant sa viande.

-« J'ai hâte que tit bout soit là. » Soupire Duo avant de mettre un morceau de salade en bouche.

-« Tu t'ennuies ? » Demande Heero.

-« Un peu, j'avoue. »

-« Tu peux te mettre au tricot, si tu veux ! »

-« Très drôle ! »

Duo se lève et se rend dans la chambre du bébé, il ouvre les tiroirs.

-« Il n'a pas de linge tit bout ? » Demande Maxwell.

Il a bien entendu que son amant le suivait pour savoir où il se rendait.

-« Si Hilde a déjà fait des achats. »

-« Il n'y a rien dans les armoires. » Constate le natté.

Heero s'approche et vient le prendre dans ses bras.

-« Je lui demanderai qu'elle te les donne, mais tu n'achètes plus rien, tu as déjà fait assez pour lui. »

-« Mais ça m'occupe. » Se plaint le châtain en venant se nicher dans le cou du brun.

-« Refais ta chambre, ton lit est toujours démonté dans le coin. Tu n'es pas encore prêt ? » Insiste le métis.

-« Si je crois, je vais faire ça, laisse Hilde s'occuper des vêtements. Elle n'aura rien à faire pour tit bout pour finir. »

Le GSM d'Heero sonne, il regarde qui peut l'appeler et son regard devient de suite plus noir de se faire interrompre dans les rares moments qu'il a seul avec le jeune homme.

Maxwell fronce des sourcils en voyant son ami se décomposer.

-« Oui Hilde,…, Kuso, …, je te retrouve là-bas. Il y a eu un mouvement de foule, Hilde a pris un coup dans le ventre. » Explique le brun en partant déjà vers la porte.

Il se répète inlassablement.

-« On aurait dû inverser les services, je lui avais déjà demandé ! »

-« Qui s'occupe de Relena ? » Demande le châtain en courant derrière son amant.

-« Je suppose les deux autres gardes. »

-« Je m'occupe de Relena. Le meeting a lieu où ? »

-« Boulevard de la Liberté. »

Duo attrape au vol, l'arme de service du métis, il part avec sa moto.

Relena continue son discours seulement on voit qu'elle n'est pas rassurée. Maxwell traverse la foule jusqu'à l'estrade. Au moment où il veut monter dessus, les gardes apparaissent.

-« Laissez, dit Relena. Merci Duo. »

A Suivre…


	7. Changement de travail

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre** : Yaoi. Hétéro, Séquelle de **« Les chasseurs sont lâchés »**

**Rating** : M

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Trowa, Hilde

**Bêta auditrice** Tenshimizu

**Note de l'auteur : **Séquelle, mais c'est plus parce que la situation finale de cette histoire est ce que j'ai besoin pour cette autre fiction, que par envie d'en faire une suite. Je me la joue paresseuse, parce que je n'ai pas envie d'expliquer la situation de départ du texte. ^_^

* * *

**Dilemme**

**Changement de travail !**

* * *

Pendant que Duo se rend auprès de Relena, Hilde est prise en charge par le gynécologue de garde pour une multitude d'examens. Comme elle a perdu un peu de sang, on lui fait un bilan complet, cependant le cœur du bébé n'a rien.

-« Votre petite fille n'a rien subi, mais je vous mets au repos pour une semaine. Il faudra rester un maximum couchée. Quelle est votre profession que je vois si je vous mets déjà au repos post accouchement ? » Interroge le médecin.

-« Garde du corps. » Répond la brune vraiment soulagée.

Elle dépose ses mains sur son ventre arrondi alors que le médecin relève la tête étonné par la réponse. C'est à ce moment là qu'Heero entre dans la salle d'examen, suivi de près par une infirmière.

-« Cette fois on inverse les services que tu le veuilles ou non. Tu es aussi tête de mule que Duo. » Gronde le métis en venant près d'elle. « Tu n'as rien ? » S'inquiète-t-il enfin.

-« Non et tit bout non plus. » Rassure Hilde en lui faisant son plus beau sourire.

-« Votre femme prétend être garde du corps. Je vais lui faire faire un encéphalogramme. » Propose l'interne.

-« Tu as pris un coup sur la tête ? » Demande Yuy.

-« Non, il ne doit pas me croire. » Lâche-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

-« Dans son état, elle ne doit plus être de service ! » Affirme le médecin réalisant que c'est bien la profession de la jeune femme.

-« Qui pourrait justement prendre une femme enceinte pour un garde du corps ? Je passe encore plus incognito. » Rappelle Hilde.

-« Je suis d'accord avec le médecin. » Coupe court le brun.

-« Heero ! Je ne supporte pas l'inactivité. Maintenant que je vais bien, ça doit être la fin du meeting. Va me remplacer. » Supplie presque la jeune femme.

-« Duo y est. » Précise le métis.

-« Oh ! Tu étais si inquiet que ça ! » S'exclame la brune.

Le métis ouvre de grands yeux étonnés.

µµµ

Relena énonce les derniers points de son discours, Duo n'a pas arrêté de tourner en rond pendant une demi-heure. Sa démarche féline et son regard, ont même fait reculer d'un pas les journalistes le long de la scène. Le deuxième concurrent vient se mettre au côté de mademoiselle Peacecraft.

Maxwell a déjà fait revenir les deux gardes personnels pour faire ouvrir la marche à Relena.

-« Mademoiselle, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on fait avec Mademoiselle Schbeiker. »

-« Obéissez ! » Ordonne la blonde.

-« De toute façon, c'est la méthode Yuy, vous allez devoir l'adopter. » Lâche Duo en clôturant la marche.

Les gardes avancent jusqu'à la salle de presse pour les dernières questions aux journalistes sélectionnés. Pendant que les deux gardes font un tour pour surveiller les environs. Duo s'appuie à côté de la porte d'entrée, face à Relena, dos aux journalistes.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, les journalistes s'en vont, les gardes reviennent. Pendant le trajet jusqu'au château, le natté suit la voiture blindée avec sa moto.

-« Voilà Lena, tu es en sécurité. » Dit le natté en se mettant à sa hauteur quand elle sort de la voiture.

-« Duo, je peux te parler ? » Questionne la jeune femme.

Maxwell suit la princesse dans le château.

-« Tu crois que c'est grave ? » S'inquiète la blonde.

-« Non, sinon Heero aurait débarqué pour dégommer quelqu'un, c'est surtout pour ça que j'étais là, pour le stopper au cas où. » Précise le natté avant de hausser les épaules.

Relena lui montre un siège, il s'y installe.

-« Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse alors ? Tu es bien morose. » Dit-elle.

-« Rien du tout Lena. »

-« La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, c'était à celui qui dirait le plus d'âneries avec les membres de ton équipe. » Rappelle la blonde.

-« Non, la dernière fois que tu m'as vu, c'est dans un cimetière. » Lâche-t-il froidement.

-« J'avais oublié, je suis désolée Duo. »

La blonde rougit et baisse la tête.

-« Je voudrais pouvoir oublier également. Je vais y aller, j'aimerai savoir ce qu'a eu Hilde. Attend-toi à avoir Heero dans les pattes jusqu'après le repos d'accouchement. » Dit-il en se levant.

-« Sa place est à côté d'Angel ! » S'indigne Relena.

-« Comme tu veux mais Hilde ne sera plus à tes côtés pour l'instant ! Rien n'est plus important pour Heero que ces deux là. » Précise le châtain avant de partir.

-« Duo tu veux la place ? J'ai confiance dans ton jugement ! » Demande la blonde quand il arrive à la porte.

Duo se retourne avant de dire.

-« Je ne sais pas Lena, il faut que j'en parle aux deux autres. »

-« Oui, mais toi tu es intéressé ? » Insiste-t-elle.

-« Je m'en fous. » Lâche Maxwell en haussant les épaules.

Relena marque le coup, c'est bien la première fois que Duo n'a pas une opinion sur quelque chose. Ce qui l'ennuie c'est qu'il n'a pas donné sa réponse.

Maxwell quant à lui reprend sa moto jusqu'à la clinique. A l'accueil, il demande le numéro de la chambre et s'y rend.

Quand il ouvre la porte, c'est pour trouver Heero la tête sur le ventre de la jeune femme et celle-ci lui caresse les cheveux.

-« Entre mon cœur ! » Dit-elle en lui souriant.

-« Je voudrais bien savoir comment tu as fait ton compte ? » Interroge Duo en se mettant debout devant le lit pour la regarder dans les yeux.

-« Je suis toujours devant les journalistes. Il y a eu un mouvement de foule que Duncan a voulu maîtriser, ça s'est déplacé jusqu'à moi. Un caméraman près de moi, en voulant filmer, s'est retourné brusquement, j'ai pris son coude dans le ventre. J'ai perdu l'équilibre et je suis tombée. Relena a crié, tellement elle a eu peur pour moi. Cela à déclenché un autre mouvement de foule avant que Chris ne saute au milieu des gens pour me sortir de là. » Raconte-t-elle en caressant les cheveux de son homme.

-« Tu dois rester combien de temps ? » S'informe le natté.

-« Si je ne saigne plus, je sors demain. » Rassure-t-elle.

-« Relena ne veut pas que tu quittes Angel, Ro'. » Précise le châtain en le regardant pour la première fois.

-« Si elle croit que Hilde va reprendre son service. Il faudra que l'équipe se reforme autrement ! » Affirme le métis en se redressant du ventre de sa compagne.

-« Lena m'a proposé la place! » Annonce sans expression Maxwell.

-« C'est une blague là ! » Lâche Hilde.

-« Non. » Rétorque le natté.

-« Tu es intéressé ? » Questionne la jeune femme.

-« M'en fous. Ce n'est que pour six semaines. Si ça peut te dépanner et limiter les complications. Je prends des congés sans solde. »

Heero sort son Gsm.

-« Wufei, j'ai un service à te demander. Hilde est en repos forcé. J'ai besoin d'un preventer pour la remplacer. »

-« Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'hommes de libre, attends, je regarde ! »

-« Mute-moi, Maxwell. » Lâche le brun.

-« Tu crois qu'il est assez remis ! » S'informe le chinois.

-« Je le crois. » Affirme le métis.

-« Tu peux le considérer à ton service quand je lui aurai demandé s'il est d'accord. » Précise Wufei.

Il ne tient pas à ce que Heero ait pris une décision qui n'arrange pas son ami. Il a dit à une époque qu'il ne voulait plus rien à voir avec la sécurité, c'est même pour ça qu'il est devenu garagiste.

-« Une minute. »

Yuy se déplace jusqu'au lit où Duo est assis près de Hilde. Le brun lui tend le GSM.

-« Wu ! »

-« Comment vas-tu ? » Demande le Chinois.

-« Ca va ! »

-« Tu veux être muté ? » Questionne-t-il.

-« Je voulais des congés, si je peux être muté, c'est pareil. » Réalise le natté.

-« Ok, tu remplaces Hilde alors. Le transfert est noté. » Précise Wufei.

-« Wu ! J'ai déjà fini le service de la miss. »

-« Je passe ce soir pour te faire signer un contrat post daté. »

-« Non, je passe demain avant de commencer. Je ne sais pas quand je rentre. »

-« Bien à demain Maxwell. »

-« A demain Wu. »

Après avoir raccroché, le natté donne le téléphone à son amant et reprend sa discussion avec son amie.

µµµ

Le lendemain, Relena entre dans le bureau d'Heero, en fin d'après-midi.

-« Où est Duo ! J'ai des courses à faire. » Dit-elle froidement.

-« Avec Hilde à la maison, il prépare le déplacement de demain. Je vais t'accompagner. »

-« Et Angel ! » Rappelle-t-elle.

-« On peut le prendre avec nous ! Tu voulais Maxwell, tu l'as eu, tu ne sais pas tout avoir. Laisse-lui la journée pour se mettre au courant. » Précise Yuy en se levant déjà.

-« Je n'ai pas su obtenir une chambre de plus pour lui. » Dit-elle une fois calmée.

-« Ne te tracasse pas de ça. » Rassure le brun en prenant sa veste derrière sa chaise.

-« Je peux essayer d'avoir deux lits jumeaux ! » Tente-t-elle.

-« Laisse, on a connu pire en guerre. »

La porte du bureau de Yuy s'ouvre sur le natté.

-« Ro' tu ne sais pas ! J'ai trouvé ! »

Relena regarde le châtain éberlué.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ? » Demande finalement la blonde.

-« Toi, je te cherchais. Il paraît que tu fais toujours des courses avant un déplacement. »

Heero sourit pour ça Duo n'a rien perdu de ce qui faisait sa force pendant la guerre. Quand il y va, il y va à fond.

-« Heero se proposait ! » Précise Relena.

-« Parce que je n'étais pas là. Ro', Hilde prend corvée cuisine jusqu'à l'accouchement, il faut qu'elle s'occupe. On y va Lena ? » Insiste le châtain.

µµµ

Les deux jeunes gens partent pour un magasin de vêtements. Relena commence à essayer une série de tenue. Elle vient se montrer à chaque fois au natté pour lui demander son avis. Il regarde le défilé appuyé contre un mur, tout en surveillant les entrées des autres clientes.

-« Et cela Duo ! »

-« Des trois, je préfère la deuxième, elle met plus tes courbes en valeur. »

-« Tu as bon goût ! » Apprécie la blonde.

-« Tu achètes des tenues à chaque fois que tu pars ? Tu ne dois plus avoir de place dans tes garde-robes. » Réalise le châtain.

-« On ne doit pas voir que je mets deux fois la même, après ce n'est pas grave si ça traîne dans mes armoires. » Explique-t-elle en attendant qu'on lui prépare ses colis.

-« Tu sais que tu fais de la politique, pas un défilé de mode ! Tes idées seraient moins bonnes avec deux fois la même tenue ? » Demande Duo en prenant les sacs de la miss.

-« L'habit ne fait pas le moine. La tenue de prêtre ne faisait pas de toi un saint. » Rétorque-t-elle en partant vers la porte.

-« Ca c'est sûr, mais j'avais besoin de me sentir proche d'eux pour mener mon combat à bien. Me reste la tresse et la croix de sœur Hélène. » Rappelle le natté.

-« J'ai toujours cru que ta tresse c'était pour sœur Hélène ! » S'étonne la blonde.

-« C'est elle qui me la faisait, mais c'est grâce à lui qu'on ne les a pas coupés. »

-« Un petit tour par le magasin de jouets pour prendre quelque chose pour occuper Angel durant le voyage. » Précise Relena en montant dans la voiture.

Alors qu'il suit la blonde dans les allées, Duo s'arrête devant un mobile à faire de ses mains où des petits canards, de toutes les tailles dansent avec des grenouilles.

Relena a déjà les bras chargés de jouets. La princesse le regarde alors que pour la première fois de l'après-midi, elle voit une étincelle d'intérêt dans son regard. Quand il le prend, elle lui sourit.

-« Tu vas encore décorer la chambre du bébé de Hilde ? »

-« Non, c'est pour elle, qu'elle s'occupe. Je la vois mal se mettre au tricot. Quoi qu'elle pourrait reprendre la peinture, elle va avoir le temps. » Réalise Maxwell.

-« Hilde peint ! » S'exclame la blonde.

-« Elle a un sacré coup de crayon, très physionomiste, elle retient les moindres détails. Tu pourris ton gosse. » Lâche Duo en voyant les cinq paquets.

-« Je ne le vois pas souvent. » Se justifie-t-elle.

-« Et tu crois que ça va remplacer tes absences ? » S'étonne Maxwell.

-« On verra comment tu vas réagir quand le tien sera là ! »

-« C'est celui d'Heero et Hilde. Je n'ai rien à voir là dedans. » Rectifie froidement le natté.

-« Allez arrête, elle m'a dit que tu étais le donneur. » Sourit la blonde en déposant le tout à la caisse.

-« Peut-être mais ça ne me donne aucun droit dessus. »

-« Tu le penses en plus ! » Réalise Relena.

-« Bien sûr ! Tu as fini, je te reconduis au bureau. » Affirme Maxwell.

-« C'est chez moi qu'il faut me reconduire. »

-« Et ton fils, il rentre à pied ? » S'étonne à nouveau le natté.

-« Avec la nounou ! »

-« Achète-lui moins de cadeau et passe plus de temps avec lui. » Ordonne presque le châtain.

-« Duo ! Ton poste ne te donne pas le droit de me faire la morale ! » Précise la blonde légèrement vexée.

Maxwell n'en pense pas moins, et s'il estime devoir dire quelque chose, il le dira. Il n'a jamais eu sa langue dans sa poche ce n'est pas pour commencer maintenant.

Revenu à son appartement, Duo se rend directement près de Hilde. Il a les deux mains dans le dos pour cacher son cadeau.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait comme folie ? Mon cœur, il faut arrêter maintenant. Tu en as fait assez pour ce bébé. »

Heero revient de la douche en finissant de se sécher les cheveux.

-« De toute façon, je ne pourrai jamais le pourrir comme Lena pourrit Angel ! » Reproche le natté.

-« La. » Rectifie Yuy en s'arrêtant à côté de la future mère.

-« Je croyais que vous ne vouliez pas savoir ! » S'étonne Maxwell.

-« Le médecin urgentiste ne le savait pas, mon cœur. Il m'a dit que ma fille n'avait rien. » Précise la brune.

-« Mais ce n'est pas que pour Samira, c'est aussi pour toi, pour t'occuper. » Explique Duo en tendant le cadeau.

Hilde ouvre le colis.

-« Mon cœur, ce sera magnifique. J'en ai pour des heures, si pas des jours, merci. » Dit-elle en se jetant dans ses bras.

-« Je vais avoir de quoi m'occuper pendant votre absence. » Enonce en souriant la brune en lâchant son ami.

-« Trois jours ce sera vite passés. » Rassure le natté.

-« Trois jours, c'est si elle perd mon cœur. Dix jours, si pas quinze, si elle gagne. Elle doit refaire le tour, surtout qu'elle ne l'a pas fini avec la maladie d'Angel. » Expose la future mère.

-« Vu le programme de l'autre, je préfère qu'elle gagne, même si je n'ai pas envie de partir si longtemps, soupire Duo. C'est à cause de ce genre de truc que je ne voulais pas être Preventers. Je ne garde pas ta place après ton repos d'accouchement ! Dans six semaines, je retrouve mon garage ! »

-« Oui, mon cœur, tu ne crois pas que je vais rester à la maison ! » S'indigne la brune.

-« Wufei la garde au chaud ta place n'aie pas de crainte. » Rassure Heero.

-« J'espère bien. » Bougonne Maxwell.

µµµ

Arrivé à l'hôtel, Duo regarde la chambre, puis Heero de façon suspicieuse.

-« Avec le déplacement de personne, il n'y a plus d'autre chambre. Je dors avec Hilde en déplacement. » Précise Yuy.

-« Tu l'as prévenue ? » Interroge le natté en regardant toujours le lit.

-« Autant que toi ! Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on dort ensemble. » Rappelle le métis

-« Non, mais on ne couchait pas ensemble. »

Heero s'approche de lui et lui caresse la joue avant de lui dire tendrement.

-« Je serai aussi sage que tu l'étais en temps de guerre. »

µµµ

La première nuit se passe sans problème. C'est aussi la nuit des élections. Il y a le dépouillement du scrutin. Duo vient se glisser dans le lit très tard. Heero dort déjà, il se réveille pourtant pour lui demander.

-« Qui a gagné ? »

-« Lena, je suis HS, je n'ai plus l'habitude de ce genre de truc. »

Heero vient lui donner un bisou dans le cou.

-« Allez dors. »

-« Hm »

Yuy se met sur le côté et le regarde, il a vraiment envie de pouvoir lui donner toute la tendresse qu'il a pour lui, alors il s'avance et vient le prendre dans ses bras.

-« Ro ! » Gronde le natté.

-« Je ne fais rien, je veux juste te tenir dans mes bras. »

-« Hm »

-« Dors, mon cœur ! »

-« Trouve autre chose c'est à baby ça. » Lâche le châtain.

-« Tu dis bien tit bout ! » Précise le métis.

-« Tant que je ne savais pas son prénom. »

-« Dors Tenshi. » Sourit Heero.

Le natté essaie de se retourner.

-« Ce n'est pas un compliment ça, je fais une association d'idée avec le gosse de Lena ! » Précise Duo un peu froidement.

-« Trowa disait bien mon ange ? » S'étonne Heero.

-« Oui, mais je ne connaissais pas le gosse de Lena et je ne travaillais pas pour elle. » Bougonne le natté.

Heero le tire à lui pour le coller à son corps.

-« Dors »

-« Hm »

µµµ

Le lendemain est une vraie folie entre les bains de foule, les meetings. Maxwell se demande comment font les deux jeunes femmes pour tenir une cadence pareille et si Hilde n'aurait pas accouché prématurément si elle avait dû le faire. Il en touche un mot au métis quand il va se coucher.

-« Il était prévu qu'en cas de victoire, on inversait les rôles. Demain, on change d'hôtel. » Répond Yuy en lui faisant face.

-« J'aurai ma chambre ? » Demande le châtain.

-« Ca te gêne ? » Questionne le métis.

-« Vis-à-vis de Hilde oui, surtout que tu ne lui as rien dit. » Avoue Maxwell.

-« Je lui dirais la prochaine fois que je l'ai au téléphone. Pourtant tu lui as laissé sous-entendre qu'il y aurait des prochaines fois. » Rappelle le brun.

-« Je sais, mais je ne pensais pas qu'on se retrouverait à travailler ensemble, dormir ensemble ! » Soupire Duo en se mettant au lit.

-« C'est pourtant toi qui as décidé de la remplacer. » S'étonne Heero.

-« Oui, je sais Ro', pour vous faciliter la vie. »

Heero sourit, il n'y a rien à dire là-dessus. Il aime de plus en plus ce jeune homme et sa façon d'être toujours là quand on a besoin de lui. Il ne se rappelle pas qu'il lui a déjà fait une seule fois faux bond. Ah si, une fois, mais il a découvert la femme de sa vie grâce à ça. Comme Hilde, Yuy se rend compte que son bonheur est lié à Duo depuis un long moment.

Heero se glisse derrière Maxwell dans le lit et le prend dans ses bras. Si la première nuit, le natté a rouspété, maintenant, il le laisse faire. Tant qu'il fait la différence entre la tendresse de l'ami et son rôle d'amant, pour Duo les points de leur accord sont respectés.

µµµ

Au matin, quand le métis se réveille, le natté s'est retourné et le tient aussi dans ses bras. Voir ses lèvres tout près, ça le tente. Comme ce corps chaud niché dans la chaleur de ses bras. Il commence à lui caresser le dos avec des petits cercles réguliers, les mains de Maxwell s'activent sur son dos à lui.

-« Hm, c'est bon, Minou continue. »

Cela refroidit Heero qui arrête ses caresses.

-« Minou pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? » Dit Duo en tendant son visage et ses lèvres au métis.

Ce dernier hésite un peu. Il va enfreindre ce que lui a demandé le natté, du sexe sans tendresse et surtout jamais de baiser. Maxwell désire qu'il y ait de l'amour complet avec Hilde et lui simplement du sexe pour épuiser et satisfaire leur corps entre eux, rien d'autre.

-« Continue Minou ! Aime-moi ! » Supplie le natté.

Heero ne résiste plus devant la demande. Lentement il dépose ses lèvres sur celles du natté en reprenant ses caresses. Le baiser devient plus ardent. Puis d'un coup la main de Maxwell repousse Yuy, il y a de la colère dans les yeux améthyste.

-« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? » Gronde-t-il.

-« Tu l'as demandé. »

-« Je rêvais de Trowa, j'ai cru que c'était lui, que c'était dans mon rêve au départ. Mais il n'embrassait pas comme ça ! »

-« Et j'embrasse mieux ou pas ? » Demande le brun.

Le métis arrête le poing qui va s'écraser sur sa joue.

-« Ton corps aimait ce que je te faisais, ton cœur n'est pas mort, moi je le sais Duo ! » Affirme le brun.

-« Il appartient à Trowa ! Le tien à Hilde. » Affirme Maxwell à la limite du cri.

Le natté s'extrait de l'étreinte du métis et se lève du lit.

-« Mon cœur vous appartient à tous les deux, il est assez grand pour vous aimer tous les deux sans en délaisser un des deux. » Expose le brun en se redressant dans le lit.

-« Jamais, jamais. » Gronde le châtain.

-« Pourquoi, donne-moi une vraie raison. » Demande Heero en se levant également pour venir se mettre devant Duo.

Le cobalt et l'améthyste s'affrontent.

-« J'ai mes raisons, respecte-les ou on arrête. » Affirme Maxwell.

-« Mais tu veux plus toi-même, c'est toi qui était demandeur, Duo ! » Insiste pourtant Yuy.

-« Ro' si je me laisse retomber amoureux de toi, je vais en vouloir de plus en plus. Je ne sais pas si je serai capable de partager. Je ne veux pas faire souffrir Hilde ! » Expose le châtain à contre cœur.

-« Alors tu vas souffrir toi pour la protéger ! » S'exclame le brun.

-« Qu'est-ce que je peux regretter cette putain de promesse ! » Murmure Maxwell en regardant le sol.

Le natté se retrouve étalé sur le sol avant d'avoir compris ce qui lui est arrivé, il se frotte la joue pour calmer la douleur.

-« Que je ne t'entends plus jamais dire ça ! » Gronde le métis en pointant son doigt sur lui.

-« Pourtant ce serait plus simple pour tout le monde, plus de souffrance pour personne. »

-« Et la souffrance de ne plus te voir. Le trou que tu ferais dans nos vies. » S'insurge le métis.

-« Vous vous en relèverez, vous vous aimez. » Rétorque le natté en haussant les épaules.

-« Merci de savoir que tu ne nous aimes pas. Tu es illogique Duo ! »

-« Et pourquoi ? »

-« Tu veux qu'on fasse ce que tu ne veux pas faire. »

-« Je ne suis pas illogique. Si je laisse mon cœur reprendre vie, je vais vous faire du mal ! »

-« On va trouver l'équilibre Duo ! Je vais trouver le moyen de te donner ce que tu as besoin sans faire de mal à Hilde. » Affirme Yuy en tendant la main à Maxwell pour l'aider à se relever.

Il clôture sa phrase avec un baiser qui n'a rien de chaste. Leurs corps s'enflamment demandant plus pour les satisfaire qu'une simple caresse. Cependant le réveil sonne, les obligeant à s'interrompre.

-« Plus jamais ça Ro'. » Lâche Maxwell avec le plus de conviction qu'il peut.

-« Tu éveilles autant que Hilde en moi, je vous aime de la même façon. Je ne peux pas me contenter de seulement ton corps. »

A Suivre…


	8. Son passé ne le laisse pas tranquille

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre** : Yaoi. Hétéro, Séquelle de **« Les chasseurs sont lâchés »**

**Rating** : M

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Trowa, Hilde

**Bêta auditrice** Tenshimizu

**Note de l'auteur : **Séquelle, mais c'est plus parce que la situation finale de cette histoire est ce que j'ai besoin pour cette autre fiction, que par envie d'en faire une suite. Je me la joue paresseuse, parce que je n'ai pas envie d'expliquer la situation de départ du texte. ^_^

* * *

**Dilemme**

**Le passé ne le laisse pas tranquille**

* * *

La journée de vendredi tire à sa fin, il y a déjà six jours que Relena a obtenu les suffrages de la majorité de la galaxie. Huit jours qu'ils sont en déplacement. Ils ont déjà changé trois fois de satellite et d'hôtel.

-« Va te changer Duo, on est de sortie ! »

Devant l'air ahuri du natté, la blonde complète sa phrase.

-« Hilde ne t'a pas prévenue que tous les vendredis soirs, je sors et qu'elle m'accompagne ? »

-« C'est pour ça qu'elle est de nocturne tous les vendredis ? » Demande Maxwell.

-« Oui, certains soirs, je rentre accompagnée de discothèque, mais c'est très rare. Je danse pour décompresser. Je n'ai que vingt-cinq ans Duo ! Et le droit de m'amuser. » Rappelle-t-elle.

-« Je n'ai rien pour aller en boite ! » S'insurge le natté.

Relena soupire.

-« Tiens, ma carte bancaire achète toi quelque chose de sexy, je n'ai pas envie qu'on me tourne autour. »

-« Je dois être ton partenaire ! » S'étonne de plus en plus Maxwell.

-« Avec Hilde, on fait parfois semblant d'être ensemble. Seulement ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il n'y a pas des hommes qui viennent nous aborder. » Soupire-t-elle à nouveau.

-« Hilde, tu as de la chance d'être enceinte, parce que tu vas me payer ça ! » Peste Maxwell en partant vers les boutiques.

Relena remonte se changer avec un grand sourire.

µµµ

Le natté attend au bar, après avoir acheté un pantalon noir et une chemise violette aux reflets satinés, qu'il a laissée ouverte sur les trois premiers boutons. Le regard dans le vide, il fait tourner son martini rosé dans son verre et il le sirote de temps en temps. Ses pensées sont loin, à mille lieux de son travail.

Une main sur son épaule lui fait tourner le visage.

-« Je t'observe depuis vingt minutes, tu as l'air bien triste, un peu de compagnie ? »

-« Non merci, j'attends quelqu'un. »

-« Il est fou de te faire attendre. » Lâche un jeune homme blond, un percing dans l'arcade.

-« Tu te goures, c'est elle. » Rectifie le natté.

-« Je ne me trompe jamais, tu en es. » Certifie le blond.

-« Peut-être, mais je ne suis pas intéressé. » Répond d'une voix morne Duo.

-« Pour te faire languir, il ne te mérite pas. »

Relena arrive juste à ce moment là en pantalon moulant beige, chemisier fleuri, très chic, très classe, on devine, en dessous de celui-ci, un top rose pâle qui lui moule la poitrine. Ses cheveux sont ramenés dans une queue de cheval haute où deux, trois mèches sont libres, un maquillage naturel la met en valeur.

-« C'est chaque fois pareille, quand j'ai deux minutes de retard, tu te fais draguer, ça change pour une fois ce n'est pas une fille. » Lâche-t-elle de façon désinvolte.

-« Lena, enfin ! Rajoute un zéro à tes deux minutes et tu seras dans le bon. »

-« Ca ne valait pas la peine d'attendre ? » Demande la jeune femme en se redressant.

Le blond s'éloigne, non sans avoir détaillé Duo de la tête au pied quand celui-ci se lève et vide son verre d'une traite.

-« Tu ne me feras pas virer de bord. » dit Maxwell en escortant la blonde vers la sortie de l'hôtel.

-« Je n'essayerai même pas, tu n'es pas mon genre. Puis de caractère on finirait par s'engueuler. » Certifie Relena.

-« Il y a combien de temps que tu travailles avec Hilde ? » Demande Maxwell en lui ouvrant une porte.

-« Quatre ans maintenant ! Pourquoi ? » S'étonne la blonde.

-« Et tu t'entends bien avec elle ? » Insiste le natté.

-« Extrêmement bien. »

-« Alors, ça devrait coller entre nous, je ne comprends pas. »

Relena s'arrête et regarde le jeune homme.

-« Hilde est enjouée, positive, sympathique. Toi, tu es morose et déprimant à la longue. Jamais un sourire, plus une plaisanterie. Pour finir Heero me semble plus avenant que toi. Tu peux encore intéresser un homme même sans faire des efforts. Tu l'as bien vu ! » Explique la jeune femme.

-« Mais ça ne m'intéresse pas ! » S'énerve un peu Duo.

-« Tu vas rester fidèle à Trowa ? Pleurer sur ton sort jusqu'à la fin de ta vie ? Je n'ai jamais compris qu'il te plaisait ! On s'est bien disputé pour Heero, tu ne vas pas me dire que Trowa rivalisait avec lui ? » S'insurge la blonde.

-« Relena, restons sur le plan professionnel, tu veux ! Sinon, je risque de faire exprès de ne pas voir le premier danger sur toi. » Lâche froidement le châtain.

La blonde se remet en marche et prend la direction de la limousine qui doit les conduire au night club.

µµµ

Une partie de la nuit Relena danse, attirant tous les regards par sa sensualité, mais pas grand monde ne vient l'aborder. Duo joue parfaitement son rôle de supposé amant. Pendant qu'ils dansent ils discutent des hommes qui leur plaisent.

-« Tu n'as pas envie de rentrer avec quelqu'un ? » Demande la princesse après deux bonnes heures.

-« Non et puis même où vais-je aller avec lui. Je ne vais pas chez des inconnus. » Rétorque le châtain.

-« Prends une chambre à l'hôtel. »

-« S'il y en avait, tu crois que je dormirais avec Ro' ! » Réplique Maxwell.

Relena trébuche sous l'étonnement. Duo la rattrape de justesse.

-« Il m'a dit que ça vous arrangeait pour discuter. » Finit-elle par avouer.

-« Oui en un sens, mais bon. » Soupire le natté.

-« Et celui-là Duo, il ne t'intéresse pas ? » Demande la blonde alors qu'il danse un slow langoureusement.

Maxwell suit le regard de Relena avant de dire.

-« Tu as mauvaise mémoire. C'est le mec qui me draguait au bar. »

-« Non, je parle de celui qui est derrière. » Précise-t-elle alors que le natté l'a fait tourner pour qu'elle vérifie.

Le châtain danse et tourne pour regarder, il voit un grand type basané, taillé dans du roc, cheveux court derrière plus long devant. Le natté arrête de danser, lâche la princesse et s'avance vers lui comme subjugué.

-« Minou ! »

L'homme se retourne, montrant un visage carré, les yeux noirs.

-« Désolé ! » Lâche Maxwell en s'arrêtant.

-« Je veux bien être ton minou. » Sourit l'inconnu.

-« Il y a erreur. » Rétorque Duo en reculant.

-« Ne te mets pas dans un état pareil. Si tu ne le trouves pas, je suis disponible. » Susurre sensuellement l'homme.

Maxwell continue à reculer, quand il se retourne vers Relena, il a les yeux dans le vide.

-« J'ai besoin d'un verre. » Lâche-t-il en passant à côté de sa patronne.

Seulement le natté ne s'arrête pas à un, il en descend plusieurs avant que la blonde ne vienne le trouver au bar.

-« Je n'ai plus envie de danser seule, viens. » Demande-t-elle.

-« Personne ne t'approchera, je te surveille. »

-« Dans ton état et du bar ? » S'étonne Relena.

-« Je suis capable de le faire, va t'amuser. »

-« Je vais d'abord me repoudrer le nez. »

Duo la suit du regard, en buvant un verre de plus. Il jette un coup d'œil à sa montre pour savoir quand elle a disparu de sa vue et il recommande un whisky sec.

-« Heero, il est en train de se saouler. » Murmure-t-elle quand il décroche.

-« Le temps de m'habiller, j'arrive. » Réplique Yuy.

On frappe à la porte des toilettes des femmes.

-« Lena, ça va ? Tu en mets du temps ! » Insiste le natté.

-« Oui, j'arrive. »

Les pupilles du natté sont fixes quand la jeune femme ouvre la porte.

-« Tu peux aller danser, si tu veux. » Baragouine Maxwell en l'entraînant vers la piste de danse.

-« Tu ne viens pas avec moi, tu es un fameux rempart. Je me demande, si je ne devrai pas toujours sortir avec toi. » Dit-elle en s'arrêtant près du châtain.

-« Je n'aime plus les boites de nuit. » Avoue le natté la voix pâteuse.

-« Tu vas te remettre au bar ? » Demande-t-elle.

-« Ouais ! J'ai une bonne vue de là, t'inquiètes pas. On dirait que tu n'as pas confiance en mes capacités. » Lâche Maxwell en regardant l'entrée.

-« Si pourquoi dis-tu ça ? »

-« Ro' est là avec Chris. »

Maxwell se retourne et part vers le bar. Le métis se rend directement près de la blonde et la tire sur la piste de danse où Chris s'est déjà trouvé une cavalière pour danser un slow.

-« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Interroge le métis.

-« Il est allé voir le type derrière moi, celui avec le petit blond et le percing dans l'arcade. Et puis il s'est rendu au bar. » Explique-t-elle.

La musique devient plus rapide, le rythme plus enivrant. Au comptoir, Duo fixe la personne qu'il a confondue avec Trowa. Il descend un verre de plus, puis il se lève pour se rendre aux toilettes. Il faut bien éliminer tout le liquide qu'il est en train d'ingurgiter.

-« Ce n'est pas juste Boris, c'est moi qui l'ai vu à l'hôtel et c'est toi qui va te le faire ! » Peste le blond de l'hôtel.

-« Tu n'avais qu'à rassembler à son minou ! » Nargue l'autre.

La main de Heero empêche le grand baraqué de faire un pas de plus.

-« Personne ne va se le faire. Ce n'est pas bien de profiter des gens saouls. » Gronde Yuy en plantant son regard dans les yeux noirs.

Chris a déjà entraîné Relena un peu plus loin pour la faire danser.

-« C'est toi son minou ? »

-« Non, mais pas touche, chasse gardée. »

Relena regarde Heero estomaquée. Duo sort précisément des toilettes et voit la scène. Yuy tenant un type le dépassant de vingt centimètre au cou.

-« Il y a un problème ? » Demande le natté.

-« Monsieur voulait venir te culbuter dans les toilettes ! » Explique posément le brun.

-« Tu avais peur que je ne dise pas non ? » Demande le châtain.

Le métis lui sourit.

-« Je vais rentrer puisque tu es là pour la miss. Fais pas trop de bruit en te couchant mon chou. » Conclut Duo.

Puis il donne un baiser sur le coin de la bouche au métis et s'en va. Heero n'a toujours pas lâché l'autre type.

µµµ

Au bout d'une heure, Relena souhaite rentrer. Sur la musique rapide, c'est Chris qui a servi de cavalier à la blonde. Heero se réservant les danses lentes. Le deuxième garde du corps a fait une rencontre et décide de rester au dancing quand Mademoiselle Peacecraft part.

Yuy raccompagne la princesse à sa limousine.

-« Heero, tu sors avec Duo ? » Questionne la blonde.

-« Tu fais la même chose avec Hilde. Je dois me sentir trompé quand tu l'as embrassé pour te débarrasser d'un gêneur ? » Interroge Yuy pour ne pas répondre à la jeune femme.

La blonde rougit légèrement.

-« Hilde te l'a déjà dit, continue le métis. Mais tu n'as pas l'air de la croire. Des lesbiennes, c'est le fantasme de beaucoup d'hommes. Deux belles femmes ensemble ça les excitent plus que ça ne les calment. »

-« Convaincs Duo de venir avec moi dorénavant. » Ordonne la blonde.

-« Relena, il est libre. S'il veut le faire, il le fera, je n'ai rien à décider pour lui. » Rectifie froidement le brun en lui ouvrant la portière.

-« Sauf avec qui il se fait culbuter ! » Lâche Relena.

-« Il aurait été sobre et pas sous le coup d'une vision. Il aurait décidé. »

Arrivé à l'hôtel, Yuy continue à escorter Relena. En provenance du bar, il entend quand il passe dans le hall.

-« Monsieur Maxwell, je dois fermer, il est presque trois heures. »

-« Encore un. »

La voix du natté est complètement pâteuse.

-« Vous avez un litre de lait ? » Demande le métis en arrivant au comptoir.

-« Oui, monsieur Yuy. » Répond le serveur.

-« Donnez-le-moi ! Et toi au lit. » Ordonne le brun.

-« Tu as lâché ton travail ? » Demande le châtain, son regard n'arrive plus à se fixer sur son vis à vis. « Ah non, tu l'as ramené. » Ajoute-t-il un sourire niais sur les lèvres.

-« Oui, on va la reconduire à sa chambre et tu vas aller faire un gros dodo. » Précise le métis calmement.

Cela ne sert à rien de se fâcher, ce serait le meilleur moyen qu'il n'obtempère pas.

-« Il ne sera jamais apte à faire son travail dans sept heures ! » Déplore Relena.

-« Il le sera. » Affirme le métis.

Heero met son bras sous le coude du natté et l'aide à descendre de son tabouret. Duo ne titube presque pas. Pourtant il a bien dû boire plus d'un litre de Whisky depuis sa sortie du dancing, s'il a continué à boire à la même cadence.

-« A demain, Relena. » Lâche Yuy en s'arrêtant devant la porte sa chambre avant de reprendre son chemin.

Heero ouvre la porte de leur chambre, assied Duo sur le lit. Yuy ouvre la boite de lait et la tend au natté.

-« Bois ! »

-« Si je bois encore je vais vomir. » Geint Maxwell.

Le métis le relève et le conduit aux toilettes. Il l'assied sur le bord de la baignoire.

-« Ro' ! » Supplie le natté.

-« Il faut que tu dessaoules. »

A la deuxième gorgée tout revient. Une main maintient la natté relevée, une autre sur le dos effectue des petits ronds. Quand Duo se relève un peu, Heero lui lave le visage avec un gant de toilette humide, il l'aide à se rasseoir sur le bord de la baignoire.

-« Bois ! » Ordonne-t-il à nouveau.

Avec un soupir Maxwell descend lentement le litre de lait, pendant que Yuy lui dit.

-« Trowa est mort, Duo ! Que tu te persuadais qu'il était en mission il y a quatre mois, je pouvais le concevoir, mais plus maintenant. Il est temps de que tu vois la vérité en face. »

-« Ce n'est pas toi qui souffre ! » Lâche le natté avant de recommencer à boire.

-« Tu crois qu'on ne souffre pas de te voir te détruire, de ne plus être heureux, de t'empêcher d'être heureux ! » Gronde énervé le métis.

-« Et ta solution, c'est de me mettre avec toi, de masquer mon bonheur, de t'avoir à temps partiel, de ne t'avoir que quand Hilde n'est pas dans les parages, d'être ton amant. Ca ne me convient pas. » Reproche le châtain en secouant un peu sa brique de lait pour savoir ce qui reste à l'intérieur.

-« Pourquoi devrais-tu masquer ton bonheur ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu embrasser Trowa ! Le temps partiel, tu l'as toujours fait ! » Rappelle le brun.

-« Quand on était ensemble, on ne devait pas se cacher, tu ne vois pas la différence ? Tu veux donc que je souffre pour ton équilibre ? » Persifle Duo.

Heero marque le coup. Il n'avait pas vu le problème sous tous les angles, juste le sien.

-« Par contre là où tu as raison Ro', c'est qu'on ne choisit pas de qui on tombe amoureux. Et je suis amoureux de toi. » Yuy fait un nouveau pas vers son ami en attendant la suite. « Le tout est de savoir si j'ai envie de vivre cette relation ou pas. »

-« Tu t'accroches à Trowa, à l'illusion qu'il est vivant pour résister à tes envies ? » Demande Yuy en écarquillant les yeux.

-« Oui Ro'. Mais il est mort et je dois faire un choix. » Soupire Maxwell avant de recommencer à boire.

-« Tu as le temps Duo, j'arrête de te harceler. Je vais redevenir l'ami, si ça peut t'aider. » Promet le métis.

Maxwell finit la dernière goutte de son litre de lait.

-« Je ne connaissais pas ce truc, je me sens déjà moins saoul. »

-« Ce n'est pas une raison pour boire plus. »

-« Ca ne résout rien, je sais ! Quand tu dessaoules tes problèmes sont toujours là. » Soupire le châtain.

-« Viens au lit. »

Yuy se couche seulement pour la première fois en huit jours, il ne prend pas Maxwell dans ses bras.

-« Ro' ! »

-« Hn ? »

-« Ta chaleur me manque. » Murmure le natté.

Heero vient se lover dans son dos, lui donne un baiser dans le cou et ne bouge plus.

-« Merci. »

-« Je serai ce que tu veux que je sois. Je ne te ferai pas plus de mal que je ne t'en ai déjà fait. » Promet Yuy.

-« Fais-moi l'amour, Ro'.» Supplie après un moment le châtain.

-« Demain, si tu le veux toujours quand tu es sobre. » Certifie le brun.

-« Je t'aime. » Affirme Duo.

-« Je t'aime aussi, dors maintenant. »

µµµ

Au moment du déjeuner, Maxwell a juste mal à la tête.

-« Efficace ton truc, je n'ai pas l'estomac retourné. » Apprécie le natté.

-« Tant mieux. »

-« Ce que je t'ai dit, on le fera mais là j'ai un peu, beaucoup mal à la tête. » Dit le châtain.

-« Il paraît que ça libère des endorphines qui inhibent toutes les douleurs. Mais c'est toi qui vois ! » Lâche Yuy en tartinant de la confiture sur son pain.

Une étincelle malicieuse apparaît dans les yeux du natté.

-« Chiche ! »

Heero se lève, l'embrasse puis le traîne vers le lit. Une fois de plus le métis commence par donner le plaisir à Maxwell, en lui disant au creux de l'oreille qui souhaite la même attention.

µµµ

Assis dans le lit, Heero sur lui, ils prennent du repos. Face à son amant, dans cette position, Yuy a pu contrôler son plaisir et celui de Duo.

Le natté s'est vite rendu compte que le métis aime pouvoir garder le contrôle en toute circonstance, en plus dans cette position, ils ont pu s'embrasser.

-« Tu as encore mal à la tête ? » Demande doucement Yuy.

-« Non, tu avais raison. » Confirme Duo en rendant un baiser sur le nez du métis.

-« Ce n'est pas que je ne suis pas bien comme ça, mais j'aurai déjà dû prendre mon service. Toi dans moins d'une heure. » Avoue Heero.

-« J'espère qu'on rentre bientôt à la maison. » Murmure Maxwell.

Seulement le métis l'a entendu et lui répond.

-« Il y a encore une halte sur L4. Et puis on rentre. »

Après avoir embrassé une dernière fois Duo, Heero se lève pour passer dans la salle de bain pour faire un brin de toilette. Maxwell le rejoint.

-« Relena voudrait que tu sortes le vendredi avec elle dorénavant. » Commence le métis.

-« Ca ne va pas ! Pas à chaque fois. Je veux bien dépanner de temps en temps Hilde, mais il ne faut pas que ça devienne une habitude. Pour Hilde et non pour la princesse ! »

-« Elle t'énerve toujours autant. » Constate Heero devant la voix plus vive de son ami.

-« Non, ça c'était calmé. » Un sourcil brun se lève. « Je n'ai pas aimé ses allusions d'hier. » répond Duo à l'interrogation muette.

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Ca remet en cause mon amour pour Trowa. Je ne veux pas croire que j'ai pu l'aimer pour de mauvaises raisons, par dépit. Il m'attirait, il m'intriguait. » Justifie le natté.

-« Tu l'as aimé Duo, si j'avais respecté ta volonté d'attendre Trowa pour faire Samira, je ne me serai peut-être pas intéressé à toi autrement qu'en tant qu'ami. Coucher avec toi ne m'avait jamais effleuré avant de goûter. Mais une fois consommé, ça m'a ouvert l'appétit. »

-« Mais pas calmé celui d'Hilde. »

-« J'ai envie d'être à la maison pour la tenir dans mes bras. Le téléphone ce n'est pas suffisant. » Soupire le métis.

-« Je sais, je connais ça. » Affirme Maxwell.

-« Je ne sais pas comment tu as pu vivre comme ça pendant quatre ans. » Avoue le brun en secouant la tête.

-« En sortant, en faisant comme si j'étais célibataire. » Dévoile le jeune homme.

-« Tu es un cas Duo ! Maintenant tu vis dans son souvenir. Alors que quand tu vivais avec lui, tu l'oubliais. » S'estomaque le brun.

-« Que veux-tu ! Pourtant j'étais heureux comme ça ! Je vous avais et lui quand il était là. »

Heero s'avance vers son amant alors qu'il boutonne le dernier bouton de son polo couleur crème. Yuy lui passe une main derrière la nuque et l'embrasse avec passion. Maxwell reste médusé.

-« Tu vas recommencer à être heureux Duo, je te le promets. La donne n'a pas tellement changé. Quelqu'un d'autre viendra te donner un plus à ta vie, c'est tout ! »

-« Samira ? » Demande Maxwell.

-« Elle ne sera pas la seule. » Sourit le brun de la plaisanterie du natté.

-« Je n'aime pas la monotonie, le train-train, n'oublie jamais ça ! » Prévient le châtain en glissant son arme dans sa ceinture.

-« Pourtant ta vie est réglée comme du papier à musique depuis son décès ! »

Duo allait ouvrir la porte pour sortir prendre son service, seulement les paroles d'Heero l'arrêtent.

-« Tu as raison, quand il était vivant, je ne savais pas quand il pouvait rentrer ou partir. Sinon, j'ai commencé à m'empâter. » Convient-il.

-« Parce que je t'ai privé de ta liberté, en te volant ta liberté financière. Duo ! Il a su ? » S'informe Yuy.

-« Je ne lui ai jamais dit. Il a cru que c'était les tracas qui étaient la cause de mon amaigrissement. Je me sauve, sinon la tigresse va m'agresser. »

Maxwell ouvre la porte, Relena est justement devant avec Angel dans les bras.

-« Je t'attends ! » Attaque la blonde

-« Je venais. » Se précipite le châtain.

µµµ

Au soir, ils partent pour L4, Relena fait son meeting prévu dans la journée du lendemain, puis elle décide de rester dans sa chambre d'hôtel avec son fils.

-« Ro', je vais aller voir Quatre, ça fait un long moment que je ne l'ai pas vu, tu jettes un œil à la miss ? »

-« Hn. »

Arrivé à la résidence Winner.

-« Monsieur Maxwell, ça fait longtemps, je vais prévenir Monsieur. » Dit une jeune femme brune.

-« Pas besoin Miranda, il est sûrement dans le patio, je vais lui faire la surprise. » Dit-il en partant.

Il prend la direction du jardin fermé. La bonne n'a pas le temps de l'annoncer qu'il entre. Devant le spectacle, il referme précipitamment la porte et s'en va.

Quatre, quant à lui, se dépêche de réajuster sa tenue et courir derrière son ami.

-« Duo ! »

-« Je suis là. » Avoue-t-il.

Il s'est juste éloigné pour réfléchir. Est-ce qu'il devait frapper ou partir ?

-« Viens, entre, tu ne nous gênes pas. » Dit le blond en restant dans la porte ouverte et lui montrant l'intérieur du patio.

-« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai cru voir. Il y a longtemps que vous avez cette aventure ? » Demande Duo très mal à l'aise quand la porte se refermer sur lui.

-« Ce n'est pas une aventure, Maxwell. » Affirme le Chinois.

-« C'est un coup de canif dans le contrat alors ? » Questionne le châtain.

-« Non, Duo, j'ai contracté un mariage blanc. » Précise l'Arabe.

-« Avec un enfant ! » Déclare Duo.

-« Yasmine et moi avions le même but, vivre notre histoire d'amour à fond. Le bébé n'est que le fruit d'une insémination artificiel. Seulement, comme nous étions promis l'un à l'autre, il ne restait que cette solution, nos amoureux respectifs n'étant pas reconnus par les conventions. » Explique Quatre calmement.

-« Vous auriez pu prévenir vos amis quand même ? » S'indigne le natté.

-« Je sens le secret voler autour de toi Duo ! Tu es sûr que tu nous as toujours tout dit ! Même à Trowa ! » S'offense Winner.

-« N'empêche cacher ça et depuis aussi longtemps ! » Râle Maxwell.

Puis il s'inquiète pour ce que ressent Wufei, sa situation étant si proche de ce que pourrait devenir la sienne.

-« Tu vis ça bien Wu ? Toujours se cacher, ne pas pouvoir vivre au grand jour ton amour. »

-« Le mariage de Quatre était inévitable, c'est mieux ça que rien et la frustration de ne pas pouvoir suivre son cœur. Je suis content que tu sois au courant. Quatre avait Barton comme confident. » Relate le Chinois.

-« Il ne m'a jamais rien dit ! » S'offusque Duo.

-« On l'a remarqué Maxwell. » Sourit Wufei.

-« Je voulais justement venir te voir en rentrant à Sank, Wu. C'est toi qui as le matricule de Tro ? » Demande le natté en le regardant dans les yeux.

-« Je l'ai dans un tiroir de mon bureau. Je l'ai gardé en souvenir. » Répond le Chinois.

-« Ok, je chercherai autre chose alors ! » Soupire Maxwell.

-« Pourquoi Duo, qu'est-ce que tu voulais en faire ? » Demande Winner.

-« Je voulais garder un souvenir de Tro sur moi et repartir à zéro. » Explique le natté.

Un sourire magnifique vient sur le visage de Quatre et il s'empresse de venir serrer le châtain dans ses bras.

-« Je suis content que tu aies abandonné cette idée morbide. » Avoue enchanté le blond.

-« Ce n'est pas trop dur de travailler pour Mademoiselle Peacecraft ? » Interroge Wufei voulant changer le sujet de la discussion.

Il constate que ce débordement de sympathie met très mal à l'aide le natté.

-« Il y a pire. » Réplique Duo.

-« Tu as des projets ? » Se renseigne en souriant Quatre.

-« Pas vraiment, mais je vais suivre le conseil d'Heero et vivre comme quand Trowa était en mission, en me contentant de la présence de mes deux colocataires et bientôt de Samira. » Indique Maxwell.

-« Samira ? » S'étonne Winner.

-« La fille de Hilde et de Heero. » Rétorque le natté.

Toute la soirée, ils discutent, la bonne vient servir un repas dans le patio. Quatre de temps en temps prend la main de Wufei. Voir le natté comme ça le rend heureux. C'est vrai que Maxwell ne sourit toujours pas, mais au moins sa voix a retrouvé son vivant et son énergie.

µµµ

Duo rentre relativement tard à l'hôtel. Quand il arrive, il voit les bagages préparés et il s'en étonne.

-« Changement de programme, on part par la première navette. Je me suis permis de faire ton bagage. » Explique Yuy.

-« Je ne suis pas mécontent de retrouver notre appartement. Ah, tu as le bonjour de Quatre. » Se rappelle tout d'un coup Maxwell.

-« Je suis impatient moi aussi. Tu viens te coucher ? » Interroge le métis qui est déjà dans le lit.

-« Je vais faire un brin de toilette et j'arrive, je n'ai pas envie de le faire au lever, surtout si on doit se lever plus tôt. » Signale Duo en se rendant dans la salle de bain attenante.

-« Hn »

Quand le natté se couche, Heero vient naturellement le prendre dans ses bras dans un demi-sommeil. Duo laisse échapper un soupir contrarié.

-« Ca ne va pas ? » Demande Yuy la voix ensommeillée.

-« Si, tes bras vont me manquer. » Soupire le natté.

-« Profite, il n'y a plus de déplacement prévu avant l'accouchement. »

-« Je sais, il y a juste un meeting à Sank la semaine prochaine. »

-« Dors ! » Murmure tendrement le métis.

-« Hm »

µµµ

La navette atterrit sur le macadam de l'aéroport de Sank, après l'attente des bagages, Duo propose à Heero de raccompagner Relena, Angel et la nounou au palais qu'il puisse retrouver Hilde plus rapidement.

Yuy accepte sans rechigner et même avec grand plaisir, sa femme lui manque de plus en plus.

Maxwell rentre chez lui une bonne heure après son coéquipier. Il retrouve le couple dans la cuisine, Hilde assise sur les genoux de son homme. Ce dernier caressant son ventre proéminent.

-« Oh, mon cœur, tu es là. Tu as meilleure mine. Ca fait plaisir. » Sourit la brune en se levant des genoux de son homme.

Elle vient pour l'embrasser et le serrer dans ses bras, puis elle le tire par la main jusqu'à la future chambre de Samira.

-« Regarde le mobile, c'est magnifique, en plus j'adore cette technique. C'est très amusant à faire. » Dit-elle surexcitée.

Duo regarde le mobile fait de grenouilles et de canards.

-« Elles ne sont pas toutes les mêmes tes grenouilles, tu as adapté, on dirait ! »

-« Oui, j'ai racheté des feuilles. Tu dois faire ton dessin en grand et puis tu mets ce que tu as fait au four. La chaleur diminue la taille et rend l'image rigide, tu vois ça finit par ressembler aux émaux. Tiens ! »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait comme folie ? » Demande Duo en regardant le petit colis que Hilde a déposé dans sa main.

Cette boite ressemble à une boite à bijou.

-« Je n'ai pas fait de folie, je l'ai fait de mes mains. » Rassure-t-elle.

Maxwell ouvre le cadeau et devant ses yeux apparaît le visage de Trowa. Hilde en a fait une céramique, magnifique de ressemblance. Un petit trou dans les cheveux avec une attache pour le mettre sur une chaînette.

-« Baby, c'est merveilleux, je voulais justement un souvenir à garder sur moi pour essayer de tourner la page. » S'exclame-t-il.

Déjà le natté sort la chaîne qu'il a au cou avec la croix de Sœur Hélène pour pouvoir rajouter le cadeau de Hilde. Il reste un instant à les contempler avant de remettre la chaînette autour de son cou.

-« Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, ça ne va pas bouger. J'ai vérifié avec une des grenouilles. Je l'ai mise pendant plusieurs heures dans de l'eau. J'ai même testé en la trempant sous l'eau chaude comme si tu prenais une douche. »

Maxwell vient lui déposer un baiser sur la joue.

-« Tu es un ange. »

Un pâle sourire apparaît aux coins des lèvres du natté en regardant le bijou avant de le passer sous son tee-shirt, en dessous de son pull.

µµµ

Dès le lendemain, quand Duo rentre à l'appartement, on l'entend s'activer dans sa chambre. Lui qui en général reste assis sur son lit à lire, là on l'entend déplacer des meubles. Hilde finit par venir le voir.

-« Mon cœur ! »

-« Je trie, puis je vais faire un peu de changement. J'ai envie de retapisser aussi, on avait choisi ce papier avec Trowa. » Explique Duo une série de livres en main.

-« Tu vas le chasser de ta vie ? » S'étonne Hilde.

-« Baby, je sais bien que j'ai ton accord, mais tu es sûre que ça ne te fait pas souffrir ? » Demande le natté en déposant les livres dans une caisse.

-« De quoi parles-tu là ? » Interroge la jeune femme.

Duo tire la brune vers son lit et l'assied dessus avant de se mettre à côté d'elle.

-« J'ai deux possibilités, je laisse mon cœur se réveiller et répondre aux sentiments de ton homme. Soit, je m'en vais, je retourne sur L2 et je me reconstruis là-bas. » Avoue-t-il en la sondant.

-« Tu sais que tu me mets devant un sacré dilemme. Heero m'a dit que vous dormiez dans le même lit, mais… »

Hilde s'arrête de parler et rougit.

-« Baby, une fois, juste une fois. »

-« Tu vas trouver ton équilibre dans cette relation ? » Demande la brune plus soucieuse du confort de son ami que du sien.

-« Baby, je veux que tu regardes ton point de vue, pas le mien, ni celui de Heero, juste le tien. Si ça ne te gêne pas plus que ça, si tu sais que « oui », mais jamais quand. Alors oui, j'essaye, je regarde si la discussion que j'ai eu avec Ro' est possible, si ce qu'il m'a fait réaliser est vrai. Si je pourrais me contenter d'un homme à temps partiel. »

-« Tu aimes Heero ? » S'étonne Hilde.

-« Je crois que je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer. J'ai aimé Trowa, un morceau de mon cœur est mort avec lui, mais pas celui qui aimait Heero. Ton homme avait commencé à le réveiller avant l'accident. »

-« Tu le considères comme mon homme, pas le tien ? » S'estomaque la brune.

Hilde va de surprise en surprise pour l'instant. Elle n'arrive plus à cerner son ami aussi facilement qu'avant.

-« Il ne sera jamais le mien. Si tu me dis demain « non, mon cœur, je ne supporte plus cette situation. » Je m'en vais. Si un jour, je rencontre quelqu'un, Heero m'a promis qu'il renoncerait à moi pour mon bonheur. Hilde, si quelqu'un vient se mettre entre vous deux, il ne te laisserait pas partir comme ça, il se battrait pour toi ! S'il devait en sauver un des deux, c'est toi qu'il sauverait ! » Certifie le natté avec conviction.

-« Je n'ai pas changé d'avis, je sais qu'il y aura des choses entre vous. Votre relation amicale m'a toujours fait très plaisir. Elle ne me gêne pas. L'autre, je ne veux pas savoir. » Dit Hilde en se levant.

Elle secoue la tête pour oublier ce qu'elle vient de dire, le cacher dans une partie de son cerveau.

-« On va faire attention, mais il risque d'être moins froid en ma présence, me donner des marques de tendresse. »

-« Du moment que je ne vous retrouve pas en train de vous embrasser. »

-« Je t'aime Baby. » Dit Duo en se levant pour venir la serrer contre son cœur.

-« Je t'aime aussi. »

A Suivre…


	9. Nouveau départ

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre** : Yaoi. Hétéro, Séquelle de **« Les chasseurs sont lâchés »**

**Rating** : M

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Trowa, Hilde

**Bêta auditrice** Tenshimizu

**Note de l'auteur : **Séquelle, mais c'est plus parce que la situation finale de cette histoire est ce que j'ai besoin pour cette autre fiction, que par envie d'en faire une suite. Je me la joue paresseuse, parce que je n'ai pas envie d'expliquer la situation de départ du texte. ^_^

* * *

**Dilemme **

**Nouveau départ**

* * *

Maxwell après avoir choisi une tapisserie de couleur 'vert pomme' entreprend de retapisser sa chambre, cela l'occupe durant plusieurs soirées.

Les bras dans le dos, il regarde sa chambre l'air satisfait. Il trouve cela magnifique, que la pièce respire la tranquillité, il s'y sent bien. La tapisserie est parfaite pour ses meubles de couleur crème.

Quand Hilde ne se trouve pas à l'appartement ou qu'elle est à la douche ou encore qu'elle prend un bain ! Duo voit souvent apparaître Heero, pas toujours pour un gros câlin, mais pour venir le tenir dans ses bras, discuter avec lui et lui donner de la tendresse.

Le natté est aussi demandeur de ces attentions, si c'est lui qui sait que la brune s'absente. Alors c'est lui qui vient se lover près du métis.

Ce jeu de cache-cache met du piment dans la vie de Duo. Cela plait moins à Yuy, seulement c'est cela ou rien de la part du châtain, ce dernier voulant profiter de tous les petits moments qu'ils peuvent avoir.

µµµ

Un soir, deux jours avant le meeting, on sonne à la porte du duplex.

-« Wufei ! » S'étonne le métis en ouvrant.

C'est bien la première fois que le Chinois vient leur rendre visite depuis les quatre ans qu'ils vivent ici.

-« Maxwell est là ? »

-« Dans sa chambre ! »

Chang suit le métis qui lui ouvre la marche jusqu'à la chambre du natté à l'autre bout de l'appartement. Le métis frappe avant d'ouvrir la porte et d'inviter Wufei à s'avancer.

-« Wu, ça fait plaisir de te voir ! Comment vas-tu ? » Demande Maxwell.

-« Bien ! Je t'invite à souper si tu n'as pas encore mangé. »

Le châtain se lève directement.

-« Duo, tu rentres quand ? » Se renseigne Heero ne voyant pas d'un très bon œil le départ du natté.

-« Je n'en sais rien, je ferai doucement pour ne pas vous réveiller. » Répond Duo.

-« Ne soit pas trop silencieux que je sache que tu es rentré. » Réplique Yuy.

-« Ro', je vais bien, ne te tracasse pas. C'est avec Wu que je sors. J'ai mon portable s'il arrive quelque chose à Hilde, tu m'envoies un message. » Rassure le châtain d'une voix calme mais posée.

-« Hn » Soupire le brun.

Il ne peut pas faire une scène devant le chinois sans attirer l'attention de ce dernier, il l'observe déjà trop à son goût.

µµµ

Arrivé au restaurant, le Chinois sort le matricule de Trowa et le tend au natté.

-« Il te revient plus qu'à moi. Et je suis vraiment désolé pour Barton. Je n'aurai jamais dû le laisser partir en mission dans cet état psychologique. »

Duo relève la tête du matricule pour regarder Chang en face de lui. Le chinois n'a pas l'air d'être en forme. Il dirait même qu'il est très mal à l'aise, pourtant Wufei continue après avoir avalé sa salive.

-« Hilde avait raison, je devais faire cette mission. Barton en a eu vent, il s'est proposé en me disant qu'il voulait arrêter les missions le plus rapidement possible. Il réaliserait cette infiltration puis qu'il n'irait plus nul part. Je lui ai demandé la raison, il m'a répondu que Yuy te tournait autour et qu'il voulait être à Sank avant de te perdre. »

-« Lui vivant, il n'y aurait jamais rien eu entre Heero et moi. » Avoue tristement Duo.

Les deux jeunes gens gardent le silence un moment, chacun perdu dans ses réflexions. C'est le natté qui le rompt en disant d'une voix qui a à nouveau perdu toute sa vitalité.

-« Pourtant je lui ai dit de me faire confiance, il ne croyait donc pas en la force de l'amour que j'éprouvais pour lui ! »

-« Yuy peut être déterminé quand il veut quelque chose ! » Affirme Wufei pour essayer d'aider son ami à comprendre le comportement de son amant.

-« Ce qui me chagrine, c'est qu'il n'avait pas confiance. » Murmure Maxwell.

Il y a presque autant de tristesse dans son regard qu'au moment du décès de Barton.

-« Je lui ai dit que Yuy n'était pas intéressé par les hommes, d'arrêter de se tracasser. Il n'en démordait pas. » Certifie Chang pour remonter le moral de son ami.

-« Parce que Heero chassait derrière moi ! » Avoue Duo un peu penaud, avant de regarder le matricule.

-« Il est bi ! » S'étrangle Wufei d'étonnement.

-« Non, il m'aime ainsi que Hilde, il nous considère comme une entité unique. Mais Trowa vivant jamais je ne lui aurais cédé. Il me croyait incapable de tenir tête à Heero ! Ca fait mal ! Il a pris des risques pour ne pas me perdre et je me retrouve sans lui, alors que je ne voulais pas d'Heero, surtout que je l'avais lui ! » Se lamente Maxwell en se prenant la tête des deux mains.

-« Sans son travail, le suivant n'aurait pas élucidé l'affaire. » Ajoute Chang pour l'apaiser.

-« Ca ne me soulage pas ! Pourquoi viens-tu me dire ça maintenant ? Pourquoi alors que je commençais à me relever ? » Reproche Duo.

-« Quatre s'en veut aussi, commence à argumenter le Chinois. Il est soulagé que ce soit Trowa qui soit parti surtout quand il a appris son décès. Pourquoi maintenant ? Parce qu'on a beaucoup parlé et qu'avant on aurait eu peur de t'achever en te le disant. »

-« Maintenant vous soulagez vos cœurs et vos consciences en rejetant la faute sur moi. Je me relevais trop vite à votre goût ! Il y avait anguille sous roche ! » Accuse le natté.

Le Chinois reste sans voix devant l'attaque du châtain.

-« Wu, tu veux bien me faire un plaisir. Dis-moi qui t'a envoyé aujourd'hui ? Qui t'a dit ce que tu viens de me dire ? » Demande beaucoup plus calmement Duo.

Il tient à avoir une réponse et ce n'est pas en l'agressant qu'il en aura.

-« Personne, nous en avons discuté Quatre et moi, c'est devenu une évidence pour moi de te le dire en te rendant le matricule. »

Duo a un léger rictus.

-« Merci, je vais rentrer chez moi. » Dit le natté au moment où le serveur arrive avec leur commande.

-« Maxwell ! » Lâche Wufei.

-« Je ne t'en veux pas Wu, mais je dois réfléchir à tout ça ! »

Le châtain part en laissant Chang à ses réflexions aussi.

Le jeune couple est étonné de le voir revenir si tôt et surtout s'enfermer dans sa chambre sans leur dire un mot.

µµµ

Au bout de quinze minutes, Hilde embrasse Heero et quitte le divan où ils regardaient une émission politique tendrement enlacés.

-« Où vas-tu ? » Demande intrigué Yuy.

-« Discuter avec Duo, il a besoin de parler, il tourne en rond. » Répond Hilde en portant vers la cuisine.

Arrivée dans la pièce, elle prépare deux cacaos chauds. Elle les installe sur un petit plateau et repart vers la chambre du natté. Elle y frappe, ouvre la porte et entre.

-« Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? » Demande la jeune femme.

Maxwell prend la tasse et va s'asseoir sur son lit.

-« Les raisons de Quatre ! Qu'il soit soulagé que ce soit Trowa et pas Wufei qu'il apprécie énormément ! Je peux le comprendre, mais pourquoi le dire maintenant ? »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes mon cœur ? » Interroge Hilde en venant se mettre à côté de son ami.

Le natté raconte tout ce que lui a dit le Chinois.

-« Tu as parlé de tes doutes à Wufei au moins. » Insiste la jeune femme.

-« Non, je ne comprends pas les raisons de Quatre, Wufei ne doit sûrement pas plus le savoir que moi ! » Explique en étant de plus en plus agité le châtain.

-« Tu as des soupçons, on dirait ! » Dit Yuy de la porte.

-« Vu certaines données que j'ai en main et pas toi, oui j'ai des soupçons. » Répond posément Maxwell.

-« Tu veux être sûr de qui a prévenu Trowa, c'est ça ? » Questionne une fois de plus Heero de la porte cherchant à cerner le problème du natté.

La sonnette retentit dans l'appartement, Heero quitte l'entrebâillement de la porte pour aller ouvrir, pendant que Duo finit son cacao chaud qui a refroidi. Wufei apparaît dans l'embrasure.

-« Maxwell, tu as dit tout à l'heure que tu ne m'en voulais pas, mais tu en veux à qui ? »

Il y a un moment de silence.

-« Ce n'est pas à Heero, si c'est à ça que tu penses, Wu ! Je sais où en était notre relation avant son départ en mission. Il pouvait me tourner autour autant qu'il voulait, je n'aurai jamais cédé pour plusieurs raisons et Heero le savait tout autant que moi, il serait resté avec ses frustrations. Trowa vivant, les choses n'auraient jamais changé. » Affirme le châtain.

Tout le temps de la discussion, le regard ébène se pose rapidement sur la future mère. Il s'étonne que Duo ait cette conversation devant elle, on parle quand même de son copain, le père de son enfant.

-« Et je n'en veux à personne ! Je veux comprendre. » Insiste Maxwell.

-« Ca arrangeait Yuy aussi que Barton meurt ! » Lâche le Chinois le regard accusateur posé sur le métis.

Hilde met sa main devant sa bouche pour retenir un cri d'horreur devant l'accusation que fait Chang.

-« Je suis très bien ta réflexion Wu, mais lui n'avait pas les données pour savoir que tu partais en mission, ni l'importance, ni la complexité de cette dernière, tout comme les risques encourus. » Défend Duo en se redressant.

-« Avec sa capacité à tout pirater ! S'il voulait se débarrasser de Barton, il aurait trouvé. Il est déterminé. » Affirme d'un ton médisant Wufei.

-« A me faire céder ! Jamais il n'aurait eu de telle méthode. Il n'y avait aucune tolérance entre eux deux. C'est pour ça que Trowa se serait méfié d'une information venant de Heero, surtout pour une mission risquée, il aurait senti le piège ! » Certifie Maxwell en regardant le Chinois droit dans les yeux.

-« Mais pourquoi ? » Murmure Wufei pour finir se rendant compte que ses accusations ne tiennent pas.

-« Pourquoi je sais, je peux comprendre, mais pas la raison de me dire cette information maintenant ? Que cherche-t-il Wu ? Ca je veux savoir ! »

Heero dans le dos des autres attrape un léger sourire avant de disparaître dans l'appartement.

µµµ

Il y a une semaine que Wufei a rendu le matricule de Trowa à Duo et depuis il ne le quitte plus, il est au niveau sur son cœur. Quand Maxwell ne doit pas suivre Relena, il passe des heures à faire des recherches. Il y met presque autant d'énergie qu'à la rénovation des deux pièces, seulement, cette fois, il y va corps et âme.

Heero lui fournit les informations que le natté demande puis ce dernier les approfondit avec des indications que lui seul connaît.

La blonde rentre dans le bureau du châtain et croise ses bras sur sa poitrine.

-« Duo, j'ai pris un meeting supplémentaire. Tu ne dois pas accoucher, ni rester dans les parages, toi. » Dit-elle en souriant légèrement.

-« Fais à ton aise, Lena, je reste ton ombre. » Signale le natté sans vraiment relever son regard de ce qu'il étudie.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demande Relena intriguée.

-« Des recherches personnelles. » Répond d'une voix monocorde Maxwell.

-« Sur ton temps de travail ! » S'indigne la blonde.

Duo se renverse sur sa chaise, il croise les bras sur son torse, le regard dans les yeux bleus et lui dit en la narguant.

-« Je peux faire ça aussi, il n'y a pas de travail en dehors de tes sorties pour l'instant. »

Relena lui sourit avant de lui demander

-« Hilde accouche dans combien de temps ? »

-« C'est prévu pour dans dix jours. Tu as le lieu du meeting que je regarde pour ta sécurité ? »

-« Place de la victoire. » Répond la blonde en se dirigeant vers la porte pour laisser le natté préparer sa protection.

Maxwell met ses recherches sur un coin de sa table et regarde le lieu de la manifestation, même s'il connaît l'emplacement, il préfère repérer les endroits où des terroristes pourraient se cacher.

Heero rentre dans le bureau du natté, ferme la porte à clef et s'avance vers le jeune homme, il lui prend le menton pour l'embrasser tendrement. Duo y répond fiévreusement. Yuy lui caresse la joue avant de s'éloigner.

-« J'ai le listing que tu m'as demandé, les appels et des réceptions d'appels de Trowa. Ca n'a pas été facile, ça date de presque six mois maintenant. »

-« Merci Ro', tu as regardé ! »

-« En gros, les deux numéros les plus fréquents, c'est toi et Quatre. »

-« M'étonne pas, je regarderais ça après. Il y a un meeting demain à Sank, j'ai du travail. » Explique Duo en mettant le listing sur son tas de papier.

Yuy se rapproche et lui dit à l'oreille.

-« Ton corps me manque. »

-« Désolé Ro', tant que je n'ai pas mis ça de côté, je ne peux pas penser vraiment à nous. »

-« Je comprends, tu sais ! En plus cette enquête te fait du bien, j'ai l'impression. » Dit le métis sur un ton de confidence, un sourire dans la voix.

-« Tu as discuté avec Quatre ? » Demande suspicieusement le natté.

Il trouve surtout l'attitude de son amant bien étrange.

-« Non ! »

-« Pourtant tu crois savoir ! Aide-moi alors ! » Insiste le châtain.

-« Je viens de le faire. » Sourit Heero avant de repartir vers la porte.

Il la déverrouille avant de sortir. Duo reste les yeux sur la porte tellement il est étonné par la réponse de son ami. Il sursaute quand elle se rouvre presque directement sur Relena.

-« Duo ! »

Maxwell se lève et se dirige déjà vers la blonde, elle avait son ton, « viens avec moi ! »

-« J'ai besoin de ton avis, on va chez moi, on va regarder dans ma garde robe ce que je n'ai plus mis depuis longtemps. »

Le châtain s'arrête de marcher, il ne s'attendait pas à cela. La blonde lui sourit avant de lui dire sur un ton nostalgique.

-« Tu vas me manquer Duo quand tu vas retourner dans ton garage. Tu dis les choses comme tu les penses. Tu ne fais pas attention à mon statut. Tu as raison, je fais de la politique et non de la mode. Je ne peux pas demander qu'on ne gaspille pas pour préserver les réserves naturelles si je ne montre pas l'exemple. »

-« Tu sais de mon garage, je peux jouer aux conseillés. » Affirme Duo en reprenant sa marche.

-« Sincèrement Duo, ça m'a fait du bien de me faire jeter des vérités à la figure. »

-« Tu passes un peu plus de temps avec ton fils maintenant ? » Demande le natté soucieux de l'équilibre de cet enfant qu'il n'a pas souvent vu.

Ce qu'il trouve regrettable justement parce qu'il est souvent avec Relena. Enfin, il s'est souvent dit qu'il est l'avenir de la nation comme tous les enfants, c'est pour ça qu'il estime qu'ils doivent être protégés et choyés.

-« J'essaie. » Avoue Relena en rougissant légèrement.

Elle n'est pas vraiment fière d'elle et surtout d'avoir encore du chemin à parcourir pour trouver grâce aux yeux du natté.

µµµ

Pendant une partie de l'après-midi, Relena et Duo font un tri dans la garde-robe de la princesse. Ce qu'elle ne sait plus mettre, elle en fait un lot pour redistribuer à des associations. Le reste, elle le range dans ses armoires, elle agrafe un petit papier pour signaler la dernière fois que la tenue a été mise.

Même si Duo se dit qu'elle aurait pu faire ça avec une de ses femmes de ménage, il sait qu'elle apprécie son goût à matière de mode. Tout un coup Maxwell s'arrête dans ses mouvements.

-« C'est Ro' que j'entends ! »

Il se rend à la porte de la chambre de Relena et l'ouvre pour se trouver face à face avec le métis.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Disent-ils en même temps.

-« Choisir une tenue avec Lena et toi ? » Demande Duo en fronçant les sourcils.

-« Je vais enfin avoir la joie de te voir en robe. » Sourit Yuy.

-« Plutôt mourir que ça ! Alors ? » Insiste Maxwell.

-« Tu sais qu'on travaille pour le même service, je ne suis pas un ennemi ! » Dit d'un ton moqueur Heero.

-« Ro' ! » La voix du natté se fait dure.

-« Comme tous les jours à 15 heures, je viens pour la promenade au parc d'Angel, nous repassons par ici pour qu'il se change. » Expose le métis.

-« Voilà où tu disparais pendant plus de deux heures, tous les jours ! »

-« Hn, retourne travailler, Angel m'attend. » Ordonne Heero en partant déjà.

µµµ

Duo ne sait pas reprendre ses recherches avant de rentrer à la maison. Après le souper, il s'enferme dans sa chambre pour faire les entrecoupements de tous les documents en sa possession.

A une heure du matin, Maxwell entre dans la chambre du couple. Il vient s'accroupir dans le dos du métis, dépose sa main sur son épaule pour le réveiller.

-« Ro', je file sur L4 pour avoir une discussion avec Quatre. » Murmure le natté.

-« Non ! » Dit catégoriquement Yuy.

Même s'il a murmuré pour ne pas réveiller Hilde qui dort dans ses bras, il y a mis toute l'autorité qu'il peut avoir.

-« Comment ça non ? » S'étonne Maxwell.

Yuy relâche légèrement Hilde et se tourne vers le natté.

-« Tu n'as pas le temps de faire l'aller et retour avant le meeting de cette après-midi. » Explique le plus doucement possible Heero.

Il jette régulièrement un œil à sa compagne pour s'assurer qu'elle ne se réveille pas.

-« Tu feras la surveillance de Lena, c'est important ! » Insiste le natté.

-« Duo, je sais que c'est important pour toi, mais si Hilde accouche, je serai obligé d'abandonner mon poste. Sonne-lui avec le vidéophone, tu verras sa réaction. » Essaye le métis pour trouver une solution qui est acceptable pour tout le monde.

La jeune femme commence à bouger dans les bras d'Heero.

-« Il y a un problème ? » Demande-t-elle d'une voix ensommeillée.

-« Non, dors Hilde. » Lui dit Yuy en déposant un baiser sur la tempe.

Duo se relève, vient embrasser aussi Hilde sur la joue, puis Heero qui reprend un peu mieux sa femme dans ses bras, ce qui a réveillé la future mère, c'est plus le froid que les paroles des deux amis.

-« Tu lui vidéophones ? » Demande Heero en le voyant partir.

-« Oui, je veux savoir maintenant, tu veux venir pour savoir si tu avais raison ? » Propose le natté.

C'est surtout pour se rassurer qu'il a besoin de la présence de son amant.

-« Va, Heero, dit la jeune femme. De toute façon, tu ne vas pas te rendormir sans savoir. »

Yuy l'embrasse tendrement avant de se lever. Maxwell est déjà en train de composer le numéro du vidéophone de Winner. L'Arabe apparaît à l'image dans une tenue impeccable.

-« Duo ! » S'étonne le blond.

-« Quatre ! Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. »

-« Je suis étonné que tu me sonnes surtout après les accusations que tu as insinuées à mon sujet auprès de Wufei. » Dit d'un ton sec Winner.

-« Donne-moi tes raisons alors, pourquoi voulais-tu qu'il me dise ça maintenant ? Le reste je comprends, j'accepte, j'aurai fait pareil si j'avais eu les données que tu avais en main. » Commence le natté d'un ton calme.

Cela ne sert à rien de s'énerver, il n'obtiendra rien en fonçant tête baissée. Heero s'est assis sur une chaise à côté de son amant. Cependant, il s'est installé en dehors du champ de vision du vidéophone. Néanmoins, pour soutenir son amant et l'aider à rester calme, le métis a déposé une main sur la cuisse du natté.

-« Parce que tu es coupable de son décès. » Lâche froidement Quatre.

-« Ce n'est pas moi qui lui ai dit que Wufei avait une mission et que si Trowa le remplaçait ça pourrait être sa dernière. » Rétorque tout aussi froidement Maxwell.

Yuy soulève un sourcil, il n'était pas au courant de cette donnée là. Il écoute Duo continuer à argumenter et disposer ses cartes.

-« Pourquoi me le dire quand je me relève, si tu avais l'impression que j'étais si coupable que ça. En me le disant plus tôt, tu aurais pu m'achever et vraiment te venger de moi. »

Bien que Maxwell essaie de garder son calme, ce n'est pas évident pour lui et le ton monte de plus en plus entre les deux jeunes gens.

-« Tu n'aurais pas assez souffert. » Lance Quatre comme on lance un pavé dans une mare.

-« Plus rien ne se tient. Je ne te reconnais plus. Je ne te comprends plus. »

Le ton de Duo se fait de plus en plus désolé, l'incompréhension se fait dans son regard. Pourtant Winner n'a pas l'air d'en avoir fini avec le natté, il continue à attaquer.

-« Pourquoi as-tu couché avec Heero ! Tu as déclenché tout ça ! Je voulais juste abréger ses appréhensions, lui donner la possibilité d'être à Sank plus vite et définitivement. » Dénonce Winner avec de la haine dans la voix.

-« Je peux te pardonner si c'est pour protéger Wufei, mais ton argument ne tient pas. » Se fâche Duo devant les accusations complètement démentes à ses yeux que présente le blond.

-« Tu ne nies même pas avoir couché avec Heero ! Tu me dégoûtes ! » Persifle Winner.

C'est du venin que repend petit à petit Quatre, du poison qui fait mal parce que non fondé.

-« Ne juge pas sans savoir, tu ne sais rien de ma vie, de mes raisons, à croire que Trowa ne te les a pas données. » S'indigne Maxwell.

-« Il ne devait pas avoir tellement confiance en toi pour ne pas te dire mon secret. Il avait raison, tu le sous-entends sur tous les toits. » Continue à distiller Winner.

La main d'Heero se fait plus pressante sur la cuisse du natté, il sent que son amant est en train de craquer, que les phrases de Quatre sont en train de détruire tout ce que le natté à reconstruit péniblement.

-« Stop ! » Lâche froidement Duo en levant les mains pour donner plus de poids à son 'non', avant de continuer plus calmement.

-« On n'arrivera à rien comme ça en se détruisant. Je croyais avoir trouvé la raison de ton comportement mais je me suis trompé. Je crois bien que cette discussion soit la dernière que nous aurons. Si ça te soulage de me faire porter le chapeau, à ta guise, moi, je sais que je suis responsable en partie. Mais je suis déçu par son manque de confiance et peiné de te voir sous ton vrai jour. »

-« Et tu te sens comment de savoir tout ça ? » Demande doucement Quatre avec un léger sourire.

Le natté sonde le blond à travers l'écran. Il voit que le sourire de Quatre se transforme en un vrai sourire. Il entend la respiration d'Heero reprendre un rythme normal dû à son soulagement. Maxwell garde le silence en scrutant l'écran.

-« Duo ! » Insiste Winner avec de la tendresse dans la voix.

Yuy regarde Duo. Ce dernier est livide, le métis prend peur.

-« Tu sais que tes accusations font mal. » Finit par dire Maxwell. Après un long silence, il reprend. « Ca me met en colère, ça me révolte. Savoir que tu m'as joué la comédie me soulage un tout petit peu. » Avoue-t-il.

-« Tu ressens à nouveau beaucoup de sentiments, c'est bien. Je suis désolé Duo, mais c'était nécessaire pour que tu te rendes compte que nous portons tous les quatre un peu de culpabilité de ce qui est arrivé à Trowa. Nous en souffrons tous. » Explique posément Quatre.

-« Je n'avais pas l'impression de me sentir coupable avant ton intervention. Je ne sais pas pour Heero. Cela me blesse, son manque de confiance en moi et en la force de mon amour. Je crois que c'est la seule leçon que j'en tire. » Se désole Maxwell le ton de plus en plus triste.

-« Il avait confiance en toi, mais pas en l'opiniâtreté d'Heero. » Précise Winner.

-« Trowa vivant, Heero n'aurait rien tenté, ça j'en suis persuadé ! Donc Tro' n'avait pas confiance dans mon jugement. » Affirme Duo.

La main de Yuy sur la cuisse du châtain se fait caresse pour lui signaler qu'il est heureux de la loyauté que le natté lui porte.

-« Duo ! Je voulais juste te donner une motivation, un but, t'obliger à reprendre le combat et non plus subir les choses parce qu'il faut. Depuis le décès de Trowa, tu ressemblais à un zombie et là, tu as réagi, je vois des réactions sur ton visage. » S'extasie Winner.

-« Il fallait que je prenne conscience du manque de confiance de Trowa en mon amour, qu'il ne m'aimait pas sereinement. Quatre, je n'avais pas besoin de savoir les conditions psychologiques précaires de sa dernière mission. Non, Quatre, vraiment, tu aurais pu t'abstenir. Je ne renoncerai pas à ce que je vis pour l'instant parce que c'est ce que craignait Trowa. Je ne porterai pas ta part de responsabilité. » Débite sans reprendre son souffle le natté.

Puis il fait une pause pour rassembler le reste de ses pensées, avant de reprendre avant que Quatre ne l'interrompe avec d'autres arguments qui lui feront certainement tout aussi mal.

-« Si tu ne t'étais pas mêlé de l'histoire pour protéger un de tes amis, plus qu'un autre sous le couvert de le soulager, mon homme serait là à mes côtés. Nous n'aurions pas cette discussion. Reconnais tes tords, assume-les. » Insiste Duo ne voulant pas perdre encore un ami et puis sur un ton plus bas, il continue. « Je n'ébruiterai pas ton secret, tu n'as rien à craindre de moi. Je crois que tu as essayé de nous manipuler tous, même encore maintenant ! M'aider n'était pas ton but. Soulager ta conscience oui ! Quand tu l'accepteras, tu retrouveras mon amitié. »

Sur ce Duo coupe le vidéophone, il se tourne vers Heero qui est sans réaction à côté du natté.

-« Ro' ! » S'inquiète Maxwell.

-« J'y ai cru ! J'ai vraiment cru que c'était son seul but. Sinon, je serai parti sur L4… » Commence doucement Yuy.

Il est vraiment abattu par la constatation de s'être fait berner aussi facilement.

-« Ro', s'il me l'avait dit à l'enterrement, j'aurai compris ! Tu fais ça à quelqu'un qui commence à se relever ? Non ! Tu continues à garder ton secret parce que ça peut faire plus de dégâts que de bien. Mais maintenant j'étais suffisamment fort pour tenir le choc. A l'enterrement, il m'aurait achevé ! » Avoue le natté sachant qu'un rien pouvait le faire basculer à cette période.

Duo caresse tendrement la joue du métis avant de reprendre son monologue pour expliquer tout ce qu'il a sur le cœur à son amant.

-« Ro', je ne me relève pas plus vite à cause de cette enquête ! Je suis plus déçu, plus abattu qu'il y a trois semaines. Je dois assumer que Trowa est parti faire une mission à nonante pour cent de ses capacités ! Parce qu'il n'avait pas confiance à la force de mon amour pour lui. Alors dis-moi ! Où est le positif ? »

Heero regarde le natté en face de lui, respire un grand coup avant de dire tout penaud.

-« Nul part, sous ton regard, je ne vois plus de positif ! Tu m'en veux ? » Finit par s'alarmer Yuy.

-« Tu n'y es pour rien dans cette histoire. Le seul responsable du décès de Trowa, c'est Quatre ! » Accuse Maxwell fermement avant de reprendre plus calmement. « Trowa n'aurait jamais été en mission sans lui. Le reste c'est des données qui étaient déjà là. Je sais que j'ai raison pour toi. Tu as toujours attendu mon accord. Continuer à chasser derrière moi, tu l'aurais fait. Je t'ai laissé faire aussi ! J'aurai pu te dire « non et de me foutre la paix » tu l'aurais fait. » Explique calmement Duo, parce qu'il sait qu'il a raison.

-« Je ne sais pas ! J'étais vraiment obsédé par savoir. Ca ne me quittait pas ! » Admet Heero sans quitter son amant du regard.

-« Ne me dis pas que tu aurais fini par me violer. Je ne crois pas. » Plaisante Duo.

-« Non, mais même avec un non, j'aurai cherché à ce que tu dises oui ! » Affirme Yuy un peu honteux.

Maxwell se lève et se tourne vers le métis.

-« Allez au lit, sinon on sera inapte à faire notre travail demain. » Affirme le natté avant de partir vers sa chambre.

Heero se lève de sa chaise et suit Duo jusque dans sa chambre. Le métis pousse le châtain vers le lit, le couche dessus en l'embrassant tendrement.

-« Ro' pas avec Hilde dans la pièce d'à côté ! » Supplie le natté quand Heero libère sa bouche.

-« Chut ! Juste un petit câlin, sentir ton corps, tu me manques. » Avoue Yuy en lui caressant la joue.

-« Non, je ne veux pas devoir museler mon corps pour ne pas faire trop de bruit. » Implore Duo.

-« Je musellerais ta bouche, si tu veux ? J'ai besoin que tu me prouves que tu ne m'en veux pas ! » Admet le brun.

Un vrai sourire apparaît chez Duo, laissant Heero sans réaction. Il reste à contempler ce qu'il n'espérait plus depuis sept mois. Maxwell ayant perdu le sourire au départ de son homme en mission. Là, tout son visage sourit, même ses yeux ont retrouvé du brillant.

-« Je comprends que les autres parlent de détermination. Bon dieu que c'est dur que te résister quand j'en ai envie. Ro', si un jour, Hilde me dit qu'elle n'en veut plus de cet arrangement, c'est fini entre nous, je vais sur L2. Aide-moi à ne pas lui faire du mal ! Je ne veux pas te perdre également. » Explique lentement Duo à son amant tout en lui caressant la joue.

Heero l'embrasse tendrement, puis se relève.

-« Toi aussi tu es capable de trouver les mots pour me faire tenir tranquille. » Rétorque le métis en souriant.

Yuy roule sur le côté afin de permettre à Duo de sortir du lit. Maxwell commence à se déshabiller afin de pouvoir dormir. Heero s'est assis sur le lit et le regarde faire. Il laisse ses doigts courir sur les muscles dorsaux qui bougent.

Quand Maxwell se retourne le regard bleu tombe sur le pendentif qu'a fait Hilde ! De suite Yuy retire ses mains du corps du natté. Ayant suivi le regard, Duo lui dit.

-« Je ne le retirerai pas Ro' ! Trowa fait partie de moi ! Le cadeau d'Hilde m'aide à penser à elle avant moi. »

-« Hilde m'en a parlé, mais je ne l'avais pas encore vu ! C'est ressemblant ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir son regard sur moi ! » Développe très mal à l'aise le métis.

-« Tu m'as dit toi-même qu'il ne voudrait pas que je reste malheureux. » Expose Maxwell pour rassurer son amant.

-« Je ne crois pas que je suis celui qu'il aurait voulu pour toi ! » Dit Yuy ne se sentant pas dans son bon droit dans toute cette histoire.

-« Ro', tu ne seras jamais à moi ! Donc je vais rester à lui. C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour vivre pleinement et pouvoir être à lui dans l'éternité. Quand je mourrai, je pourrai revenir vers lui, tu ne m'aimeras jamais en entier, je serai toujours le second dans ton cœur. » Affirme Duo en mettant ses bras sur ses épaules.

-« Du moment que j'ai ton amour dans le présent, je ne crois pas à la vie après la mort. Si toi, tu es serein, je vais m'habituer à ton émail autour du cou. Sinon, je le mettrais dans ton dos quand je t'embrasserai pour ne pas avoir l'impression d'être surveillé. » Sourit Heero.

Le métis l'embrasse avant de partir vers sa chambre afin de ne pas se laisser tenter par le feu qui couve toujours entre eux.

A Suivre…


	10. Un petit bout de vous

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre** : Yaoi. Hétéro, Séquelle de **« Les chasseurs sont lâchés »**

**Rating** : M

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Trowa, Hilde, Relena

**Bêta auditrice** Tenshimizu

**Note de l'auteur : **Séquelle, mais c'est plus parce que la situation finale de cette histoire est ce que j'ai besoin pour cette autre fiction, que par envie d'en faire une suite. Je me la joue paresseuse, parce que je n'ai pas envie d'expliquer la situation de départ du texte. ^_^

* * *

**Dilemme**

**Un petit bout de vous **

* * *

Maxwell fait la surveillance du meeting, même si la méthode de travail du natté est différente, Duncan et Chris s'y sont habitués, la protection extérieure pour les jeunes gens, rapprochée pour Duo, il est le dernier rempart de Relena.

A l'époque de Hilde, c'était souvent le rôle de Chris, néanmoins ça ne le gène pas plus que ça. Il aime la diversité dans le travail.

Un bruit se fait derrière le natté, ça le fait se retourner, arme au poing.

-« C'est moi ! »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? J'aurai pu t'abattre ! » S'énerve le châtain.

-« Avant de savoir qui est là ? Je ne crois pas. » Affirme Heero avec un grand sourire.

-« Avec un gosse en plus. » Gronde l'ex-02 en voyant Angel.

-« Il voulait voir maman, la nounou est en train de faire des courses, on s'ennuyait. » Explique Yuy d'une façon légèrement bougonne.

-« Elle est où la madame au gros ventre ? » Demande innocemment Angel.

-« C'est moi qui la remplace. Dans son ventre il y a un bébé, elle ne va pas le garder son gros ventre. »

-« Duo ! » S'indigne le brun.

-« Il pose une question, il faut lui répondre. » Affirme le châtain, même s'il se rend compte qu'il en a trop dit.

Le Gsm d'Heero sonne, il décroche. Duo a déjà pris la main d'Angel voyant le métis pris par sa discussion et non son travail.

-« Ne panique pas, je suis tout près, je viens te chercher. » Rassure Heero avant de raccrocher. « Hilde vient de perdre les eaux ! »

Il y a de la panique dans les yeux bleus surtout quand il voit Angel à la main du natté.

-« Va, j'assume les deux ! » Lui dit fermement Duo.

-« Tu es sûr ? » Demande quand même le brun alors qu'il part déjà.

-« Que veux-tu faire d'autre ! Tu lui as dit que tu arrivais. » Affirme une fois de plus le natté.

Heero revient et se met au niveau du petit garçon. Il lui met les deux mains sur les épaules pour lui dire sérieusement.

-« Angel, tu restes avec Duo. » Il se relève pour parler à son amant. « Quand la nounou arrive, tu peux lui confier. »

-« Je ne connais pas la nounou. J'attends que Lena sorte de l'estrade. File, tu as plus urgent ! »

-« Merci. »

-« Il va où ? » Demande le petit garçon en tirant sur la main du natté.

-« La madame au gros ventre va avoir son bébé, il faut qu'il soit là. » Explique calmement Maxwell.

Puis il s'agenouille près du bambin de trois ans et demi.

-« Tu vas venir dans mes bras, tu ne bouges pas trop, maman a presque fini, si on ne lui pose pas de nouvelles questions. »

µµµ

Le temps passe, le meeting ne prend pas fin aussi rapidement que l'aurait voulu le natté.

-« Angel, je t'ai trouvé ! Où est monsieur Yuy ? C'est lui qui en a la garde ! » Lâche une jeune femme dans le dos du châtain.

-« Nounou ! » Dit le gamin en tendant les bras vers elle.

La jeune femme qui se trouve derrière eux, elle ne doit pas avoir plus de vingt-cinq ans constate Maxwell en se retournant. Elle a des cheveux bruns, les yeux marron et les traits fins.

-« Ce n'est pas un prénom ça ! » S'étonne Duo en gardant Angel dans ses bras.

-« Nouriad, Où est monsieur Yuy qu'on puisse rentrer ? » Demande la nounou.

-« Voir le bébé sortir. » Répond naturellement Angel en lui souriant.

-« Sa femme est en train d'accoucher ! Je ne rentre pas seule avec lui. » Panique la nourrice en reculant.

-« Je veux rentrer Duo, m'ennuie ici, j'ai vu maman. » Pleurniche un peu le gamin en commençant à se dandiner dans les bras du natté.

-« Si je vous confie à un de mes hommes, vous voulez bien rentrer ? » Questionne Maxwell.

Il regarde de temps en temps vers la foule pour continuer son travail de surveillance.

-« Oui. »

-« Ok, vous restez ici avec le petit, je veux que vous restiez dans mon champ de vision. Quand le meeting sera fini, je vous confierai à Chris. Si Lena me certifie que vous êtes bien la nounou. » Explique posément Duo en déposant Angel sur le sol.

-« Vous êtes encore plus méfiant que monsieur Yuy. Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible ! » S'estomaque la nourrice.

Des applaudissements se font entendre. Relena rentre derrière le rideau. Elle a un mouvement d'arrêt en voyant qui l'attend.

-« Que fais mon fils ici ? Nouriad ! » Gronde-t-elle.

-« Venu te voir maman avec Heero. Le bébé sort. Alors il m'a donné à Duo. » Répond Angel innocemment à la place de la nourrice.

Maxwell intervient quand il voit le visage de Relena devenir de plus en plus rouge de colère.

-« Si tu retournes sur scène pour dix minutes, il évacue avec Chris. »

-« Pourquoi, je ferais ça ! » Se révolte la blonde.

-« Pour que ton fils reste inconnu du grand public ! » Expose calmement Duo avant de pousser sur son oreillette. « Chris, j'ai besoin de toi ici, urgence ! »

Le blond arrive rapidement pendant que Relena remonte sur l'estrade.

-« Est-ce que vous avez encore une ou l'autre question à me poser. Ma voiture a des problèmes de démarrage, j'ai encore un peu de temps à vous consacrer. » Dit-elle pour expliquer sa présence.

Maxwell lui fait un clin d'œil. A deux hommes seulement, il est plus présent derrière la jeune femme.

Chris signale à son supérieur qu'il va bientôt être hors de portée pour son oreillette. Le natté prévient Relena qu'elle peut quitter la scène.

Elle finit de répondre à la question qu'on vient de lui poser. Puis elle dit au revoir et va retrouver Duo qui l'attend juste à côté du rideau. Maxwell lui ouvre la marche en restant à sa hauteur pour la mener à la voiture où Duncan prend le volant.

Le natté rejoint sa moto et enclenche le moteur. Il n'est jamais monté en voiture avec elle, à Sank, ayant une meilleure vue d'ensemble en la suivant dans un autre véhicule.

µµµ

Arrivé à l'ambassade, Relena peut enfin demander des explications au châtain.

-« Que faisait Heero sur le lieu du meeting avec mon fils ! Il sait bien que je ne veux pas qu'on le voit avec moi ! » Se fâche la princesse rouge de colère.

-« Ton fils voulait te voir, c'est avec Heero que tu dois peler un oignon pas avec moi ! Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il le fait puisque Angel connaît Hilde et qu'il savait qu'elle était enceinte. »

-« Et comment va-t-elle ? » Demande la blonde inquiète pour son amie.

-« Je ne sais pas, je sais juste qu'elle a perdu les eaux et qu'Heero paniquait un peu. C'est pour ça que je me suis occupé de ton fils. Il n'allait pas aller voir l'accouchement de ton garde du corps quand même. » Se choque Maxwell en imaginant la situation.

-« J'aurai aussi une explication avec Nouriad ! » Lance d'un coup Relena.

La blonde ne décolère pas. Duo lui sourit. La jeune femme le regarde calmée tout d'un coup, avant de répondre à son sourire.

-« Merci Duo d'avoir tout pris en main. » Finit par admettre mademoiselle Peacecraft réalisant tout ce que vient d'assumer le natté.

-« Bon, je vais dans mon bureau, si tu as besoin de moi. S'il te plaît ne prolonge pas trop, j'ai envie de faire un saut à l'hôpital pour voir comment ça se passe pour Hilde. »

µµµ

A 18 heures, Maxwell arrive au service prénatal après avoir raccompagné Relena au château.

-« Je peux voir Hilde Schbeiker, s'il vous plaît ! »

L'infirmière consulte le planning.

-« Elle n'a pas encore accouché, je vais prévenir. »

-« Merci. »

Dans les cinq minutes, Heero apparaît. Il a les traits tirés, ce qui fait paniquer Duo.

-« On vient de lui faire la péridurale. Au départ elle n'en voulait pas, mais devant les douleurs et mon stress, elle a fini par accepter. Viens ! »

Le métis le guide jusqu'à une chambre. Hilde est couché dans un lit, un monitoring surveille les contractions et le cœur du bébé. Les contractions sont rapprochées, la future mère en a une toutes les trois minutes. Pourtant, l'infirmière qui l'a ausculté tout à l'heure, lui a dit que le travail n'avance pas.

-« Alors, tu nous fais des frayeurs Baby ! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais de contraire ? » Demande Duo en s'installant sur la chaise à côté du lit.

-« Mais rien mon cœur, je rangeais juste des vêtements dans la commode. Je venais de faire ma valise en plus. J'ai eu envie de la préparer, alors je l'ai faite. » Répond la future mère d'un ton enjoué au début.

Puis tout d'un coup sa voix se fait plus crispée. Elle cherche la main de Duo mais en captant le regard inquiet de son amant, elle ne l'attrape pas. Le monitoring monte jusqu'à plus de cent vingt.

Malgré la péridurale, elle n'arrive pas à contrôler la douleur. Alors, elle finit par attraper la main de Maxwell au plus haut de la contraction et commence à respirer par saccade.

-« Ce n'est pas normal qu'elle souffre encore. » Lâche Heero paniqué devant le visage contracté de sa compagne.

-« Ro', s'il y avait un problème, l'infirmière serait dans la chambre ou elle en salle d'accouchement ! Tu la stresses, si tu fumais, je te dirais d'y aller. » Réprimande le natté d'une voix ferme en regardant le métis debout près du lit.

-« Je vais faire un tour. » Réplique Heero en faisant demi-tour pour partir de la pièce.

-« Mon cœur, tu l'as vexé ! » Reproche la jeune femme.

-« Mais non, il va se mettre en condition à l'extérieur. Il va faire sortir le soldat qui sommeille en lui. Et toi, tu continues comme ça, en masquant. Elle ne marche pas la péridurale ? » Demande le natté en caressant le visage en sueur de son amie quand il voit qu'elle recommence à haleter.

-« Pas comme ça devrait, j'ai l'impression. Je ressens au-dessus de cent. Je ne sais pas si c'est normal. » Avoue la brune quand la contraction est passée.

Duo l'embrasse sur le front.

-« Je vais demander. » Dit-il en se levant.

Maxwell se rend à la porte, lui fait un petit signe de la main, avant de se rendre au quartier des infirmières. Il passe devant la salle d'attente et il y voit Heero qui fait les cent pas. Après une profonde respiration, le métis s'assied sur une chaise et fait le point de la situation. Le natté le voit se concentrer et faire le vide dans sa tête, petit à petit ses traits se referment comme à l'époque de la guerre.

Rassuré, le châtain continue son chemin pour aller questionne l'infirmière de garde. Une fois qu'il a des réponses, il retourne auprès de Hilde. Il s'assied sur la chaise et prend la main de son amie qui recommence à haleter.

-« Voilà, comme tu as perdu les eaux, les contractions sont plus fortes. Si dans une heure, ça devient insupportable, ils te rendront une dose. Mais elle m'a surtout dit que plus tu serais contractée plus tu aurais peur, plus tu aurais mal. Il faut que tu appliques tes cours de respirations que tu as suivis. Repense à ton entraînement contre la torture. »

A ce moment 01 entre dans la pièce, il a le regard vide. Il est prêt pour sa mission. Ce n'est pas sa compagne qu'il va assister mais quelqu'un qui a besoin de son soutien. Enfin, c'est comme ça qu'il le voit dans sa tête. Il a réussi à faire la part des choses et enfermer le civil dans un coin de son cerveau.

-« Je vous laisse. Ca va aller Baby ! Tu n'es pas la première femme à passer par-là ! Toutes les douleurs des inséminations tu les as oubliées. » Dit le natté en se levant pour laisser la place à son amant.

-« Merci mon cœur. » Répond la jeune femme avec un pauvre sourire sentant une nouvelle contraction venir.

-« Demain, je passe voir votre petite merveille. » Réplique Duo avant d'ouvrir la porte pour partir et rentrer chez eux.

Heero s'est assis à côté d'Hilde et il lui prend la main. Cette fois, il est prêt à l'aider et non à lui rajouter du stress. Quand la contraction arrive à son maximum, Maxwell voit le métis commencer à caresser le revers de la main de son amie, les yeux dans les siens. Tranquillisé de voir que la situation est sous contrôle, le natté referme la porte doucement pour s'éclipser.

µµµ

Yuy rentre à l'appartement à deux heures du matin, il va directement dans la chambre de Duo.

-« C'est fini, une petite fille de trois kilos cent vingt grammes. » Dit le métis en s'asseyant sur le lit du natté.

-« Ca été ? Elle n'a pas trop souffert ? » S'inquiète Duo pour la santé de son amie.

-« Non, on lui a rendu une dose juste avant l'accouchement. Mais je crois bien qu'on était parti pour accoucher sans la péridurale, en appliquant nos méthodes contre la douleur. Merci. » Explique le brun avec beaucoup de fierté dans la voix.

-« Elle qui avait peur que tu ne te sentes pas concerné, tu as donc accouché. » Sourit Duo.

-« Je vais me coucher, je ne travaille pas cette fin de semaine. » Rappelle Heero en se levant du lit de son ami.

-« Ca va, j'enverrai Chris pour surveiller la nounou et Angel. Si Lena ne nous prend pas un meeting à la dernière minute ou une réunion non prévue, on devrait y arriver. Dors bien ! »

-« Hn » dit Yuy en baillant avant de refermer la porte de la chambre de Maxwell.

µµµ

Quand Duo arrive à l'hôpital, le lendemain soir, les visites viennent de finir. Samira dort dans son petit lit. Heero appuyé sur ce dernier, la regarde, un sourire radieux sur les lèvres. L'index suit la petite mâchoire.

-« Oh mon cœur, tu serais arrivé une demi-heure plus tôt, tu aurais pu la prendre un peu. » Dit Hilde un sourire éblouissant sur le visage.

Même si elle a les traits encore un peu tirés et fatigués, on voit bien qu'elle est heureuse et bien dans sa peau.

-« Je la prendrais une autre fois. Tu rentres quand ? » Demande le natté en venant embrasser son amie sur la joue.

Duo s'assied sur le lit pour discuter un peu avec elle.

-« S'il n'y a pas de problème cette nuit, je peux sortir dans l'après-midi de demain. » Répond la jeune maman.

-« Tu vois, bientôt, on tournera en rond avec elle dans les bras, chacun notre tour pour la calmer. » Développe Maxwell en mimant les gestes qu'il devra faire à son avis.

-« Elle est sage tu sais ! Si vous alliez souper en ville pour fêter ça ! Je suis fatiguée, j'ai envie de me reposer un peu. » Propose Hilde en regardant son compagnon et son ami pour voir s'ils sont d'accord.

Pour les inciter à partir, elle se couche dans le lit. Yuy quitte le lit cage pour venir embrasser sa compagne tendrement en faisant courir son pouce sur le pourtour de sa mâchoire.

-« A demain matin. »

µµµ

Heero conduit Duo dans un restaurant qu'il sait que le natté apprécie beaucoup pour l'ambiance et la nourriture. C'est un restaurant qu'ils ont découvert à deux, qui n'est attaché à aucun souvenir pour Maxwell, puisqu'il a ouvert après le décès de Trowa.

Yuy a choisi une table à l'écart pour pouvoir manger en tête-à-tête. Seulement, il y a comme un malaise entre les deux hommes.

-« Ca te dérange, si on passe la nuit ensemble ? » Demande Heero pour finir.

Il faut dire que les discussions entre eux ne démarrent pas et que l'embarras augmente de plus en plus.

-« Non ! » S'étonne Duo en regardant son amant dans les yeux pour la première fois depuis qu'ils ont quitté l'hôpital.

-« Parce que tu es tellement tendu ! » Dit doucement Yuy.

Maxwell regarde le métis en face de lui, il soupire, puis il se lance.

-« J'aurai voulu que tu restes avec moi, hier. Mais bon, je comprends qu'après ce que tu avais vécu avec Hilde, je sois en second plan. Ro', on a tellement peu de moment où on est que nous deux. » La voix du natté est suppliante avec un soupçon de déception.

Cela fait mal au cœur d'Heero, alors il lui dit

-« Que tu as eu une impression de gâchis ! »

-« Oui, voilà le terme. » Affirme Duo catégoriquement.

-« J'ai eu la même impression pendant de la nuit. Pas que j'avais envie de te faire l'amour, juste d'être avec toi. » Souligne Yuy.

Parce que oui, il n'avait pas encore réussi à ce moment là à se couper du lien qu'il avait créé avec Hilde pour l'aider, il était bien trop fort.

-« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas retenu ? » Finit par demander le métis comme le natté ne fait que le regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

-« C'était la nuit de Samira, pas la mienne. » Avoue tristement Maxwell.

-« J'attendais que tu me dises que tu avais envie de ma présence. Je ne voulais pas m'imposer, que tu crois que je veux profiter de toi dès que Hilde n'est pas là ou que je sais qu'elle ne revient pas, c'est souvent moi le demandeur ! » Certifie le métis.

-« Je le ferai la prochaine fois, si tu ne me trouves pas déplacé. » Réplique tout penaud le natté.

-« Tu peux me repousser, mais je peux aussi. Et je te le dirai si c'est le cas un jour. » Lui dit en souriant Heero.

-« Il faut qu'on soit honnête l'un envers l'autre. Notre situation n'est pas des plus faciles, alors autant que les choses soient claires entre nous. Si un jour, je n'éveille plus rien en toi, dis-le, ne me le fais pas sentir, s'il te plaît. » Insiste le natté avec sérieux.

Un voile d'inquiétude obscurcit ses yeux améthyste durant l'attente de la réponse du métis.

-« Si ça arrive, un jour, promis. Viens, on rentre, qu'on profite de cette soirée à deux ailleurs qu'aux yeux de tous. » Propose Heero d'une voix tendre.

Duo se lève et se rend à la caisse pour payer leurs repas. Ils passent le reste de la soirée en regardant un film dans les bras l'un de l'autre. C'est Maxwell qui tire Yuy dans sa chambre pour y finir la nuit.

Au matin, le natté se sent satisfait, mieux dans sa peau. Il sait que ces moments câlins privilégiés seront très rares. Néanmoins pour ne pas déprimer, il va vivre au jour le jour. S'il a trop envie de combler son corps, il pourra toujours proposer au métis de louer une chambre.

Le châtain se retourne vers son amant pour lui caresser le visage d'un doigt et le réveiller en douceur.

-« Ro' fais-moi encore une fois l'amour avant que je n'aille au travail ! » Lui susurre-t-il amoureusement dans le creux de l'oreille.

Le métis ne se fait pas prier pour satisfaire son amant. Lui-même sait qu'ils n'auront sûrement pas une soirée ensemble avant au moins un mois. Même si Hilde reprend le travail, elle ne va pas partir en dancing rapidement.

µµµ

Quand Duo rentre au soir, il pousse la porte doucement, il a vu la voiture d'Heero au garage en rangeant sa moto. Hilde doit être rentrée avec Samira. La jeune maman le voit faire avec un sourire à peine déguisé.

-« Elle doit s'habituer à nous, pas l'inverse. » Explique la jeune femme en venant embrasser son ami sur la joue.

-« Oui, mais bon, je ne veux pas la faire hurler, moi. » Justifie le natté un peu confus.

-« Tu es vraiment adorable mon cœur. Je viens de la nourrir, elle est dans les bras d'Heero, tu veux l'avoir un peu ? » Demande Hilde en l'entraînant dans l'appartement vers la cuisine.

-« Je ne veux pas l'en priver. » S'affole Duo en reculant un peu.

Le métis apparaît avec Samira dans les bras, Maxwell aperçoit les petits cheveux noirs. Le natté s'avance pour mieux la regarder, elle a un petit nez retroussé, la bouche fine. Duo ne l'avait pas bien vue quand il est venu à l'hôpital. Il s'approche encore plus.

-« Elle est magnifique votre fille, elle a beaucoup de Baby, je suis content. » Dit soulagé le châtain en regardant son amie puis son amant.

-« Merci, c'est grâce à toi qu'elle est là. » Répond Heero.

-« Et à toi aussi, sinon, ça n'aurait pas été 'elle', puisque ça n'aurait pas été le même spermatozoïde. » Réplique sérieusement Maxwell en regardant Yuy droit dans les yeux.

-« Je l'avais dit à Hilde qu'au moins, je savais qu'elle était là grâce à moi, que je la sentais mienne. » Affirme le brun en lui souriant.

-« De toute façon, c'est ta fille. » Assure le châtain avec conviction.

-« Tu veux la prendre ? » Demande Yuy en regardant affectueusement son amant.

-« Attends, je m'assieds, je ne voudrais pas lui faire du mal. » Rétorque Duo en se dirigeant vers le divan du salon pour s'y installer.

Heero suit le natté jusqu'au fauteuil, Hilde est dans le salon à trier les quelques cadeaux reçus de ses collègues.

-« Lena a dit qu'elle préférait passer ici, mais qu'elle t'embrassait. » Signale Duo en passant près de la jeune femme.

-« Je m'en doutais. » Lui répond en souriant la brune.

Yuy dépose tendrement la petite dans les bras de son amant, puis se rend à la cuisine. Duo reste en contemplation face au nourrisson. Un sourire finit par se dessiner sur ses lèvres alors que le doigt de Maxwell joue avec la petite menotte.

Hilde met sa main devant la bouche pour ne pas hurler. Et elle se rend dans la cuisine, elle vient se blottir contre l'épaule de son homme où des larmes silencieuses viennent mouiller sa chemise.

-« Hé ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demande Heero en l'éloignant pour pouvoir l'observer.

Comme elle essaye d'esquiver son regard. Il prend le menton de la jeune femme entre son pouce et l'index pour l'obliger à lui répondre. Il y a vraiment de la panique dans le regard du métis.

-« Il a souri, mon cœur sourit. » Finit-elle par baragouiner.

-« Oui, je sais, il a recommencé après sa discussion avec Quatre. Je n'ai pas voulu te faire une fausse joie. Ils sont encore tellement rares. » Explique le brun en la tirant à lui.

Il la sert contre son cœur et la berce qu'elle puisse laisser sortir ses larmes de joie.

A Suivre…


	11. Je suis en manque de toi !

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre** : Yaoi. Hétéro, Séquelle de **« Les chasseurs sont lâchés »**

**Rating** : M

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Trowa, Hilde, Relena

**Bêta auditrice** Tenshimizu

**Note de l'auteur : **Séquelle, mais c'est plus parce que la situation finale de cette histoire est ce que j'ai besoin pour cette autre fiction, que par envie d'en faire une suite. Je me la joue paresseuse, parce que je n'ai pas envie d'expliquer la situation de départ du texte. ^_^

* * *

**Dilemme**

**Je suis en manque de toi !**

* * *

Le lendemain, on est vendredi. Relena décide de venir voir la petite Samira. Elle reste discuter avec Hilde, pendant au moins une heure cette après midi là.

Pendant ce temps, Duo reste dans sa chambre à finir la lecture de son roman. Il ne veut pas déranger les deux jeunes femmes dans leurs discussions.

Maxwell reconduit la blonde chez elle, après sa visite.

Comme tous les vendredis soirs, ils iront en discothèque. C'est déjà la troisième fois que Duo est de service nocturne depuis qu'ils sont rentrés de tournée. Le natté rentre rapidement afin de se préparer pour sa sortie.

-« Baby ! » Appelle le natté de la salle de bain où il se prépare.

-« Oui ? » Demande-t-elle.

-« Tu n'es pas occupée ? Sinon, tu sais me donner un coup de main ! » Insiste tout de même le châtain.

-« J'arrive mon cœur ! Whaaa ! Tu es magnifique. » Lâche la jeune femme en arrivant près de son ami.

-« Merci. Tu veux bien m'aider ? Je voudrais que ma tresse soit serrée et pas lâche comme d'habitude. » Explique Duo.

-« Ne bouges pas. Voilà ! » Dit-elle en reculant de deux pas.

Le natté lui plaque un bisou sur la joue. Il réajuste deux, trois mèches de sa frange. Puis, il remonte le col de sa chemise de soie violette, ouverte sur quatre boutons, dévoilant un marcel du même violet qui moule sa musculature souple. Un jeans noir vient compléter le tableau, il lui moule les cuisses et montre sa taille fine.

Hilde sourit à son ami dans la glace.

-« Tu vas faire chavirer tous les cœurs. » Approuve-t-elle.

-« J'ai juste envie de me sentir beau. Je ne pars pas draguer. Allez, j'y vais. Amusez-vous bien. » Dit Duo en quittant la salle de bain.

De sa démarche chaloupée, il se dirige vers la porte du duplex.

-« Toi aussi ! » Lui dit la jeune femme.

Heero sort de la chambre de Samira au moment où le natté passe. Yuy le suit du regard subjugué avant de réagir.

-« Duo ! Tu n'y vas pas ainsi ! » Dit sèchement le métis, le regard désapprobateur.

-« Si. Pourquoi ? » S'étonne le châtain.

-« Je ne veux pas. » Lâche Yuy en détachant bien les mots pour y mettre plus de poids.

-« Enfin, Heero pourquoi ne veux-tu pas ? » Demande Hilde en arrivant aux deux jeunes gens.

Ceux-ci sont en train de s'affronter du regard. Aucun des deux n'a envie de céder.

-« Ro', En quatre ans, je suis resté fidèle à Trowa, je ne l'ai trompé qu'une fois et tu sais avec qui ! Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? » Demande le natté en penchant la tête sur le côté, comme s'il était déçu par l'attitude de son ami.

-« Tu n'es pas le seul, toi ? » Explique Yuy en rougissant légèrement.

Il se trouve déplacé, seulement il n'arrive pas à ne pas être possessif. C'est plus fort que lui, il a peur de perdre le natté, de le voir disparaitre de sa vie. La peur est bien plus forte que tout ce qu'il est capable de cacher.

Duo lui répond d'un sourire avant de dire.

-« Hilde était là avant moi ! Mais je n'accepterai jamais que tu ailles voir ailleurs, que tu nous trompes. Ro' si un jour, tu fais ça ! Tu as intérêt à trouver un trou de souris et de t'y terrer jusqu'à ta mort, parce que je te retrouverais pour te descendre. »

Hilde sourit timidement à son homme qui devient blême devant la menace énoncée avec sérieux. Elle connaissait très bien ce trait de caractère de Maxwell pour l'avoir vu à l'œuvre une des rare fois où un de ses amants l'avait trompé.

Yuy finit par avaler difficilement sa salive. Voyant qu'il a obtenu ce qu'il voulait, le natté insiste.

-« Je peux y aller ? Lena m'attend. On va au restau avant de sortir en boite ! »

-« Vas-y mon cœur ! » Lui dit doucement Hilde avec un sourire tendre.

La porte fermée, la jeune femme se tourne vers son amant.

-« Tu sais quand je lui ai fait la remarque qu'il était magnifique. Il m'a répondu la même chose que je t'ai répondue quand j'ai voulu sortir hyper sexy avec Relena! Je n'avais jamais vraiment réalisé qu'on pensait de la même façon. »

-« A ton avis, pourquoi je vous aime autant l'un que l'autre, un en deux corps. Hilde tu en souffres ? » Questionne le métis en attirant sa compagne à lui pour la serrer dans ses bras.

-« Non, je te remercie. Sans toi, Duo n'aurait pas repris goût à la vie. Si tu n'avais pas voulu le rendre vivant, je n'aurai jamais su le toucher comme toi ! Et puis depuis que Duo t'a cédé, tu es moins obnubilé par lui, plus tourné vers moi. Tu fais même beaucoup plus attention à notre couple qu'à l'époque où tu voulais que Duo vienne à toi. » Explique Hilde en lui passant la main sur la joue pour le rassurer aussi bien par les gestes que par les paroles.

-« Il n'a pas dit qu'il allait au restaurant avec Relena ! » S'étonne d'un coup Yuy.

-« Si, sourit la brune. Pour finir, j'ai l'impression que je vais faire moins de nocturne ! »

-« Si tu le demandes toi-même, Duo ne dira pas non ! » Affirme le métis en volant voler un baiser à sa compagne.

-« Tu sais, je n'ai pas trop envie de reprendre le travail dans dix jours. Je suis bien à la maison avec Samira. » Déclare timidement Hilde.

Elle ne sait pas trop comment son amant va réagir à cette nouvelle.

-« Tu veux que je regarde avec Wufei, si on peut prolonger le contrat de Duo ! Les autres femmes prennent six semaines, c'est toi qui n'as pas voulu au départ ! » Argumente Yuy.

Lui il ne veut qu'accéder au bonheur de sa femme.

-« Quand j'aurai parlé à Duo, s'il est d'accord, alors oui, je veux bien que tu contactes Wufei ! »

La jeune femme embrasse tendrement son amant, avant de s'éloigner de lui et partir préparer le souper qu'ils mangent sur la table de la cuisine en discutant.

Après le repas, ils s'installent dans le salon. Ils regardent la télévision dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Rapidement Hilde s'endort. C'est les pleurs de Samira qui la sortent de sa torpeur.

-« Ne bouges pas, je vais la chercher. » Propose Yuy en lui déposant un baiser sur les lèvres.

-« Heero, je suis désolée. »

-« Tu dois être épuisée pour sombrer comme ça ! Ne t'excuse pas ! Le programme était intéressant. » Observe le métis en se levant pour aller chercher sa fille dans son lit.

La jeune maman s'installe convenablement pour pouvoir allaiter la petite. Heero vient se mettre à côté d'elle et lui sourit. Il en profite pour caresser la joue de Samira pendant qu'elle boit avidement.

-« Ca à l'air d'être bon ! » Constate Yuy en observant sa fille. « Il faudra que je goûte. » Sourit-il en regardant sa femme dans les yeux.

-« Heero ! »

Hilde éclate de rire avant de reprendre en secouant la tête, un sourire radieux sur ses lèvres.

-« Tu es toujours à la recherche de nouvelles expériences. »

Schbeiker sent son cœur se gonfler d'amour pour son homme. Surtout que là, il a l'air si heureux, si bien dans sa peau. Alors que la petite arrive à la pause dans son repas, Heero reprend la parole.

-« J'ai oublié de te dire hier que Duo te remercie pour le deuxième prénom de Samira. Il était déjà tellement heureux d'être témoin de sa déclaration. »

La jeune femme remet la petite à l'autre sein avant de répondre à son homme.

-« Samira pour moi, Hélène pour lui et Yuy puisque c'est ta fille, je trouve ça logique et naturel. » Exprime la jeune femme étonnée de la réaction de son ami.

-« Il était ému, il ne s'y attendait pas ! » Affirme le métis.

-« Pourtant, elle est un peu de nous trois. »

-« C'est ce que je lui ai expliqué. »

Comme Samira a fini son repas et qu'elle vient de faire son petit rot, Yuy dit affectueusement à sa compagne.

-« Donne-la-moi, je lui change son lange et je la mets au lit. Nous irons aussi !» Sourit le métis.

µµµ

Quand Maxwell rentre à 1H30 du matin, Samira se met à pleurer. Rapidement le natté va dans la chambre du nourrisson.

-« Hé ! Mira, Chut ! Faut faire dodo, ce n'est pas l'heure de manger. »

Duo ne connait rien au bébé, pour lui un jeune enfant dort toute la nuit, alors il se balade avec elle dans les bras, la berçant pour la calmer, pourtant rien n'y fait. Heero sur le pas de la porte regarde faire son amant avec tendresse.

-« Hilde la nourrit à la demande ! » Lui dit le métis quand le châtain se rend compte de sa présence.

-« Je ne savais pas ! Je lui aurais amené, ça t'aurait évité de te lever. »

-« Oui, mais j'aurais manqué ce charmant tableau. » Rétorque Heero toujours en souriant.

-« Ne te moques pas ! » Supplie Duo.

-« Tu es tôt ! » Constate Yuy.

-« Lena a trouvé un ancien flirt, ils sont partis ensemble » Explique le natté toujours le bébé dans les bras qu'il continue de bercer.

Maxwell finit par la tendre à son père. Heero s'avance pour la prendre. Yuy attrape le menton du natté, l'embrasse en maintenant le bébé entre eux.

-« A demain. » Chuchote le métis en partant, laissant un Duo sans réaction.

µµµ

Le lendemain, Maxwell sort de sa chambre vers 10heures, Hilde finit de faire manger la petite alors qu'elle est assise dans le divan du salon.

-« Chaque fois que je la vois, elle mange cette petite chose là ! »

-« Que veux-tu ! C'est ça aussi un bébé, un ventre sur pattes. » Sourit la brune.

-« Il n'est pas là Ro' ? S'étonne Duo. Parce que quand elle est réveillée, il est scotché à elle. » Affirme-t-il.

-« Il fait les courses. » Répond Schbeiker en caressant le visage de sa fille.

-« Zut ! J'avais des choses à acheter. J'irai cet après-midi. »

Duo se laisse tomber sur le divan à côté de son amie et lui demande.

-« Alors heureuse baby ! »

-« Enormément ! Je voudrais prolonger mon cœur. » Avoue timidement la brune en relevant son visage pour regarder son complice.

-« Prolonger quoi ? Ton bonheur ! » S'étonne Maxwell.

-« Mon congé de maternité. » Admet un peu plus rouge la jeune maman.

Elle se rend bien compte qu'elle en demande beaucoup à son meilleur ami.

-« Ho ! » Fait Duo quand les neurones se percutent pour faire la lumière sur ce que lui dit sa camarade.

Puis il réfléchit avant de dire avec un petit soupir que même Hilde n'entend pas.

-« Tu sais déjà de combien de temps, tu voudrais prolonger ? »

-« Minimum six semaines. » Murmure la jeune mère en regardant la petite fille qui se rendort dans ses bras.

Maxwell sourit devant le tableau touchant. Il calcule dans sa tête jusqu'à quand il sera absent de son garage.

-« Ca fait jusqu'en mai ça ! Hilde, tu veux reprendre ton travail ? Dis-le-moi de suite ! » Se renseigne sur la défensive le natté.

-« Oui, mon cœur, je veux reprendre. Je voudrais déjà qu'elle passe ses nuits ! Ca m'épuise, je ne m'étais pas attendue à ce contre coup. » Explique la jeune femme.

-« Ok Baby ! Je vais voir si je trouve Wufei pour prolonger mon contrat et maintenir ma place de mécano ! » Dit le natté en se levant pour prendre sa veste aux porte-manteaux.

-« Tu es un ange. »

-« J'espère qu'il ne va pas me faire un pied de cochon ! » Rouspète Duo en passant sa veste sur ses épaules.

-« Pourquoi ? » Interroge Hilde.

Maxwell n'avait pas entendu son amie arriver et s'étonne qu'elle puisse l'avoir entendu. Duo veut lui répondre, néanmoins il se retient à la dernière minute, ce ne sont pas les affaires de la brune.

-« Pour rien, tu as raison ! »

Le natté donne un baiser sur la joue d'Hilde et ouvre la porte.

-« Je ne sais pas quand je rentre Baby ! » Dit-il la tête vers l'intérieur de l'appartement.

-« Amuse-toi bien ! » Entend-il de la salle de bain où la maman doit changer le lange du bébé avant de la coucher dans son lit.

Duo se retourne pour partir et se trouve nez à nez avec Heero qui lui sourit.

-« Tu me dois trente crédits ! »

-« Et en quel honneur ! » Demande le châtain en croisant les bras sur son torse.

Yuy lui tend un sac de courses qu'il prend pour regarder à l'intérieur. Il y voit du shampoing, les céréales et des choses qu'il est le seul à manger et à utiliser.

-« Baby, je risque de rentrer plus tôt, je n'ai plus de courses à faire. » Crie-t-il vers l'appartement.

Puis il se tourne vers le métis.

-« Je te donne tes trente crédits quand je rentre, je ne les ai pas sur moi ! »

-« Où vas-tu ? » Se renseigne Heero sans bouger de la porte.

-« Voir Wufei ! »

-« Tu veux que je lui sonne ? » Demande le métis.

-« Non, tu es gentil mais j'ai envie de le voir. » Avoue le châtain en lui faisant une caresse sur la joue.

µµµ

Duo sonne à Wufei en sortant de l'appartement. Ils se fixent rendez-vous dans le bureau du Chinois puisque celui-ci y est pour remplir des documents de dernières minutes.

Le premier contact entre les deux jeunes est un peu froid.

-« Tu viens me dire que tu reprends ta place ! » Commence Chang.

-« Non, je prolonge, justement ! » S'abasourdit le natté.

Le regard noir se fixe sur l'améthyste.

-« Je ne sais pas si ça va être possible Maxwell ! » Continue Wufei d'une voix sèche.

-« Pourquoi ? Pour me faire chier ! Parce que j'ai coupé les ponts avec ton… »

-« Ton service est mal géré, coupe le Chinois. Ca n'a rien de personnel, Maxwell. J'ai un véhicule de mission qui n'a pas pu partir. Il manquait des pièces pour le réparer. Ce genre de problème ne peut plus arriver. » Dit-il fermement.

Wufei est presque rouge de colère tellement il est contrarié.

-« Bien, je vais m'arranger pour ne faire que les prestations extérieures à l'ambassade et qu'Heero gère l'intérieur, comme ça je gèrerais le garage. Ca te va comme ça ? » Demande le natté après un moment de réflexion.

-« C'est presque impossible Maxwell ! » S'exclame Chang.

-« Je n'ai qu'à tenir deux mois à ce rythme ! On a connu pire Wu ! On a survécu aux Mobiles dolls suit » Affirme avec conviction le châtain.

Il en est persuadé, tout est une question d'organisation dans la vie.

-« Si j'ai encore un problème, je te remets à ton service de base. » Prévient Chang.

-« Heureux de savoir que tu apprécies mon travail, sourit Duo. Comment va Quatre ? »

-« Ca t'intéresse vraiment ? » S'étonne le Chinois.

-« Oui, je voudrais savoir s'il a réfléchi à ce que je lui ai dit ? »

-« Son amour propre est plus important que ton amitié pour l'instant Maxwell. Il ne décolère pas ! Chaque fois que j'y vais, j'ai droit au couplet. « Mais pourquoi ne voit-il pas que je l'ai fait pour lui ! » » Dit Chang un sourire aux coins des lèvres.

-« Et tu en penses quoi, toi ? » Demande très intrigué le châtain.

-« Qu'il doit énormément m'aimer pour envoyer Trowa à ma place. C'était son grand-frère, son confident. Je suis désolé que tu l'aies perdu, mais je n'arrive pas à en vouloir à Quatre ! » Dit Wufei affligé par toute cette histoire.

-« Je n'aurai pas voulu ! Ce n'était pas le but de ma démarche. Je comprends les raisons de Quatre. J'aurai fait pareil. J'y aurai été à sa place s'il avait fallu. Egoïstement, c'est Trowa qui aurait souffert de mon absence. Mais j'ai fait tout ça pour qu'il assume son choix plutôt que de dire que c'est ma faute et celle d'Heero accessoirement. » Explique de long en large le natté pour bien se faire comprendre du Chinois.

-« Je comprends ta démarche, c'est pour ça que je ne te reproche rien. Je n'avais pas réalisé que ton garage tournait grâce à toi, que le service exceptionnel était ton cru. J'avais oublié qu'on avait eu ce genre de problème avant ta venue. » Continue Wufei pour changer la discussion de direction.

-« Wu, tu me fais rougir. Si on me cherche, je suis au garage pour faire la commande des pièces et voir le stock. » Dit Maxwell en se levant pour sortir du bureau de son ami.

-« Et j'introduis la demande de ton mi-temps sur les deux places. Je ne peux pas faire plus ! Duo, rentre-moi des fiches de prestations chaque fois que tu changes de service, compris ? » Demande précipitamment Chang en voyant le jeune homme partir.

Un sourire apparaît chez le natté.

-« Des prestations officielles, Wufei, ou des fiches volantes c'est bon ! »

-« Tu m'as appelé Wufei ! » S'étonne le Chinois.

-« Tu m'as bien appelé Duo ! Je t'ai toujours dit que tu aurais droit à ton prénom quand tu y arriverais. Je n'ai qu'une parole Wufei ! » Sourit jusqu'aux oreilles le natté.

Entraînant un sourire radieux chez Chang.

-« Entre nous, Wufei. Je n'en veux pas à ton homme, mon amitié il l'a toujours ! »

-« Feuille volante c'est bon, je ne vais pas t'ennuyer avec des papiers officiels à rentrer en triple exemplaire je m'en charge »

-« Merci Wufei ! »

-« De rien Duo ! »

µµµ

Maxwell quitte le Chinois pour partir réaliser son inventaire. Il rentre à l'appartement vers les 17 heures. Il appelle directement alors qu'il passe la porte.

-« Ro' ! »

Hilde sort de la buanderie.

-« Il est parti faire son footing qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de faire ce matin, il est sur la plage » Le renseigne la brune.

Le natté part vers sa chambre pour se changer, il lui demande en passant près d'elle.

-« Il est parti vers le récif ou vers la baie ? Il est parti, il y a longtemps ? »

-« Il ne me l'a pas dit mon cœur, il doit y avoir plus ou moins vingt minutes. Sonne-lui, il a son gsm ! » Dit-elle en le voyant sortir en short, Tee-shirt et bandana rouge sur le front.

-« Je n'ai pas envie, je vais le pister, j'ai besoin d'évacuer. »

-« Evacuer quoi ? Ca ne c'est pas bien passé avec Wufei ? » S'inquiète la jeune femme.

-« Si, à tout Baby. » Lâche Duo en fermant la porte.

Il ne tient pas à perdre encore du temps sur son amant. Le natté descend les douze étages au pas de course. Arrivé à l'entrée de la plage, il constate que le temps un peu gris n'a pas amené beaucoup de touristes sur celle-ci. Maxwell repère rapidement l'empreinte des baskets du métis dans le sable et sa façon d'enfoncer le pied lors de la course.

Yuy a pris la direction du récif, il y a moins de gens, Duo aurait fait pareil. Il soupire un peu, il va devoir forcer le rythme s'il veut le rattraper. Mais il n'a pas trop le choix, enfin si, le natté peut attendre que Heero rentre, seulement le châtain veut régler ce problème maintenant !

Duo veut voir s'il n'a pas été présomptueux en disant qu'il y arriverait. Il n'a aucune idée des meetings à venir et comme il n'a pas grand chose à faire en dehors de la sécurité extérieure, le châtain fait souvent le topo à la dernière minute.

Et puis il doit bien avouer qu'il n'a aucune idée du travail de son amant. Il va peut-être le surcharger.

Un petit sourire apparaît chez le natté au bout de deux kilomètres. Il a Heero en ligne de mire. Encore une chance que le métis fait ça juste pour déstresser et non pour la musculation et l'entraînement.

Maxwell force encore le rythme, il aura vite rattrapé le brun. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il se met à la hauteur du métis et lui demande simplement comme si c'était normal qu'il se trouve là.

-« En quoi consiste ton travail à l'ambassade ? »

Voyant son ami en nage, Heero lui sourit.

-« Tu viens de piquer un sprint de plusieurs kilomètres pour me demander ça ! »

-« Ouais ! » Sourit Maxwell en se mettant au même rythme que le métis.

-« Je surveille la sécurité de l'ambassade. Je gère le personnel en fonction au palais, qu'il y ait assez de gardes en permanence sous le couvert du personnel. Relena croit qu'il y a deux gardes, mais il y en a en cuisine aussi, dans les femmes d'ouvrage. J'auditionne la réserve des recrues, accessoirement j'évalue la formation des nouveaux. En plus de la garde rapprochée d'Angel lors de ses déplacements extérieurs. Je suis en train de former un éducateur pour quand le gamin rentrera à l'école, qu'il y ait quelqu'un sur place pour le surveiller. Pourquoi cette question ? » Demande Heero à la fin de l'énoncé détaillé de ses fonctions.

-« Shit ! Il faut que je m'organise autrement ! » Répond simplement le natté.

Il est déjà dans ses pensées pour trouver une solution à son problème urgent. Il ne peut pas demander à Heero de prendre en plus la surveillance de Relena à l'ambassade. Mais comment va-t-il faire ? Il ne peut pas se trouver à deux endroits en même temps.

-« Pourquoi Duo ? Que voulais-tu me demander ? » Insiste Heero.

-« Rien. »

Yuy retient le natté par le bras et l'arrête.

-« Tu me connais peut-être mais je te connais aussi. Tu n'es pas d'un naturel curieux, alors que voulais-tu me demander ? »

-« Hilde veut prolonger son repos d'accouchement et Wufei veut que je réintègre ma place. Je le comprends, c'est le bordel au garage, plus aucune pièce n'est à sa place. On dirait qu'une tornade est passée là-bas. Je dois tout recommencer comme quand je suis arrivé. Trier, reclasser, j'ai passé une commande mais si ça se met les pièces ne sont pas à la bonne place. » Dit Duo les mains sur les hanches pour reprendre son souffle.

-« La surveillance de Relena au sein de l'ambassade ne pose pas de problèmes. Il faudra juste qu'elle apprenne la patience et qu'elle t'appelle quand elle veut sortir ! » Annonce Yuy ne voyant pas trop où est le problème de son amant.

-« Ro ! Les meetings ! Je n'ai rien préparé, je faisais ça au jour le jour ! » Avoue un peu penaud Maxwell.

Il sait que ce n'était pas une méthode de travail, seulement il avait peur de s'ennuyer durant la journée s'il avait préparé les meetings de sa patronne trop à l'avance. Il a toujours mieux travaillé dans l'urgence.

-« Rentrons, on va regarder si on peut au moins préparer une semaine à l'avance. » Ordonne le brun.

Les deux jeunes gens reprennent leur course. Le rythme est plus soutenu. Ce n'est plus un petit footing d'entretien, mais une course d'endurance à la limite de leur possibilité, qu'ils réalisent dans un silence complet.

Ils prennent les escaliers plutôt que l'ascenseur pour plus de rapidité.

-« Je passe le premier. » Clame Duo en entrant dans l'appartement.

D'un pas énergique, Maxwell se rend vers la salle de bain. Pendant ce temps, Yuy sort leurs deux portables, qu'il allume l'un après l'autre. L'eau se fait entendre dans la douche. Cinq grosses minutes passent avant que le natté crie.

-« Ro', c'est libre. »

Le métis se rend vers la salle de bain et pousse la porte de la salle de bain.

-« Duo ! Tu n'es même pas habillé ! » Lâche un peu choqué Heero.

-« Tu m'as déjà vu nu et plus en forme que ça. » Laisse tomber le châtain en se séchant.

Le rire cristallin de Hilde se fait entendre, son meilleur ami est de retour. La complicité des deux hommes de sa vie la rend heureuse. Duo lui avait vraiment manqué et pour voir le bonheur briller dans les yeux de son ami, elle veut bien tolérer les coups de canif de son homme dans leur contrat.

De toute façon, Heero semble plus équilibré. Comme si depuis la naissance de Samira il était complètement heureux, bien dans sa peau. C'est heureuse qu'elle accepte cette nouvelle façon de vivre.

Voyant Duo ressortir en pantalon, T-shirt et qui houspille Yuy, elle sourit. Cette attitude est tellement plus saine, personne ne cache rien à personne, il n'y a plus de secrets.

Le natté s'installe devant son PC.

-« Ro', tu te grouilles ! » Vocifère le châtain.

-« Laisse-moi le temps de m'habiller ! » Répond le métis.

Hilde vient trouver son ami.

-« Pourquoi toute cette agitation ? » Demande-t-elle.

-« Il faut qu'on combine nos emplois du temps pour que tu puisses rester à la maison. »

La brune l'interroge du regard. Duo continue son exposé.

-« Wufei me veut dans mon service. Pour lundi, il faut que la semaine de Lena soit organisée. »

-« Qui va assumer sa protection ! » S'étonne Hilde de plus en plus intriguée par tout ce que lui raconte Maxwell.

-« Moi, baby ! »

-« De ton service ! » S'exclame la brune.

-« Si Lena y met du sien, je dois pouvoir tout faire. » Assure le natté déjà plongé dans les pages de son ordinateur.

-« Mon cœur, je vais reprendre le travail. » Dit Hilde doucement.

Elle est un peu déçue qu'en même de ne pas pouvoir rester à la maison avec sa fille. Seulement, elle ne s'est pas rendu compte qu'elle va tout compliquer à ce point. Elle ne peut pas être tellement égoïste, surtout après tout ce que Duo a déjà vécu dernièrement et ce qu'il a fait pour elle.

-« Il n'en est pas question, Hilde. » Atteste Heero en arrivant.

Il s'installe devant son portable avant de se tourner vers sa compagne et de lui dire.

-« C'est à nous de te permettre de te reposer et de profiter de la vie. Tu ne nous as pas demandé grand chose pour ton bonheur ! Et puis c'est mieux pour Samira, si elle a une maman calme que stressée ! » Déclare Yuy.

Le métis se penche vers le portable de Maxwell pour regarder le tableau des rendez-vous de Relena. Hilde s'installe de l'autre côté du natté. Les deux garçons la regardent intrigués.

-« Je fais ça depuis cinq ans maintenant. Il y a des lieux que je connais parfaitement. On dégrossit aujourd'hui et je te fais le topo de tes sorties extérieures, une journée à l'avance ! Vous me permettez de rester à la maison, je fais ma part de travail, c'est sans concession. » Déclare fermement Hilde.

Elle regarde tour à tour les deux jeunes gens.

-« Ok baby, adjugé ! » Lâche le natté.

A trois, le travail avance rapidement. Ils arrivent même à mettre en place grossièrement quinze jours du planning de Relena avant que Samira ne se réveille pour la prochaine tétée. Ils ont changé des lieux de rencontre pour plus de facilité et restreindre les déplacements de Duo également et ainsi lui retrouver du temps pour lui permettre de remettre son garage en ordre.

µµµ

Il y a quinze jours que Maxwell tient ce rythme effréné. Un soir en rentrant à l'appartement, il s'installe dans le divan pour sombrer rapidement dans un sommeil réparateur. Il n'est pourtant que 17 heures.

Hilde a un rendez-vous chez le pédiatre pour une consultation de routine.

En rentrant, Heero trouve le natté avachi dans le fauteuil, dormant profondément. Le brun s'assied sur la table basse pour l'observer à souhait.

Avec le rythme du châtain, les deux garçons n'ont plus eu de moment à deux. Yuy hésite entre le réveiller, il sait que Hilde ne sera pas de retour avant une heure ou le laisser récupérer.

Pour finir, le métis s'avance vers son amant. Il dépose doucement ses lèvres sur celles du châtain dans l'espoir de le réveiller. Seulement, le natté n'a aucune réaction. Avec un petit soupir, Heero décide de coucher convenablement Duo dans le divan qu'il n'ait pas de douleur dans le cou à son réveil.

Quand Duo est bien installé et puisqu'il ne s'est pas réveillé surtout, Yuy vient se nicher dans les bras de son amant. Autant profiter de lui, même si Maxwell ne s'en rend pas compte.

Le métis prend la main de l'endormi pour la placer sur sa hanche. Un soupir de contentement s'échappe des lèvres fines d'Heero. Il ferme les yeux pour profiter de l'odeur et se laisser bercer par la respiration calme de son amant.

C'est dans cette position là que les aperçoit la jeune femme en revenant avec le bébé. Le premier mouvement de surprise passé, Hilde les trouve adorables et vraiment mignons. Heero ayant fini par succomber également au sommeil.

L'assoupissement du brun est dû à sa surcharge de travail et surtout qu'il tient à aller chercher sa fille toutes les nuits pour la tétée nocturne, la changer avant de la recoucher. Il tient à s'occuper d'elle dès qu'il est à l'appartement puisqu'il ne peut plus le faire autant qu'avant depuis qu'il a repris le travail.

µµµ

Ce qui réveille Duo, c'est le bruit des casseroles dans la cuisine. Il voit le métis lové contre lui alors il l'embrasse sur le front avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille en lui caressant la joue de sa main libre.

-« Ro ! Réveille-toi, Hilde est rentrée. »

Yuy met deux, trois secondes à réaliser sa position.

-« Tu me manquais de trop ! » Chuchote le métis.

-« J'ai besoin de plus que ce qu'on vit pour l'instant. Une relation à mi-temps mais en côtoyant mon amant, je n'y arriverai pas » Répond Maxwell sur le même ton.

-« On avait plus de temps quand tu ne cumulais pas deux emplois ! » Reproche Heero.

-« Je ne suis pas le seul. » Sourit tendrement le natté.

Les pleurs de Samira se font entendre. Yuy regarde sa montre, c'est presque l'heure du repas de mademoiselle. Le métis embrasse rapidement Duo et sort de ses bras pour aller chercher sa fille.

Heero arrive à la chambre de la gamine en même temps que Hilde qui le regarde avec tendresse.

-« Vous en faites de trop tous les deux. Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier ! » Lui dit amoureusement la jeune mère.

-« Tu l'as déjà fait en ne piquant pas une crise et en acceptant qu'on puisse avoir besoin de moment comme ça. » Lui répond le métis en déposant un baiser sur la joue de sa femme.

-« Vous êtes très discrets, je n'ai vraiment pas à me plaindre. J'allaite la petite, tu finis de réchauffer le repas ? Demande à Duo de mettre la table ! »

Heero l'embrasse en lui caressant la joue avant de partir vers la cuisine. Quand Hilde arrive dans le salon avec sa fille dans les bras pour la nourrir, Duo a quitté le divan pour mettre la table.

µµµ

Quand Samira a deux mois, Hilde reprend son travail. C'est avec bonheur que Duo retrouve son garage qui ressemble moins au capharnaüm découvert il y a six semaines. Néanmoins, tout n'est pas encore impeccable.

Même si Maxwell ne croyait pas pouvoir profiter de son vendredi soir avec son amant. Quand Hilde lui demande s'il veut bien encore assumer les dancings durant une courte période. Il se sent déprimé et un peu trahi aussi.

Il faut dire que Duo avait espéré pouvoir avoir une soirée entière avec son amant et pas un petit coup à la sauvette au garage quand le métis passe lui dire bonjour ou que lui l'appelle parce qu'il est en manque de tendresse.

-« Mon cœur quand j'arrête l'allaitement, je reprends les nocturnes promis ! » Certifie Hilde en voyant l'attitude de son meilleur ami.

-« Tu as prévu d'arrêter l'allaitement quand ? Que je puisse me faire une idée ! »

-« Vers quatre mois quand elle aura une alimentation plus variée » Répond la maman.

-« Ok, j'accepte à une condition ! »

La brune sent son estomac se resserrer. Que va lui demander son ami ?

-« Fais ta demande ! » Dit-elle d'une petite voix.

-« Quand tu arrêtes l'allaitement, je viens chercher Mira après mon travail pour m'en occuper. »

Le châtain ne respire presque plus dans l'attente de la réponse de Hilde. La jeune femme se sent soulagée, même si l'attente n'a pas été longue, elle s'est tracassée de ce que son ami pourrait bien lui demander.

-« Pas de problème, mon cœur. » Sourit-elle.

-« J'ai besoin de m'occuper, je m'ennuie le soir après mon travail. » Avoue Duo.

-« Tu ne t'ennuyais jamais avant ? » S'étonne la brune.

-« Je sais, mais j'ai moins d'activités en soirée. Quand je vois l'attitude d'Heero quand je pars en nocturne, je n'ai pas envie de le provoquer outre mesure. Hilde, Trowa ne voyait pas cette partie de ma vie, ça m'allait parce que je n'avais pas l'impression d'être surveillé. Tu sais parfois je m'attends à le voir débarquer au dancing car il aura besoin de vérifier de ses yeux que je suis sage ! » Affirme sérieusement le natté.

-« Tu veux que je lui parle ! »

-« Non, sourit Duo. J'aime le voir apparaître son regard accusateur avant que je ne parte ! » Certifie Maxwell.

-« Mon cœur ! » Dans la voix de Hilde, il y a de l'interrogation, de l'attente, un soupçon de peur.

-« Je joue avec lui, on a inversé les rôles, c'est souvent moi le chasseur maintenant. » Rassure le natté avec un petit sourire en coin et du bonheur dans les yeux.

-« Tu es heureux mon cœur ! C'est tout ce que je veux savoir ? »

-« Je suis heureux, oui. Je m'ennuie un peu du contraste vie active et soirée, mais je suis bien dans ma peau. »

A suivre…


	12. Tout n’est pas facile en ce monde !

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre** : Yaoi. Hétéro, Séquelle de **« Les chasseurs sont lâchés »**

**Rating** : M

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Trowa, Hilde, Relena

**Bêta auditrice** Tenshimizu

**Note de l'auteur : **Séquelle, mais c'est plus parce que la situation finale de cette histoire est ce que j'ai besoin pour cette autre fiction, que par envie d'en faire une suite. Je me la joue paresseuse, parce que je n'ai pas envie d'expliquer la situation de départ du texte. ^_^

* * *

**Dilemme**

**Tout n'est pas facile en ce monde !**

* * *

Samira a maintenant trois mois et demi, il y a un mois qu'Hilde a repris le travail.

Quoi qu'ait dit Maxwell à la jeune maman, il y a un vide dans la vie du natté, encore plus depuis que la brune a fini son repos d'accouchement. Duo n'a plus son quota de tendresse. Heero passe bien un peu au garage avant et/ou après sa promenade avec Angel. Seulement c'est sur le lieu de travail, ils n'ont jamais beaucoup de temps à se consacrer. Ils peuvent être interrompus n'importe quand, le natté devant rester disponible pour une réparation que lui seul peut réaliser. Heero peut lui être appelé par son équipe à l'ambassade se trouvant à devoir régler un problème urgent. Ces petits moments calment sans vraiment combler.

Même si Duo réclame discrètement, peut-être trop subtilement. Yuy n'arrive pas à lui trouver du temps en intimité, surtout dans le dos de Hilde. Et cela blesse le métis qui voit que son amant perd petit à petit sa bonne humeur.

Seulement Heero ne voit pas trop ce qu'il peut faire de plus pour l'instant. Bientôt Hilde va reprendre les nocturnes et il pourra consacrer une soirée complète au natté. Alors en attendant, Yuy essaie de venir plus souvent au garage. Il l'effleure quand il passe près de Duo, lui donne un baiser papillon.

Le métis cherche tous les prétextes pour se retrouver seul avec le châtain, même un court instant, pour le prendre dans ses bras. Heero sait que le natté a besoin de tendresse bien plus que de faire l'amour, surtout que c'est toujours à la sauvette.

Tout ça perturbe de plus en plus Heero, même couché au lit avec Hilde dans ses bras, il n'arrive pas à s'endormir trop obnubilé par le malaise de Duo. Yuy entend tout d'un coup les pleurs étouffés de Samira, il soupire légèrement et s'extrait du lit.

-« Hum ? » Fait Hilde dans son sommeil.

-« Dors, Samira pleurniche, je vais voir ! » Murmure le métis

-« Donne-lui un peu d'eau sucrée. » Baille la brune.

-« C'est ce que je voulais faire. » Sourit le papa.

-« Hum ! »

Hilde se retourne déjà pour se rendormir. Heero ouvre la porte de sa chambre. Sa fille vient encore de pleurer, il sait qu'elle ne se rendormira pas toute seule cette fois. Devant la chambre, Yuy voit Maxwell, debout en boxer, un dictaphone en main.

Le métis s'avance vers son amant en plissant un peu le front. Le châtain actionne l'appareil qu'il tient, un pleurnichement s'élève. Heero continue d'avancer, le natté prend la direction de sa chambre.

Le métis sait que ce n'est pas la peine d'aller vérifier le sommeil de l'enfant. Le message est clair.

Arrivé à la chambre de Duo, Heero entre, referme la porte et reste contre celle-ci. Sur la table de nuit, Yuy voit le lubrifiant. Il savait Maxwell en manque mais pas au point de prendre ce risque.

Le natté dépose le dictaphone sur la table de chevet et revient déjà vers le métis. Le brun ne sait même pas s'il a envie de résister au magnétisme des yeux indigo. Pourtant il déclare le souffle presque coupé par la beauté de son amant.

-« Elle reprend bientôt les nocturnes, on vient d'introduire la soupe ! »

-« Je n'attendrais pas jusque là pour avoir du temps avec toi, Heero ! » Répond le châtain la voix rauque de désir.

-« Tu n'as jamais voulu quand elle est dans l'appartement ! » Lui rappelle le métis.

-« Tu vois bien qu'il y a des solutions. » Dit Duo en commençant à l'embrasser.

Il laisse ses doigts courir sur la peau basanée pour faire monter le désir de son homme.

-« Je croyais que tu avais peur de faire trop de bruit ! » Essaye de convaincre Heero quand Duo libère sa bouche pour s'attaquer à son cou.

-« Quand on le fait dans mon bureau, rien ne nous a jamais trahis » Argumente le natté en accentuant ses caresses.

-« Il y a le bruit des machines, des ouvriers » Gémit Yuy quand Maxwell prend sa virilité en bouche.

Après avoir fait plusieurs mouvements de va et vient sur la hampe dressée, Duo se redresse et vient embrasser son amant, puis il lui murmure à l'oreille.

-« Nous nous musellerons réciproquement. »

-« Duo, non ! » Rabroue Heero péniblement.

Le châtain le regarde dans les yeux attentivement.

-« Tu es sûr ? » Finit-il par demander

-« Hn » Acquiesce le métis.

Duo s'éloigne de son amant après lui avoir remonté le boxer. Maxwell prend son pantalon sur le lit et le passe, avant de prendre son pull. Heero le regarde faire médusé. Il reste sans bouger de la porte, avant de lui demander un peu de panique dans la voix.

-« Où vas-tu ? »

-« M'épuiser dans le nouveau dancing « El perverso », il y aura peut-être des gens intéressants là bas. » Répond le natté en ajustant sa tenue devant la glace de sa garde-robe.

Il tient à le faire un peu paniqué. Il doit bien l'avouer qu'il a un plan derrière la tête et que sans cette peur, cela ne marchera pas. Satisfait de sa tenue, il part d'un pas décidé vers la sortie.

Yuy attrape le bras de son amant avant qu'il n'arrive à la porte, il le tire à lui et ses yeux lancent des éclairs.

-« Fais-moi confiance. » Dit simplement Duo devant l'attitude de son amant.

-« Pour trouver quelqu'un d'autre ? » Accuse Yuy.

-« Pour évacuer, je ne vais pas aller me vider avec le premier venu. »

-« N'y va pas ! » Supplie le brun.

-« Pourquoi ? Je vais devenir fou à te côtoyer sans avoir plus qu'un peu d'attention. Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? » Interroge le natté sur la défensive.

-« Si ! »

-« Alors, fais-moi confiance, on ne va pas faire trop de bruits, j'ai tout prévu. Laisse-moi te faire l'amour ou laisse-moi sortir ! » Implore le natté en caressant le visage du métis.

Heero enlève le pull du natté, ce n'est pas qu'il n'ait pas confiance qu'il accepte cette proposition. Seulement, il y a tellement de tristesse dans les yeux améthyste, dans sa voix, qu'il a envie que cela cesse, que le sourire revienne sur ses lèvres du châtain que Yuy commence à les dévorer de baisers.

-« Je ne veux pas te perdre Duo ! » Chuchote tendrement Heero.

-« Je ne veux pas devoir partir sur L2. Mais j'ai besoin de plus ! » Admet Duo en mordillant l'oreille de son amant.

-« Patience. » Gémit Yuy sous les caresses expertes de son homme.

-« Et si elle veut prolonger ! » Ajoute Duo en lâchant Heero.

Tout en le regardant dans les yeux, il enlève son pantalon et le déposer sur son lit.

-« Tu peux dire non ! Céder à tous les caprices ne rendent pas forcement plus heureux la personne, ni aucun des deux d'ailleurs ! » Constate le brun.

Maxwell revient vers son amant. Il s'arrête devant lui et le sonde intensément dans les yeux avant de dire.

-« Tu considères que je fais un caprice, là ? »

-« Duo, bien sûr que non ! Depuis l'accouchement, il n'y a plus eu de déplacement et ils ont repris quand Hilde à recommencer à travailler. » Se justifie le métis en lui caressant la joue.

-« Je devrais peut-être prendre un appartement. » Dit pensivement Maxwell en venant se blottir dans les bras d'Heero.

-« On ne se verrait plus. Duo, si je dois quitter le duplex pour te croiser, pour t'embrasser, pour te caresser, pour te parler, on se verra encore moins. » Argumente Yuy tout en caressant le dos de son amant.

-« Oui, mais on ne sait jamais quand Hilde peut apparaître ! » Affirme le natté en se redressant pour regarder le métis dans les yeux.

-« Je croyais que tu aimais le risque ! » Susurre le métis en passant ses deux bras autour du cou de Maxwell.

-« Ouais ! Ca met du piment » Répond Duo en venant déposer sa tête sur l'épaule du brun.

Après un baiser à son amant, Duo commence à reculer pour entraîner Heero vers le lit. Le natté n'arrête pas de caresser et d'embrasser le métis sur le visage. Le brun s'étonne de le voir contourner le lit.

Seulement quand Yuy voit le matelas sur le sol, il comprend que Maxwell a vraiment préparé son coup, qu'il est assurément en manque de tendresse, d'amour, qu'on lui fasse l'amour pas seulement satisfaire leurs corps à la va vite, même s'ils se sentaient mieux tous les deux après cet acte.

µµµ

Comme l'a promis Maxwell, ils arrivent à museler leurs gémissements dans des baisers passionnés. C'est complètement rassasiés que les deux ex pilotes se reposent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le premier à s'extraire de la chaleur sécurisante, c'est le natté qui après avoir embrassé le métis tire une bassine d'eau de sous le lit. Yuy ne l'avait pas encore remarquée. Maxwell trempe le gant de toilette dans l'eau qui est encore tiède pour enlever toute trace sur le corps du brun de ce qu'ils viennent de faire.

-« Retourne après de Hilde sinon elle va se poser des questions. Encore une chance que tu m'as dit qu'elle dort déjà quand tu reviens de la chambre de Mira ! Je n'aurai jamais pris le risque. » Certifie Duo en volant un dernier baiser à Heero.

Il vient de finir de le relaver et il s'éloigne pour ne pas remettre son odeur sur son amant.

-« On aura bientôt des moments rien qu'à nous ! » Garantit le métis.

-« On va tomber dans la routine. » Bougonne le natté avant de soupirer.

-« Avec toi, jamais ! »

Heero l'embrasse encore une fois puis se lève. Il sourit à Duo avant de se rendre dans sa chambre. Il se glisse le plus doucement possible dans le lit.

La lumière de la lampe de chevet se fait et Hilde se retourne pour lui faire face. La couleur des yeux du métis lui indiquent que son homme a bien fait l'amour à Duo, il y a cette lueur qu'elle aime y voir quand ils ont fini de s'aimer.

-« Comme je ne voulais pas parce que je suis indisposée, il a fallu que tu réveilles Duo ! Ce n'est pas une pute ! » Se fâche la brune.

La jeune femme est rouge de colère.

-« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Hilde, c'est l'inverse » Panique un peu Heero devant la réaction de sa compagne.

Elle n'a jamais eu de mouvements d'humeurs de la sorte, même quand elle les a découvert dans le lit ensemble.

-« C'est ça ! Quand Samira a pleuré, tu avais une bonne excuse pour sortir du lit ! » Gronde la jeune femme.

-« Tu nous as entendus ! » S'inquiète le métis.

Il est pourtant persuadé n'avoir pas fait trop de bruit. Néanmoins, pris dans leur plaisir, ils peuvent en avoir fait plus qu'ils ne se l'imaginent.

-« Non, mais ce n'est pas le problème » Corrige Hilde.

La maman le regarde droit dans les yeux, la colère ne diminue pas, elle a même l'air d'augmenter constate Heero. Il ne comprend vraiment pas sa réaction. Elle a autorisé ce genre de relation. Il se sent complètement perdu. La peur le submerge, il ne tient pas à perdre Hilde pour avoir céder à Duo pour ne pas le perdre.

-« Il doit se sentir comment hein ! Un petit coup par-ci, un petit coup par-là. Hilde ne veut pas, alors je viens te faire un coucou nocturne ! »

La brune se contient difficilement, elle se met à la place de son ami. En tout cas, elle s'est comme cela qu'elle le vivrait si elle était à la place de Duo. Et elle a mal pour son meilleur ami. Pourtant, elle fait attention de ne pas élever la voix pour ne pas inquiéter le natté.

-« Samira n'a pas pleuré ! » Se justifie Heero.

Il ne sait pas comment lui présenter la situation pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle fait fausse route. Il n'a jamais été très doué pour expliquer ce genre de choses.

-« Je l'ai entendu ! » Ne décolère pas la maman.

-« Un enregistrement que Duo a fait ! » Annonce Yuy en dernier recours.

Il y a de plus en plus d'inquiétude non dissimulée dans les yeux du métis. Hilde regarde son amant. Il y a de l'incompréhension pour la première fois dans son regard.

-« C'est lui qui avait des envies qu'il n'arrivait plus à contrôler » Explique calmement le métis puisque sa compagne à l'air d'accepter la discussion maintenant.

-« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas resté avec lui ! S'il est si mal. » S'étonne la jeune maman.

-« Parce qu'on essaie de respecter tes sentiments Hilde ! Tu as dit que tu ne voulais pas savoir quand on était ensemble. » Justifie le brun.

-« Je me mets à la place de Duo et j'ai mal pour lui ! » La voix de Hilde se casse sous la douleur.

Heero vient se mettre près d'elle, il lui caresse le visage de sa main libre, l'autre soutenant sa tête pour pouvoir la regarder.

-« Tu sais, Hilde, c'est la première fois qu'il pense à lui avant toi. Depuis qu'on a commencé notre triangle amoureux. »

-« Si tu savais comme j'en veux à Quatre ! » Peste Hilde, serrant les poings et les yeux pour contrôler sa rogne.

-« Pourquoi Hilde ? Pourquoi ? » Demande Heero sans arrêter de lui caresser le visage et de la regarder tendrement.

-« Pour lui avoir pris son homme, il n'est plus aussi heureux qu'avant ! »

La jeune femme ravale un cri de rage.

-« C'est la seule raison ? » Demande le métis.

Comme la jeune femme ne répond rien immédiatement et qu'elle réfléchit, Yuy continue.

-« Parce qu'on n'en serait jamais arrivé à cette situation avec un Trowa vivant ! » Affirme le brun.

-« Et c'est toi qui aurais été très mal dans ta peau, j'y repense parfois ! Toi, tu y as trouvé un équilibre. Je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qui est le mieux pour tout le monde » Dit déroutée la jeune femme.

-« Hilde, ce n'est pas à toi à vouloir le bonheur des autres. Chacun doit construire son bonheur qui est différent de celui du voisin. Le regard des autres, on s'en fout. J'ai déjà été surpris en train d'embrasser Duo. »

La jeune femme ouvre grand les yeux.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu répondrais, si on venait te le dire, parce que ça n'est pas encore arrivé à tes oreilles, vu ta tête ! » Sourit légèrement le métis.

-« Que je suis au courant et que c'est mon problème, pas le leur, c'est mon couple ! » Défend avec vigueur la brune.

-« Voilà ce que je veux que tu comprennes. On construit son bonheur le mieux qu'on peut en essayant de faire le moins de mal possible autour de soi. Si on ne te fait pas de mal, le reste ce n'est pas ton problème, on essaie de gérer ça au mieux Duo et moi ! » Explique tendrement Heero en caressant toujours la joue de sa compagne qui ne le quitte pas des yeux.

-« Je voudrais faire quelque chose pour qu'il retrouve vraiment le bonheur. » Murmure Hilde.

-« Si tu dois en être malheureuse, lui ne le sera pas. » Certifie le brun.

Yuy vient l'embrasser tendrement, il coupe la lumière avant de la prendre dans ses bras pour qu'elle se rendorme.

µµµ

Dès le lendemain, Hilde essaie de se coucher un peu plus tôt, de changer de style de vie afin de permettre aux deux jeunes gens d'avoir des moments pour eux en soirée. Elle va prendre un bain en soirée plutôt qu'une douche le matin ou en rentrant du travail.

Seulement, elle ne le fait pas systématiquement, la jeune femme ne veut pas que ça devienne un dû pour les garçons. Puis, il faut bien avouer qu'elle aime aussi passer des soirées tendrement enlacées dans les bras de son homme. Elle veut bien un peu se sacrifier pour le bonheur de son meilleur ami, mais pas au dépend du sien.

Duo reprend ses sorties nocturnes avec des amis ou des collègues. Il va au restaurant ou au cinéma après avoir discuté avec Heero et promis d'être sage. Seulement le natté en a besoin pour ne pas dépérir, son amant l'a bien compris qu'à force de vouloir l'enfermer, il va finir par le perdre.

Ce qui remonte énormément le moral au natté c'est de pouvoir reprendre Samira après le travail. On le voit quitter l'ambassade avec le landau, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Le châtain rentre à l'appartement en passant par le parc pour aérer le bébé. Arrivé au duplex, il lui donne la panade que Hilde a préparée et laissée au frigo.

Maxwell a fini par assumer régulièrement le repas du soir. Ce n'est pas qu'il aime cuisiner, seulement autant être utile et s'occuper. Puis il trouve ça bien plus agréable de le faire en regardant Samira jouer dans son relax.

µµµ

La petite fille a maintenant six mois, comme tous les jours où ses parents ne sont pas en déplacement, Duo vient la chercher à l'ambassade.

Relena regarde le natté partir par la fenêtre de son bureau quand Hilde y entre avec le dossier qu'elles doivent compulser avant leur départ, dès le lendemain. Ils vont effectuer un déplacement de cinq jours dans les colonies.

-« Il y a une rumeur qui circule ! Je ne sais pas si je dois te la dire ? » Commence la blonde sans lâcher le dos du châtain qui s'en va.

-« Tu sais déjà rien qu'en ayant dit ça, tu es obligée de continuer ! » Sourit la brune devant l'étourderie de sa patronne.

-« J'ai beaucoup réfléchi ! C'est vrai, c'est même pour ça que j'ai commencé à parler. » Reprend Relena sans vraiment faire attention à ce qu'a dit son amie.

-« Relena ! » Hilde hausse un peu le ton pour ramener la blonde à la réalité.

Puis elle soupire en constatant que cela n'a pas l'air de fonctionner. Sa patronne regarde toujours par la fenêtre sans faire attention à tout ce qu'elle peut dire.

-« J'ai fini par me dire que si tu sais, tu serais à même de vérifier si ce qu'on m'a dit est vrai ! »

-« Relena de quoi veux-tu me parler ! On a du travail sur la planche » S'énerve un peu la brune.

Elle sait qu'elle a encore énormément de choses à faire pour préparer leur voyage, aussi bien au bureau qu'à la maison. Ce n'est pas évident de partir avec un enfant si jeune.

La blonde se retourne décidée à dire ce qu'elle a sur le cœur.

-« Hilde, il paraît qu'on a vu Heero et Duo s'embrasser. Je ne veux pas le croire parce que Heero n'est pas homo ! »

-« Il pourrait être bi, tu sais ! » Justifie avec un sourire le garde du corps.

Elle marque une pause pour voir comment réagit Relena à cette révélation douteuse, puis elle continue sur un ton plus de confidence.

-« De toute façon, je suis courant ! » Clôture Hilde espérant pourvoir se mettre enfin au travail.

-« Tu es au courant de la rumeur ! » Dit soulagée la blonde.

Puis elle continue un peu plus fébrile, heureuse d'avoir le fin mot de cette histoire.

-« Donc tu as pu faire ton enquête. Ca doit te soulager, il y a des mauvaises langues partout. C'est vrai qu'ils sont forts proches, mais de là à inventer des histoires pareilles. Heero avec un homme, ça me fait rire ! Son regard se pose sur les femmes, je l'ai déjà vu faire, ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il va plus loin, mais il mate » Essaie de se rattraper la blonde se rendant compte de la grosse bourde qu'elle vient de sortir.

-« Oui, il mate, toujours des brunes aux yeux bleus. Je sais, j'ai vu, certifie Hilde. Mais j'ai confiance en lui. Puis il n'a pas intérêt à faire d'entorse dans le contrat avec deux Preventers surentraînés pour le surveiller. » Ajoute la jeune femme avec un petit sourire.

-« En tout cas, je suis heureuse que ce soit faux ! » Dit la blonde en prenant le dossier qu'Hilde a déposé sur le bureau pour le consulter.

La brune sourit et se met au travail. Intérieurement, elle remercie Heero de l'avoir prévenue. Elle ne sait pas du tout si elle aurait si bien réagi, si elle n'aurait pas fait une crise.

Pendant deux heures, les deux jeunes femmes travaillent pour mettre au point les déplacements, choisir les hôtels.

Heero rentre dans le bureau à la fin de sa journée. Il vient de suite embrasser sa femme en lui caressant la joue, comme à chaque fois.

-« Tu as fini ? » Demande le métis.

-« Oui, le reste peut se faire demain ou dans la navette. » Lui dit en souriant la jeune femme.

-« Bien ! A demain Relena ! » Dit Yuy.

Hilde se lève passe son bras autour de la taille de Heero et ils partent sous le regard de Relena qui sourit face à l'amour qui règne dans ce couple là. Il est convenu aujourd'hui que c'est Christophe qui ramènerait la politicienne de manière à ce que le couple puisse se préparer avant le grand départ.

La blonde est attendrie et souhaite trouver un jour, un amour pareil, qui ne diminue pas avec les années !

µµµ

Pendant ce temps, Duo a préparé le repas pour le couple, car lui a rendez-vous avec un collègue, ils vont souper en ville avant d'aller au cinéma.

Hilde et Heero sont à peine rentré, toujours en se tenant par la taille, que Maxwell part en mettant un baiser sur la joue de la jeune femme et en déposant un baiser papillon sur les lèvres du brun. C'est la première fois qu'il le fait en présence de la brune.

Duo sent le rouge lui venir aux joues quand il réalise son geste. Il était tellement pris par ses pensées et n'a pas fait attention. Le voyant si gêné, Schbeiker lui sourit pour le rassurer.

-« Désolé ! » S'excuse le natté avant de partir.

Le couple soupe en tête-à-tête. Samira au lit, Hilde vient s'asseoir sur les genoux du métis. Heero lui remet une mèche en place en lui disant amoureusement.

-« C'est fou ce que je peux t'aimer toi ! »

-« Tu dis ce genre de choses à Duo ? » Lâche d'un coup la brune.

-« Non, mais il sait qu'il est important pour moi. Je lui fais assez de crise de jalousie pour qu'il le sache. » Avoue un peu penaud Heero.

Il n'aime pas aborder ce sujet avec sa femme, même s'il peut comprendre que cela la tracasse parfois un peu.

-« Tu ne lui as rien dit quand il est parti ! » Constate la brune tout d'un coup en repensant au départ de son ami.

-« Si quand il me l'a dit cette après-midi. C'est plus fort que moi, j'ai peur qu'un jour il se lasse et aille voir ailleurs ou qu'il rencontre quelqu'un quand il sort. » Admet tristement le brun.

Cette éventualité lui fait réellement peur et attise encore plus ses crises de jalousies.

-« Trowa lui faisait confiance, pourquoi pas toi ? Tu sais, il n'a jamais mené plusieurs aventures de front. Quand il trouvait quelqu'un d'autre, il rompait avec celui du moment. » Explique Hilde.

-« On ne va pas parler de Duo toute la soirée ! » Peste Heero.

Surtout qu'elle vient de confirmer une des plus grandes craintes du métis. Que Duo trouve son âme sœur en sortant.

-« Bien sûr que non ! Tu viens te coucher ? » Demande la brune avec un petit sourire en coin et les yeux brillants.

-« Tu as des envies ma belle. » Sourit Heero.

-« Non pas encore, mais j'aime me retrouver dans tes bras et dans un lit » Ironise Hilde.

Bien installés après avoir fait l'amour, ils discutent de tout et de rien, du travail, des progrès de Samira, des prochaines vacances, du déplacement, pendant au moins deux heures avant qu'Hilde ne dise.

-« Mardi, il y aura un an que Trowa est décédé. »

-« Déjà ! » S'étonne Yuy en regardant sa compagne.

-« C'est une impression ou Duo sort plus pour l'instant ? » Demande la brune.

-« Non, il sort plus et tu dois avoir trouvé la raison. » Affirme Heero.

Hilde se serre un peu plus dans les bras de son homme

-« On devrait plus souvent faire des soirées comme ça, j'aime la chaleur de tes bras. »

Hilde le regarde tendrement, avant de se recoucher sur le torse de son amant.

-« Tu aimes dormir avec Duo ? » Demande craintivement Hilde.

Elle ne tient pas à briser l'instant magique, seulement elle a envie de savoir. Duo ne veut pas lui parler de la relation qu'il entretient avec le brun. Ce qu'elle comprend très bien, Néanmoins, elle veut savoir et peut-être faire également réaliser certaine chose au métis pour que son meilleur ami soit mieux dans sa peau.

-« Hilde ! » S'offusque Heero.

-« Je me mets à sa place ! » Avoue tristement la jeune femme.

-« Depuis que tu fais à nouveau les nocturnes, on a des longs moments ensemble. Ne te tracasse pas pour nous ! » Répond le métis en embrassant la tempe de la jeune femme.

-« N'empêche qu'il doit râler de te quitter, lui qui a toujours préféré les petits moments après, bien plus que les préliminaires. »

-« Hilde ! »

-« Tu devrais rester avec lui quand vous faites l'amour. » Dit presque en suppliant la brune.

Oui, elle est persuadée que ça permettrait à Duo de ne plus ressentir autant de manque et d'arriver à une situation comme il y a eu l'autre jour où il a monté tout une histoire pour gagner du temps avec Heero.

-« Il n'y a pas besoin, on ne fait pas l'amour tous les vendredis tu sais » Lui explique tendrement Heero.

Il la trouve vraiment touchante par son geste généreux. Il lui caresse la joue avant de reprendre toujours sur le même ton.

-« On a nos moments câlins plutôt. Et si un jour, je dois dormir avec lui, je préfère que ce ne soit pas quand on a fait l'amour, parce que ça me donnerait l'occasion d'avoir un moment en plus et à lui aussi. » Avoue Heero.

-« Tu crois qu'il aimerait alors ? » Demande la brune en se redressant un peu pour voir la réaction de Yuy.

-« J'en suis sûr. Mais c'est très bien comme ça Hilde, je crois qu'il serait plus gêné qu'autre chose. »

-« Je lui demanderai ! » Affirme d'un coup la brune après réflexion.

-« Hilde, si tu nous laisses cette joie, que tu en as vraiment envie, que tu ne te sens pas mal dans ta peau à l'idée, je préfèrerai lui dire. » Admet le brun.

-« Pour le surprendre ? »

-« Hn »

-« Tu risques de le voir venir me demander si c'est vrai quand tu le préviendras. » Rit la jeune femme.

Heero l'embrasse passionnément, puis il lui dit

-« Moi qui croyais que je ne pourrai pas t'aimer plus. Mais si, c'est possible pour tout ce que tu fais pour nous. »

La jeune femme lui sourit et le tire à elle.

-« Prouve-le-moi alors ! »

µµµ

Quand Duo rentre, il entend ses amis dans leur chambre, leur lit qui grince. Il se rend vers sa chambre seulement il est attiré par les pleurs de Samira. Comme les parents sont occupés, Maxwell s'y rend, en général, le natté ne s'occupe du bébé que quand elle est à sa charge.

-« Hé ! Mira ! Il faut faire dodo, ils ne font pas tellement de bruit, ça déjà été pire » Chuchote Maxwell.

Le châtain met sa main sur la joue du bébé pour la rassurer. Elle est brûlante. Duo la prend dans ses bras. Ce n'est pas une illusion. Il se précipite vers la chambre de Hilde, quand il entend.

-« Oui, prouve-le-moi encore. » Rigole la jeune femme.

Et puis elle glousse sous les caresses de son amant.

Cela ramène Duo à une attitude plus lucide. Il essaye de se convaincre qu'il n'y a pas de raison de paniquer. Il faut d'abord lui prendre sa température.

Maxwell retourne dans la nurserie. Il cherche le thermomètre qu'il trouve dans un tiroir de sa table à langer. Le natté sait comment il doit procéder, car il a vu Hilde le faire plus d'une fois.

39,5°, le châtain est bien avancé. Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire maintenant ?

-« Tu veux prendre un bain, Mira. »

La gamine adore le prendre. Au moins elle va se calmer et arrêter de pleurnicher pense-t-il. Il lui prépare son bain normalement. Heero l'entend circuler dans la salle de bain. Le couple se repose de leurs ébats.

-« Je fais comment pour lui signaler que j'ai entendu qu'il est rentré et qu'il arrête de circuler ! » Sourit Yuy en déposant un baiser sur la tempe de Hilde.

C'est à ce moment là que Samira se met à hurler. La voix de Duo s'élève, un peu paniquée.

-« Tu aimes le bain d'habitude ! Regarde ton canard ! »

La petite hurle en tendant les bras.

Hilde se redresse dans le lit, enfile son peignoir et se rue vers la salle de bain.

-« Duo ! » Lâche la maman paniquée.

-« Elle était brûlante, je ne voulais pas vous interrompre ! » S'excuse le natté.

-« Sors-la du bain ! ordonne-t-elle. Elle avait combien ? » Demande-t-elle plus calmement.

Une fois hors du bain, la gamine se calme, même si elle pleurniche encore un peu.

-« 39,5° » Répond Maxwell en passant la sortie de bain de l'enfant.

-« L'eau ? » Demande la jeune femme en s'avançant vers la baignoire.

-« 37° comme d'habitude ! » S'étonne Maxwell.

-« Elle a eu l'impression que tu la mettais dans un bain froid. » Explique la brune.

Elle vide le bain et remet de l'eau à 39°.

-« On va refroidir l'eau quand elle sera dedans, cela va l'aider à diminuer la température. Tu as eu une bonne idée, mais mal organisée. » Développe la jeune femme.

-« Comment tu sais ce qu'il faut faire ? Elle n'a pas encore été malade. » S'émerveille Duo devant les gestes précis de son amie.

-« J'ai lu des livres. »

-« Tu les as encore ? Tu me les passeras que je sache quoi faire ! » Demande anxieusement Maxwell.

Il s'en veut un peu de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur cette fois. Seulement, il espère que ce sera la dernière fois. Surtout qu'il en a souvent la garde. Il ne veut plus paniquer de cette façon.

-« Mais oui, mon cœur ! Tu es vraiment adorable. »

-« N'empêche que je vous ai interrompu ! » Dit gêné le natté.

-« Même pas. » Sourit la brune.

Elle vient chercher sa fille qui est toujours dans les bras du natté pour la mettre dans le bain et cette fois elle ne hurle pas. Elle apprécie même.

-« Ce n'est pas parce que toi, tu avais besoin d'une douche froide que tu devais te venger sur ma fille.» Lâche Heero avec un énorme sourire.

-« Tu savais ce qu'il fallait faire ? Toi, grand manitou ! » Attaque Maxwell.

-« Pas plus que toi, je lirais aussi les livres. » Admet le métis.

-« Je les ai demandé le premier. » S'irrite le châtain.

-« Vous pouvez les lire ensemble au lieu de faire les gosses. » Lâche Hilde pour stopper le début d'une querelle entre les deux hommes.

Elle a déjà assez avec sa fille à soigner pour l'instant. Elle n'a pas du tout envie de devoir faire l'arbitre entre deux adultes.

-« C'est une idée ! » Accepte Heero, toujours une étincelle dans les yeux.

Duo n'arrive pas à déterminer si c'est dû à la façon dont Heero veut faire la lecture ou si c'est dû à ce qu'il vient de vivre avec sa femme.

Maxwell reporte son attention sur Hilde qui sort Samira du bain, lui met un suppositoire avant de lui remettre un pyjama. La jeune femme se dirige déjà vers la chambre de la petite pour la recoucher.

-« Tu ne vas pas chez le médecin ! » Panique Duo en lui emboitant le pas.

-« Si mon cœur dès demain matin. » Rassure la jeune mère.

-« Il faut y aller maintenant, c'est peut-être grave ! » S'affole Maxwell en la prenant le bras pour l'arrêter.

Yuy regarde son amant intrigué. Pourtant, il n'intervient pas. Il n'est jamais intervenu durant une discussion entre Hilde et Duo.

-« Mon cœur, elle a juste de la fièvre. » Rassure calmement la brune.

-« C'est ce qu'avaient les autres, tu sais ! » Souligne le châtain, toujours aussi anxieux.

-« Mon cœur, il n'y a pas d'épidémie. Elle est en règle de vaccin. Je vais demain matin chez mon pédiatre, sinon je dois aller aux urgences. J'ai confiance dans mon médecin. Je ne ferai pas courir des risques à Samira ! » Tranquillise sereinement Hilde.

Elle lui parle comme elle le ferait avec un enfant. Elle explique convenablement ce qu'elle va faire et pourquoi elle le fait.

-« Tu y vas demain ! » Insiste quand même le châtain.

-« Oui, mon cœur, dès 9 heures je serai dans son cabinet » Réconforte la jeune maman.

-« Je te remplacerai auprès de Relena que tu puisses y aller. » Insiste Duo.

-« Merci mon cœur, mais les bébés font toujours beaucoup de fièvre. » Sourit Hilde.

-« Je veux bien te croire ! » Avoue Maxwell.

Le natté laisse enfin la jeune femme recoucher le bébé, lui se rend dans la salle de bain pour tout ranger et se préparer pour la nuit.

Quand Samira commence à dormir, Hilde retourne dans sa chambre et y retrouve Heero qui l'interroge directement.

-« Qu'est-ce qui a pris à Duo ? »

-« Depuis la grande épidémie, Duo ne supporte plus de voir quelqu'un malade. Quand j'ai fait mon angine la semaine dernière, je ne lui ai rien dit pour ne pas le tracasser. Il aurait eu trop peur ! Samira doit avoir attraper ma maladie » Admet Hilde.

-« C'est pour ça que tu as dit que tu étais en congé et non en maladie ! »

Heero comprend enfin le comportement de sa compagne.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, c'est plus fort que moi, j'essaye toujours de le protéger un peu, de lui rendre la vie plus facile. Il m'a tellement aidé durant tout une période. Le médecin m'avait dit que c'était contagieux. » Avoue la brune.

-« Tu aurais dû me le dire, tit bout serait allée chez la nounou. » Se fâche Heero.

-« Et tu aurais expliqué comment à Duo que je ne m'occupais pas de ma fille en congé ? » Interroge agressivement Hilde.

Elle n'avait que voulu protéger son ami encore fragile et qui le sera toujours quand ça touche la maladie de ses proches.

Yuy réfléchit, puis finit par dire.

-« Tu n'avais pas beaucoup d'autre choix ! Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être compliqué parfois ! » Soupire le métis.

-« Oui, je sais » Sourit la jeune femme en venant embrasser son copain sur la joue avant de se coucher pour dormir.

A suivre...


	13. Tu es à moi !

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre** : Yaoi. Hétéro, Séquelle de **« Les chasseurs sont lâchés »**

**Rating** : M

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Trowa, Hilde, Relena

**Bêta auditrice** Tenshimizu

**Note de l'auteur : **Séquelle, mais c'est plus parce que la situation finale de cette histoire est ce que j'ai besoin pour cette autre fiction, que par envie d'en faire une suite. Je me la joue paresseuse, parce que je n'ai pas envie d'expliquer la situation de départ du texte. ^_^

* * *

**Dilemme**

**Tout n'est pas facile en ce monde !**

* * *

Samira a maintenant trois mois et demi, il y a un mois qu'Hilde a repris le travail.

Quoi qu'ait dit Maxwell à la jeune maman, il y a un vide dans la vie du natté, encore plus depuis que la brune a fini son repos d'accouchement. Duo n'a plus son quota de tendresse. Heero passe bien un peu au garage avant et/ou après sa promenade avec Angel. Seulement c'est sur le lieu de travail, ils n'ont jamais beaucoup de temps à se consacrer. Ils peuvent être interrompus n'importe quand, le natté devant rester disponible pour une réparation que lui seul peut réaliser. Heero peut lui être appelé par son équipe à l'ambassade se trouvant à devoir régler un problème urgent. Ces petits moments calment sans vraiment combler.

Même si Duo réclame discrètement, peut-être trop subtilement. Yuy n'arrive pas à lui trouver du temps en intimité, surtout dans le dos de Hilde. Et cela blesse le métis qui voit que son amant perd petit à petit sa bonne humeur.

Seulement Heero ne voit pas trop ce qu'il peut faire de plus pour l'instant. Bientôt Hilde va reprendre les nocturnes et il pourra consacrer une soirée complète au natté. Alors en attendant, Yuy essaie de venir plus souvent au garage. Il l'effleure quand il passe près de Duo, lui donne un baiser papillon.

Le métis cherche tous les prétextes pour se retrouver seul avec le châtain, même un court instant, pour le prendre dans ses bras. Heero sait que le natté a besoin de tendresse bien plus que de faire l'amour, surtout que c'est toujours à la sauvette.

Tout ça perturbe de plus en plus Heero, même couché au lit avec Hilde dans ses bras, il n'arrive pas à s'endormir trop obnubilé par le malaise de Duo. Yuy entend tout d'un coup les pleurs étouffés de Samira, il soupire légèrement et s'extrait du lit.

-« Hum ? » Fait Hilde dans son sommeil.

-« Dors, Samira pleurniche, je vais voir ! » Murmure le métis

-« Donne-lui un peu d'eau sucrée. » Baille la brune.

-« C'est ce que je voulais faire. » Sourit le papa.

-« Hum ! »

Hilde se retourne déjà pour se rendormir. Heero ouvre la porte de sa chambre. Sa fille vient encore de pleurer, il sait qu'elle ne se rendormira pas toute seule cette fois. Devant la chambre, Yuy voit Maxwell, debout en boxer, un dictaphone en main.

Le métis s'avance vers son amant en plissant un peu le front. Le châtain actionne l'appareil qu'il tient, un pleurnichement s'élève. Heero continue d'avancer, le natté prend la direction de sa chambre.

Le métis sait que ce n'est pas la peine d'aller vérifier le sommeil de l'enfant. Le message est clair.

Arrivé à la chambre de Duo, Heero entre, referme la porte et reste contre celle-ci. Sur la table de nuit, Yuy voit le lubrifiant. Il savait Maxwell en manque mais pas au point de prendre ce risque.

Le natté dépose le dictaphone sur la table de chevet et revient déjà vers le métis. Le brun ne sait même pas s'il a envie de résister au magnétisme des yeux indigo. Pourtant il déclare le souffle presque coupé par la beauté de son amant.

-« Elle reprend bientôt les nocturnes, on vient d'introduire la soupe ! »

-« Je n'attendrais pas jusque là pour avoir du temps avec toi, Heero ! » Répond le châtain la voix rauque de désir.

-« Tu n'as jamais voulu quand elle est dans l'appartement ! » Lui rappelle le métis.

-« Tu vois bien qu'il y a des solutions. » Dit Duo en commençant à l'embrasser.

Il laisse ses doigts courir sur la peau basanée pour faire monter le désir de son homme.

-« Je croyais que tu avais peur de faire trop de bruit ! » Essaye de convaincre Heero quand Duo libère sa bouche pour s'attaquer à son cou.

-« Quand on le fait dans mon bureau, rien ne nous a jamais trahis » Argumente le natté en accentuant ses caresses.

-« Il y a le bruit des machines, des ouvriers » Gémit Yuy quand Maxwell prend sa virilité en bouche.

Après avoir fait plusieurs mouvements de va et vient sur la hampe dressée, Duo se redresse et vient embrasser son amant, puis il lui murmure à l'oreille.

-« Nous nous musellerons réciproquement. »

-« Duo, non ! » Rabroue Heero péniblement.

Le châtain le regarde dans les yeux attentivement.

-« Tu es sûr ? » Finit-il par demander

-« Hn » Acquiesce le métis.

Duo s'éloigne de son amant après lui avoir remonté le boxer. Maxwell prend son pantalon sur le lit et le passe, avant de prendre son pull. Heero le regarde faire médusé. Il reste sans bouger de la porte, avant de lui demander un peu de panique dans la voix.

-« Où vas-tu ? »

-« M'épuiser dans le nouveau dancing « El perverso », il y aura peut-être des gens intéressants là bas. » Répond le natté en ajustant sa tenue devant la glace de sa garde-robe.

Il tient à le faire un peu paniqué. Il doit bien l'avouer qu'il a un plan derrière la tête et que sans cette peur, cela ne marchera pas. Satisfait de sa tenue, il part d'un pas décidé vers la sortie.

Yuy attrape le bras de son amant avant qu'il n'arrive à la porte, il le tire à lui et ses yeux lancent des éclairs.

-« Fais-moi confiance. » Dit simplement Duo devant l'attitude de son amant.

-« Pour trouver quelqu'un d'autre ? » Accuse Yuy.

-« Pour évacuer, je ne vais pas aller me vider avec le premier venu. »

-« N'y va pas ! » Supplie le brun.

-« Pourquoi ? Je vais devenir fou à te côtoyer sans avoir plus qu'un peu d'attention. Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? » Interroge le natté sur la défensive.

-« Si ! »

-« Alors, fais-moi confiance, on ne va pas faire trop de bruits, j'ai tout prévu. Laisse-moi te faire l'amour ou laisse-moi sortir ! » Implore le natté en caressant le visage du métis.

Heero enlève le pull du natté, ce n'est pas qu'il n'ait pas confiance qu'il accepte cette proposition. Seulement, il y a tellement de tristesse dans les yeux améthyste, dans sa voix, qu'il a envie que cela cesse, que le sourire revienne sur ses lèvres du châtain que Yuy commence à les dévorer de baisers.

-« Je ne veux pas te perdre Duo ! » Chuchote tendrement Heero.

-« Je ne veux pas devoir partir sur L2. Mais j'ai besoin de plus ! » Admet Duo en mordillant l'oreille de son amant.

-« Patience. » Gémit Yuy sous les caresses expertes de son homme.

-« Et si elle veut prolonger ! » Ajoute Duo en lâchant Heero.

Tout en le regardant dans les yeux, il enlève son pantalon et le déposer sur son lit.

-« Tu peux dire non ! Céder à tous les caprices ne rendent pas forcement plus heureux la personne, ni aucun des deux d'ailleurs ! » Constate le brun.

Maxwell revient vers son amant. Il s'arrête devant lui et le sonde intensément dans les yeux avant de dire.

-« Tu considères que je fais un caprice, là ? »

-« Duo, bien sûr que non ! Depuis l'accouchement, il n'y a plus eu de déplacement et ils ont repris quand Hilde à recommencer à travailler. » Se justifie le métis en lui caressant la joue.

-« Je devrais peut-être prendre un appartement. » Dit pensivement Maxwell en venant se blottir dans les bras d'Heero.

-« On ne se verrait plus. Duo, si je dois quitter le duplex pour te croiser, pour t'embrasser, pour te caresser, pour te parler, on se verra encore moins. » Argumente Yuy tout en caressant le dos de son amant.

-« Oui, mais on ne sait jamais quand Hilde peut apparaître ! » Affirme le natté en se redressant pour regarder le métis dans les yeux.

-« Je croyais que tu aimais le risque ! » Susurre le métis en passant ses deux bras autour du cou de Maxwell.

-« Ouais ! Ca met du piment » Répond Duo en venant déposer sa tête sur l'épaule du brun.

Après un baiser à son amant, Duo commence à reculer pour entraîner Heero vers le lit. Le natté n'arrête pas de caresser et d'embrasser le métis sur le visage. Le brun s'étonne de le voir contourner le lit.

Seulement quand Yuy voit le matelas sur le sol, il comprend que Maxwell a vraiment préparé son coup, qu'il est assurément en manque de tendresse, d'amour, qu'on lui fasse l'amour pas seulement satisfaire leurs corps à la va vite, même s'ils se sentaient mieux tous les deux après cet acte.

µµµ

Comme l'a promis Maxwell, ils arrivent à museler leurs gémissements dans des baisers passionnés. C'est complètement rassasiés que les deux ex pilotes se reposent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le premier à s'extraire de la chaleur sécurisante, c'est le natté qui après avoir embrassé le métis tire une bassine d'eau de sous le lit. Yuy ne l'avait pas encore remarquée. Maxwell trempe le gant de toilette dans l'eau qui est encore tiède pour enlever toute trace sur le corps du brun de ce qu'ils viennent de faire.

-« Retourne après de Hilde sinon elle va se poser des questions. Encore une chance que tu m'as dit qu'elle dort déjà quand tu reviens de la chambre de Mira ! Je n'aurai jamais pris le risque. » Certifie Duo en volant un dernier baiser à Heero.

Il vient de finir de le relaver et il s'éloigne pour ne pas remettre son odeur sur son amant.

-« On aura bientôt des moments rien qu'à nous ! » Garantit le métis.

-« On va tomber dans la routine. » Bougonne le natté avant de soupirer.

-« Avec toi, jamais ! »

Heero l'embrasse encore une fois puis se lève. Il sourit à Duo avant de se rendre dans sa chambre. Il se glisse le plus doucement possible dans le lit.

La lumière de la lampe de chevet se fait et Hilde se retourne pour lui faire face. La couleur des yeux du métis lui indiquent que son homme a bien fait l'amour à Duo, il y a cette lueur qu'elle aime y voir quand ils ont fini de s'aimer.

-« Comme je ne voulais pas parce que je suis indisposée, il a fallu que tu réveilles Duo ! Ce n'est pas une pute ! » Se fâche la brune.

La jeune femme est rouge de colère.

-« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Hilde, c'est l'inverse » Panique un peu Heero devant la réaction de sa compagne.

Elle n'a jamais eu de mouvements d'humeurs de la sorte, même quand elle les a découvert dans le lit ensemble.

-« C'est ça ! Quand Samira a pleuré, tu avais une bonne excuse pour sortir du lit ! » Gronde la jeune femme.

-« Tu nous as entendus ! » S'inquiète le métis.

Il est pourtant persuadé n'avoir pas fait trop de bruit. Néanmoins, pris dans leur plaisir, ils peuvent en avoir fait plus qu'ils ne se l'imaginent.

-« Non, mais ce n'est pas le problème » Corrige Hilde.

La maman le regarde droit dans les yeux, la colère ne diminue pas, elle a même l'air d'augmenter constate Heero. Il ne comprend vraiment pas sa réaction. Elle a autorisé ce genre de relation. Il se sent complètement perdu. La peur le submerge, il ne tient pas à perdre Hilde pour avoir céder à Duo pour ne pas le perdre.

-« Il doit se sentir comment hein ! Un petit coup par-ci, un petit coup par-là. Hilde ne veut pas, alors je viens te faire un coucou nocturne ! »

La brune se contient difficilement, elle se met à la place de son ami. En tout cas, elle s'est comme cela qu'elle le vivrait si elle était à la place de Duo. Et elle a mal pour son meilleur ami. Pourtant, elle fait attention de ne pas élever la voix pour ne pas inquiéter le natté.

-« Samira n'a pas pleuré ! » Se justifie Heero.

Il ne sait pas comment lui présenter la situation pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle fait fausse route. Il n'a jamais été très doué pour expliquer ce genre de choses.

-« Je l'ai entendu ! » Ne décolère pas la maman.

-« Un enregistrement que Duo a fait ! » Annonce Yuy en dernier recours.

Il y a de plus en plus d'inquiétude non dissimulée dans les yeux du métis. Hilde regarde son amant. Il y a de l'incompréhension pour la première fois dans son regard.

-« C'est lui qui avait des envies qu'il n'arrivait plus à contrôler » Explique calmement le métis puisque sa compagne à l'air d'accepter la discussion maintenant.

-« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas resté avec lui ! S'il est si mal. » S'étonne la jeune maman.

-« Parce qu'on essaie de respecter tes sentiments Hilde ! Tu as dit que tu ne voulais pas savoir quand on était ensemble. » Justifie le brun.

-« Je me mets à la place de Duo et j'ai mal pour lui ! » La voix de Hilde se casse sous la douleur.

Heero vient se mettre près d'elle, il lui caresse le visage de sa main libre, l'autre soutenant sa tête pour pouvoir la regarder.

-« Tu sais, Hilde, c'est la première fois qu'il pense à lui avant toi. Depuis qu'on a commencé notre triangle amoureux. »

-« Si tu savais comme j'en veux à Quatre ! » Peste Hilde, serrant les poings et les yeux pour contrôler sa rogne.

-« Pourquoi Hilde ? Pourquoi ? » Demande Heero sans arrêter de lui caresser le visage et de la regarder tendrement.

-« Pour lui avoir pris son homme, il n'est plus aussi heureux qu'avant ! »

La jeune femme ravale un cri de rage.

-« C'est la seule raison ? » Demande le métis.

Comme la jeune femme ne répond rien immédiatement et qu'elle réfléchit, Yuy continue.

-« Parce qu'on n'en serait jamais arrivé à cette situation avec un Trowa vivant ! » Affirme le brun.

-« Et c'est toi qui aurais été très mal dans ta peau, j'y repense parfois ! Toi, tu y as trouvé un équilibre. Je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qui est le mieux pour tout le monde » Dit déroutée la jeune femme.

-« Hilde, ce n'est pas à toi à vouloir le bonheur des autres. Chacun doit construire son bonheur qui est différent de celui du voisin. Le regard des autres, on s'en fout. J'ai déjà été surpris en train d'embrasser Duo. »

La jeune femme ouvre grand les yeux.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu répondrais, si on venait te le dire, parce que ça n'est pas encore arrivé à tes oreilles, vu ta tête ! » Sourit légèrement le métis.

-« Que je suis au courant et que c'est mon problème, pas le leur, c'est mon couple ! » Défend avec vigueur la brune.

-« Voilà ce que je veux que tu comprennes. On construit son bonheur le mieux qu'on peut en essayant de faire le moins de mal possible autour de soi. Si on ne te fait pas de mal, le reste ce n'est pas ton problème, on essaie de gérer ça au mieux Duo et moi ! » Explique tendrement Heero en caressant toujours la joue de sa compagne qui ne le quitte pas des yeux.

-« Je voudrais faire quelque chose pour qu'il retrouve vraiment le bonheur. » Murmure Hilde.

-« Si tu dois en être malheureuse, lui ne le sera pas. » Certifie le brun.

Yuy vient l'embrasser tendrement, il coupe la lumière avant de la prendre dans ses bras pour qu'elle se rendorme.

µµµ

Dès le lendemain, Hilde essaie de se coucher un peu plus tôt, de changer de style de vie afin de permettre aux deux jeunes gens d'avoir des moments pour eux en soirée. Elle va prendre un bain en soirée plutôt qu'une douche le matin ou en rentrant du travail.

Seulement, elle ne le fait pas systématiquement, la jeune femme ne veut pas que ça devienne un dû pour les garçons. Puis, il faut bien avouer qu'elle aime aussi passer des soirées tendrement enlacées dans les bras de son homme. Elle veut bien un peu se sacrifier pour le bonheur de son meilleur ami, mais pas au dépend du sien.

Duo reprend ses sorties nocturnes avec des amis ou des collègues. Il va au restaurant ou au cinéma après avoir discuté avec Heero et promis d'être sage. Seulement le natté en a besoin pour ne pas dépérir, son amant l'a bien compris qu'à force de vouloir l'enfermer, il va finir par le perdre.

Ce qui remonte énormément le moral au natté c'est de pouvoir reprendre Samira après le travail. On le voit quitter l'ambassade avec le landau, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Le châtain rentre à l'appartement en passant par le parc pour aérer le bébé. Arrivé au duplex, il lui donne la panade que Hilde a préparée et laissée au frigo.

Maxwell a fini par assumer régulièrement le repas du soir. Ce n'est pas qu'il aime cuisiner, seulement autant être utile et s'occuper. Puis il trouve ça bien plus agréable de le faire en regardant Samira jouer dans son relax.

µµµ

La petite fille a maintenant six mois, comme tous les jours où ses parents ne sont pas en déplacement, Duo vient la chercher à l'ambassade.

Relena regarde le natté partir par la fenêtre de son bureau quand Hilde y entre avec le dossier qu'elles doivent compulser avant leur départ, dès le lendemain. Ils vont effectuer un déplacement de cinq jours dans les colonies.

-« Il y a une rumeur qui circule ! Je ne sais pas si je dois te la dire ? » Commence la blonde sans lâcher le dos du châtain qui s'en va.

-« Tu sais déjà rien qu'en ayant dit ça, tu es obligée de continuer ! » Sourit la brune devant l'étourderie de sa patronne.

-« J'ai beaucoup réfléchi ! C'est vrai, c'est même pour ça que j'ai commencé à parler. » Reprend Relena sans vraiment faire attention à ce qu'a dit son amie.

-« Relena ! » Hilde hausse un peu le ton pour ramener la blonde à la réalité.

Puis elle soupire en constatant que cela n'a pas l'air de fonctionner. Sa patronne regarde toujours par la fenêtre sans faire attention à tout ce qu'elle peut dire.

-« J'ai fini par me dire que si tu sais, tu serais à même de vérifier si ce qu'on m'a dit est vrai ! »

-« Relena de quoi veux-tu me parler ! On a du travail sur la planche » S'énerve un peu la brune.

Elle sait qu'elle a encore énormément de choses à faire pour préparer leur voyage, aussi bien au bureau qu'à la maison. Ce n'est pas évident de partir avec un enfant si jeune.

La blonde se retourne décidée à dire ce qu'elle a sur le cœur.

-« Hilde, il paraît qu'on a vu Heero et Duo s'embrasser. Je ne veux pas le croire parce que Heero n'est pas homo ! »

-« Il pourrait être bi, tu sais ! » Justifie avec un sourire le garde du corps.

Elle marque une pause pour voir comment réagit Relena à cette révélation douteuse, puis elle continue sur un ton plus de confidence.

-« De toute façon, je suis courant ! » Clôture Hilde espérant pourvoir se mettre enfin au travail.

-« Tu es au courant de la rumeur ! » Dit soulagée la blonde.

Puis elle continue un peu plus fébrile, heureuse d'avoir le fin mot de cette histoire.

-« Donc tu as pu faire ton enquête. Ca doit te soulager, il y a des mauvaises langues partout. C'est vrai qu'ils sont forts proches, mais de là à inventer des histoires pareilles. Heero avec un homme, ça me fait rire ! Son regard se pose sur les femmes, je l'ai déjà vu faire, ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il va plus loin, mais il mate » Essaie de se rattraper la blonde se rendant compte de la grosse bourde qu'elle vient de sortir.

-« Oui, il mate, toujours des brunes aux yeux bleus. Je sais, j'ai vu, certifie Hilde. Mais j'ai confiance en lui. Puis il n'a pas intérêt à faire d'entorse dans le contrat avec deux Preventers surentraînés pour le surveiller. » Ajoute la jeune femme avec un petit sourire.

-« En tout cas, je suis heureuse que ce soit faux ! » Dit la blonde en prenant le dossier qu'Hilde a déposé sur le bureau pour le consulter.

La brune sourit et se met au travail. Intérieurement, elle remercie Heero de l'avoir prévenue. Elle ne sait pas du tout si elle aurait si bien réagi, si elle n'aurait pas fait une crise.

Pendant deux heures, les deux jeunes femmes travaillent pour mettre au point les déplacements, choisir les hôtels.

Heero rentre dans le bureau à la fin de sa journée. Il vient de suite embrasser sa femme en lui caressant la joue, comme à chaque fois.

-« Tu as fini ? » Demande le métis.

-« Oui, le reste peut se faire demain ou dans la navette. » Lui dit en souriant la jeune femme.

-« Bien ! A demain Relena ! » Dit Yuy.

Hilde se lève passe son bras autour de la taille de Heero et ils partent sous le regard de Relena qui sourit face à l'amour qui règne dans ce couple là. Il est convenu aujourd'hui que c'est Christophe qui ramènerait la politicienne de manière à ce que le couple puisse se préparer avant le grand départ.

La blonde est attendrie et souhaite trouver un jour, un amour pareil, qui ne diminue pas avec les années !

µµµ

Pendant ce temps, Duo a préparé le repas pour le couple, car lui a rendez-vous avec un collègue, ils vont souper en ville avant d'aller au cinéma.

Hilde et Heero sont à peine rentré, toujours en se tenant par la taille, que Maxwell part en mettant un baiser sur la joue de la jeune femme et en déposant un baiser papillon sur les lèvres du brun. C'est la première fois qu'il le fait en présence de la brune.

Duo sent le rouge lui venir aux joues quand il réalise son geste. Il était tellement pris par ses pensées et n'a pas fait attention. Le voyant si gêné, Schbeiker lui sourit pour le rassurer.

-« Désolé ! » S'excuse le natté avant de partir.

Le couple soupe en tête-à-tête. Samira au lit, Hilde vient s'asseoir sur les genoux du métis. Heero lui remet une mèche en place en lui disant amoureusement.

-« C'est fou ce que je peux t'aimer toi ! »

-« Tu dis ce genre de choses à Duo ? » Lâche d'un coup la brune.

-« Non, mais il sait qu'il est important pour moi. Je lui fais assez de crise de jalousie pour qu'il le sache. » Avoue un peu penaud Heero.

Il n'aime pas aborder ce sujet avec sa femme, même s'il peut comprendre que cela la tracasse parfois un peu.

-« Tu ne lui as rien dit quand il est parti ! » Constate la brune tout d'un coup en repensant au départ de son ami.

-« Si quand il me l'a dit cette après-midi. C'est plus fort que moi, j'ai peur qu'un jour il se lasse et aille voir ailleurs ou qu'il rencontre quelqu'un quand il sort. » Admet tristement le brun.

Cette éventualité lui fait réellement peur et attise encore plus ses crises de jalousies.

-« Trowa lui faisait confiance, pourquoi pas toi ? Tu sais, il n'a jamais mené plusieurs aventures de front. Quand il trouvait quelqu'un d'autre, il rompait avec celui du moment. » Explique Hilde.

-« On ne va pas parler de Duo toute la soirée ! » Peste Heero.

Surtout qu'elle vient de confirmer une des plus grandes craintes du métis. Que Duo trouve son âme sœur en sortant.

-« Bien sûr que non ! Tu viens te coucher ? » Demande la brune avec un petit sourire en coin et les yeux brillants.

-« Tu as des envies ma belle. » Sourit Heero.

-« Non pas encore, mais j'aime me retrouver dans tes bras et dans un lit » Ironise Hilde.

Bien installés après avoir fait l'amour, ils discutent de tout et de rien, du travail, des progrès de Samira, des prochaines vacances, du déplacement, pendant au moins deux heures avant qu'Hilde ne dise.

-« Mardi, il y aura un an que Trowa est décédé. »

-« Déjà ! » S'étonne Yuy en regardant sa compagne.

-« C'est une impression ou Duo sort plus pour l'instant ? » Demande la brune.

-« Non, il sort plus et tu dois avoir trouvé la raison. » Affirme Heero.

Hilde se serre un peu plus dans les bras de son homme

-« On devrait plus souvent faire des soirées comme ça, j'aime la chaleur de tes bras. »

Hilde le regarde tendrement, avant de se recoucher sur le torse de son amant.

-« Tu aimes dormir avec Duo ? » Demande craintivement Hilde.

Elle ne tient pas à briser l'instant magique, seulement elle a envie de savoir. Duo ne veut pas lui parler de la relation qu'il entretient avec le brun. Ce qu'elle comprend très bien, Néanmoins, elle veut savoir et peut-être faire également réaliser certaine chose au métis pour que son meilleur ami soit mieux dans sa peau.

-« Hilde ! » S'offusque Heero.

-« Je me mets à sa place ! » Avoue tristement la jeune femme.

-« Depuis que tu fais à nouveau les nocturnes, on a des longs moments ensemble. Ne te tracasse pas pour nous ! » Répond le métis en embrassant la tempe de la jeune femme.

-« N'empêche qu'il doit râler de te quitter, lui qui a toujours préféré les petits moments après, bien plus que les préliminaires. »

-« Hilde ! »

-« Tu devrais rester avec lui quand vous faites l'amour. » Dit presque en suppliant la brune.

Oui, elle est persuadée que ça permettrait à Duo de ne plus ressentir autant de manque et d'arriver à une situation comme il y a eu l'autre jour où il a monté tout une histoire pour gagner du temps avec Heero.

-« Il n'y a pas besoin, on ne fait pas l'amour tous les vendredis tu sais » Lui explique tendrement Heero.

Il la trouve vraiment touchante par son geste généreux. Il lui caresse la joue avant de reprendre toujours sur le même ton.

-« On a nos moments câlins plutôt. Et si un jour, je dois dormir avec lui, je préfère que ce ne soit pas quand on a fait l'amour, parce que ça me donnerait l'occasion d'avoir un moment en plus et à lui aussi. » Avoue Heero.

-« Tu crois qu'il aimerait alors ? » Demande la brune en se redressant un peu pour voir la réaction de Yuy.

-« J'en suis sûr. Mais c'est très bien comme ça Hilde, je crois qu'il serait plus gêné qu'autre chose. »

-« Je lui demanderai ! » Affirme d'un coup la brune après réflexion.

-« Hilde, si tu nous laisses cette joie, que tu en as vraiment envie, que tu ne te sens pas mal dans ta peau à l'idée, je préfèrerai lui dire. » Admet le brun.

-« Pour le surprendre ? »

-« Hn »

-« Tu risques de le voir venir me demander si c'est vrai quand tu le préviendras. » Rit la jeune femme.

Heero l'embrasse passionnément, puis il lui dit

-« Moi qui croyais que je ne pourrai pas t'aimer plus. Mais si, c'est possible pour tout ce que tu fais pour nous. »

La jeune femme lui sourit et le tire à elle.

-« Prouve-le-moi alors ! »

µµµ

Quand Duo rentre, il entend ses amis dans leur chambre, leur lit qui grince. Il se rend vers sa chambre seulement il est attiré par les pleurs de Samira. Comme les parents sont occupés, Maxwell s'y rend, en général, le natté ne s'occupe du bébé que quand elle est à sa charge.

-« Hé ! Mira ! Il faut faire dodo, ils ne font pas tellement de bruit, ça déjà été pire » Chuchote Maxwell.

Le châtain met sa main sur la joue du bébé pour la rassurer. Elle est brûlante. Duo la prend dans ses bras. Ce n'est pas une illusion. Il se précipite vers la chambre de Hilde, quand il entend.

-« Oui, prouve-le-moi encore. » Rigole la jeune femme.

Et puis elle glousse sous les caresses de son amant.

Cela ramène Duo à une attitude plus lucide. Il essaye de se convaincre qu'il n'y a pas de raison de paniquer. Il faut d'abord lui prendre sa température.

Maxwell retourne dans la nurserie. Il cherche le thermomètre qu'il trouve dans un tiroir de sa table à langer. Le natté sait comment il doit procéder, car il a vu Hilde le faire plus d'une fois.

39,5°, le châtain est bien avancé. Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire maintenant ?

-« Tu veux prendre un bain, Mira. »

La gamine adore le prendre. Au moins elle va se calmer et arrêter de pleurnicher pense-t-il. Il lui prépare son bain normalement. Heero l'entend circuler dans la salle de bain. Le couple se repose de leurs ébats.

-« Je fais comment pour lui signaler que j'ai entendu qu'il est rentré et qu'il arrête de circuler ! » Sourit Yuy en déposant un baiser sur la tempe de Hilde.

C'est à ce moment là que Samira se met à hurler. La voix de Duo s'élève, un peu paniquée.

-« Tu aimes le bain d'habitude ! Regarde ton canard ! »

La petite hurle en tendant les bras.

Hilde se redresse dans le lit, enfile son peignoir et se rue vers la salle de bain.

-« Duo ! » Lâche la maman paniquée.

-« Elle était brûlante, je ne voulais pas vous interrompre ! » S'excuse le natté.

-« Sors-la du bain ! ordonne-t-elle. Elle avait combien ? » Demande-t-elle plus calmement.

Une fois hors du bain, la gamine se calme, même si elle pleurniche encore un peu.

-« 39,5° » Répond Maxwell en passant la sortie de bain de l'enfant.

-« L'eau ? » Demande la jeune femme en s'avançant vers la baignoire.

-« 37° comme d'habitude ! » S'étonne Maxwell.

-« Elle a eu l'impression que tu la mettais dans un bain froid. » Explique la brune.

Elle vide le bain et remet de l'eau à 39°.

-« On va refroidir l'eau quand elle sera dedans, cela va l'aider à diminuer la température. Tu as eu une bonne idée, mais mal organisée. » Développe la jeune femme.

-« Comment tu sais ce qu'il faut faire ? Elle n'a pas encore été malade. » S'émerveille Duo devant les gestes précis de son amie.

-« J'ai lu des livres. »

-« Tu les as encore ? Tu me les passeras que je sache quoi faire ! » Demande anxieusement Maxwell.

Il s'en veut un peu de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur cette fois. Seulement, il espère que ce sera la dernière fois. Surtout qu'il en a souvent la garde. Il ne veut plus paniquer de cette façon.

-« Mais oui, mon cœur ! Tu es vraiment adorable. »

-« N'empêche que je vous ai interrompu ! » Dit gêné le natté.

-« Même pas. » Sourit la brune.

Elle vient chercher sa fille qui est toujours dans les bras du natté pour la mettre dans le bain et cette fois elle ne hurle pas. Elle apprécie même.

-« Ce n'est pas parce que toi, tu avais besoin d'une douche froide que tu devais te venger sur ma fille.» Lâche Heero avec un énorme sourire.

-« Tu savais ce qu'il fallait faire ? Toi, grand manitou ! » Attaque Maxwell.

-« Pas plus que toi, je lirais aussi les livres. » Admet le métis.

-« Je les ai demandé le premier. » S'irrite le châtain.

-« Vous pouvez les lire ensemble au lieu de faire les gosses. » Lâche Hilde pour stopper le début d'une querelle entre les deux hommes.

Elle a déjà assez avec sa fille à soigner pour l'instant. Elle n'a pas du tout envie de devoir faire l'arbitre entre deux adultes.

-« C'est une idée ! » Accepte Heero, toujours une étincelle dans les yeux.

Duo n'arrive pas à déterminer si c'est dû à la façon dont Heero veut faire la lecture ou si c'est dû à ce qu'il vient de vivre avec sa femme.

Maxwell reporte son attention sur Hilde qui sort Samira du bain, lui met un suppositoire avant de lui remettre un pyjama. La jeune femme se dirige déjà vers la chambre de la petite pour la recoucher.

-« Tu ne vas pas chez le médecin ! » Panique Duo en lui emboitant le pas.

-« Si mon cœur dès demain matin. » Rassure la jeune mère.

-« Il faut y aller maintenant, c'est peut-être grave ! » S'affole Maxwell en la prenant le bras pour l'arrêter.

Yuy regarde son amant intrigué. Pourtant, il n'intervient pas. Il n'est jamais intervenu durant une discussion entre Hilde et Duo.

-« Mon cœur, elle a juste de la fièvre. » Rassure calmement la brune.

-« C'est ce qu'avaient les autres, tu sais ! » Souligne le châtain, toujours aussi anxieux.

-« Mon cœur, il n'y a pas d'épidémie. Elle est en règle de vaccin. Je vais demain matin chez mon pédiatre, sinon je dois aller aux urgences. J'ai confiance dans mon médecin. Je ne ferai pas courir des risques à Samira ! » Tranquillise sereinement Hilde.

Elle lui parle comme elle le ferait avec un enfant. Elle explique convenablement ce qu'elle va faire et pourquoi elle le fait.

-« Tu y vas demain ! » Insiste quand même le châtain.

-« Oui, mon cœur, dès 9 heures je serai dans son cabinet » Réconforte la jeune maman.

-« Je te remplacerai auprès de Relena que tu puisses y aller. » Insiste Duo.

-« Merci mon cœur, mais les bébés font toujours beaucoup de fièvre. » Sourit Hilde.

-« Je veux bien te croire ! » Avoue Maxwell.

Le natté laisse enfin la jeune femme recoucher le bébé, lui se rend dans la salle de bain pour tout ranger et se préparer pour la nuit.

Quand Samira commence à dormir, Hilde retourne dans sa chambre et y retrouve Heero qui l'interroge directement.

-« Qu'est-ce qui a pris à Duo ? »

-« Depuis la grande épidémie, Duo ne supporte plus de voir quelqu'un malade. Quand j'ai fait mon angine la semaine dernière, je ne lui ai rien dit pour ne pas le tracasser. Il aurait eu trop peur ! Samira doit avoir attraper ma maladie » Admet Hilde.

-« C'est pour ça que tu as dit que tu étais en congé et non en maladie ! »

Heero comprend enfin le comportement de sa compagne.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, c'est plus fort que moi, j'essaye toujours de le protéger un peu, de lui rendre la vie plus facile. Il m'a tellement aidé durant tout une période. Le médecin m'avait dit que c'était contagieux. » Avoue la brune.

-« Tu aurais dû me le dire, tit bout serait allée chez la nounou. » Se fâche Heero.

-« Et tu aurais expliqué comment à Duo que je ne m'occupais pas de ma fille en congé ? » Interroge agressivement Hilde.

Elle n'avait que voulu protéger son ami encore fragile et qui le sera toujours quand ça touche la maladie de ses proches.

Yuy réfléchit, puis finit par dire.

-« Tu n'avais pas beaucoup d'autre choix ! Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être compliqué parfois ! » Soupire le métis.

-« Oui, je sais » Sourit la jeune femme en venant embrasser son copain sur la joue avant de se coucher pour dormir.

A suivre...


	14. Je vous aime !

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre** : Yaoi. Hétéro, Séquelle de **« Les chasseurs sont lâchés »**

**Rating** : M

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Trowa, Hilde, Relena

**Bêta auditrice** Tenshimizu

**Note de l'auteur : **Séquelle, mais c'est plus parce que la situation finale de cette histoire est ce que j'ai besoin pour cette autre fiction, que par envie d'en faire une suite. Je me la joue paresseuse, parce que je n'ai pas envie d'expliquer la situation de départ du texte. ^_^

* * *

**Dilemme**

**Je vous aime !**

* * *

Duo retourne au travail comme les autres jours, Hilde lui a dit qu'il devait compter un ou deux jours avant qu'elle n'arrive à monter ce qu'elle voulait réaliser.

Il y a trois jours que Maxwell a eu la discussion avec Pablo. Quand le mécano se retrouve seul avec son patron, il accentue la pression.

On est vendredi, il est presque 14 heures quand Relena entre dans le garage, Samira dans les bras. Hilde fait la couverture.

Le natté ouvre des yeux exorbités, la princesse vient rapidement vers lui avec un grand sourire, elle l'embrasse promptement. Puis la blonde laisse son regard parcourir la pièce où les trois mécanos les regardent interloqués.

-« Alors mon chou, c'est lequel qui te harcèle, qui prétend que tu es gay et qui veut ta place ? » Demande Relena en jouant la femme amoureuse.

Duo, sur le coup, montre Pablo de la tête.

-« Tiens ta fille, mon chou, que j'aie une explication avec lui ! » Dit-elle en lui tendant le bébé.

Le châtain regarde Hilde qui lui fait signe discrètement d'un regard qu'il doit jouer le jeu. La gamine dans les bras, Maxwell regarde Relena partir vers Pablo.

-« C'est donc vous le neveu de Lady Une ! Manque de chance pour vous, vous n'avez pas voulu croire mon homme, vous avez voulu jouer avec lui. Mais vous voyez, il y a quelqu'un de plus haut placé que votre tante et en plus il sort avec cette personne. Alors, jeune homme, soit vous rentrez dans le rang, soit moi, je viens mettre mon grain de sel ! » Explique d'une voix calme la blonde mais qui ne laisse pas vraiment beaucoup de choix à Pablo.

-« Tout le service prétend qu'il est gay ! » Essaie de se défendre le mécano.

-« Quel est le meilleur moyen à votre avis pour masquer notre relation ? Si ce n'est que de le faire passer pour un gay et solitaire ! » Demande Relena en posant son regard sur chacun des ouvriers.

Un silence se fait dans l'atelier.

-« De toute façon, on le voit toujours seul, non ? » Insiste la blonde ne voyant aucune réaction du personnel.

-« Oui, c'est vrai ! » Affirme le plus âgé des mécanos.

-« Et pourquoi viendrait-il chercher notre enfant à l'ambassade après son travail, tous les jours ? » Reprend la princesse pour marquer des points et bien prouver que Pablo a jugé trop vite.

-« Mais… » Essaie quand même le brun.

-« Bien, vous avez l'air d'avoir compris ! » Coupe en souriant Relena.

Mademoiselle Peacecraft revient vers Duo, elle prend la natte qui est toujours fait de façon différente et mise sur le devant, pour la faire tomber dans le dos de Maxwell.

-« Tu as tellement honte de nos nuits, mon chou ? » Demande les yeux brillants la blonde en regardant Duo dans les yeux.

-« Non, je n'ai pas honte, c'est juste qu'en étant seul, j'ai difficile de le justifier ce suçon. J'ai du travail mon chou, je viens chercher Mira après le travail. » Justifie Maxwell.

Mademoiselle Peacecraft embrasse le natté sur la bouche, reprend la petite et s'en va. Le châtain pose son regard sur Pablo, secoue la tête et retourne à son moteur.

µµµ

Dès le lendemain, Maxwell peut constater la différence, le jeune homme est déjà plus distant. Le châtain va remercier Hilde en reprenant Samira. Surtout qu'ils n'ont pas su en discuter hier après-midi, la brune lui ayant fait signe de se taire, alors que Heero se trouvait à régler un problème avec Relena.

-« Merci, Baby, il y a un net progrès. Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Lena pour qu'elle joue cette comédie ? » Interroge le natté en prenant Samira du parc.

-« La vérité, que quelqu'un te mettait la pression, que tu en perdais le sourire et que si elle pouvait se faire passer pour ta femme, ça nous arrangerait. » Explique avec un sourire victorieux la brune.

-« Et pour le suçon ? Tu l'as justifié comment ? »

-« Je lui ai dit que tu avais un mec caché, tout simplement. »

-« Elle n'a pas voulu savoir qui ? » Demande Duo.

Il est de plus en plus intrigué par la tournure que prend cette histoire.

-« Si, mais elle a accepté de laisser tomber cet élément quand je lui ai dit que ton mec était en ménage. »

-« Je passe pour un salaud ! » Bougonne le natté.

-« Elle a fait pareille pendant cinq ans, Duo ! Elle ne va pas te juger, le père d'Angel n'était pas libre. » Certifie Hilde pour rassurer son ami.

-« Baby, tu as mis Heero au courant de subterfuge ? » S'inquiète Maxwell devant la réaction que pourrait avoir le métis ou de sa « non-réaction » s'il est au courant.

-« Tu crois qu'il aurait accepté que quelqu'un d'autre que lui se fasse passer pour ton conjoint et que cette personne fasse ce qu'il ne peut pas faire pour toi ? » Demande froidement Hilde.

-« Non, justement ! »

-« J'ai dit à Relena que pour tout le monde, ça devait rester secret que tu avais quelqu'un. Elle l'a bien compris, ne t'inquiète pas. » Dit en souriant la brune.

µµµ

Pablo n'étant plus tout le temps derrière Duo, ce dernier redevient serein et enjoué. Chaque fois qu'il croise Hilde, il l'embrasse sur la joue tellement cela lui fait du bien que sa vie reprenne le chemin de ce qu'elle était avant l'apparition du jeune homme dans son service.

Il y a trois semaines qui se sont écoulées, quand Heero pousse la porte du garage. Il se rend directement au bureau du natté, ne le voyant pas dans la salle de mécanique.

A la façon dont la porte s'ouvre, Duo sait que c'est son homme qui vient d'arriver. Il lui sourit, seulement il le perd directement devant les traits fermés du métis qui avance jusqu'à son bureau. Ce dernier jette un rapport devant le natté.

-« Explique-moi ça ! » Gronde le brun.

Le châtain après avoir soutenu son regard prend les quatre feuilles et commence à lire à la deuxième page puisque le document est plié comme cela. Pendant tout son temps de lecture, Duo sent le regard glacial sur lui.

Arrivé à la fin, le natté regarde la première page.

-« Je suppose que ça ne va pas te calmer de savoir que tu sais dans quel service la taupe travaille ? » Demande sans ciller le châtain.

Il se renverse sur sa chaise pour mieux regarder son amant dans les yeux.

-« C'est comme cela que tu t'es débarrassé de Pablo ? Comment avez-vous pu faire cela ? Et surtout mettre l'avenir de Samira en danger ? » Gronde Heero les deux mains sur le bureau, les yeux dans l'améthyste.

Comme il ne le voit pas répondre, il demande plus calmement en se redressant.

-« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu m'en parler avant ? »

-« Pour ça il aurait fallu que je sache ce que voulait faire Baby ! » Explique tranquillement Duo.

Cela ne sert à rien de s'énerver, il savait très bien qu'un jour ou l'autre cette histoire remonterait à la surface et qu'il devrait se justifier auprès de son amant.

-« Et après Duo ! Après tu m'as dit qu'Hilde avait trouvé la solution. »

-« Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas questionné alors ? » Demande Maxwell.

Il se sent tout de même un peu salaud de faire porter le chapeau à son amie et se laver les mains du problème.

-« Secret de femme qu'elle m'a répondu ! » Lâche platement Yuy avant de reprendre beaucoup plus sur la défensive à la limite de l'agressivité.

-« Si maintenant on kidnappe Samira pour faire chanter Relena ! »

-« Quand on aura démasqué la taupe, je demanderai à Kurt de jouer le jeu une semaine Ro', pour prouver que c'était fait pour ça ! »

-« Non ! Jamais ! » Rugit Yuy les yeux plus noirs que bleus.

-« Poussin ! »

-« Tu vas le payer comment ton Kurt ? » Accuse Heero en fusillant le natté du regard.

-« C'est un ami aussi, tous les services ne sont pas payables ! » Explique paisiblement le châtain.

-« Tu vas te promener en l'embrassant ! » Reproche le métis en faisant le tour du bureau.

-« C'est fatiguant ta possessivité ! » Soupire Maxwell.

-« Je trouverai une solution, je ne veux pas que d'autres mains te touchent et se posent sur toi ! » Affirme Heero en s'avançant encore plus près pour l'embrasser et le caresser.

-« Il faudra prévenir Samira, alors ! » Essaie de plaisanter le châtain.

Duo relève la tête pour regarder Heero et laisser libre accès à son cou. Yuy s'assied sur les genoux de son amant et met sa bouche tout près de l'oreille, pour l'embrasser et le faire gémir, puis il commence à aspirer la peau fine.

-« Ro' pas un suçon au travail ! » Supplie le natté en le repoussant légèrement.

Heero se redresse et l'embrasse tendrement en lui caressant le cou. Il comprend les raisons de son amant et ne sait pas lui en vouloir longtemps.

-« Je vais te donner trois informations différentes, tu en donnes une à chacun qu'on puisse vérifier qui est la taupe. » Susurre le métis en le regardant dans le blanc des yeux.

-« Je le fais avant ce soir. » Promet le natté le souffle court.

-« Je vais voir Hilde et régler le problème avec elle, qu'elle assume son idée. »

Avant de se lever Yuy glisse une enveloppe dans la poche du bleu de travail. Arrivé à la porte, Heero se retourne vers Maxwell.

-« J'aurai voulu pouvoir te sortir des griffes de Pablo. »

-« C'est pour ça qu'on ne t'a rien dit entre autres ! » Avoue le natté.

-« Je vous aime ! »

-« Alors s'il te plait, ne soit pas trop dur avec elle ! » Sollicite Duo.

µµµ

Au soir, les deux parents passent la porte bras dessus, bras dessous, Hilde un peu rouge, Maxwell croit savoir maintenant la raison de leur retard. Cela rassure le natté, il n'aurait pas voulu que cette histoire avec Pablo ait des conséquences graves sur leur relation particulière.

-« Tu as donné les informations ? » Demande Heero en passant à côté de Duo en tenant toujours sa femme.

-« Oui Ro', il ne reste plus qu'à attendre. »

-« J'ai réfléchi au démenti, je le ferais en disant que Relena a joué la comédie ainsi que toi, que Samira est une petite fille d'un ami ! » Dit sèchement Yuy pour ne pas laisser l'occasion à son amant de trouver une excuse ou un autre démenti.

-« Tu as déjà trouvé la solution, au moins tu seras moins stressé. » Répond avec un grand sourire le natté.

-« Plus jamais ce genre de plan ! » Gronde Yuy.

-« Promis. » Acquiescent Duo et Hilde en même temps.

µµµ

Il faut attendre plus de trois semaines pour que l'information erronée remonte à la surface.

Duo est convoqué dans le bureau de Wufei, Lady Une est présente, Heero aussi.

-« J'ai demandé à Maxwell de raconter à ses ouvriers que mademoiselle Peacecraft irait se promener en famille le 25 décembre, en lui donnant trois lieux de promenades différents. Une des informations vient de refaire surface ! » Enonce Yuy.

-« Qui est la taupe alors ! » Demande Lady Une.

-« Je ne sais pas, Maxwell ne m'a pas signalé à qui il avait remis telle ou telle information. » Justifie le métis.

-« La confiance règne ! » Murmure Wufei.

-« C'est vous qui avez dit d'augmenter la sécurité ! » Lâche froidement Maxwell.

-« Alors, l'information : c'est que Relena sera sur le champ de Paix pour le marché de Noël avec sa fille. Elle a une fille, Relena ? Je croyais que c'était un garçon ! » S'étonne le général en regardant les trois jeunes gens autour d'elle pour obtenir une réponse.

-« Pour mon service, c'est une fille dont je suis le père. » Explique en souriant Duo.

-« Comment une information aussi grossière peut avoir été acceptée ! Les informations erronées devaient tenir une enquête, être vraisemblable. » Rappelle durement Lady Une.

-« La taupe a été repérée alors que Maxwell avait monté un canular dans son service avec cette information ! » Explique Heero.

Wufei ne peut retenir un sourire en voyant clairement la raison de cette mystification.

-« Donc Duo ! A qui as-tu donné la ballade familiale à cet endroit ? » Demande Chang.

Le natté ouvre une enveloppe et regarde.

-« Vous le voulez direct ou par élimination ? » Demande Maxwell les yeux pétillants de malice.

-« Direct ! » Hurle presque Lady Une, alors que les deux autres sourient de voir Duo de si bonne humeur.

-« Tadam » Le natté frappe sur la table pour imiter les roulements de tambour. « Le grand vainqueur de la taupe repérée, c'est… »

Le châtain relève la tête pour voir l'effet que sa phrase a sur son auditoire.

-« Pablo, ce qui ne m'étonne qu'à moitié ! Je ne voyais pas Marcus, ni Sony faire ça, mais bon, l'appât du gain, du prestige, l'envie d'avoir ma place peut faire faire des bêtises. Lady, son but n'était peut-être pas la trahison mais me faire tomber, me blesser personnellement ! » Défend le natté.

-« Duo ! Tu ne vas pas prendre sa défense en plus ! » S'offusque Yuy.

-« Quelles que soient ses raisons, il a trahi ! Chang envoyé deux Preventers pour le cueillir. » Exige le général.

-« Non mais réfléchit, Ro'. Il faut voir si les fuites datent de son entrée chez les Preventers. Ne clôture pas le dossier trop vite. » Plaide le natté.

Le métis regarde son amant en plissant le front.

-« Tu crois en l'existence de deux taupes ? » Finit-il par demander.

-« Il n'a pas tort Yuy » Répond Chang.

-« Mon charisme peut faire faire des folies. » Dit ironiquement Duo.

-« Maxwell, vous me décevez ! A croire que vous insinuez que mon neveu est homo ! » S'indigne le général Une.

-« Je crois que vous ne connaissez pas votre neveu. » Certifie platement le natté. « Ni la puissance de mon charme ! » Finit-il en passant sa main droite dans sa franche avant de faire un clin d'œil à Heero.

µµµ

Malgré que les hommes de Wufei aient effectué des multiples recherches, qu'ils ont fait circuler d'autres informations erronées dans tous les services. Il a fallu se résoudre qu'il n'y avait qu'une taupe, ce qui rassurait Duo qu'en même un peu. Pablo était vicieux bien avant de le rencontrer. Maxwell n'est pas responsable de sa déchéance.

µµµ

Hilde et Heero profitent d'un moment à deux tendrement enlacés sur une chaise de la cuisine. Duo les a laissés seul pour lire dans sa chambre.

Il est 22 heures quand les pleurs de Samira s'élèvent dans l'appartement. Yuy empêche la jeune femme de se lever.

-« Duo ! » Appelle le métis.

-« Oui j'y vais ! » Entendent-ils un peu étouffé par la porte fermée de la chambre du jeune homme.

-« Je suis trop bien mis, je n'ai pas envie qu'un de nous deux bougent ! » Avoue Heero en lui donnant un baiser puis une caresse dans le dos.

-« Oui, mais ce n'est pas ce qui avait été convenu, il ne devait s'en occuper que quand on est absent. » Essaie de raisonner Hilde.

-« Il comprend, ne t'inquiètes pas. » Chuchote le métis.

Il reprend ses caresses, lui donne un tendre baiser avant de ramasser son crayon sur la table pour compléter leurs mots croisés tendrement enlacés.

µµµ

Duo après avoir déposé son livre sur le lit, se lève pour se rendre dans la chambre de Samira. Il entre dans la pièce en disant.

-« Hé ! Mira, tu es nerveuse parce que tu vas avoir un an demain ! Faut faire dodo bébé. »

Le natté s'approche du lit.

La petite fille, qui a maintenant des cheveux châtains aux reflets noirs, des jolis yeux bleus comme ceux de sa maman, tend désespérément les mains vers Maxwell. Elle est debout dans son lit.

-« Je te donne un bibi d'eau et au lit, princesse. »

Le natté sort la petite fille et la met debout à côté du lit en lui mettant une main à un des barreaux.

-« Bouge pas ! » Dit le Duo en s'éloignant.

La gamine de toute façon ne va pas à quatre pattes. Elle tient assise, reste debout en se tenant, c'est tout. Maxwell va jusqu'à la commode où Hilde met depuis un moment tous les soirs un biberon d'eau sucrée pour quand elle se réveille durant la nuit.

Quand le châtain se retourne, il voit Samira venir à lui en se dandinant sur ses deux jambes. Duo s'abaisse et tend les bras, la petite vient s'y réfugier.

Avec son petit colis, Duo va jusqu'à la cuisine.

-« Je vous dérange juste un moment ! »

-« Elle est malade ? » S'inquiète de suite Hilde.

-« Non, reste assise et regarde. » Répond Maxwell en souriant.

Le natté met Samira debout une main sur le chambranle et il vient vers le couple. Il se retourne et s'accroupit en tendant les bras. La gamine se dirige vers le châtain en titubant. Un sourire apparaît chez les parents.

-« Elle marche ! » S'émerveille Heero.

-« Elle est trop mignonne ! » Fait Hilde.

-« Bon, je vais la remettre au lit, mais je ne voulais pas que vous manquiez ses premiers pas. » Explique le châtain en se dirigeant déjà vers la chambre de la petite fille pour laisser les amoureux en tête-à-tête.

A Suivre….


	15. Epilogue

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre** : Yaoi. Hétéro, Séquelle de **« Les chasseurs sont lâchés »**

**Rating** : M

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Trowa, Hilde, Relena

**Bêta auditrice** Tenshimizu

**Note de l'auteur : **Séquelle, mais c'est plus parce que la situation finale de cette histoire est ce que j'ai besoin pour cette autre fiction, que par envie d'en faire une suite. Je me la joue paresseuse, parce que je n'ai pas envie d'expliquer la situation de départ du texte. ^_^

**Attention Lemon**

* * *

**Dilemme**

**Epilogue**

* * *

La vie devient merveilleuse pour les trois jeunes gens. Leur vie a pris un équilibre qui ressemble fort à ce qu'ils vivaient à l'époque où Trowa était encore vivant.

Pas une fois Hilde ne surprend l'autre couple en moment intime. De temps en temps, mais vraiment rarement, Maxwell vient demander l'autorisation de pouvoir dormir avec son amant. En général, c'est souvent à des périodes plus difficiles pour le natté. Des dates un peu fétiches, comme le décès de Trowa, il n'a jamais réussi à la passer seul depuis qu'il sait qu'il peut dormir avec le métis.

Une autre date très pénible pour le châtain reste la date de la conception de Samira. Surtout pour tout ce qu'elle représente, même s'il y a le dégoût qu'il ressent en y pensant, il y a aussi que c'est à ce moment là que Trowa a commencé à devenir très jaloux et que Heero s'est mis à chasser derrière lui.

Si une de ces dates arrive quand Heero est en déplacement avec Hilde. Duo demande la permission de pouvoir accompagner son amant et de faire le service de son amie.

Quand Samira rentre à l'école, c'est Maxwell qui va la chercher à la sortie des classes. Si bien qu'à la première fête des parents, l'institutrice est surprise de découvrir Heero. La maman amenant sa fille à l'école, seulement comme c'est Duo qui la reprend, l'institutrice n'avait jamais vu son père, et elle en avait déduit que le natté était le père.

La rentrée à l'école de Samira apporte d'autres changements dans la vie du trio. La petite fille n'a pas envie de manquer l'école, si bien que les adultes décident que la gamine restera à Sank et à la charge complète du tonton gâteau. Il a même en plus la garde d'Angel, qui aménage chez eux. Relena trouvant que c'était mieux pour son fils qu'il puisse avoir une vie un peu plus normale.

Enfin, cette situation ne dure pas, car la même année, mademoiselle Peacecraft trouve l'amour et se marie rapidement, c'est son mari qui se charge d'Angel durant les déplacements de sa mère.

µµµ

Comme tous les six ans, les élections approchent à nouveau. Seulement, cette fois la blonde n'a pas l'intention de se représenter, même si elle a bien l'intention de garder un rôle important dans la politique de Sank.

Par contre, Quatre est fort intéressé par le poste de la mademoiselle. C'est aussi à ce moment là que Winner reprend contact avec Duo. Il l'invite prendre un verre un samedi soir.

Ils sont arrivés depuis une dizaine de minutes quand le blond se tourne vers le natté et lui dit.

-« Je suis vraiment désolé Duo, tu avais raison, j'ai agi en égoïste. Je me sentais coupable d'avoir envoyé Trowa à la mort et j'ai essayé de te faire porter une partie du fardeau. »

-« Je suis heureux de te l'entendre dire. » Lâche Maxwell en serrant Quatre contre sa poitrine.

Le natté n'est pas dupe, il comprend très bien la manœuvre, le blond commence déjà sa campagne et cherche à obtenir le plus de voix possible. Il ne sait pas s'il votera pour Winner, une chose est sûr c'est que Wufei rayonne et il peut bien lui pardonner pour le bonheur du Chinois.

Ce dernier a décidé de devenir le garde du corps du blond, s'il gagne les élections. Ainsi ils pourront se voir plus souvent et ils auront également le couvert de la protection pour justifier la présence de Chang toujours dans les parages de son amant.

Heero quant à lui a accepté de remplacer le Chinois à son poste de responsable de la sécurité chez les Preventers. Hilde reprendra ce qu'assume pour l'instant son compagnon, la sécurité de l'ambassade et toujours la protection de Relena qui va garder un poste important à l'ambassade.

Toutes ses modifications sont prévues pour dans six mois quand les élections seront passées.

µµµ

Pour l'instant, Duo revient de l'école avec Samira, elle vient d'entrer à l'école primaire. A cinq ans et demi, cela ne lui pose aucun problème, c'est une petite fille très éveillée. Elle a gardé les yeux bleus de sa maman en grandissant, elle a maintenant des cheveux châtains avec des reflets noirs, ainsi que le teint nacré de Maxwell. Hilde lui coupe les cheveux courts pour plus de facilité.

Comme tous les jours, ils passent par le parc pour rentrer à l'appartement, la petite fille racontant sa journée et posant des questions. Le natté répond patiemment à ses interrogations.

-« Dis tonton, Angel m'a dit qu'il allait devenir grand frère. Gary à l'école aussi. Moi je voudrais bien devenir une grande sœur ! Barbara est venue à l'école avec son petit frère, il est mimi. Pourquoi, moi je n'ai pas de petit frère ? »

-« Il faut le demander à papa et maman, ça la puce. Avec leur vie, ce n'est pas évident d'avoir une deuxième enfant, mais demande leur, princesse, ils seront peut-être d'accord ! » Explique en souriant le natté.

-« S'ils ne veulent pas, tu demanderas à papa, toi ? Tu sais comme pour le stage d'équitation que je voulais faire et eux pas ? Quand c'est toi qui demande, ils disent souvent oui ! » Demande la gamine pleine d'espoir.

-« Mira, un stage et un bébé, ce n'est pas la même chose ! » S'indigne Maxwell.

µµµ

Le châtain ne sait pas quand la petite fille a parlé à ses parents de son souhait. Un peu moins d'un mois après cette discussion, Heero et Hilde regardent la TV, quand Duo rentre d'un bowling avec son équipe de travail.

-« Duo ! » Appelle le métis, alors que le natté veut se rendre directement à sa chambre pour ne pas les gêner.

-« Oui ! » Dit-il du couloir.

-« On voudrait te parler ! » Reprend Heero.

Maxwell entre dans le salon et s'assied sur la table basse en face d'eux.

-« Voilà, Samira nous a demandé un petit frère. » Commence Yuy.

-« Je sais, c'est moi qui lui ai dit que c'était à vous qu'elle devait en parler. » Sourit le châtain.

-« On en a beaucoup discuté, on a envie d'une deuxième enfant ! » Avoue le métis.

-« Ca ne pose pas de problème, quand il faut du sperme pour l'insémination artificielle vous le dites ! » Dit Maxwell en se levant directement pour se rendre dans sa chambre.

Hilde regarde Heero en soupirant, elle savait que les choses se passeraient comme ça. Le brun ne l'avait pas crue.

-« Duo ! C'est à cause de ça qu'on a beaucoup discuté. Je voudrais une insémination naturelle pour me sentir autant le père que je me sens celui de Samira. » Explique Yuy.

Le regard de Duo se voile, il passe de l'un à l'autre et finit par rester sur la jeune femme.

-« Baby, je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de recommencer ça, il y a trop de mauvais souvenirs attachés à cet acte. Si pour toi, c'est un bon souvenir Heero, pour moi c'est l'inverse, a-t-on avais pourquoi est-ce que je pars toujours avec toi ou que je dors avec toi.. » Conclut-il en se tournant vers son amant.

Le brun attrape le poignet du natté pour l'obliger à se rasseoir sur la table.

-« Justement pourquoi ne pas gommer ses souvenirs avec d'autres plus heureux ! » Sollicite le brun en s'avançant pour ancrer son regard dans l'améthyste.

-« Si c'est un problème d'argent, j'ai fini de rembourser la faillite. » Tente le châtain en désespoir de cause.

-« Duo ! Ce n'est pas le problème, ne joue pas à l'autruche. » Dit Heero d'un ton sec.

-« Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai accepté l'autre fois que je vais encore accepter. L'autre fois, il n'y avait pas trop d'autres solutions. » Gronde Maxwell en regardant Yuy droit dans les yeux.

Il respire un grand coup pour se calmer avant de pouvoir continuer plus tranquillement en posant son regard encore un peu en colère sur Hilde.

-« Tu as eu ton enfant, Baby ! »

-« Mon cœur, j'en avais envie bien avant que Samira ne le demande, mais je ne voulais pas abuser. Je savais que pour Heero ça n'avait pas la même importance ! » Avoue la brune.

-« Pourquoi pas la méthode artificielle ? Cela ne me dérange pas. » Insiste le natté.

-« Pour moi, il y a une différence, je ne participe pas à la conception. » Argumente le métis.

-« Viens me branler pour remplir le pot à prélèvement ! » Lâche Duo.

Hilde retient un rire mais ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire. Elle n'y avait pas pensé à cette réplique pourtant elle en avait déjà pensé à beaucoup qu'aurait pu sortir son ami.

-« Ce n'est pas la même chose. » Admet le métis.

-« J'ai plus facile de faire ça dans un pot de prélèvement qu'avec Baby. » Précise un peu penaud le natté.

-« Tu cherches la facilité ! » S'étonne Yuy.

-« Voilà, tu as tout compris et c'est non ! » Répond Maxwell en se levant pour se rendre dans sa chambre.

-« Hilde, tu sais quand tu es en période d'ovulation ? » Demande le brun.

-« Dans un peu près quinze jours, il faut que je vérifie sur le calendrier. » Admet la brune.

-« Bien ! » Dit Heero en se mettant debout.

Yuy n'accepte pas le refus de Maxwell, après avoir pris ses renseignements, il part rejoindre son amant dans son repère il y entre sans frapper.

-« Ce n'est pas une excuse valable, si tu ne m'en as pas donné une d'ici quinze jours, on fait le deuxième ! » Lâche Yuy sans laisser le temps à Duo de lui répondre.

Quand Maxwell reprend ses esprits, le métis a déjà quitté sa chambre.

-« Tu y vas fort, Heero ! » Commence Hilde quand son amant revient s'asseoir à côté d'elle dans le divan.

-« Pourquoi ? Soit il a une bonne raison et je l'accepte, soit… »

-« Tu t'arrangeras pour qu'il cède. » Le coupe la brune le regard un peu triste.

-« Hn »

µµµ

Yuy n'est pas moins tendre avec Duo, il n'agit pas différemment parce qu'il a donné un ultimatum à son homme.

Ils ont toujours leur moment câlin le vendredi soir, Hilde se rendant dans une salle de fitness depuis que Relena est en couple. La brune l'a fait d'elle-même pour que les deux jeunes gens puissent garder du temps pour eux.

Les quinze jours sont passés, Maxwell ne pense plus tellement à ce que lui a dit Yuy, pensant à tort que c'était peut-être tombé aux oubliettes. Bien sûr c'est mal connaître le soldat parfait.

Un soir, alors que Samira est au lit, Heero rentre dans la chambre de Duo. Le métis s'assied sur le lit et commence à l'embrasser, en le caressant, détachant les boutons de la chemise lentement.

Le natté met un moment à réagir tellement il est surpris, surtout que Heero n'a jamais des gestes pareils quand Hilde est à la maison. Le châtain finit par se reculer pour questionner son amant du regard.

-« C'est le jour Duo ! Tu ne m'as pas donné d'excuse valable, tu ne m'en as donné même aucune en réalité. »

-« Ro ! » Supplie Maxwell.

-« Allez viens, Hilde est prête. » Dit Heero en tendant la main au châtain.

-« S'il te plaît ! » Implore Duo en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-« Donne-moi une raison, alors ! » Dit Yuy tendrement, prêt à accepter les raisons de son amant.

-« Je vais me sentir très mal après ! » Murmure le châtain.

-« Explique-moi pourquoi ? Les conditions sont différentes, tu ne trompes personne. »

Se rendant compte qu'Heero trouvera toujours une parade à ce qu'il dit. En le voyant qui brûle de désir et d'excitation, Duo soupire et met sa main dans celle que lui tend toujours Yuy.

Pour Duo tout se ressemble énormément, même si le métis pense beaucoup à lui donner autre chose que du sexe cette fois, que ses caresses pour l'exciter sont différentes, Maxwell se sent gêné pour Hilde qui y assiste.

Quand le brun le couche en son amie, le châtain murmure.

-« Je ne suis qu'un objet. »

Cela fait mal à la jeune femme. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte que c'était si pénible pour Duo, prise dans ses désirs et ceux de son homme, elle en avait oublié son ami. Elle le serre dans ses bras voulant lui faire passer un message.

Heero se sent bien, il vit enfin son fantasme. L'acte finit, le métis se couche sur le dos de Duo en embrassant l'un puis l'autre, caressant les deux. C'est à ce moment que le brun repère une larme au coin des yeux du natté. Heero l'essuie du pouce, avant de l'embrasser tendrement. C'est Maxwell qui se recule ne voulant pas offrir ce spectacle à son amie.

-« Duo ! » Dit Heero avec de l'étonnement dans la voix.

-« Tu as eu ce que tu voulais, je voudrais pouvoir me lever. » Prie le châtain.

-« Duo ! » Insiste Yuy.

-« Retire-toi, s'il te plaît. » Accentue Maxwell.

Le métis s'exécute, le natté embrasse Hilde sur la joue et s'en va après avoir passé sa chemise autour de sa taille pour cacher sa nudité.

Schbeiker voit que son homme veut le suivre pour s'expliquer directement avec lui, alors elle lui attrape la main et le tire pour qu'il s'installe sur le lit près d'elle.

-« Laisse-lui du temps. J'espère que ça a marché aussi bien que pour Samira. » Sourit-elle en caressant son ventre.

-« Sinon, on recommencera ! » Dit le brun en mettant également sa main sur le ventre de sa compagne, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

-« Je ne crois pas, Heero ! » Ajoute tristement la brune.

-« Il n'y a pas de raison qu'on ne remette pas ça, si ça n'a pas marché. » Affirme le métis en remontant sa main vers la poitrine de sa femme qu'il embrasse.

-« Ce n'est pas une larme de bonheur que tu as essuyée. » Explique Hilde en relevant la tête de son homme pour être sûre qu'il écoute.

-« Hilde, qu'il me donne clairement une réponse, je ne fais pas dans la supposition, il le sait ! » S'indigne Yuy.

-« Es-tu prêt à accepter ses raisons ? » Demande Schbeiker alors qu'elle a eu envie de rajouter cette fois.

-« Mais oui, voyons ! » S'indigne Heero.

-« Alors laisse-lui un peu de temps, puis vous discuterez. »

Yuy entend la porte de la salle de bain se refermer, le pas du natté dans le couloir, un pas un peu traînant. Il a envie de se lever pour aller le consoler, seulement Hilde vient de lui dire de lui laisser du temps, il ne va pas aller le harceler. C'est avec le cœur rempli de tristesse qu'il vient s'installer près de sa compagne.

Il la prend dans ses bras et lui sourit. Il vient de passer un très beau moment, c'est dommage que Duo et Hilde viennent de lui gâcher un peu. Seulement, son amant ne lui a donné aucune raison, il ne se sent pas entièrement en tort non plus.

µµµ

Pendant une semaine, la brune patiente, même si elle sent la tension grandir entre les deux hommes de sa vie. Duo évite Heero, il est même sorti vendredi avec des collègues. Hilde a bien entendu annuler son fitness.

En cette fin de matinée de la mi-octobre, Maxwell crie en sortant de sa chambre.

-« Je vais faire un footing ! »

-« Ok, mon cœur ! » Répond Hilde de la cuisine.

Heero apparaît dans le couloir, il vient de finir les devoirs avec Samira dans la chambre de cette dernière. Duo s'occupe des devoirs en semaine et c'est le rôle du papa le samedi avec les devoirs du vendredi.

-« Heero va faire un footing avec lui et discutez ! » Demande en insistant du regard Hilde.

-« Hn »

La brune ne peut plus laisser la tension croître comme ça entre eux et que Maxwell redevienne malheureux.

-« Maman, je peux aller avec eux ? » Demande Samira en venant rejoindre sa mère dans la cuisine.

-« Non, ma puce, papa et tonton doivent avoir une discussion sans oreilles indiscrètes. » Explique avec un sourire tendre la jeune femme.

Yuy s'est changé rapidement, il s'apprête à pister le châtain quand il le voit debout au bord de l'eau, la main serrée sur son émail. Le métis va le rejoindre et regarde la mer comme lui.

-« Je croyais que tu allais faire un footing. » Finit par dire Heero voyant que son ami ne lui adressait pas la parole et même pas un regard.

-« Je croyais aussi, puis je n'en ai plus eu envie. » Dit Maxwell d'une voix morne.

-« Duo ! Parle-moi ! » La voix d'Heero se casse sous la panique naissante.

-« De quoi ? » Demande le natté en tournant enfin son visage vers Yuy.

-« De ce que tu me reproches ! »

-« Je ne te reproche rien ! Je pouvais dire non, tu aurais continué à insister. Je n'y aurai pas coupé de toute façon, autant le faire le plus rapidement possible. »

Le brun se tourne vers Duo, ce dernier a de la tristesse dans les yeux, puis il tourne le châtain vers lui. Prenant délicatement le visage du natté dans ses mains, Yuy commence à l'embrasser. Maxwell le laisse faire avant de serrer Heero très fort dans ses bras à en lui faire mal avant de commencer à le dévorer de baiser.

-« Faisons l'amour, Heero. »

-« Viens, on va à l'hôtel, on ne va pas faire ça sur la plage » Sourit le métis de retrouver la vitalité de son amant.

Duo se laisse entraîner, arrivé dans la chambre, Maxwell prend les initiatives. Ils se déshabillent en s'embrassant longuement. Le natté tire Yuy vers le lit avant de reprendre leurs caresses et leurs baisers. Quand l'excitation est à son comble, le châtain pousse le brun vers son sexe.

-« Duo ! » Dit Heero en résistant.

-« Si tu savais comme je rêve de savoir ce que ça me ferait comme sensation une fellation de toi ! » Murmure le châtain.

-« Duo ! » Tente encore une fois Yuy.

-« Essaie, je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé. »

Le métis regarde son amant, le regard suppliant, avant de sentir les mains sur ses épaules devenir plus pressantes. Il se laisse pousser vers le bas et descend jusqu'à prendre le sexe dressé en bouche.

Malgré les hauts le cœur qui le prend, Heero continue, il n'y prend aucun plaisir, mais il entend gémir de plus en plus Duo sous les mouvements de sa bouche.

Maxwell le repousse au moment où il va jouir. Le châtain aide le métis à remonter jusqu'à lui pour l'embrasser avec une passion que Heero ne lui connaissait pas, remettant rapidement le brun en forme. Quand Yuy veut préparer Duo, ce dernier lui chuchote à l'oreille.

-« Je vais te faire l'amour comme je ne te l'ai jamais fait. Je vais assouvir mon autre fantasme. »

Heero se love contre Maxwell, en prenant son Gsm et envoie un message à Hilde pour qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas ou qu'ils ne soient pas interrompus par une Hilde morte d'inquiétude.

_Nous sommes dans un hôtel, je ne sais pas quand on rentre, je t'aime._

La réponse n'est pas longue à arriver.

_Pense à lui, je t'aime aussi._

Heero sourit en lisant le message. Comme ça Hilde savait ce qui perturbait Duo, seulement elle avait voulu qu'il le comprenne de lui-même. Ces deux là pensaient plus à lui et aux autres qu'à eux. Il les en aimait encore plus. Les sentiments qu'Yuy éprouvait pour ses deux amants, ne faisaient que croître au fils du temps.

-« Je te remets en forme ? » Demande le brun.

-« Oui et je vais te faire découvrir ce que me donnait Trowa. » Susurre le châtain en lui mordillant l'oreille.

-« Ca te manque ? » Demande directement Yuy avec une pointe d'angoisse dans la voix.

-« Parfois un peu, nous c'est différent, mais lui savait me faire perdre mes points de repère. » Explique Maxwell en lui caressant la joue pour le rassurer.

Seulement Heero n'a pas besoin de ça, les yeux de son amant lui prouvent qu'il est heureux.

Le natté veut pouvoir combler le métis et non pas avoir un acte partagé comme Heero les préfère. Ce dernier n'a jamais eu les deux jouissances simultanément. Maxwell veut pouvoir remplir ce manque.

Duo, après avoir caresser Heero, le couche sur le dos et place les jambes du métis sur ses épaules, lui laissant ainsi libre accès à la virilité de son amant. Malgré les suppliques de Yuy, le natté ne cède pas. Il s'enfonce en mouvements réguliers en son homme, exerçant à la même cadence des va-et-vient de la main sur sa verge offerte.

Le châtain amène Heero à l'extase, ce dernier avait gémit, crier comme jamais il ne l'avait encore fait.

µµµ

Le métis se repose dans le lit. Il est comblé, il sait maintenant ce qu'il lui a manqué auparavant. Duo est heureux de voir le visage radieux de son amant, il comprend ce que ressentait Trowa quand ils avaient fini de faire l'amour. Le brun-roux n'avait jamais voulu laisser le natté le combler complètement, cherchant à pouvoir l'aimer et lui donner son amour.

Maxwell finit par venir se coucher sur le torse de Yuy, tout en faisant des petits cercles sur la poitrine basanée, le natté lui dit doucement pour ne pas rompre l'instant.

-« Tu as l'air d'avoir plus profité de mon fantasme que nous du tien. »

-« Tu as raison, plus que d'avoir un enfant, je voulais vivre mon fantasme » Avoue le métis alors que sa main flatte les côtes du natté.

-« Ce deuxième enfant est hypothétique. » Marmonne Maxwell un sourire dans la voix.

-« Hn »

-« Je l'ai toujours su Ro'. Toujours su. Je te connais mieux que toi. Tu as vécu ton fantasme, il n'y aura pas de troisième fois. » Prévient le châtain.

-« Je veux bien revivre le tien. » Dit Yuy, des étoiles scintillent dans ses yeux alors qu'il parle.

-« Ca ne me pose pas de problèmes, si tu comprends que j'ai envie que tu me fasses l'amour comme ça de temps en temps. » Répond Duo en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres du métis, avant de l'embrasser avidement.

-« Je vais penser un peu plus à toi. » Promet le brun.

-« Si on rentrait ! » Propose le châtain en essayant de s'extraire de la chaleur des bras d'Heero.

Seulement ce dernier le maintient contre lui.

-« Si elle n'est pas enceinte ? » Demande Yuy voulant régler tout avant de retourner auprès de Hilde.

-« Insémination artificielle, je sais qu'elle acceptera ! »

-« Duo ! »

Cette fois Maxwell force et s'extrait des bras de Yuy pour pouvoir le regarder droit dans les yeux pour lui dire et lui faire sentir ce qu'il ressent au fond de son cœur.

-« Je n'y prendrais jamais plaisir Heero ! Tout comme toi à me faire une fellation. Je peux le comprendre. Quand on baise pour faire un bébé, j'ai l'impression qu'on m'utilise. Hilde accepte pour avoir un enfant. Elle n'y prend pas de réel plaisir, mais ça lui est moins pénible que pour moi, car c'est sa sexualité. »

-« Je comprends. »

-« Tant mieux alors, viens, on rentre ! » Dit le natté en se levant.

Cette fois Heero ne cherche pas à le retenir.

Durant tout le trajet du retour, Yuy tient la main de Maxwell. Il n'en a rien à faire de savoir que la voisine les a vus. Le brun a besoin de montrer son amour à Duo.

A leur entrée dans l'appartement, Hilde est heureuse de voir les traits détendus des deux jeunes gens. Ils ont fini par se lâcher la main quand ils sont arrivés à l'ascenseur. Ils ne voulaient pas imposer leur geste de tendresse à Hilde.

µµµ

Dix jours plus tard, La brune ressent les premières nausées matinales, elle a déjà trois jours de retard. Elle est au comble du bonheur, Heero aura son deuxième enfant pour lequel il a participé et Duo ne devra pas être confronté à un dilemme. Parce que le natté lui a avoué qu'il était vraiment partagé entre l'envie de donner son enfant à Heero en étant mal dans sa peau et ne plus céder aux envies du métis.

C'est un véritable dilemme pour le natté, surtout qu'il ne tient pas à ce que Heero puisse toujours lui faire faire ce qu'il désire.

Quand Duo voit l'air radieux de son amant à l'annonce de la grossesse, le châtain se sent soulagé.

Les futurs parents décident d'attendre que le foetus soit viable pour annoncer sa venue à Samira. Seulement, comme ils savent qu'ils vont être à l'étroit dans leur duplex. Ils finissent par prendre la décision d'acheter une maison pour que tout le monde ait une chambre.

Ils visitent beaucoup de maisons à trois. Ils veulent que la maison plaise à tout le monde. Dans les trois mois, ils achètent une résidence aux alentours du centre ville. Seulement, il y a énormément de travaux à faire à l'intérieur. Cela arrange Maxwell et le rend heureux, il va pouvoir occuper ses soirées en rénovation plutôt que de lire.

Le natté y va parfois en revenant de l'école avec Samira, ils y passent de bons moments à tapisser, à dérocher, peindre, à créer un petit nid douillet pour leur famille.

Heero accompagne certains soirs Duo, même s'ils vaquent à des occupations, les travaux avancent moins vite quand ils y vont à deux.

La location du duplex doit s'achever un mois avant la naissance du bébé si tout se passe bien.

µµµ

L'époque des élections arrive. Quatre les gagne haut la main. Les modifications dans la vie professionnelle du couple Yuy/Schbeiker se font. Heero reprend le poste de Wufei et Hilde celui de son compagnon. Il leur faut un petit temps d'adaptation.

Encore une chance pour eux, Maxwell est là, pour palier aux difficultés des parents en continuant la surveillance de Samira après l'école. Le tonton gâteau s'occupe avec amour de sa petite princesse.

Après un mois, la vie a repris de la stabilité, les choses rentrent dans l'ordre, Duo peut renouer avec ses habitudes et récupérer du temps en soirée pour sortir avec des collègues ou travailler dans la maison pour finir les derniers touches. Maxwell qui a toujours aimé avoir du piment dans sa vie, là se retrouve avec une existence faite de routine, et il est relativement heureux.

µµµ

Hilde est enceinte de sept mois. Ils sont en train de préparer le déménagement, tous les soirs Duo et Heero amènent des caisses ou des meubles dans leur nouveau logement qu'ils n'ont plus besoin. Samira est très contente de savoir qu'elle va devenir grande sœur.

Cette semaine, Maxwell fait le déménagement seul, Yuy devant rester pour des réunions extraordinaires au QG.

Hilde l'appelle au moment où il va sortir avec une dernière caisse dans les bras. Il doit en déposer une dizaine dans leur maison.

-« Mon cœur ! »

-« Oui, Baby ? »

-« Ca ne va pas être trop dur pour toi de quitter cet appartement ? » Demande la brune avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Elle sait bien qu'il a fait les démarches avec eux pour l'acquisition de la maison. Seulement, c'est plus une obligation, ils vont manquer de place.

-« Non, ça va Baby, mes souvenirs sont dans mon cœur. » Répond Duo en mettant sa main sur sa poitrine.

-« C'est un petit garçon que j'attends, nous nous arrêterons à deux enfants. » Lui dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

-« Le choix des rois. Je suis vraiment heureux pour vous. » Confie Maxwell en venant serrer Hilde dans ses bras.

-« Merci à toi, mon cœur, sans toi, notre bonheur ne serait pas complet. »

Maxwell finit par la lâcher et lui sourire, avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

Le natté se rend à la porte, prend les clefs de la voiture pour pouvoir partir. Tout en attendant l'ascenseur, il se sent bien, même si parfois d'avoir un homme rien qu'à lui, lui manque. Néanmoins grâce à leur couple très spécial, il pourra appartenir à Trowa dans l'éternité.

Avant de monter dans l'ascenseur, Duo regarde, comme au moins une fois par jour son émail autour du cou, à chaque fois il a une pointe au cœur. Sans le Français, son bonheur ne sera plus jamais parfait. Seulement, l'équilibre et la joie de vivre d'Heero et Hilde l'aident à garder la force de rire et de sourire.

**Fin**


End file.
